Leaving the Past Behind
by ArchAngel1973
Summary: Ten years have passed since Isabel lost the one person who meant everything to her what happens when she is forced to face it again? Takes place after about midSeason Two. Season Three didn't happen in my world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, Roswell and its characters do not belong to me! The song _What Hurts the Most_ belongs to Rascal Flatts and was borrowed for this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel Evans walked along the corridor with single-minded determination, her glacial gaze unwavering. Her stride remained uninterrupted as people scattered out of her path, her expression dangerous enough to make them wary of her. The people who worked for the agency she owned with her brothers, their wives, and her best friend knew better than to get in her way when she wasn't happy as evidenced by their speedy retreat when she passed them. The heels of her shoes clicked out a staccato rhythm against the tiled floor, slowing only when she reached the double glass doors that opened into the corridor where the elevators were located.

She stabbed the button for the third floor and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the numbers change on the digital readout above the door. It slowed to a crawl and when it came to a complete stop at the second floor and the doors slid open she leveled her icy stare on the unsuspecting man standing on the other side. He paused with one foot over the threshold when he realized whom he would be sharing the car with.

"Well?" she snapped impatiently, annoyed by the holdup. "Are you getting in or not?"

He backed up and made a pitiful waving motion with his right hand. "No, actually I think I need to go down to the first floor."

"Do you or do you not know where you need to go?"

He withered under her unrelenting stare and took several more steps away from the doors, relieved when they shut once more and he was released from the boss' evil glare.

Finally reaching the third floor she pushed through the doors as soon as they started to slide open and once more employees scattered as far and as fast as they could in an effort to clear her path and hopefully avoid a scathing tongue-lashing. Her temper was legendary in the halls of Evans & Guerin and everyone knew to avoid her when she came in with that particular look on her face.

She nodded at her younger brother's secretary and the woman merely waved her on through when she saw the dark expression on the tall blonde's face.

Max Evans looked up when his office door was opened and his sister stormed into the office. She crossed the room in record time and leaned over his desk as she pinned him in place with her angry glare.

"Get Michael in here now."

"He's in the field today," Max answered, unruffled by her mood or her bossy attitude.

"Of course he is. Since when do the two of you make decisions regarding new clients without my input?" She continued before he could respond and her voice rose as she spoke. "I am one of the owners of this company and until that changes you do not sign new clients on without first discussing it with me."

"We haven't actually signed with Whitman Enterprises and we hadn't brought it up because we thought…" He winced when her eyebrow rose imperiously and she straightened up to her full height. "We didn't know how you would handle working with the company because – "

"Because of what? Because of their name? I think I can handle protecting someone who works for a company who happens to have the same – "

"It's not just the same name, Isabel."

"What?"

"The company belongs to Charles Whitman," he said slowly. "Michael and I met with one of their representatives very briefly; we cut the meeting short when we realized who we were dealing with."

Her temper visibly faded and she dropped down in one of the comfortable chairs that sat in front of his desk. "It's been ten years since…" She trailed off and shook her head

"And after all this time you still can't even say his name, Isabel." He stood and walked around his desk, crouching down in front of her and covering her tightly clenched fists with his hands. "We thought it might be too difficult for you to deal with them on a one-on-one basis for that very reason so we told them we had some things to hammer out before we could decide whether or not we wanted to go further with negotiations."

"How much is the job worth?"

"It's not worth putting you through an emotional wringer and if that's what working with Whitman Enterprises is gonna do to you we'll turn it down."

She smiled at his sincere tone and knew he meant every word of it. "Why are they wanting to hire us?"

"One of their teams is on the verge of creating some state-of-the-art program for the DOD and several threats have been made against the head of the department." He shrugged. "We didn't meet the man or woman they're so concerned about; they're keeping them under wraps until they've nailed down a contract with a security firm. Mr. Whitman was adamant that he wants us and he basically told his reps that money wasn't an issue but regardless of the number we're not taking it if it's gonna make you uncomfortable."

"Did they say why he wants us specifically?"

"Not specifically, no. But they did allude to the fact that he knows who we are and that due to the sensitive nature of the job he would like someone he was familiar with."

"So, he remembers us from back home."

"Apparently he has contracts with Manor Industries and the CEO started bragging about your heroics a couple months back and Whitman recognized your name and started doing some research into our company."

"I thought we had agreed to turn that job down."

They both turned to look at the owner of the deep voice and Max frowned when he saw their partner lounging in the doorway of his office. Michael Guerin wasn't directly related to them but he had been part of their family for as long as they could remember and he was treated the same way. He stood a couple of inches over six feet with wild hair and dark eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well?"

"You're back early," Max said, eyeing the other man's blue jeans and black leather jacket with a frown.

Michael shrugged insolently and directed his gaze to the woman he considered to be his sister. "We can turn the job down, Iz; it's not like we're struggling."

"True, but this would be high-profile and the publicity wouldn't hurt."

"Don't make me pull the sensitive card, Iz."

"Good Lord, please don't make him do that," a female voice said and a moment later a short, blond-haired woman appeared beside him.

Michael frowned down at her. "Can it, DeLuca."

"That's DeLuca-Guerin, buddy," she countered, poking him in the ribs and snuggling up against his side when he settled his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Like I'm gonna forget that," he growled, swooping down to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

Isabel rolled her eyes at the couple. _They were possibly worse than Max and his wife,_ _Liz,_ she thought. "Set a meeting up with the representatives for…" She swallowed hard. "Set the meeting up for sometime this week, preferably early afternoon and let's get the details of the job."

"You want to go?" Max asked, uncertain of her decision.

"It's a job that my department would handle and I can't very well make an informed decision unless I actually meet the client, can I? Don't make the appointment for tomorrow though; I'll be with the General Manager for the Sentinel Corporation going over their new security system."

"There a problem with it?"

She glanced back at Michael. "It's got a couple of bugs that we need to work out but it's nothing serious."

"All right," Max agreed, "I'll get it set up but if you honestly feel like it's gonna be too much I want you to let us know." He stood up and leaned back against his desk. "We're not gonna take the job if it's gonna make you uncomfortable; I don't care how much money or publicity we could get out of this."

"I'll let you know."

He nodded in agreement before turning his attention to the couple by the door.

"Don't give me that look, Max," Michael grumbled, recognizing the look. "I've told you a thousand times I'm not a suit and tie kinda guy; it's not gonna happen and it hasn't affected our ability to attract new clients."

"Not the female clients anyway," Max complained under his breath. He reached up to adjust his own tie and loosened it before opening up the collar of his shirt. "What're you working on?"

"We're on our way to Tijuana; we finally located Stevens and we're going to pick him up," Maria informed them. "It couldn't have worked out any better either because they just raised the bounty on him."

"How much is he worth now?"

"A hundred grand and since twenty-five percent of that is ours we're not gonna take a chance on losin' him." Michael pushed away from the doorframe and fixed his intense gaze on his sister. "The publicity and the money are both nice but they're not worth puttin' you in a situation where you're uncomfortable." He cleared his throat and gave his wife a gentle shove out the door, ignoring her indignant squawk. "And now that I've used up my sensitivity quota for the month we've gotta get goin'. We'll call you when we've got Stevens in custody."

"Hey, Guerin, move your ass."

Michael grinned at his wife's commanding tone and gave them a sloppy salute before hurrying out of the office.

"Does it ever surprise you that the two of them have stayed together?"

Isabel glanced at her brother in surprise. "No, not really. Can you imagine either of them with anyone else?"

He chuckled. "No. You remember when we suggested that maybe they should pair up with different partners once they got married?" He shook his head. "I still can't believe the hassle involved with that one innocent suggestion; he said he'd sell his share of the company and she threatened to quit."

"We probably should've had our heads examined for even coming up with that idea," she said, shaking her head. "Can you imagine trying to pair them up with other partners? I don't think they'd be able to work effectively with anyone but each other."

"No, I suppose you're right." He rounded his desk and dropped down in the leather chair. "I'll give Whitman's reps a call and see if we can set something up for…" He glanced at his calendar and reached out to flip through his planner. "Thursday afternoon around two o'clock? Will that work with your schedule?"

"It should; I have a meeting with the CEO of Lansing, International that morning but I should be finished with it and back here before noon. I talked to Liz and she's assigning Stanton and Keller to handle their security detail and I requested four more of our people to work with them. The paperwork's already filled out, Liz has it, and yes, I included all of the requisition papers for their equipment and vehicles."

"Sounds good." Max made some notations in his planner before glancing up at her again. "I'll contact Whitman Enterprises and set it up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you didn't tell her that the company belonged to Alex's father because you thought it would upset her?"

Max paused, his knife poised over the green pepper he had been slicing to look at his wife. "It sounds stupid when you say it."

"I'm not implying that it was stupid," Liz said, turning down the heat under the frying pan before she left it to stand on the opposite side of the island where he was working. "I'm just saying that she's a grown woman and she is one of your partners."

"She's also my sister and I don't want to – "

"Honey, she's never gotten over losing Alex and the way you and Michael have been so over-protective of her is not necessarily helping. You know she's always preferred the one-on-one jobs but she's taking on more of the high-risk assignments than she used to take. When the company started expanding and we started bringing in more employees you started handling the business end of things; clients, meetings, setting up new accounts, and all of the little day-to-day things it takes to keep things running. Michael and Maria turned their efforts over from the security end of business to the bounty hunting side… and you have to admit they're very good at it."

"Yeah, they are."

"But Isabel has continued to stick with being hands-on with the clients and we all know she's a competent bodyguard but have you even noticed she's been taking on more of the high-risk assignments lately? She's married to this job, Max; when's the last time she went out for anything that wasn't work-related?"

"I'll try to get her to take some time off after the meeting with Whitman Enterprises." He picked up the cutting board and rounded the island to stir the vegetables he had sliced and diced with the strips of meat in the pan. "Maybe you should suggest it," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Better yet, maybe you, Isabel, and Maria could all take a few days off and do something together." He shrugged. "The last time I tried to convince her to take some time off she threatened to emasculate me right in front of half of our employees."

"You practically ordered her to take a vacation and she's never responded well to you when you take that tone with her. Just talk to her and suggest it in a way that makes it sound like it's her idea."

"You think she won't see right through that?"

"Not if you do it right."

"All right, but if she makes good on her threat and we never have children just remember that it's all your fault."

Liz shook her head at his dramatic statement and laughed at him. "Isabel is not going to do anything to you."

He wasn't so sure about that. "You talk to Maria today?"

"Yeah, she said she and Michael were off to Tijuana to pick up a bounty; I guess they finally tracked Stevens down. You think they'll catch him this time?"

Max laughed quietly. "I don't know. They've been after him for more than a year. It's personal now; I think it's more about actually catching him than it is about the money."

"True, but I'm sure that twenty-five grand won't hurt either." She smiled. "Maria also said that you were having fits over their clothes."

"I didn't say a word," he denied.

"I don't know why you give him a hard time about that, Max; you know he doesn't conform to anyone's idea of what the rules should be."

"Neither does his wife," he grumbled but there was no heat behind the words.

"Which is why they're so well-suited to each other." She grinned. "You're the only one who dresses like you work in a bank and you're uncomfortable all day long." She let her eyes wander over his jeans and tee shirt and shook her head. "I don't know why you do that to yourself."

"I don't want to make any of our potential clients think we're not professional."

"Evans and Guerin is the number one personal protection agency in the country right now; I think our reputation and our record speak louder than what we choose to wear. Most of our clients – both regular and potential – know that we spend a majority of our time in the field so I don't see how that's going to affect their decision to hire us."

"Yeah, but I don't spend as much time in the field as I did when we first got the company up and running. Most of my time is spent behind a desk buried under a ton of paperwork that has to be filled out in triplicate." He sighed as he reached out to turn the burner off and move the pan to the opposite side of the stove. "I do miss being out there," he admitted, his voice hushed.

"Then get back in the field." She grinned. "I'd like to have my partner back. I know we talked about it and we decided that it would be best if we didn't work as a team after we got married but if marriage hasn't affected the way Michael and Maria work together I think we'd be okay."

"Who would take over all the paperwork and the meetings with potential clients?"

"Let's talk to Jim and Amy and see if they'd be interested in taking it on. He's not the sheriff anymore and Maria said he's driving her mom up the wall because he doesn't have anything to do all day. He's familiar with the business and Amy knows all about the paperwork… I'll bet they'd be willing to take it on."

Max stared at her for several long minutes, his expression thoughtful. "Let's bring it up at the next meeting and see what everybody thinks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel stared down into the glass of red wine she held without seeing it, her free hand stroking the small dog lying at her side. His bristled muzzle was propped on her thigh and his deep brown eyes were trained on her miserable features. Her thoughts were focused on the distant past as she listened to the song playing on the stereo; the music faded as the song ended and several seconds later it began again. The very first time she had heard it she had gone out and bought the CD the same day. Country music wasn't her preferred type of music but the words of the song had immediately captured her attention and it had sent shivers down her spine. The words were so hauntingly close to the past that she couldn't leave behind that it could have been written for her.

Alex Whitman hadn't been the type of guy that anyone had expected her to fall for; they had been complete opposites in every way and no one thought they would make it. She had never known anyone quite like him and no one had been more surprised by their getting together than the two of them. He had been patient beyond belief, backing off when he could tell she was feeling overwhelmed by their relationship and reassuring her when doubts and fears had cropped up.

No one but her and one other person knew the whole truth about what had happened between them that day. Their friends and family had never asked even though her guilt was transparent and she knew they suspected she and Alex had fought the night of the accident. Maria's stepfather, Jim Valenti, had been the sheriff at the time and she was certain that he had listed the cause of death as accidental because of her. She had overheard him talking to one of the deputies a couple of days after the accident and when she had asked him about the conversation he had told her that there had been some disagreement as to the actual cause of death. There had been quite a bit of suspicion that his death had been the result of suicide but he had said he hadn't felt it was strong enough to file in the report so he had labeled it as an accidental death.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

Jim had taken his responsibility as a sheriff very seriously and once he had learned the truth about her and her brothers he had done everything in his power to keep them safe.

She was certain that he had been trying to protect her as well as Alex's family but she had seen the look on his face and she had known that he was lying when he said he believed it was accidental. She had given him only the barest of details, telling him that they had argued just hours before Alex's car had been found and he had tried to reassure her that she wasn't responsible for the accident but nothing he had said had convinced her that even if she had done things differently he would still be dead.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

She swallowed a mouthful of wine and dropped her head back against the wall as the words washed over her and she felt the floodgates open. Tears slid down her cheeks and she looked down at the picture lying on the floor beside her, wondering yet again if he had died hating her for what she had said to him.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Lightning flashed across the sky in a jagged pattern, momentarily illuminating the nearly dark room where she sat. The weather fit her mood and for one brief, fanciful moment she imagined that the heavens were weeping for her loss.

Since his death she had become quite fond of the rain; she preferred the gray, overcast skies to bright, sunny days. The weather hadn't even been a contributing factor in the accident that had claimed his life and she knew that was just one more reason why there had been questions. There had been no evidence that he had tried to stop, no hazardous road conditions, no mechanical problems with his car, and no reasonable explanation for why he had gone off of the road. His car had gone straight through the guardrail and over the edge of the cliff, dropping more than a hundred feet before landing in the river below and bursting into a giant fireball.

She had never gotten over losing him and while she had rebelled at the thought that he might have committed suicide part of her hadn't been able to let go of the possibility. The fight hadn't ended well that day and he had stormed out, angrier and more hurt than she had ever seen him. She pushed the memories of that day back into the small box in the back of her mind where she kept them hidden, unable to make herself face the reason for the argument that she had started.

She swallowed the last of the wine and dried her eyes as she stared out through the French doors that she had left open. The rain was falling steadily, bouncing against the deck to land on the marble floor. She ignored the water that was pooling on the expensive flooring and reached for the picture, remembering their senior prom as vividly as if it were yesterday. The pictures had arrived a couple of weeks after his funeral and it had been a long time before she had been able to even open the packet they had arrived in.

Prom had been the last time they were together before she had shattered his heart and not a day had gone by that she hadn't regretted nearly every word she had said to him that day. She stared down into her empty glass and debated whether or not she wanted to get up and refill it. Deciding she'd had enough she set the glass down and listened to the storm, watching the rain as it slowed and became a gentle patter against the ground. She set the picture down and leaned her head back to rest against the wall, closing her eyes as she made an effort to think about something, anything else.

Her thoughts eventually turned to the meeting Max had scheduled for Thursday afternoon and she wondered if Charles Whitman would be there. She rolled her head to the side when she heard the lock turn in the front door and a moment later a pair of long legs appeared in front of her. The knees bent and she found herself staring into a pair of concerned hazel eyes.

Kyle Valenti picked her up and carried her out of the room and through the hall to the bedroom near the back of the house. He helped her out of her robe, revealing a pair of the silk pajamas she preferred before easing her into bed and pulling the covers up over her. Her dog, Dante, jumped up on the bed and curled up beside her, his watchful gaze moving from his mistress to Kyle and then back again.

"D'you think he hated me, Kyle?" she asked, her words slightly slurred from the alcohol she had consumed.

"Honey, there's nothing you could've ever said to him to make him hate you. He might have been angry and hurt when he left that day but once he'd had time to think about it he would've known why you did what you did. He loved you, Belle; you know he did."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." He leaned over her to place a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep, honey."

She rolled over and burrowed under the comforter, slipping into a dreamless sleep almost immediately. Kyle watched over her for several long minutes before patting Dante and going back out to the living room to close the French doors and clean up the rainwater that had formed a puddle on the floor. Once he had finished that he picked the photograph up off of the floor and put it back in its hiding place where he knew it would remain until the next time something caused the memories to overwhelm her. He reached for the stereo remote that was on the floor not far from where she had been sitting and turned the sound down before stopping the CD and turning the power off. He dropped the remote on the coffee table and straightened the magazines laid out on the surface. He put the wine away and carried the empty glass into the kitchen, washing and drying it before placing it back on the shelf.

He looked around when he was done to make sure he hadn't missed anything before he walked back to her bedroom and settled down in the overstuffed armchair beside the large window. He kicked his boots off and slouched down, watching her in the lamplight as she shifted around restlessly.

He had known that she was in for a rough night after speaking with his stepsister earlier that evening; Maria had called him to update him on one of the cases they had been working on together and she had filled him in on the days' events. He had been surprised that any of them were even considering taking on the case until she had told him that Isabel had insisted on meeting with the potential client and he wondered why she hadn't tried to call him herself.

They had known each other since grade school and even though they had both moved in the same social circle they hadn't been more than passing acquaintances. She hadn't paid much attention to him until their junior year when he had become an unwilling member of the little group she spent so much time with and that had been a difficult year for all of them.

Growing up in Roswell, New Mexico he had been subjected to the alien nonsense that made the town such a popular tourist trap but it hadn't prepared him for the surreal reality of coming face to face with three of them. He probably wouldn't have believed it if Max hadn't healed him, saving him from a life-threatening injury. He had spent the entire summer trying to come to grips with the truth and when he had come back he had been able to control the urge to freak out every time one of them had so much as looked at him.

The worst thing was being the odd man out in the group; Max had been dating Kyle's ex-girlfriend Liz, Michael and Maria were doing their on-again, off-again thing, and Isabel had been testing the waters with Alex. They had tried to include him in things but it had been uncomfortable being the only single person and because of the circumstances he couldn't bring just anyone with him.

After Alex's death she had decided to attend college across the country, moving as far away from everyone and everything in an effort to escape from the pain and guilt she felt. He had been able to do a last-minute transfer and he had gone with her, assuring her family that he would watch over her and keep her safe. They had shared a small two-bedroom apartment off campus and over time they had become best friends. They had come dangerously close to crossing the line and becoming more one night after having way too much to drink but they had come to their senses before they had irreparably damaged their friendship.

He was grateful that she never had any recollection of anything that happened when she was drinking; he was certain that even through nothing had really happened she would have been consumed by guilt. Unfortunately he hadn't had any problems remembering that night and as he had watched her sleep the next morning he had been forced to accept the fact that she was never going to move past her high school sweetheart.

He had always known that she was off-limits but watching her that morning he had realized that he had to let go of the hope that one day she would see him as more than her best friend. They had finished college and moved on to separate jobs in different states but a year later she had showed up at his apartment in the middle of the night with a crazy idea about starting a business that would offer personal protection. As soon as he'd had enough coffee to make him aware of his surroundings he had listened to her as she outlined her plan, surprised by the amount of thought she had put into it. The plan was sound and it had sounded a lot more interesting than what he had been doing at the time.

They had flown out that morning to meet with her brothers and their fiancé's and it hadn't taken much to convince them to go along with the idea. Their parents had all been concerned by the sudden career change they had made but they had fully supported them and done everything they could to help get them started.

Things had been strained between him and Isabel for a while after he had gotten together with the weapons specialist Michael had hired a couple of years ago. They had partnered him with Charlotte Stuart and while she had maintained a professional attitude around everyone else she hadn't had any qualms whatsoever about making things personal between the two of them.

Charlotte and Isabel were both strong-willed, opinionated women and they had clashed right from the beginning. They had finally made a truce of sorts but the claws still came out on occasion and he had quickly learned that getting between them was not only stupid but it was also hazardous to his health.

He shifted and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket when it chirped quietly. He glanced at the LCD screen to verify the caller's identity before flipping it open and putting it up to his ear.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, keeping his voice low. "I'll be home soon… Hmm? No, I just wanna make sure she's clear of the nightmares and then I'll be on my way…" He nodded unconsciously, not even realizing he was doing it until she mentioned it. "Oh, sorry, yeah, I'll stop by the store." He listened as she rattled off a list of things and he committed them to memory. "No, I don't mind…" He smiled at her next words. "I love you too and I'll be home soon."

Kyle leaned to the side and slid his phone back in his pocket before slouching back down and watching over Isabel for a while longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you said we were meeting with their reps at two o'clock?" Isabel asked, raising her arm to glance at her watch pointedly. It was nearly half past two and she was beginning to get annoyed by the lack of punctuality.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for – "

They both turned to face the door when it opened, surprised when they saw the man standing there. Charles Whitman had aged considerably in the ten years since they had last seen him and now he looked old and worn out. He stood just over six feet tall, his frame wiry and his shoulders stooped as if the weight of the world rested on them.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," he said hurriedly, rushing around the conference table and dropping down to sit in one of the leather chairs. "I wanted to meet with you personally and my reps aren't very happy about it."

"That's fine, Mr. Whitman," Max assured the nervous-looking man.

"Very well, then." He ran a hand through his thinning hair and glanced at each of them in turn. "You're aware that I have a contract with the DOD; what you don't know is that we're developing a new software program that will revolutionize the military's ability to take out specific targets with minimal loss of human life. We're on the verge of completing the program but the head of the project has been the subject of several threats and two separate attempts have been made on his life. The first attempt was unsuccessful but the second wasn't; he was attacked outside of his condo and the only reason he's still alive is because one of the other residents arrived and interrupted the attacker before he could finish the job." He swallowed hard. "He was stabbed twice and I nearly…" He cleared his throat. "_We_ nearly lost him."

Max and Isabel exchanged a quick look at the man's obvious slip of the tongue.

"I've had reason to suspect that he's being drugged but the screens and panels I've had the doctors run have all come up negative."

"What makes you suspect that he's being drugged?" Isabel asked.

"There's something I should tell you about the man I want protected," Charles said, his voice shaking.

"Mr. Whitman, are you all right?"

He glanced up at Max's question and smiled weakly. "I requested your agency specifically because you knew my son… you were his friends…" He turned his head to look directly at Isabel. "And you were more; you meant more to him than anything else and I'll never be able to forgive myself for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault," she hurried to reassure him. "It was an accident."

"No, you don't understand." He stood and walked to the wall of glass behind them, leaning forward to brace his hand on one of the steel beams that supported the wall. "I was working for a private agency that contracted out to the government back then and they found out that Alex had a knack for creating computer programs that were so complex…"

Max leaned forward in his seat. "Are you saying these people were responsible for his death? That it wasn't an accident?"

"No." Charles turned around and raised his head to meet their questioning gazes. "No, what I'm saying is that my son is alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Every bit of color drained out of Isabel's face and Max was out of his chair and around the table within seconds, kneeling in front of her and framing her face in his hands. The fingers of her left hand were gripping the edge of the table so hard that her knuckles had turned white with the strain.

"Iz, look at me," he said, his tone urgent. "C'mon, I need you to breathe before you pass out on me. That's it," he encouraged when she took a couple of shallow breaths. He covered her hand with his, gently prying her fingers away from the table and rubbing her hand between both of his.

"It's not possible," she whispered. "We went to his funeral, Max."

"Let's just – "

"If he was alive why wouldn't he contact me?"

"Because he doesn't remember you," Charles answered, drawing their attention. "We thought he was dead but I received a call before the funeral informing me that he was alive and if I wanted him to stay that way I would pack up my family and move out of state. They had my son; I had no choice but to cooperate with them. I worked for them for several more years before their tactics for maintaining my cooperation were discovered by certain government employees and the company was dismantled. But now I'm wondering if someone from the company has come back for revenge."

"Alex is the head of the DOD project," Max guessed. "He's the one you're wanting put under protection."

"Yes. There's so much about his life before the accident that he doesn't remember and the doctors I've consulted have given up any hope that he'll ever recover those memories." He sighed tiredly. "But at the same time they're insistent about him regaining any memories that are still accessible on his own."

"What makes you think he's being drugged?" Isabel asked, regaining some of her composure.

"He's always had a fairly even temperament but within the past few weeks he's become moody, antagonistic, surly… he'll go into a rage with little to no provocation… I've already had to replace four people in his department because they refuse to work with him any longer. About a month ago it seemed like maybe he was starting to remember something and right after that his behavior changed."

"You think someone's trying to suppress his memories?"

"That's my guess. The possibility that he was starting to remember things distracted him from the project and I think someone saw that as a threat." He returned to his chair and leaned back in it. "When I found out that you were all involved in security I was so relieved. You were all so close in high school… I thought you might be able to help him as well as protect him." He took his glasses off and dropped them on the table to rub his eyes with his right hand. "I know I have no right to – "

"How could you let me think he was dead?!" Isabel screamed, standing up so fast she nearly knocked her brother over. "Do you have any idea what the past ten years have been like? Do you have any idea what we lost because you didn't stand up to a bunch of money-hungry bastards in suits? How could you not do anything to help him regain his memories? God, how could you let him make a career out of designing systems that are going to be used by the military? He hated that you worked for the government and I know you were aware of that; he used to get so upset over the arguments the two of you got into because he didn't want to follow in your footsteps. You knew he wanted to be a musician or a writer or maybe even a teacher. You know he never intended to do any type of work connected with the military or the government."

Max blinked in surprise, unable to make his voice work even though his sister was in serious danger of losing the job before they ever saw a signed contract. Insulting the head of the company was not the way to make a good impression.

"You used the accident to further your own career," she accused angrily.

Charles waved Max off when the younger man started to intervene. "There's no defense for what I did, you're right about that. I should've made more of an effort to help him get his memories back once the company had been dismantled but Alex was already accustomed to creating new programs for the military that were cutting-edge and so far ahead of their time that the contracts kept coming in and… and I know I should've turned them down but I didn't. The longer he went without any recall of his past, the easier it was to let him continue doing the work he was so good at and the easier it became to hide behind his genius." He slid his glasses back on and met her heated gaze evenly. "Maybe you can help him," he said as he reached for the folder lying on the table in front of Max's abandoned chair. Removing a pen from his shirt pocket he opened the folder and flipped through the pages of the contract, signing in all of the appropriate places. When he was finished he stood up. "From everything I've learned about your company I know that you're more than capable of doing your job and doing it well, but please keep my son alive. I have no doubt that if he ever regains his memories and he realizes who and what he lost by my bringing him here that I'll lose him and if it comes to that… I deserve it." He sighed. "Even so, I'm hoping that by being around you he'll start to make the connection with his past and maybe he'll find some happiness. He deserves to be happy after everything he's lost."

"We'll need to meet with him directly, Mr. Whitman," Max said before his sister could start burying the man again. "We have to know what type of protection is going to work best for his situation so we'll need to tour his department, interview the people he works with on a daily basis, and we'll also need to check out his condo and the surrounding area."

"Of course, anything you need. Alex isn't in today; he had a migraine so he called in but he should be back Monday morning. He normally takes off early on Friday so it might be best to schedule your meeting with him for Monday."

"We should really see him in his working environment as well as at home." Max picked up the signed contract and tucked it under his right arm. "What time does he normally get in for the day?"

"At seven o'clock sharp. Since the accident he's become very dedicated to his routine; he gets very agitated if things get off schedule."

They followed him out of the conference room, stopping when they reached his secretary's desk and he accepted the box she held out to him.

"This is all of the information you asked me to have ready for you; his schedule, habits, background on the employees he works with directly, as well as the blueprints for this building and the building where he lives. The rest of the employee files – the folks who work here but don't really have any direct contact with him – will be delivered to your office by courier this afternoon."

Max shook the other man's hand and nodded at the box he now held. "We'll spend the weekend going over all of this to familiarize ourselves with things and we'll plan on meeting you back here on Monday morning at nine o'clock."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell did you just say?" Michael bellowed, sitting up so quickly that he lost his balance and fell over the side of the bed.

They had managed to get the drop on Stevens the night before and he was sitting in a jail cell courtesy of the local police waiting for them to pick him up for transport back to the States so they could collect their money. After dropping him off they had gone out to celebrate and they hadn't gotten back to the hotel until just before dawn and they hadn't gotten to sleep until nearly noon.

He shoved himself up and blinked blearily at the alarm clock on the nightstand in an attempt to see the time. It was barely two o'clock and he was having a difficult time making his brain focus on less than two hours of sleep. "Yeah, I'm listenin' to you," he snapped when the voice on the other end demanded his attention. "I'm just not sure I heard you say what I think you said."

He somehow made it through the rest of the conversation but his mind was reeling at the implications of what Max had just told him. He dropped his phone on the bed and reached out to shake his wife's shoulder, dodging her hand when she struck out blindly at having her sleep interrupted. Maria was even less of a morning person than he was and he hadn't known that level of hatred for mornings even existed until he had gotten to know her.

"Wake up, DeLuca," he mumbled as he shook her again. He grunted when he didn't duck fast enough and the back of her hand connected with the side of his head.

"Not now, Guerin, I'm sleepin'," she growled and he could easily hear the unspoken threat in her tone. "You can wait a few more hours."

He couldn't help the smug grin as he realized what she was implying. _That's right,_ he thought, _I'm the man._

"Would you like to go stand on the rooftop and beat your fists against your chest now?" Maria asked, turning her head on the pillow to stare at him balefully.

"No, of course not," he answered innocently. "It's enough that _I_ know I keep my wife satisfied."

"Uh-huh, this is what my face looks like when I don't believe you. We both know you'd be shouting it to the world if you thought I'd let you get away with it. Now, why are you pestering me if it's not because you're feeling frisky this morning… or…" She squinted against the blinding light coming in through the tightly – but inadequately – shut blinds. "Afternoon?"

"We've had a slight hitch in plans; we've gotta get back home."

She raised her arms above her head in a lazy stretch, enjoying it when his eyes followed the sheet as it slipped lower on her chest. She snatched it back up before it revealed enough for him to lose his train of thought and she hid her own smile when a look of disappointment crossed his features. It was nice to know that after being together for nearly eleven years and married for four of them they hadn't lost their affect on each other.

"What's goin' on?"

"Max an' Iz just got back from the meetin' with Whitman Enterprises and they got a shock when the old man told them who we'll be protectin'."

She rolled her eyes when he fell silent. "Well?"

Michael wasn't sure how to tell her what he had just found out. She, Liz, and Alex had been best friends since childhood and like the others she had taken it very hard when he had been taken from them.

"Michael?"

"He's not dead, Maria."

She would have screamed at him for even daring to say something like that in jest but she could see the troubled look in his dark eyes. She could tell he wasn't sure how she would take the news just by the way he was watching her so carefully.

"That's not possible," she denied, shaking her head. "We went to his funeral… his parents were there…"

Michael hauled himself up onto the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. "We'll be able to get the whole story when we get back; all I know is that there was an accident and the people Alex's father worked for at that time took Alex and used him to make sure his father cooperated with them. If I understood Max correctly he suffered extensive memory loss after the accident and even now has little or no recollection of his life before the accident."

"He's really alive?" She sat up suddenly. "Oh, my God! What about Isabel? She was at the meeting with Max; did he say how she's doin'?"

"She's pretty shaken up; he wanted her to stay with him an' Liz tonight but she refused. I told him we'd be in the air and on our way home within the next hour so we can help them go over things and help keep an eye on her over the weekend. We're not supposed to actually meet with Alex until Monday mornin'."

"I need to call Liz and you need to call Diego to make sure the plane's ready."

"Why don't you call both of them and I'll go pick Stevens up?"

"Worried that he'll just cuss you out in Spanish again?" She giggled, remembering how the pilot that they employed full-time had lit into Michael after he had hung over the poor man's shoulder for the first hour of the flight, questioning every little move the man made.

"Hey, I was just concerned for our safety and he took it personally; that is not my fault."

"Fine, I'll call Diego while you go pick up Stevens. You want me to meet you at the airfield or at the building that the local law enforcement maintain as a holding facility?"

"Probably be faster if we meet at the airfield."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel paced around her immaculately clean house, her arms crossed over her chest as she went over the days' events for what felt like the millionth time. It didn't seem possible that he could be alive; they had seen his car after the accident so no one had questioned his parents' decision to have a closed casket. But the last ten years of his life were spread out on her dining room table giving proof to his father's earlier statement that his son was indeed alive.

She made her way back to the dining room and stared down at the most recent picture of Alex that had been in the files. In high school he had been tall and lanky with a goofy grin and gray eyes that were full of humor and just a spark of mischief. She had fought her attraction to him with everything she had because she had known that if she ever let him in he would own her heart… and she had been right. She had been terrified of taking a chance on him because of who – of what – she was but he had managed to defeat her fears one by one and when she had finally accepted that he wasn't going to leave her he had done just that.

It was a loss that she had never gotten over and to this day she kept all relationships on a strictly platonic and cautiously distant level, refusing to put herself in a position to get hurt like that again.

She picked the photo up and studied the man he had become. He was a little taller and he had filled out some judging by how broad his shoulders were now but there wasn't a smile in sight. His expression was serious and his eyes were empty; there wasn't a hint of the Alex she had known so well. In high school his body language had spoken volumes and it still did but back then it had showed how open he was and now it showed how closed off he had become from everyone and everything.

She set it back down when the doorbell rang and she wondered briefly what would happen if she just ignored it and went to bed. The pounding on her door answered that question for her and it also gave away her visitor's identity; she only knew of one person who was so impatient that they couldn't wait until the doorbell had stopped chiming before they started to beat on the door.

She was enveloped in a pair of strong arms the moment she opened the door and she let herself relax into Michael's embrace. She buried her face against his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of his aftershave mixed with his cologne. He wasn't normally prone to open displays of affection with anyone except his wife, but apparently his concern for her after hearing the surprising news was enough to cause him to make a momentary exception to his rule.

"You doin' okay?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm dealing."

His leather jacket creaked when he lowered his arms to release her and she had barely taken two steps back when she was pulled into another bear hug, this time by Maria.

"We got here as fast as we could," Maria informed her. "What can we do to help?" She let go of the tall blond and stepped back, grabbing her husband's hand and yanking him inside before shutting the door behind him. "Get your ass inside, Guerin; she's not trying to heat the entire city."

Michael rolled his eyes and swatted her backside as he walked past her and headed for the kitchen. "You're obsessed with my ass, DeLuca."

"In your dreams, Guerin," she fired right back.

"Every damn night." He shot a grin over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner and a moment later they could hear him rummaging through the cabinets.

"You realize you created a monster when you got him to open up," Isabel grumbled, but they both knew she was happy about the changes he had made since high school.

"That's okay," Maria shrugged with a smile, "I'm happy with my monster." She hooked her arm through Isabel's and they walked through the house towards the kitchen. "So, tell me what's going on; I'm assuming you have all of the information you picked up today here somewhere."

"In the dining room; I've been going through it since I got home."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Michael – "

"I'm on it," he hollered before she could finish.

His jacket sailed through the air and landed on her head unexpectedly as they passed the doorway to the kitchen and the weight of it combined with the surprise caused her to take several drunken steps sideways. "As you can see," she griped as she settled his jacket over her arm, leaving her hair standing on end, "he's still not fully trained."

"I heard that, DeLuca."

"I meant for you to hear it, Guerin."

"Don't start goin' through stuff before I get in there."

They turned when he appeared in the doorway and Maria lifted her right eyebrow. Isabel ignored their staring contest and wandered over to the table, missing the meaningful look that passed between the couple as soon as she wasn't watching.

Their constant bickering and sniping was actually comforting in a weird sort of way. She had declined the invitation to stay with Max and Liz because she couldn't handle too much sympathy while coming to grips with the fact that Alex was alive after ten years of believing he was dead. She knew that other than the rare display at her front door there would be no sympathetic looks or supportive hugs because unlike Max and Liz, Michael and Maria had an uncanny understanding of what she needed when she was upset about something. Maybe because like her they kept their deepest emotions hidden behind the masks they showed in public, comfortable revealing those feelings only with each other; she had only ever had that with Alex and over time the walls he had managed to break through had been rebuilt stronger than before. Max and Liz were the complete opposite; they both wore their hearts on their sleeves and had no problem letting the world at large read every emotion they felt. The only other person she had allowed to get close was Kyle and he was out of the country on a job but because of the urgency involved she would be waiting for him to call her.

"Hey, where's your mutt?"

Isabel looked up at Michael's question. "Dante? He's sleeping on the deck." She smiled sweetly. "Would you like me to call him for you?"

"No, keep that fur ball out of the kitchen. Sleepin' on the deck," he muttered. "Some watchdog."

"What time will Max and Liz be here in the mornin'?" Maria asked, as she sat down on the opposite side of the table. She was hoping to change the subject before her husband could get started on Isabel's beloved pet.

"What time will the sun be up?"

Maria's head shot up, her gaze moving from the picture in her hands to her sister-in-law at the bitter question.

"Hey, Iz, where's the hot sauce?"

"In the cabinet to the right of the stove."

"Yeah, already looked there." They could hear him rummaging through the cabinets again and a few minutes later he called out, "Guess you're goin' to the store cuz I can't finish dinner without it."

"Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes."

He rushed into the dining room as soon as he heard the front door close behind her and leaned over Maria's shoulder to glance at the information spread out on the table.

"How's she doin'?" he asked as he reached out to shuffle some of the papers around.

"Not good," she answered, picking up a picture of one of her best childhood friends. "Which you already know or you wouldn't have hidden the hot sauce and sent her out for more."

"You think you've got me all figured out, don't you?"

She chuckled softly and stared at the picture. "He's changed so much," she said quietly. "I still can't believe he's alive; it just seems so impossible."

"I can't believe his father never tried to do anything to help him get his memory back."

"They say it's best if amnesia victims remember on their own."

"That doesn't make any sense. If you didn't know what was in your past wouldn't you want someone to help you remember?" He shook his head at what he perceived to be an absolutely absurd rule and scanned over the medical reports that had been provided. "Have you noticed the amount of medication they've got him on? Migraines, seizures, back injury, knee injury, and a neurological disorder that causes tremors." He turned the page and read over the most recent entry made by one of the many doctors the man had been seeing. "Now they're wantin' to put him on medication for the mood swings he's started havin'."

Maria leaned her head back against his shoulder and looked up at him. "Do you think Max can… I mean, it's been ten years, but…"

"It doesn't matter how much time has passed, Maria; these injuries he can heal, but… the amnesia… there's nothin' any of us can do about that." He turned his head just enough to brush a gentle kiss against her forehead. "We would if we could though."

"I know you would. I also know that we can't risk any of you revealing your abilities to him as long as he doesn't remember the past."

"No, we can't." He hated having to confirm what she already knew but he knew she would understand the reasoning behind it. He raised his head when he heard the car in the driveway. "She's back," he whispered. "Time to get this show back on the road."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael rolled over and sat up as soon as his arm stretched out and his hand came into contact with cool sheets. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock, remembering that they had stayed over at Isabel's when his eyes settled on the clear surface of the nightstand.

He scrambled out of bed and hurriedly dressed when it finally registered where his wife was. Padding quietly through the house in his bare feet he made his way to the dining room where all of the files from Whitman Enterprises were spread out on the table. He had kept certain files out of her sight hoping to avoid the pain that he knew she would feel if she read what was written in the reports. He scanned through the box where he had buried the thick folder and cursed when he didn't find it. He walked into the living room and his heart broke when he saw the tears running down Maria's face as she read the reports that detailed their friends' extensive injuries in medical terminology that was accompanied by gruesome photos.

"You weren't supposed to find that," he reprimanded gently as he sat down beside her, taking it out of her hands and pulling her into his arms. He dropped the folder on the cushion next to her and rubbed her back as she curled up against his chest.

"The reports I was reading earlier…"

"The condensed version," he answered, anticipating her question. "I didn't want you to see that; I thought it was too graphic considering the situation."

Maria used the tail of his shirt to dry her cheeks. "It was definitely graphic. God, how could anyone be hurt so badly and survive it, Michael? Did you see… he had to learn to walk again after almost a year of back-to-back surgeries to put his legs back together."

"Yeah, but if these reports are correct he is able to walk now and it looks like he only needs to use the cane on occasion."

"How different do you think he is?" she asked quietly, her eyes on the picture she still held. The man staring back at her was so familiar but at the same time so much a stranger.

Michael lowered his gaze to the photograph at her question. He knew she didn't expect him to sugarcoat his opinion but he tried to answer without being too blunt. "Ten years is a long time, babe; we've all changed in one way or another but we haven't spent all that time without each other and our memories to influence us as those changes occurred." He shook his head and slouched down further on the couch, pulling her down with him. "It's hard to say how different he is now but in all honesty… what he's been through combined with the amnesia… it's obvious it's changed him but the question is how much of the old Alex still exists." He took the picture from her and set it on top of the folder before pressing a kiss to her blond head. "We'll deal with the changes the best way we can, just like we always do."

"After ten years of living with amnesia do you think it's possible for him to regain his memory?"

"We'll have to look into that; I've never had any reason to do research on amnesia." He rolled his eyes and released her when she gave him a meaningful look, standing and going back into the dining room to pick up his laptop. "But, we can do some research now," he said, dropping back down beside her.

Maria leaned against him, resting her chin on his shoulder while he began the search.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stared at his sister and knew he probably had a completely stupid look on his face; she couldn't have possibly just said what he had heard her say. "Isabel, you know you can't handle his protection yourself."

"I wasn't asking for your permission." The tall blonde was standing on the opposite side of the dining room table, her hands flat on its surface as she faced off against her younger brother.

"You're too damned close to this one!" He shook his head and looked to their brother for a show of support. "Tell her, Michael."

Michael leaned his chair back, balancing on two legs and crossed his arms over his chest. "Y'know he's right, Iz; it's dangerous for you to take his protection on for a lot of reasons and you know every one of them."

Kyle watched them and knew she was getting close to a meltdown. "Hey, Belle, why don't we step outside for a few minutes," he suggested as he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and jerked his head in the direction of the French doors.

"You're not gonna stop her from taking his protection on herself," Liz said, amazed that they still tried to tell Isabel what she could and couldn't do.

Kyle leaned over the short wall that bordered two sides of the patio, bracing his forearms on it and staring out at the lights of the city in the distance. He waited patiently, knowing that she would speak when she was ready and not before. He could feel her moving behind him as she paced the length of the patio, the agitated rhythm of her steps giving her mood away. She finally came to rest beside him, sighing heavily as she stared out at the city.

"I'm not letting someone else protect him," she stated resolutely. "I can't, Kyle."

"You know how easy it is to slip up when you're protectin' someone close to you, Belle."

"His father is hoping his memory will come back by spending time with us; what if it comes back and I'm not there to explain? No one else knows what happened that day, Kyle." She turned her head to look at him. "No one else can tell him that… that…"

"C'mere," he muttered, draping his right arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. "Do you really think you can do this? Have you considered what it'll do to you? Especially if his memory doesn't come back?" Kyle turned slightly and tipped her chin up so he could read her expression. "Be honest with me."

"I know it'll be hard but… it has to be me, Kyle."

He studied her features for several long minutes, knowing that it wasn't the smartest thing for her to put herself in the position of handling Alex's protection herself. On the other hand he also knew she wouldn't be able to stand back and let someone else watch over the software designer. "You want me to talk to them?" he asked finally.

"No, I'll do it." She sighed heavily and moved away from him to reach for the door.

"I've got your back, Belle," he said quietly as he followed her back inside.

She nodded to acknowledge his words, mentally preparing herself for the fight she knew was coming. "I'm handling his protection," she stated as she entered the room once more.

"You'll need backup."

She stared at Max, shocked when he didn't come back with an argument.

"You're also gonna need a secure location," Michael added. "We've been discussin' it and we're agreed that Alex should be taken to a location that is unknown to anyone outside of this room."

"And where exactly would that be?" she asked.

Michael glanced up at his wife where she was standing behind him, her hands rubbing his shoulders in a calming motion. They had discussed the possibility of using their vacation home the night before but he still wasn't sure how he felt about it; they had kept it and its location to themselves, loathe to let anyone else intrude on the very place that represented peace and tranquility in their otherwise hectic lives.

"Michael and I have a place up in the Adirondack Mountains that you can use. No one knows about it or its location, which makes it the safest place to take Alex. There are no other cabins close to ours, it has a state-of-the-art security system, and other than the occasional hunter who wanders onto our property no one will bother you."

"You'll have to take a security detail with you – "

"I will do no such thing." Isabel shook her head negatively. "Maria just said that no one knows about their place or its location and sending a detail with me will only cause his anxiety level to go through the roof."

"You can't go up there without backup, Isabel." Max shook his head when she glared at him. "We're giving in on your demand that you be the one who handles his protection but we're not backing down on additional security."

"I'm not taking an entire detail; it's not necessary."

"You're not leavin' without the detail, Iz," Michael said, refusing to back down under her glare. "This job is a big enough risk without adding stupid decisions to it."

"I'll back her up," Kyle said and quickly found himself pinned by her brothers' angry gazes.

"Why don't you act like a silent partner and be _silent_," Michael growled.

"Michael," Maria chastised gently, her fingers digging into his shoulders in warning.

Kyle ignored the hostile response and continued. "I've got all of the necessary training and my certifications are all up-to-date." He shook his head. "I may head up the Search and Rescue department but I haven't let my personal protection training slip and you know it."

"What happens if an S&R job comes up that needs your attention?" Liz asked. "You can't do both."

He glanced up when Isabel wandered over to the window, her gaze troubled as she stared outside. "Y'know, with any other client findin' a way to work around schedules would not be causing this much trouble." He braced his left hand on the table and pointed at Isabel with the other. "She needs to be the one to do this," he said, his voice low. "She couldn't protect him ten years ago and while we're all aware that there's nothin' she could've done she's never been able to accept that. Stop fightin' her on this and let her do what she needs to do. I'll be there if she needs anything and if somethin' comes up and I'm needed elsewhere I'm sure one of you can fill in." He straightened up when she left the room but his gaze remained on the two couples. "Put yourselves in her position and ask yourselves this: if it had been any one of you and you had the chance to maybe fix somethin' that still haunted you a decade later would you stand back and let the opportunity pass you by?"

Michael was still frowning when Kyle left the room with Isabel. "And you guys don't think they've ever slept together?" he asked, snorting in disbelief. "Please."

"Would you stop that," Maria hissed, slapping his right shoulder. "Stop assuming facts not in evidence; we don't know that they have or haven't slept together."

He turned in his seat to look at her. "Am I the only one who sees the way he jumps to her defense or the way he's so protective of her?"

"They're best friends, Michael."

"How about the way he's always chasin' her down when she's upset about somethin'?"

"I've seen you do the exact same thing and don't even try to deny it."

"I think the both of you have the same problem," Liz said, glancing between her husband and Michael. "You're pretty sure that he knows what happened that day and it bothers you that she's talked to him about it but she won't discuss it with you." She rubbed Max's leg where it rested against hers under the table. "You should be glad that she's got someone she can talk to about what happened even if it isn't you."

"So you think we should let her handle his protection herself?"

The women exchanged a disbelieving look and rolled their eyes at their husbands' archaic belief that Isabel was waiting for their permission.

"Michael, would you let me handle his protection if that's what I wanted to do?" Maria asked, leaning her weight against his shoulders as the index finger of her right hand traced over the tip of his ear.

His brain screamed out a warning at her seemingly innocent question. "First, I gave up on the belief that I _let _you do anything a long time ago and second, if that's what you wanted that's what we would do. And, yes, I did say we because we're a package deal and that's just the way it is." He shrugged. "If you go, I go."

"That was a very good answer," she whispered, her voice husky.

Michael was on his feet and shrugging into his jacket within seconds of seeing the look in her eyes. _Sometimes it so paid off to be a good boy and give her the answer she wanted. And it was mostly true,_ he thought without a single pang of guilt. He wouldn't let her go into a dangerous situation but the truth of it was that she rarely put him in a position where he felt he needed to put his foot down… although if he was completely honest with himself he'd have to admit that he had usually been the one charging headfirst into dangerous situations and she had been the one putting her foot down. For the most part they had gotten past that years earlier and now if something came up that they disagreed about they discussed it – loudly and passionately – and made a joint decision.

"Let her handle it, Maxwell," he said when Maria grabbed his hand and started to pull him from the room. "Kyle can go with her as backup and if it falls through and he's needed elsewhere Maria and I can cover her."

"Move your ass, Guerin," Maria ordered as she released his hand to open the front door. "The night is young and I have plans."

Michael grinned when Max rolled his eyes at their behavior. "Gotta go but we'll give you a call sometime tomorrow to find out what's goin' on."

Max turned back to his wife when he heard her quiet laughter.

"They're so wrapped around each other's fingers," she said, shaking her head in amusement.

"You agree with them?" Max asked, staring at the photos and open folders spread out across the table.

"I think if it'll give her some peace and maybe allow her to move past whatever happened between them ten years ago, then, yes, I think she should handle him herself." She looked at him and met his searching gaze evenly. "We all know something happened and we know it's kept her from moving forward in her personal life."

"We don't know that he's gonna remember anything, Liz; how is that gonna help her? His mind is a blank slate where she's concerned and if she's hopin' to get some closure outta this I just don't see how that's gonna help."

Liz reached out to cover his hand with hers. "Max, I know you're concerned about her and you have every right to be but maybe this isn't a decision that you can make. You're absolutely right about the risks involved in protecting someone close to you but if I were the one being protected for any reason would you let someone else handle it or would you handle it yourself?"

"How do you always manage to take something so complicated and make it sound so simple?" he asked, shaking his head with a confused smile.

"All right, I'm not – " Isabel stopped mid-sentence when she realized that Michael and Maria weren't there. "Where'd they go?"

"I think they had a pressing matter to take care of," Max answered, keeping his gaze focused on the table.

Isabel frowned when she heard the smile in his voice and a moment later she rolled her eyes when she realized what he was implying. "Whatever. I'm not arguing about this with you anymore, Max. You and Michael – "

"I guess you need to get packed then. We can't have you goin' up to the mountains unprepared." He stood and pulled Liz to her feet beside him. "We have dinner reservations so we need to get goin'. Why don't we meet back over here around noon tomorrow to go over things and hammer out the details?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philip Evans tossed the sponge back into the bucket of soapy water and turned his back on the car he had been washing when his daughter pulled up in the driveway next to him and opened her door.

"Hi, Daddy," she greeted as she hurried around the car to throw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, darlin', you come by to help your old man wash the cars?" He couldn't help the smile that crossed his features when she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. _Some things just never changed._

"No," she said slowly, drawing the word out into several syllables. "As tempting as that is… no. I have a new assignment and I'll be flying out tomorrow so I came by to visit and drop Dante off."

"Is it a job you can talk about?" he asked, aware that the majority of her assignments couldn't be discussed with anyone who wasn't involved with the case while it was ongoing.

Isabel bit her bottom lip and wondered what her parents would say if she told them what was going on.

"Hey, it's okay if you can't talk about it," Philip assured her, easily reading the indecision flitting across her features.

Her father's understanding tone was her undoing. "It's Alex, Daddy," she whispered, throwing herself back into his arms. "He's alive."

Philip tightened his arms around his daughter as his mind raced with the implications of what she was telling him. He could easily remember the emotional roller coaster she had been on after the boys' death and the effect it had had on her life since. He had watched her close herself off from nearly everyone, refusing to get involved on a personal level with anyone outside of her small circle of friends and family.

"He's your new assignment?"

"He's been threatened and there was an attempt on his life… his father contacted us about taking over his protection when he found out we were in the business." Her fingers clenched convulsively in the material of his shirt. "He has no memory of his life before the accident."

_What were the boys thinking?_ he wondered, keeping the thought to himself. _Why would they allow her to take on an assignment that was already causing her pain?_ He nodded at his wife when he looked up and he knew from her expression that she had heard their daughters' words.

"Mom must've just missed you at home; she wanted to try to get you over here for dinner. She's already called the boys and they should be here shortly."

Diane nodded and went back inside without making a sound. She had phone calls to make and a dinner to start that wasn't going to involve any shopping since she had _already_ planned on having all of the kids over for dinner. She couldn't believe that Alex was alive and she fully intended to find out exactly what the boys were thinking in giving his case to Isabel; if Alex didn't remember her it was going to make this assignment even harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell were the two of you thinking?" Philip demanded, glaring at both Max and Michael. "This is not one of your smarter moves."

"Dad, we tried to talk her out – "

"He has amnesia… no recollection of her whatsoever," he went on without giving them a chance to defend themselves. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you of what she went through after he died." He frowned. "Or… didn't die… whatever; you remember what she was like. Do you really want to see her have to deal with that all over again?"

"They both tried to talk her out of taking the assignment herself," Maria jumped in before Philip could continue. She bit back a smile at the relieved look on her husband's face, nodding in response to the grateful smile he shot back at her. Leaving the doorway she leaned one hip against the back of the couch and rested one hand on his shoulder, handing him a cup of coffee. "But you know how bullheaded she can be when she makes her mind up about something."

"They gave it their best shot," Liz agreed, joining them, "but she wasn't interested in letting anyone else handle his protection."

"I'm assuming she'll be taking him out of state?"

"Way out of state," Michael said.

"And who is going with her?"

"Kyle will go in as her backup," Max answered, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees. He exchanged a quick glance with his brother and lowered his voice before speaking again. "And we will have four of our people onsite to provide additional backup if it's needed."

Philip rested his right arm on the fireplace mantel and nodded in understanding. "She doesn't know about the detail?"

"No, and we have no intention of telling her about it either; she refused the detail outright and wouldn't listen to reason so they're bein' sent in without her knowledge or consent."

"And if Kyle is needed for S&R?"

"Then we'll go in," Michael answered. "Maria and I are wrappin' things up with a few of our active cases and turnin' a couple of them over to Napoleon's newest trainee to see how things work out with them."

"We're actually planning to fly out to their location after the second week to see how things are going and make sure she's doing okay. And Kyle will let us know if it's gonna to be too much for her to handle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If he doesn't have any recollection of his life before the accident then he won't know about your abilities," Diane said, watching Isabel as she paced around the kitchen restlessly.

"No, he won't."

"You have to be very careful, Isabel; your connection with him was so strong that it wouldn't take much for you to accidentally – "

"I know and I realize that I'll have to be careful to keep myself in check around him…" She sighed heavily. "I couldn't protect him ten years ago but I can protect him now." She was grateful that her parents were aware of the differences that separated her and her brothers from the rest of the world.

Sadness swept over Diane as her daughter revealed the guilt that she still felt over Alex's death, guilt that couldn't possibly be hers to bear. She had always suspected that Isabel was only hiding the fact that she believed herself to be somehow responsible for the accident and now she had proof of it. "Sweetie, it was an accident; there's nothing you could've done to keep it from happening," she whispered as she intercepted the younger woman and wrapped her arms around her. "It wasn't your fault, Isabel."

Isabel nodded against her mother's shoulder but she knew the truth and nothing anyone could say was going to change her mind. "It's not fair," she choked out. "I finally have a chance to… God, he's alive and he has no idea who I am."

"Are you certain you want to do this, sweetie?" Diane asked, leaning back and reaching up to frame Isabel's face in her hands. "Maybe one of the boys…" She trailed off when her daughter gave a negative shake of her head. "No, of course not. Who will you be taking with you?"

"Kyle. And if something comes up and he's needed elsewhere Michael and Maria will fill in for him."

"Then Max and Liz will be investigating from this end?"

"Yeah. Based on what we've read so far we're pretty sure someone close to him has to be involved; it was way too easy for his attacker to get to him at his condo." She shook her head and leaned against the island in the center of the room, her eyes following her mother as she put the finishing touches on dinner. "With the security his building has no one should've been able to get inside without detection."

"What does Charles say about that?"

"We're not discussing our theories with him."

Diane's eyebrows rose at her daughter's harsh tone. "He's Alex's father… surely you don't think he's involved."

"I don't really know what to think, Mom. He lied about Alex being dead, he moved to another city and used his son's amnesia to benefit his company, and he encouraged Alex to create programs that he never would've had anything to do with before the accident…"

"Isabel, are you prepared for the possibility that the man you intend to protect may be nothing like the boy you were in love with ten years ago? People have a tendency to change as they get older and if he had a blank slate to work with at seventeen and he hasn't been around anyone that he grew up with since then… he may be very different from the Alex you remember."

"I've thought about it."

"But you're hoping that even if he's different he'll be the same somewhere inside."

"Too much to hope for?"

"I think this is gonna be hard for you regardless of how much he has or hasn't changed and when he looks at you without an ounce of recognition I think it's gonna hurt… a lot." She turned to pull a pan filled with homemade biscuits out of the oven. "I know your brothers well enough to know that they've already tried to talk you out of taking this on yourself so I won't waste my breath; I just want you to promise me that you'll be careful. I know enough about the business you're in to know that protecting someone close to you is not the smartest thing you can do so don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I'll try not to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think?"

Diane turned away from the window where she had been watching the kids play a game of basketball in the driveway to look at her husband. "I think I'd prefer it if Max or Michael were handling this. Dealing with him one-on-one and knowing that he doesn't have the faintest idea of who she is… I just hope this doesn't backfire."

"Maybe it'll be a good thing," Philip said, joining her at the window. "She's never had any closure and she's never taken any steps to move on with her personal life. The boys are both in committed relationships but she hasn't so much as gone out on a date since she lost Alex."

"I think we would've lost her right along with him if it hadn't been for the four of them and Kyle." Her gaze wandered over to the young man who jumped up to block the shot Liz had just taken. Kyle had shown up just in time for dessert and he had managed to get a bet going that the guys could beat the girls in a basketball game. "They've been good for her."

She laughed when Dante ran up and down the grass that lined the driveway, barking at the kids and trying to be noticed. The Jack Russell Terrier had been a birthday gift from Kyle three years earlier and the small dog went nearly everywhere with her. She was surprised that he wasn't going with her for this particular assignment but she was sure Isabel had enough on her mind so she hadn't questioned her decision to leave him behind.

"Looks like we're gonna have a houseguest for a while," he said, shaking his head at the dog's antics.

Dante scampered across the driveway and hopped up into Isabel's arms when the kids paused the game for a water break. He reveled in the attention his mistress lavished on him and turned to bark sharply when Kyle reached around her to tug on his short tail.

"I thought you guys were gonna shoot some hoops with us," Michael said breathlessly as he stepped inside and headed straight for the refrigerator.

"We decided to let you wear yourselves out a bit." Philip looked at the young man that had been a part of their family for as long as he could remember and grinned. "We're not twenty-eight years old anymore unlike the rest of you."

Michael rolled his eyes and snagged six bottles of water before closing the door with his elbow and turning back to them. "You're kiddin', right? You guys are not old." He grinned as he backed out the door. "You'd probably feel more like playin' if you hadn't gone back for seconds on dinner _and _dessert." He shook his head and let the screen door slam shut behind him. "You've gotta stop spoiling him, Mom," he called before turning and jogging back out to the others.

"Can you believe that is the same young man that we were so worried about when they were in high school?" he asked, leaning against the sink and crossing his arms over his chest. Michael had come to live with them at sixteen to get away from an abusive foster father and it had taken time for him to become comfortable with them. He had been used to depending on no one but himself so he had been defensive and uncooperative for a long time before he had allowed himself to let them in.

"He has come a long way," Diane agreed, watching Michael hand the bottled water out before settling down beside Maria and leaning back against the garage door. It didn't take long before a water fight broke out between the two and soon after the rest of them were involved as well.

"I suppose we'd better get out there before all hell breaks loose."

She had to smile when they walked outside and he grabbed the water hose while the kids were all occupied, turning the faucet on and dousing them with cold water. She was always happy when the kids came by and even though she and Philip were both closing in on fifty years old he turned into a big kid when they were around.

"Hey, you're missin' out on all the fun, Mom," Max said, sitting down beside her on the back porch steps and draping his right arm around her shoulders. He accepted the towel she held out to him, drying his face and running it over his head, leaving his short, black hair standing up in spikes.

"I really had no desire to get soaked to the bone. Besides, I'm having enough fun watching the rest of you." Diane stared at her son for several long moments before nodding. "You came over here to see what your sister told me."

"Well, no point in denyin' that, but you don't have to tell me what she said; just tell me she's doin' okay with this decision she's made and I'll leave it at that."

"It's the only decision she was comfortable with, Max. I have to admit that I'm not that thrilled with her doing this herself but she's convinced that it's what she needs to do… and maybe it is."

"We tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen to us." Max scowled. "I've never been able to win an argument with her… not once in our entire lives."

Diane smiled. "I'm sure you'll do everything you can to make sure she's safe." She leaned over to hug him. "Just like you always do, whether she wants you to or not."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Whitman stared at the calculations on the screen in front of him, unable to believe that they had been created by one of the so-called brightest minds in his department. He reached for his cane and pushed himself to his feet, wincing when his right knee protested against the added weight. Most days he could get around without the help of the cane but Mother Nature had decided to begin a downpour that morning and the moisture combined with the cold made it ache worse than normal. He still couldn't understand why he didn't have the same trouble with his left leg since he had nearly had the same amount of work done on both of them. He ignored the warning twinge in his back that told him he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night and stalked out of his office.

He pushed his way into the unit that housed a dozen of the country's best programmers and made his way over to one of the workstations where several of them were gathered. He glanced over their bent shoulders to see what they were working on and his blood pressure shot through the roof giving him an instant headache when he realized they were playing a game.

"Is this what we pay you to do?" he snapped. "Because I thought we were working on programs that – "

"It's a training simulation for – "

"I don't care what it is; it's not what you're being paid to do." He scanned their faces and his eyes narrowed when they settled on the tall woman standing at the back of the group. "Sarah, maybe you can explain these miscalculations," he snarled, holding a folder up. "Do you people understand that these contracts are with the government and not the local toy store? Mistakes like this cost lives and if this is the level of work you're intending to provide I'll fire every damned one of you." He could feel the tremors beginning in his hand so he dropped it back down at his side before anyone could notice it.

"Mr. Whitman, it was a mistake and we'll all make more of an effort to – "

"Do I look like I'm the least bit interested in having you kiss my ass?" He glared at the man sitting in front of the computer, daring him to speak again. "I'm here to keep you people from getting our own soldiers killed because of faulty systems; I'm not here to baby-sit you or to be your friend."

Charles Whitman flipped the switch, muting the rest of the tongue-lashing his son was giving the employees. "This is why I'm convinced he's being drugged," he said, motioning to the unhappy group gathered on the other side of the glass. "He's always been fairly even-tempered but lately…" He sighed. "Well, you knew him; he was never like this."

"And the doctors are certain it's not a side-effect of the new medication?"

"They're positive."

"All right." Max straightened up from his position leaning against the wall. "Liz and I will start interviewing your employees first thing in the morning; we already have them sorted in the order we'd like to speak with them."

Charles nodded.

"We've already refilled all of his prescriptions and we'll be taking the ones he has now to one of our contacts to be analyzed. You will maintain the cover story we gave you and Isabel will take him to a secure location where he can finish the program and his safety will not be an issue."

Charles cleared his throat nervously. "I'm still not sure about that part of it. I just don't think he'll agree to leaving with you." He shrugged apologetically. "He doesn't remember you."

"I can be very persuasive," Isabel said.

"Of course."

"We have someone providing backup for her; they'll be close enough that if Alex is in danger at any time they will be there to help keep him safe. We thought it would probably be best if he doesn't feel crowded since he'll be in foreign territory. We've also arranged for someone to stay in his condo. Hopefully whoever is targeting him will believe our cover story and go after him at home and we'll be able to end it before any further threats or attempts are made on his life."

"You haven't been to his condo yet or even met with him; how do you know what type of security will work best for him?"

"He's not going to be safe here, Mr. Whitman." Isabel's tone was cold and her gaze wasn't any warmer. "If your main concern is to keep him safe then this is the way to do it. We don't yet know who all is involved in the threats and attempts on his life and until we do getting him out of town is our best bet."

"But you can't tell me where you're going to take him?"

"No. Letting anyone outside of our agency know his location is a risk and it compromises his safety," Isabel answered. "That is a risk we will not take; I'm sure you can understand our position."

Charles stared at the young woman who had spoken, surprised by the vehemence in her tone. He knew she and Alex had gotten close during their junior year and he had been ashamed of his shocked reaction when he had realized the beautiful girl wasn't with his son for help with her homework but that they had in fact been a couple.

"Max, we need to get going," she said with a pointed glance at her watch.

He nodded. "Go. Call and check in once you've reached your destination."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stubbornly held onto the folder in his left hand as he shouldered his office door open, refusing to let it fall to the floor and give anyone watching the satisfaction of seeing him falter. He barely made it around his desk before his leg gave out and he collapsed into his chair. Agonizing pain was shooting through his knee and up into his thigh and the extra abuse he had heaped on it by standing for so long and stomping all over the building was going to push the pain to an excruciating level by evening.

He lifted his hands up, holding them at eye level to gauge how bad the tremors were.

"You're not taking your medication."

His head shot up at the distinctly feminine voice and he cursed himself for letting his guard drop. He reached for the gun secured to the underside of the desk but his hands were already shaking so badly that he couldn't get a solid grip on it.

"Are you gonna shoot me, Alex?"

He stared at the woman as she moved out of the shadows and his mouth went dry. His eyes traveled up from the hand-tooled leather boots, past miles of shapely leather-clad legs, the knee-length leather coat worn over a form-fitting red sweater, to the long blond hair that framed the most beautiful face he could remember ever seeing. Her dark eyes were captivating, their intensity trapping him as effectively as she had trapped him in his own office. He shoved himself to his feet, suddenly and inexplicably angry that she had the nerve to address him so informally.

"If you're here to kill me just do us both a favor and get it over with."

"I'm here to keep you alive, Alex."

"You're the new bodyguard." He leaned forward, bracing his fisted hands on the desk in an effort to hide the tremors from her penetrating gaze. "No one here calls me Alex."

"I do," she insisted, refusing to back down. "I always did."

Alex was sure his ears perked up when he heard the softly spoken words. "What did you say?" he asked, suddenly hoarse.

"We need to leave; it's not safe to have this conversation here. We have a plane to catch."

"What?"

"I'm taking you someplace where you'll be safe until we can apprehend whoever has targeted you. I need you to pack up anything you need to finish your program so we can go."

"You knew me before the accident."

"Yes, I did." She wasn't going to lie to him.

He nodded. "But you're not gonna tell me anything are you? You're gonna do what everyone else has done," he said bitterly. "You're gonna leave me with more questions than answers because like everyone else you think the only way for me to remember anything is on my own."

"Why? Because you made all those memories by yourself?" She walked to the desk and reached out to stroke the left side of his face with her right hand. "You can ask me anything and I promise you'll get an honest answer. But we've got to get out of here first." She smiled at his bewildered expression. "We really do have a plane to catch."

"You're taking me out of state?"

"We felt that was the safest way to play it. All you need to bring is whatever you'll need to work on your program; we had your father pack your clothes and personal items."

"My prescriptions…"

"We have them but if you have any of them with you you'll need to leave them here. Your father said you're aware of his belief that you're being drugged?" Her tone made it clear that it was a question more than a statement.

"Yeah, but the doctors haven't found any proof of that." He shrugged. "They think I'm just under too much pressure and it's starting to have an effect on me. Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I actually have to agree with his assessment that something else is causing the mood swings. You were always too easy going for a drastic change in behavior like he's described to be normal or stress-related."

Alex stared at her in disbelief. "We were… friends?"

"We were, yes." _That and so much more,_ she thought, wondering if they would ever be able to get that back.

"Then I should probably apologize in advance for anything I say when the mood swings hit." He shrugged. "I don't seem to be able to control my temper or what I say when they start so if I say anything offensive consider this my apology."

"Consider yourself already forgiven." She smiled and nodded at his tightly clenched fists. "Is there a reason you're not taking the meds for the tremors?"

"They had to switch my prescription because the old one wasn't effective anymore but the new one makes me nauseous so I don't take them as often as I'm supposed to." He held his hands up so she could see how badly they were shaking, surprised when he didn't feel the slightest bit self-conscious at letting her see what he felt was a weakness. "It makes it kinda hard to write or work on a keyboard and it's slowed my progress down significantly."

"I can imagine." Isabel shifted from one foot to the other as she took a step back away from the desk. "I could stand here and talk to you all day but my brothers have worked up a cover story for your absence over the next… well, however long it takes… and it won't work if you're still here." She reached for his laptop and watched him as he pulled out files, disks, and other things that he packed into a leather briefcase. She frowned when he stopped suddenly and lifted his head to look at her and she saw just the faintest spark of hope in his nearly vacant eyes. "What?"

"Just the thought that maybe my past isn't completely lost to me." He lowered his gaze and sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"Don't be; it's not something you have any control over. Besides, we're gonna work on those memories, see what we can do about getting them back."

"Are we taking a commercial flight?"

"We have our own plane and you'll have plenty of room to stretch your leg out."

"Will it be a long flight?"

"Long enough." She smiled at his questions. "Are you planning to put me through an inquisition while we're in the air?"

"No, I'd like to be well-rested before we get into that. I thought maybe you'd tell me how you got into this line of work."

"Maybe I will."

"Does my father know where I'll be?"

"No one but a small handful of people that I trust implicitly will know where you're gonna be; it was the safest way to play this."

"So, I can't see him before I leave."

"If you can bring yourself to trust me and take my word for it that he will be kept updated about your safety it would really be the best way to go. But if it's something you feel that strongly about I'll make it happen."

He debated for several minutes before he finally nodded and followed her out of the office on his way to an unknown destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel kept an eye on Alex as he hobbled around the jets' plush cabin, his discomfort obvious despite his attempts to keep it carefully hidden. He hadn't been still for more than two minutes since they had taken off; he would sit down every ten minutes or so but within seconds he was up and moving around again.

"What're these for?"

She leaned forward but couldn't see what he was motioning at with his cane. "What?"

"There are metal rings bolted to the floor back here in front of the seats against the wall; what're they for?"

"My older brother had them installed so when we're transporting prisoners we can run their ankle chains through the ring and keep them from moving around freely."

"Prisoners?"

"In addition to handling security systems and personal protection we also track bail jumpers and the occasional fugitive."

"You're a bounty hunter too?" he asked, shocked.

She smiled at the disbelief that was so evident in his voice. "I've gone after a few bail jumpers and I've helped my brother and his wife chase down a couple of fugitives but I prefer personal protection."

"So, it's a family business?"

She nodded.

"You got pictures of them?"

He watched her as she turned to pull a wallet out of the bag on the table beside her before waving him over to join her. She opened the wallet and offered it to him as he sat down and leaned his cane against the seat beside him. He stretched his right leg out, his hand automatically settling on it and pressing against it in an effort to push some of the pain away.

He scanned over the pictures and pointed to the one on the left. "This is your older brother and his wife?"

"Michael and Maria, yes."

His finger moved to the opposite page. "And this would be your younger brother and his wife?"

"Max and Liz."

He studied both pictures for several minutes before turning just enough to let his eyes trace over her features. "Michael isn't related to you and Max, is he?"

"No, but he is family." She smiled fondly. "I've been calling him my brother since we were little kids."

"He looks like he was a handful growing up."

She laughed at his astute observation. "He still is; just ask his wife."

Alex flipped the plastic sleeve over and glanced at the next picture, confused by the surge of jealousy he felt when he saw the dark-haired man standing with her at what looked like a wedding reception.

"This is your… what, boyfriend? Fiancé?" He tipped his head to the side, studying the couple in the picture. "Husband?" He turned to glance at her when she choked on a laugh.

"No, Kyle is my best friend and Maria's stepbrother; that was taken at Michael and Maria's wedding. We used to go to social functions together because we were both single and neither of us was looking to get involved with anyone."

"Used to?" he questioned.

"Yeah." She reached over and flipped to the next picture. "This is Kyle with his girlfriend, Charlotte Stuart."

"And she's a bounty hunter too? Or is she a bodyguard?"

"She's actually a weapons specialist."

"Oh. What about… him?"

"Kyle heads up our Search and Rescue Division. He's actually out of the country right now with one of our teams." She reached for the phone on the wall beside her when the light above it started to flash. She hung up after a short conversation and turned back to face him. "We'll be landing in about ten minutes. Kyle was supposed to be coming up here with me but he was called out of the country on an emergency S&R."

He gestured at the pictures he still held, secretly pleased that the other man wouldn't be joining them. "Will I be meeting them?"

"You've already met them," she answered, waiting for his reaction. "Well, all of them except Charlotte."

"No," he denied, "I think I'd remember seeing them around the building." He shook his head. "Today was the first time any of you…" His brows pulled together in a frown and he looked at her. "I knew them before the accident?"

"Yes, you did. You, Liz, and Maria were like the three musketeers your entire lives but we didn't start hanging out as a group until our sophomore year."

"They won't be there?" he asked, disappointed.

"Not for the first couple of weeks, no. We thought that would probably be best since we're totally disrupting your life right now. We didn't want to crowd you, and Michael and Maria can be overwhelming even when you're used to being around them so we wanted to let you get settled in first."

"So, can you tell me where you're gonna be hiding me?"

"The Adirondack Mountains," she said, pointing out the window. "Michael and Maria own a cabin up at Saranac Lake and they offered to let us use it."

His breath caught in his throat when she looked at him and smiled warmly.

"We didn't even know they owned a place up here until this past weekend."

He tore his gaze away from her and lowered it to the photos. "They like to keep their personal life private, huh?"

"You could say that."

"I'm not sure it's right to intrude on something that's obviously very personal and private." He handed the wallet back to her, thankful when she didn't comment on the tremors that had started once again. "I don't want them to be uncomfortable – "

"Alex, if it was gonna be a problem for them they wouldn't have made the offer. Trust me; those two don't do anything they don't want to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But in all honesty she had the same doubts concerning their offer; she knew how hard they worked to maintain their privacy. As they neared the turnoff that would take them to the cabin she was filled with a mixture of apprehension and anticipation. She glanced at the map in her hand and had to control the urge to crumple it up when her eyes were automatically drawn to the lines and symbols that ran through the directions.

Michael had been writing out the directions when Maria had leaned over his shoulder and pointed out a mistake with her own pen. An all-out war had started as they had argued over whether or not it was a left or a right turn and both had attempted to write their own version of the directions. It had ended when he had pulled her down to sit in his lap and kissed her senseless. The argument was quickly forgotten and after agreeing that he was right they had spent the next half hour filling every inch of blank space on the paper with their version of tic tac toe.

Isabel glanced over at Alex and was grateful to see he hadn't been pulled from sleep by the motion of the car as she turned around and drove back the way she had just come from. Maria would be glad to know she had been right and Michael would be hearing about it for the next several weeks at least.

"He deserves to suffer," she muttered under her breath. She wasn't happy about driving around the mountains aimlessly while the sun sank lower and lower behind the mountains leaving them in semi-darkness. She squinted and read through the directions one more time before taking another turn and driving for what seemed like hours. She was almost ready to accept that she was lost when the cabin they had described suddenly rose up before them.

The mountains provided a gorgeous backdrop and the setting sun splashed red and gold rays over peaks that were still tipped with snow and reflected off of the crystal clear lake that could be seen in the distance. The clearing around the cabin was lush and green, dotted here and there with wildflowers that had pushed through at the first hint of Spring.

They had obviously managed to contact Sam, the man who maintained the cabin for them and stocked it when they were coming up for a visit because the front porch light had been turned on and light poured from several of the windows on the first floor. She reached up for the garage door opener Michael had sent with her and pressed the button, watching the door slowly rise before putting the car in gear and driving into the empty slot. The garage door squealed loudly as it was lowered and she winced at the sound, knowing there was no way the man beside her would sleep through that.

"Are we there?" Alex mumbled as he shifted. He inhaled sharply when his back screamed in protest.

"Alex? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, unable to answer because it was taking every bit of his concentration to breathe through the pain. Minutes passed slowly and it felt like an eternity had passed by the time the pain had settled down to a manageable level.

"I'm fine," he insisted in a strained voice, hoping to avoid a long list of questions. "Some days it's just worse than normal."

"You were so tense a moment ago you looked like you were gonna snap in two."

"I'm fine," he snapped. "Why don't you go earn your paycheck? Go check the perimeter or something and leave me alone."

"Wait here." She left without another word and he didn't even have the energy to wonder where the gun in her right hand had come from. Silence surrounded him and he was left alone with his regret for the harsh words he had thrown at her.

He opened the door and levered himself up out of the car, leaning heavily on the cane as his body became accustomed to the change in position. He cautiously crossed the garage and eased himself up the two steps and into the cabin.

He was wandering through the huge kitchen when she returned and the dark expression on her face told him she wasn't happy with him. "I told you to wait in the garage," she said as she reached behind her to holster her weapon. "It's gonna be hard to protect you if you won't listen to me."

He nodded. "I shouldn't have said what I said out there. And I know it's not an excuse but sometimes the pain is so bad it makes me crazy." He shrugged his left shoulder, the movement barely noticeable. "It's one of the reasons I spend most of my time alone."

"If that's what you'd like while we're here…"

Alex stared at her expectantly when her voice trailed off but she remained silent. He was just about to open his mouth to tell her that wasn't what he wanted when she spoke again.

"If you prefer to be left alone or you want to keep this strictly an employee/employer relationship then you…"

His eyebrows rose when she trailed off once more. Her voice started to rise but it suddenly dropped and he was certain he had seen hurt flash in the depths of her dark eyes.

"If that's what you want then I'll respect your wishes."

"What were you gonna say? Before you caught yourself a moment ago?"

She chose to ignore him. "I need to call my brothers and let them know we arrived safely." She was scrolling through her phone book when he reached out and plucked it from her hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Under normal circumstances Alex knew he never would've had the nerve to do what he was doing right now and he couldn't explain it but he had to know what she was going to say to him. "Tell me what you were gonna say."

"I thought you wanted to be left alone? Pestering the hired help won't help you achieve that particular goal." She snatched the phone out of his hand and stalked out of the room, aware that he was following her by the thump that resounded with every other step he took.

She mentally berated herself for thinking that she could handle this assignment; she should have known better. She was too close… being around him in this condition was going to hurt her in the end. She could already feel the old wounds reopening; spending the day with him and keeping her face from revealing what it was doing to her heart to see him again had nearly pushed her to the breaking point.

She scrolled down to Michael's name and hit the call button as she opened the sliding glass doors that opened out onto the deck. She stepped outside and paced the length of the redwood deck, coming to rest against the railing at the far end when her brothers' gruff voice answered.

"Is there anything I can say or do to make up for what I said?" Alex asked when she came back inside.

"You know what?" Isabel shrugged out of her coat and crossed the room to hang it in the closet by the front door. "It's getting late and I'm sure you're tired. There are three bedrooms on the first floor; you'll be in the one on the south side."

"So that's a no then."

She quirked an eyebrow and stared at him. "That's a no." She left the room and returned a few minutes later with his luggage, ignoring his protest as she passed him on her way to the bedrooms. "I left your prescriptions on the counter in the kitchen," she said when she passed him again, presumably on her way to collect her own luggage.

Alex watched in amazement as she made three trips between the garage and the bedroom, wondering where she had managed to find room for all of it in the car. His curiosity got the best of him when she went back to the garage and he hobbled after her.

Isabel jerked back in surprise when she stepped up into the kitchen and nearly ran into Alex because he was standing in the doorway. His left hand shot out to steady her and electricity surged through him when her fingers curled around his forearm.

She cursed the way her heart started to pound at his touch. _It was ridiculous_, she thought as she fought against the edge of hysteria she could feel creeping in. He didn't have the slightest inkling of who she really was or what they had meant to each other at one time.

Alex felt a sense of loss he didn't understand when she suddenly released her grip on his arm and stepped around him, careful not to brush up against him. He wanted to ask her if she had felt the same thing he had when they had touched but something told him it wasn't the right time to mention it.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said as he turned and slowly crossed to the counter by the sink where she had lined up his prescriptions. "You still alphabetize everything?" he asked offhandedly and his eyes widened in shock when he reached for the first bottle and realized that she _had_ lined them up alphabetically… and somehow he had known that.

Isabel leaned against the doorframe, her position deliberately posed to appear relaxed. She took a drink from the bottle of water she had grabbed from the refrigerator after coming back inside and stared at him as he puzzled over his knowledge that she alphabetized things.

She had taken a crash course in amnesia over the weekend in an attempt to at least get a basic understanding of what to expect. The realization that there really wasn't a set standard for dealing with it due to the fact that each case was unique had only frustrated her. Amnesia victims either remembered or they didn't but if they did it would happen on their own schedule and it could be sudden or gradual. There were too many variables as far as she was concerned and she still couldn't understand the medical community's insistence that amnesiacs shouldn't be given information in regards to their missing memories.

She forgot the earlier hurt he had inflicted unintentionally and she moved to lean on the island so she could see his face as he tried to digest the tiny bit of memory that had surfaced. He was fighting to drag more memories out and she knew the exact moment he lost his tenuous grasp on them because his eyes went from empty to joyful to shattered in a matter of seconds.

"It'll come back, Alex," she said quietly.

"Will it?"

"Maybe if you sleep on it – "

He laughed harshly and glanced at her. "I'm surprised I slept in the car but I can already tell you I won't get any sleep tonight. I won't be able to find a comfortable position with the way my back's been acting up today."

"That's why you couldn't sit still on the flight," she guessed. "The pills don't help?"

Alex set the bottle in his hand on the counter. "The pills for my back work sometimes and sometimes they don't but they come with a side effect of muscle cramps. The pills for my knee only dull the pain and their side effect is drowsiness. The pills for the tremors don't work all the time and they make me nauseous. The pills for my migraines work most of the time but their side effects are a fun combination of dizziness and nausea. And the pills for the seizures are effective but they come with the side effects of extreme fatigue and loss of appetite. Which actually works in my favor because everything else makes me sick so it's just as well if I don't eat." He shook his head miserably. "It's just a trade-off; one set of problems for another." He sighed and shifted more of his weight to his left side. "Sometimes I wonder if living like this is worth – "

"Don't finish that thought," she ordered.

"Do you know what it's like to spend every day in agonizing pain and your only other choice is to spend it nauseated, dizzy, and fatigued? I keep appearances up at work; smile and make small talk with all the right people and it's just a façade. Do you know what it's like to pretend you're something you're not all the time? I hate being this way and I hope I wasn't like this before the accident. I spend most of my time alone because once I get home I can put the façade away and I don't have to pretend I'm not in pain. People feel some sort of obligation to treat you like you're gonna break if they know you're hurt and I don't wanna be treated like that. I don't want anybody's pity."

Isabel listened to him rant and wondered if this was the first time he had voiced these feelings out loud. It was obvious he had kept them bottled up for a long time and now they were pouring out.

"I've spent the past ten years alone because no woman in her right mind would be interested in dealing with my problems on a permanent basis. Let's not even go into how any kind of strenuous physical activity makes the pain in my back so bad that I can hardly move for days afterwards. _Any_ kind of strenuous physical activity," he reiterated, his gaze pointed. "No woman – in her right mind or not – would want to put up with that. And please don't give me that tired line about how the right woman would be able to deal with it."

She was surprised when he suddenly stopped speaking. His expression was closed again, almost as if he had realized that he was revealing too much of himself to someone he saw as a stranger.

"I'll bet you're sorry you decided to take this job," he muttered finally. "My father must be paying you very well."

"Let's get that out of the way right now." Isabel stalked around the island and leaned against the counter beside him. "We make damn good money doing what we do and your father's money is just as good as the next person's. We take a risk with our lives every time we take one of these jobs so I won't apologize for charging your father the same thing we would charge any other client. We initially considered this job because yes, it does pay well, and it's also high profile. We didn't know until last Thursday that you were the one we would be protecting. Up until our meeting with your father we all believed that you were… that you had been killed in that accident and he allowed us to believe it for ten years."

"You're pissed."

"Yeah, I am." She pushed her hair back behind her ear and looked at him. "Ten years is a long time to think someone's dead, Alex."

"Too long?"

"No, but it's gonna take some time for me to get used to the idea." She raised her hand to settle against his jaw and her thumb stroked over the light stubble there. "Don't apologize for telling me what's on your mind."

Alex was once again rendered speechless by the feeling of electricity that pulsed through his veins when she touched him. He dared to meet her eyes this time and his breath caught in his throat at her expression. So many emotions were visible there and she didn't attempt to hide them like he had noticed she normally did.

Disappointment washed over him when she withdrew her hand and moved away from him.

"You should get some rest."

Anger overrode everything else at her suggestion and without listening any further his hand swept across the counter sending the bottles of pills flying in all directions.

Isabel turned around and one perfect eyebrow rose in surprise at his rare display of temper. _Well, _she amended silently, _it had been rare ten years ago._

"I don't need you to tell me what I should do," he snarled.

"Fine. If you'd rather stay in here and sulk while your back hurts then by all means… enjoy yourself."

"What?"

"You obviously stopped listening before I was finished speaking. I asked if you thought a backrub would help?"

"Oh."

"And just for the record that's twice you've taken my head off in less than twelve hours. Do it again and I'll slap that attitude right out of you."

"You can't threaten me."

"Consider it a warning then. If you want to act like a child I'll treat you like one." She stared at him, daring him to challenge her. "And I'm not kidding."

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped at her serious expression and he hoped she wouldn't slap him for seeing the humor in the situation. "I'm sorry," he said once he had himself under control. "I warned you about the mood swings though. And while it's obvious that you don't need it, you have my permission to slap me into next week if it happens again."

She nodded after staring at him for several long minutes. "Maria said the bedroom across the hall from the one you're in has a Jacuzzi; it might help loosen your muscles up a little bit if you soak for a while and the backrub will probably be more effective if you're not so tense."

Isabel wandered around after he had gone to take advantage of the Jacuzzi, taking time to appreciate the sprawling residence her brother and his wife so casually referred to as their little getaway cabin. With four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a large living room, den, and a kitchen that would make any gourmet chef proud it could hardly be described as a little cabin. She knew the master bedroom was upstairs but she hadn't ventured to the second floor out of respect for their privacy.

The exterior gave it a rustic look but the interior had every modern convenience that money could buy. They hadn't spared any expense in decorating and furnishing the place and she had to admit that they had done an amazing job. She paused at the doors that led out onto the deck and the full moon threw white light over the property giving it an ethereal look. Light reflected off of the water and there was just enough of a breeze to stir up small waves and give the light movement.

She shivered slightly when the howl of a lonely coyote shattered the stillness of the night and a few moments later an answering call came from the opposite side of the lake. She heard the quiet thumping sound his cane made as it struck the hardwood floor with every other step Alex took. She felt sympathy well up inside of her as she watched his slow progression in the glass, the smooth surface acting as a mirror. She carefully masked her expression and shoved her emotions back down before turning to face him.

She could tell he was putting most of his weight on the cane and his left arm was crossed over his chest, his fingers curled around his other arm in an unintentionally self-conscious pose. He had dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt and his feet had been left bare to give him better traction on the highly polished floors. It was obvious by the careful way he was moving that he was in an excessive amount of pain and she had to bite her tongue to keep from asking if he was going to take his medication. He had made his feelings on the subject of his medications clear and she didn't feel up to getting into another disagreement with him.

"Y'know, I'll understand if you've changed your mind and you'd rather not do this."

"I haven't changed my mind but I'm thinking that you're having second thoughts. I tell you what," she offered. "If you don't have the best nights' sleep you've had in a long time I'll agree to do the cooking while we're here."

"I suppose if you're right you expect me to cook?"

"Would it be worth it to get rid of the pain?"

"You're that sure of yourself, huh?" His gray eyes dropped down to her hands. "You must have magic hands if you think you can give me a backrub that'll put me out for the night."

She smiled secretively. "You never know."

He shook his head. "Well, you've got a deal then; knock yourself out." He paused and stared at the floor, clearing his throat. "Look, I've had a lot of work done on my back and the doctors have done the best that they could but the scarring is pretty bad…"

"Alex, I know you don't remember me but believe me when I tell you I'm not doing this so I can check your scars out and pass judgment. If nothing else the scars are proof of all that you went through to get to this point and they mean you're still alive."

"We were good friends before, right?"

"You were my best friend."

He stared into her eyes, reading the sincerity there; it was important to her that he put himself in her hands and trusted her. "I guess I'm in your hands then."

Isabel stared at the broad expanse of his bare back, swallowing hard as she warmed the oil in her hands. At one time touching him in any way hadn't required a second thought and even now she found herself reaching out to him without thinking about it. She had to keep reminding herself to keep her hands off of him; that to him she was a stranger.

Her hands settled on the small of his back and worked on the knotted muscles, trying to ease the tension there. She allowed her powers to bleed through her fingertips and she mentally nudged the muscles, forcing them to relax and unknot. Her eyes wandered over the mangled, scarred flesh that had been perfectly flawless at one time and she felt her eyes fill with tears at the injustice of it all. While the rational side of her brain knew that the doctors had done their best with what they had to work with the emotional side could only see the pain that had been inflicted on him and it hurt so badly to not be able to make it go away for good.

He was asleep by the time she had finished and she reached down to run her fingers over the back of his flannel-covered knee, temporarily erasing the pain there as well. She covered him up and settled down in the chair by the room's only window, preparing herself for the long night ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel was just finishing breakfast when Alex joined her the next morning, his gait unhurried but not seeming to be hindered by pain. He was dressed in a pair of old jeans, the too-long cuffs raggedy from dragging the floor behind him on a regular basis. The green and black plaid flannel shirt hung open, revealing a well-defined chest and hinted at a perfect six-pack of abdominal muscles. The sleeves were rolled up over muscled forearms and her gaze slid down to his hands, to the fingers that were twitching restlessly under the weight of her stare.

"Sorry," she apologized. "You've been working out." Her tone was slightly accusing.

He shrugged. "Yeah. My doctors have fits over it and they keep telling me that if I insist on doing something that could potentially be dangerous due to the weakness in my back and right knee I should do so under supervision."

"But you don't."

"Nope. The last thing I need is someone hovering over me while I put myself through a workout session. I spend enough time as it is being poked and prodded and studied under a microscope by the doctors; I don't need to be stared at while I'm working out."

"Not that I'm implying that you need to be watched over or anything, but wouldn't it be safer if you had someone there in case something happened?"

"Probably. But it's one of the few things in my life that I have any control over so until that changes I'll continue to do my workout without an audience."

"You said last night that strenuous activity leaves you unable to function for several days afterwards."

"It does and I'm very careful when I'm working out; plus I limit my sessions and I pay a ridiculous amount of money for a massage therapist. And speaking of massages… I thought the agreement was that I'd do the cooking if you were right about me having the best nights' sleep I'd had in a long time?"

"It was but that was more to get you to cooperate with me." She smiled and waved him over to the table where breakfast was waiting. "How close are you to finishing that program you've been working on?"

"I'm close but it's still probably a couple of months away. Did my dad tell you anything about it?"

"Not much… just that it's something for the military."

Alex cocked his head to the right as he tried to decipher her tone. "You don't approve?"

"I was just surprised when he told us what you were doing."

"It's cutting edge technology… and you don't approve." He leaned forward and pointed at her with his fork. "Why?"

"I just never saw you following in your father's footsteps." She turned her attention to her plate. "I always thought you'd do something more… I don't know… I just never thought you'd be involved in creating programs that are responsible for taking lives."

"I prefer to think of it as creating programs that save lives."

"The Alex I knew ten years ago wouldn't do what you're doing."

His temper flared at the perceived accusation. "I've got a newsflash for you, Ms. Evans; I'm not the guy you knew ten years ago." He pushed away from the table and shoved himself to his feet before stalking out of the room and a few moments later she heard the door to his room slam shut.

Appetite gone, she pushed her own plate back and stared out through the plate-glass windows that looked out over the lake. Sunlight sparkled on the calm surface of the water but it did nothing to lift her spirits. She sat there for a while, contemplating an apology before deciding that she had nothing to apologize for.

Her gaze shifted to the counter where her cell phone was hooked up to a charger, tempted to call Kyle so he could tell her to take a deep breath and relax. She knew it would be at least a week before he made it back to the States and she had been checking the news every chance she had to see if there were any updates on the earthquake victims that he and most of his department had flown out to assist. All of his concentration needed to be focused on his job, his people, and the people he was there to help so she opted to wait until he contacted her.

Instead she busied herself with checking the perimeter and scanning the area at random intervals for anyone who shouldn't be there. Other than the local wildlife nothing moved or disturbed the peaceful setting and after a couple of hours she was starting to feel annoyed that she had been so easily dismissed.

Annoyance gradually turned into irritation and by the time darkness was beginning to fall she was furious with him. She slammed things around the kitchen as she prepared something small for dinner – small enough for one person – then settled down in the living room to clean her weapon, making enough noise to ensure he knew she was there.

She didn't even bother to glance up when the door to his room was jerked open and he crossed the floor, his steps much slower than they had been earlier that day.

"Is it absolutely necessary to make this much noise?" he snapped.

"As long as it's necessary for you to behave like a petulant child it will be necessary for me to return the favor." She put the weapon back together and packed up the cleaning equipment all without looking at him.

"I don't need – "

Isabel reached for the remote, switching the big screen television on and scanning through stations randomly. The entertainment system was equipped with surround sound easily drowning out whatever he had to say and even though he didn't say a word about it she knew it was irritating him. Ten years may have passed since they were together but she didn't have to see him or hear him to know he was getting pissed off.

She wasn't expecting it when the remote was suddenly snatched out of her hand and the silence that fell over the room when the television was turned off was deafening.

"I need peace and quiet to work on my program." He threw the remote on the couch beside her. "Whether you agree with what I do or not is irrelevant; I have a job to do and I'm not stopping just because you have a problem with it."

She heard his quick intake of breath when he turned abruptly to go back to his room and her sharp gaze flew to him, trying to decipher whether it was his knee or his back that was causing him pain.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly.

Alex froze in his tracks and he turned slowly to look at her, wondering at the misery that was so easy to read in her dark eyes. "You're not the first person to disagree with what I do," he said with a shrug. _But she is the first person whose disapproval hurt,_ his inner voice reminded him none too gently. He didn't know why it hurt… despite her claims of their previous friendship he couldn't remember her; she was basically a stranger.

"I wasn't trying to judge your career choice… if it was even your choice in the first place," she explained. "I'm having a little bit of trouble separating the you I knew ten years ago and the you I'm seeing now."

Alex frowned. "What makes you think I wouldn't have chosen this particular path?"

"Because it's not who you were, Alex… it's just… it's not you."

_This wasn't an argument that was going to be won by either of them tonight, _he thought. "Look, it's getting late, I'm tired, I've got a headache, and my back hurts like a bitch so I'd like to go to bed."

"Would a backrub help?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I don't want to make things any more difficult for you than they already are so if you'd rather not – "

"Just call me when you're ready."

"I don't mean to be so hard to handle; my routine's all messed up and that's not easy for me to deal with." He shrugged his left shoulder. "I do nearly everything by routine and it doesn't help that I can't workout while I'm here."

"Michael has a set of weights on the deck."

"Free weights; I saw them. I have one of those all-in-one gyms at home… less risk of injury that way."

"Meaning you don't have anyone to spot you at home. I can spot you if you decide you want to work out for a while tomorrow." She stood and crossed the room to stand in front of him. "I realize that being away from home and everything you know is difficult but it's only until we catch the people responsible for the threats and attack on you."

"I'll try to be a little easier to deal with." He shuffled back towards his room. "And I'll give you a call when I'm ready for that backrub."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel was reaching for her glass of orange juice when Alex joined her for breakfast a couple of days later. He sat down carefully and winced when his sore muscles protested the movements.

"I really wish I could say I feel much better after working out yesterday," he muttered as he opened a bottle of pills and shook two of the capsules out. "But to be perfectly honest, I never really feel all that great afterwards."

She frowned at the bottle he sat on the table, not recognizing the blue and white label or the name displayed on the front.

Alex looked up when her fingers suddenly wrapped around his wrist preventing him from taking the pills and he could feel his temper flare. "What the hell are you doin'?"

"What're you taking?"

He shook her hand off and downed the pills, washing them down with a swallow of juice. "Vitamins, is that all right with you?"

"How long have you been taking them?" She mentally ran over the list of his prescribed medications even though she already knew that the vitamins weren't prescription so they hadn't run any tests on them. "We didn't have these checked," she mused aloud, picking them up and scanning over the list of ingredients.

Isabel moved across the room and picked up her cell phone, scrolling through her phone book and selecting Max's number before hitting the call button.

"Evans," he answered.

"Max, it's me."

"Hey, how's it goin'?" He raised an eyebrow at the silence that answered him. "Is he right there with you?"

"Um-hmm."

"So, you'd rather not answer that particular question right now," he guessed. "Okay, do we need to stick with yes or no answers?"

"Not necessarily. I just found out that Alex is taking vitamins that aren't on the list of medications that we had the labs run tests on. So I need you to call one of your little spies and have them come up to the house so they can get them to you for testing."

Max tried to control the grin at her annoyed tone and failed. "You already figured out that we sent the detail with you, huh?"

"Yes, Max, I figured it out. So, have one of them come up here – "

"I've got it, Iz; anything else?"

"No, not right now. Thank you, Max." She hung up before he had the chance to say anything else.

"What makes you think my vitamins have been tampered with?"

"I don't know… maybe the fact that you're still having mood swings?" she snapped.

Alex bit his tongue and leaned back in his chair, watching her as she tapped her cell phone on the counter agitatedly. This was their fourth day together and he still couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was that he did to set her off. _At least he had a legitimate reason for his mood swings_, he thought uncharitably and wisely kept his mouth shut. He hadn't been slapped in almost twelve hours and he wanted to keep it that way. She had not been playing around when she had told him that she would slap him and he'd be surprised if his cheek wasn't permanently red from being slapped.

He finally decided that the wisest choice he could make would be to go back to his room and leave her alone to deal with whatever was bothering her.

Isabel heard him leave but made no move to stop him. She couldn't explain her behavior; she didn't understand it herself. She found herself getting angry with him for no specific reason and she hadn't been able to control it. Several times her own anger had caused her to push him into an argument just so she could slap him and she didn't know how to deal with that. She wished Kyle were back so she could call him; she really needed to talk to him and have him make sense of her feelings and reactions. She knew if he didn't make it back soon she was going to have to call Michael because she needed someone around to act as a buffer between her and Alex.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stared at the complex calculations on the screen and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had been sitting in front of the laptop for hours as he worked on the program and his body was making its displeasure known in a painful way. He shifted around until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and carefully levered himself up into a semi-standing position that he held for several minutes until he could stand upright. The house was dark as he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen, slapping the light switch and flooding the room with light on his way to the refrigerator. He shifted things around to get to the bottled water, wishing fervently that it were a beer or preferably something even stronger as he unscrewed the cap and tossed it in the trashcan.

He rubbed his forehead and took a swallow of the ice-cold water as he leaned against the island and shifted to the side to find a more comfortable position. He didn't know why Isabel had been in such a bad mood earlier and he didn't know why he cared so much. He glanced at the cell phone on the counter and briefly considered making a quick call but that thought was quickly forgotten when his bodyguard entered the room.

Isabel paused just inside the kitchen and narrowed her gaze when she noticed where his attention was focused. "Don't even think about it."

Alex started to make a smart remark but changed his mind at the last second shrugging his left shoulder and averting his gaze.

She tried to ignore the fact that he was bare from the waist up as she went to get a bottle of water for herself. She leaned against the sink and tried to force her gaze to stay on the floor but gave up after several minutes and let her gaze wander from his bare feet, up past his long jean-clad legs, to settle on the scarred flesh of his back. Her startled gaze shot up to meet his surprised eyes when he suddenly turned around and caught her staring at him.

"I'm uh… I… Sorry," she muttered, blushing furiously and dropping her gaze to the floor in embarrassment. "Is your back bothering you tonight?"

"A little," he admitted, staring at the floor as well. "I think I spent too long workin' on the program tonight."

Isabel's eyes slowly lifted to meet his but they locked on the twin scars on his abdomen where he had been stabbed several months earlier. The wounds had healed but the scars were recent enough that they hadn't faded yet and a fresh wave of agony washed over her at the evidence of even more pain that he had suffered.

"They don't hurt anymore," Alex assured her when he looked up and saw the tears shimmering in her eyes as her gaze remained fixed on his newest scars. He didn't know what the tears were for and he wasn't sure if he should even say anything; he had been slapped earlier that day for daring to ask if she was all right after they had gotten into an argument and he had seen her eyes well up with unshed tears.

Anger suddenly built to unmanageable proportions and Isabel raised her head to meet his gray gaze directly. "I didn't ask," she snapped.

"Is it just me or are you always such a bitch?" he snarled, irritated that once again she was taking her anger out on him. "I don't know what the hell your problem with me is but I'm sick of being your whipping boy." He slammed the bottle down on the counter and water splashed out of the container and landed haphazardly on the island's surface.

Isabel stared after him when he left the room, hurt that he had hurled such a cruel question at her. Ten years ago those words would never have crossed his lips in regards to her and he would've seriously hurt anyone who had dared to say anything like that to her or about her. She knew her behavior was abhorrent but she couldn't seem to control it around him and she couldn't explain it either.

It didn't help that she couldn't tell him that the reason she couldn't help watching him or touching him was because of their past relationship; as far as he knew they had been friends and nothing more. How could she explain that even though he couldn't remember her and she was basically a stranger to him that she could remember everything about him and seeing him was a painful combination of agony and ecstasy?

She debated whether or not to follow him and attempt to speak to him but she was fairly certain that it wouldn't go over any better than any of their recent conversations had gone so she decided it would be best to leave him alone. Her gaze moved across the room to settle on the cell phone lying on the counter and without another thought she reached for it and dialed a number she knew by heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael frowned at the hint of panic underlying Isabel's carefully controlled voice and decided to test the waters. She was strong and independent and nothing pissed her off faster than someone assuming she needed help. Any situation where her emotions were involved had to be handled carefully or it could backfire and she'd refuse any help that was offered.

"We had a slight change in plans on our end and we're gonna be able to join you a little sooner than we had anticipated," he said, holding his breath as he waited for her response. There was a tiny hitch in her breathing before she started to speak and he nodded at Maria, knowing she would be on the phone with Diego before Isabel had finished what she was saying.

They talked for a little while but avoided the reason for her present emotional state and when his wife came back he handed the phone off to her and let her handle it from there.

"Hey, Isabel, did Michael tell you we can be there tomorrow?"

He smirked at the question and knew that his sister wouldn't think twice about Maria going over the exact same things they had just talked about.

"Good. How does Alex seem to be taking the change in his routine?" She paused to listen and flopped back on the pillows, sitting up a moment later and taking all of the pillows including his before lying back on them. "Well, I guess that's not too bad. Michael and I were thinking about just coming straight there if you think Alex would be okay with it." She nodded at whatever the response to her statement was. "Cool. We'll see ya in the mornin' then. Be careful, Iz, we love you."

Maria looked at her husband when he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his bare chest, a deep scowl on his face.

"We knew she was gonna have a hard time with this, Michael."

"We shouldn't have let her go up there with him on her own. What'd he do to her? Did she say? He must've said or done somethin' to get her so upset."

"Hey, we're gonna be up there before noon tomorrow so you need to relax; you're not gonna be any good to her if we get there and you've got yourself all worked up too. She asked me to remind you to call Max to see if he's heard anything about the vitamins she sent back to be checked."

He started to say something but the phone rang, cutting him off. Maria picked it up and glanced at the caller's identity before tossing it to him. "Speak of the devil."

She listened to his side of the conversation, concerned when he remained completely serious throughout the call. He snapped the phone shut and threw it on the dresser beside him and ran a hand through his hair before looking at her.

"They've identified the drug in his system; it's a new memory suppressant that several different agencies have been testing but it hasn't been approved yet."

"Were they able to tell how long he's been taking it?"

"Six weeks or so; long enough that the withdrawal is not gonna be somethin' he'll enjoy. They said he could expect to start experiencing withdrawal symptoms anywhere between thirty-six and forty-eight hours after he's been taken off of the drug."

"So it was in the vitamins; Isabel said the last time he took them was around ten o'clock this morning." She mentally calculated the time. "Which means it could start anytime after ten o'clock tomorrow night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stared at the ceiling in his room and felt regret and guilt eating away at him. He knew he had hurt her with the question he had asked so callously and with so little regard for her feelings. He couldn't define the feelings that rushed through him every time she looked at him but he could easily identify the anger that just exploded within him every time she snapped at him or got defensive. What he didn't understand was why her moods and reactions to him seemed to affect him on a level he couldn't seem to comprehend.

There had to be an explanation for her behavior but he was fairly certain that he had blown his chance to find out what it was. He hadn't missed the fact that she stared at him a lot or that she touched him as often as possible but he had chalked it up to her suddenly finding out that he was alive after years of believing he was dead. What had surprised him was his own reluctance to demand an end to both. Since his release from the hospital after more than a year of being poked and prodded, being studied by doctors and specialists, and living in a constant state of humiliation he had no tolerance for being touched or stared at but he couldn't find it in himself to tell her to stop.

He carefully eased over onto his side and threw the covers back when his mind registered that he was too hot. After a few minutes he got up and changed into a pair of shorts before lying down once more. He shifted around in an effort to find a comfortable position but after years of having the pain as a constant companion he knew it wasn't going to happen. He had spent too long bent over the computer and he knew it would probably be hours before he would be able to sleep.

He forced himself to relax as much as possible when he heard Isabel's quiet footsteps in the hall, holding his breath when they paused outside his room. He forced his breathing into a normal rhythm when she stepped inside the darkened room and he had to remind himself to keep breathing when she stopped beside the bed.

He could feel the weight of her gaze even in the dark and he wondered what she was thinking as she stood there. The mattress suddenly dipped beside him and he could feel the heat from her body when she leaned over him and brushed against him as she reached for something. It wasn't until she gently eased him over onto his stomach that he realized why she had come into his room; she had waited until she was sure he was asleep and she had come to him with the intention of easing his pain. His remorse for his harsh words only increased as she worked the knots out of the tight muscles, her touch firm but gentle, and he was trying to form the words for an apology when exhaustion pulled him into the comforting arms of a painless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Maria stopped bickering the minute they stepped into the kitchen and heard the raised voices coming from the next room. They exchanged a surprised look and hurried to find out what was going on.

"I'm twenty-eight years old," Alex snapped. "I don't need a babysitter."

"What were you doing outside?"

"Go to hell."

"First warning."

Michael grabbed Maria's arm before she could move into the combatant's line of sight and motioned for silence. He had never seen his sister use this tactic with a client before; Isabel was normally distant and aloof, doing her job without getting personally involved but it looked like Alex was pushing all of her buttons. The angry red mark on the left side of the man's face indicated that he had already pushed her too far at least once that morning. _He had to give Alex credit though,_ he mused with a smile. _The man hadn't_ _crawled into a corner to hide from her and lick his wounds._

"I can't protect you if you insist on wandering around outside when I'm not looking."

"Fine, I'll interrupt your shower next time."

"There won't be a next time. You don't go outside – "

"Like hell." Alex shifted his weight to his left side and glared at her as he fought the panic clawing at him. "I am not spending God only knows how long caged up like some animal."

Michael winced when Alex closed the distance between himself and Isabel and her expression switched from angry to furious in the space of a heartbeat. Barely half a second passed before she recovered and she quickly took two steps, crowding him and forcing him to take a step back.

"Let's get one thing straight; you do not leave this house unless I am with you. Until we know who is targeting you and that threat has been removed your life is in danger. If you don't – "

"I'm sure you'll get paid either way," he snarled.

"Consider that your second warning."

"It just got considerably colder in here," Michael muttered at her icy tone.

"Why didn't you tell me my directions were right, Isabel?" Maria asked, announcing their arrival as she crossed the room and interrupted their staring contest. "I could've given Michael hell over it the whole way up here. Not to mention," she added in a conspiratorial tone, "we wouldn't have taken the wrong turn back there."

"Get over it, DeLuca," Michael groaned.

"And give up a chance to gloat because I was right and you were wrong? I don't think so, Guerin."

"You're early," Isabel said, wondering much they had heard. "I didn't think you'd be here until this afternoon."

"Are you kiddin'? She was draggin' me outta bed before the sun came up this mornin'."

"I had incentive."

Alex was glad he had just taken a deep breath because the short blond suddenly attacked him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging the stuffing out of him. He wasn't sure what to do with his own hands; certain that no matter where he put them her husband wasn't going to approve. He could feel the intensity of the man's predatory gaze from clear across the room and it made him uncomfortable.

"You can hug me back, Alex," Maria whispered. "I promise he'll behave himself."

He relaxed at the reassuring tone in her voice and found himself wrapping his arms around her without further thought. Her easy acceptance calmed him in a way that nothing else would have at that moment.

Michael nodded at his sister and she followed him out onto the deck, closing the door behind her.

"Things seem to be a little… tense between you and Alex."

Isabel sat down on the porch swing and leaned back. "When his father said he's been having mood swings he wasn't exaggerating."

"Uh-huh," Michael said, his tone disbelieving. "Is that all it is?"

Resentment flashed in her dark eyes at his perceptive question. "It's none of your business, Michael," she snapped. "Stay out of my personal – "

"So, it is personal."

"Michael, leave it alone."

"I don't think he went outside earlier to piss you off," he said, changing topics. "He obviously has a problem with confinement." He shrugged. "There's probably some anxiety over his routine bein' changed as well as some nervous tension but he doesn't like feelin' trapped." He dropped down beside her and pushed off with his right foot, putting the swing in motion. "He's also intrigued by you but at the same time you intimidate the hell outta him." He held a hand up before she could protest. "He's runnin' hot an' cold on you because of the mood swings and you're runnin' hot an' cold on him because you're scared to follow your heart."

"I think I liked you better when you were surly and unsympathetic," she grumbled.

"Are you still attracted to him?"

"Don't you need to go pester your wife?"

Recognizing the question for what it was he stood and stretched. "You had lunch yet?"

"No."

"How's lasagna sound?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex couldn't help but stare at the woman standing in the middle of the room, fascinated by her ability to talk endlessly without stopping to take a breath. He had been forced to sit down a while ago when his knee had started to ache but he knew he would have to move soon. He could feel the knotting sensation in his back, the only warning he had before the pain began in earnest.

Maria paused when his face twisted in a grimace of pain and he tried to push himself to his feet without success. She reached out to help him and he shoved her hand away.

"Don't touch me," he bit out angrily. "If I needed your damn help I'd – "

"Stop."

He responded to the softly spoken command and looked up at her. She was still watching him but her hand was outstretched behind her and he realized the command hadn't been meant for him. Michael was standing just inside the room and while he had automatically stopped where he was at her bidding the scowl on his face expressed his displeasure. His hands were clenched at his sides and it was obvious that she was the only reason he wasn't pounding Alex into the ground at that very second.

He turned his gaze back to her. "How did you know…?"

"That he was about to go ballistic and come after you?" She smiled and shook her head, her green eyes dancing with amusement. "Eleven years together."

"So, we were good friends?"

She rolled her eyes. "The best."

Michael visibly relaxed when she lowered her hand but he continued to glare at Alex as he shrugged out of his leather jacket and draped it over the back of the closest chair. He made a show of removing the shoulder harness that supported two handguns and settled it on top of his jacket.

"Okay, can you make him stop staring at me?"

"There's nothin' I can do about that; it's an alpha male thing." She cleared her throat quietly. "Stop staring back at him or we could be here all night."

His gaze dropped to meet hers. "Are you serious?"

"He's already stopped staring hasn't he?"

Alex turned to look at the other man but Michael was already on his way out of the room, humming to himself.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Often enough."

"I can't really see myself hanging out with him. No offense," he hurried to add, "but while I might not remember much from before the accident I can't imagine we ever ran in the same circles."

"No. Michael's circle was pretty small; it consisted of him and… well… him. Believe it or not though the two of you were friends." She grinned. "Isabel and I kind of insisted on it but of course you were much easier to convince than he was."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"I think you really earned his respect the night you showed up at his apartment and punched him."

"_I _punched _him_? And lived to tell about it?"

"Yeah, but you never said anything. He told me one night after you… after your accident."

"Huh." He hobbled over to the wall beside the fireplace where he had left his cane, wrapping his right hand around it. "Are you guys gonna be hanging around here for a while?"

"Unless we get called back for some reason."

"Can we maybe talk later… about the way things were before the accident?"

"I'm not sure what I can tell you, Alex; we were told that – "

"I understand," he said quietly. "Nevermind."

She watched his slow progression as he made his way to the doorway that led to the kitchen before joining her sister-in-law on the deck.

"How're you doin', Isabel?" she asked, trying to gauge the tall blonde's mood by her expression.

"Well, according to your husband I'm scared to follow my heart."

"And what do you say?"

Isabel made a face and Maria nodded.

"I can't have him being right too often; it'll make him impossible to live with." She sat on the railing that ran around the perimeter of the deck and leaned back to brace her back against a support post. "Alex has changed a lot."

"I thought so too at first but the truth is, there's a lot about him that hasn't changed." She smiled. "There have been quite a few times over the past few days that I've seen the old Alex… his mannerisms, some of the things he says, and God, he's still got that goofy grin." She drew in a shaky breath and stood, walking to the railing several feet from where Maria had perched. "I should probably have my head examined for insisting that I would handle his security myself."

Maria stayed silent, well aware that if she spoke and interrupted the flow of words that Isabel would withdraw and never finish what she had to say.

"He understood me in a way that no one else ever had, y'know? He looked past the face I showed the world and saw who I really was and he stayed." She risked a quick glance at Maria. "How many men would've done that? Knowing the truth would've scared most men off in a heartbeat… but not Alex." She shook her head. "Even when I got scared and tried to run him off he wouldn't budge." She slammed the flat of her hand down against the railing. "How could his father lie to him for ten years? I can't even find it in me to sympathize with his reasoning… ten years of lies. Ten years of being used by his own father to create programs that only furthered the man's company and success. He hated the work his father did; do you remember that? They used to get into arguments because he didn't want to spend his life creating programs that would be used for weapons that would ultimately take lives. His father knew that, he knew Alex had no interest in following the same career path, and he's pushed him into doing the very thing he didn't want to do."

The anger and resentment were clear in her voice and Maria couldn't help but empathize with the other woman's feelings. She watched as Isabel started to pace around the deck and bit her tongue to control the urge to speak.

"How am I supposed to know if my feelings are valid or if they're just surfacing because I know he's alive?"

"Follow your heart, Isabel; it'll show you the way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I punched you, huh?" Alex asked as he hobbled into the kitchen and leaned against the island, shifting to keep his weight on his left side.

Michael turned away from the pan where he was layering the ingredients he had assembled for the lasagna and glanced at the man who had spoken. "Maybe." He slid the pan into the oven and shut the door, wiping his hands on a dishtowel before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Maria says I walked away from it; why didn't you kick my ass?"

"Well," he said, picking up a stalk of celery and snapping it in half, "I guess I let it go because I deserved it." He opened the refrigerator and lifted out a bottle of ranch dressing, shaking it and pouring some into a small bowl.

Alex made a face when the other man mixed Tabasco sauce into the dressing and mixed the two together with his celery stick.

"I had hurt Maria pretty bad and you found out about it; it wasn't one of my finer moments." He dipped his celery in the dressing mixture and bit into it before glancing at Alex again. "You were always very protective of the girls despite being Roswell High's reigning dodge ball champion. And you always treated my sister with the respect she deserved; she was happy with you." He nodded suddenly. "You wanna get outta the house for a while?" He pushed away from the counter and left the room without waiting for an answer. He returned a moment later, shoulder holster already in place as he shrugged into his jacket. He shoved his right hand through the sleeve and dropped his celery stick on the floor. "Three second rule," he muttered as he snatched it up, dragged it through the dressing and popped it in his mouth.

"You did not just do that."

He glanced over his shoulder at his wife as he rinsed out the bowl he had used for the dressing. "What? The floor's clean and the three second rule applies." He turned the faucets off and dried his hands on a dishtowel before tossing it on the counter.

"That's disgusting."

"And?" He started to walk past her but at the last second he turned and pulled her into his arms, planting a big kiss on her lips.

"Ungh!" She swiped her hand over her mouth when he released her. "Michael, there are germs on the floor!" she griped.

"Three second rule."

"Germs do not wait three seconds before – "

"You're such a girl sometimes, DeLuca," he grumbled, but his words were laced with amusement.

"Yeah? Well, I didn't hear you complaining last night, Guerin."

Alex glanced at Isabel when she leaned against the opposite end of the island, immediately noticing that she was more relaxed than she had been the entire time they had been together. "Are they like this all the time?"

"Um-hmm."

"I thought you said they were married?"

"They are. Why would… oh, he's calling her by her maiden name. They've been calling each other by their last names since high school."

"Why?"

"Foreplay," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"All right, let's get this show on the road before I get myself in serious trouble, Alex."

"What?"

Michael glanced at his sister before motioning for Alex to leave the room ahead of him. "We're gonna take a walk and check out the local wildlife."

Isabel turned her head and realized that Alex had already made it out of the room. "I don't think – "

"What'd I tell you when we were talkin' earlier? He needs to get out in the fresh air for a little while. He'll be fine; I won't let anything happen to him." He checked his watch. "We'll be back before dinner's ready."

He ducked out of the kitchen and hurried to join Alex before either of the women had a chance to start talking again. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the other man wasn't wearing a jacket.

"You might wanna grab a jacket; it's a bit cooler up here than it was in the city."

"Apparently I didn't bring one."

"No problem; I've got another one."

Alex rolled his shoulders in an attempt to settle the leather jacket that was heavier than the one he normally wore as he made his way along the path Michael had pointed out.

"You'll get used to the weight," Michael said. He was walking beside the other man, his stride shortened to keep pace with Alex's stilted gait. "So, what'd you do to make her slap you?"

"Pissed her off." Alex snorted. "And she wasn't playin' around when she slapped me either. I think my ears rang for a solid minute afterwards."

"What's with the warnings?" he asked, deciding not to comment on the fact that Alex hadn't actually answered his last question.

"Your sister has made it clear that she's not gonna put up with my attitude and she was very quick to lay out the ground rules. I get out of line three times and I get to meet her hand up close and personal."

Michael smirked. "And you're already on your second warnin', huh?"

"You heard that?" Alex winced as he recalled what he had said to make it to his second warning of the day. He didn't bother mentioning that it was his second warning the third time around.

"Yeah, that remark about getting paid either way… not a smart thing to say." He led the way along a well-worn path, carefully watching the terrain for any uneven or unstable areas. "I understand that you needed to get out but next time, do yourself a favor and talk to her; I know it doesn't seem like it but she can be reasoned with."

"I keep getting all these jumbled up feelings around her," Alex confessed. "I don't even know her but I'll be watching her or she'll touch me and… I can't explain it; it's like I can almost remember something but I just can't get a grip on it. She told me that we used to…" He trailed off, afraid that if he revealed that she had readily talked with him about his life before the accident that Michael would put a stop to it.

Michael didn't question him when he suddenly stopped speaking, certain that he already knew what hadn't been said.

"You got any suggestions for dealin' with her?"

He grinned. "First, stop pissin' her off. You're doin' fine otherwise. My advice? Don't back down; you seem to be holdin' your own pretty good although you faltered when you got in her face earlier. She came back at you and you took a step back." He shook his head. "Don't do that. People like Isabel need someone who not only understands them but who won't back down when the situation calls for a level head or just some rational options. It's especially important that you don't back down when they're wrong. She's a hard person to stand up to but she won't respect anything less from you. I can understand that because I'm the exact same way. We're intense and we're intimidating and it takes a very special type of person to be able to deal with us."

"How long did you intimidate your wife?" 

Michael snorted and shook his head as he leaned back against a tree. "The intimidation factor wore off surprisingly fast with Maria and that's what I'm talkin' about. My wife and I have what I'm tellin' you about; her personality balances mine out, she keeps me sane, and she's never once backed down. We're loud and when we get into it people run for cover and I know I've given her plenty of reasons to file for divorce but she won't do it. She'll fight with me and she'll fight for me but she'll never fight against me. I'm about to blow your mind here, Alex. You wanna know something about your past? Get her to open up to you and I'd be willin' to bet it'll come back."

"I thought you were gonna blow my mind?"

"The thing I've got with my wife?" He paused for effect. "Isabel had that with you."

Alex stared at the other man and shook his head in disbelief. "That's ridiculous. Women like your sister have guys like me for friends; they don't get involved with them on the level you're implying."

"I know the last few days have been pretty insane but have you noticed that she's been a little… temperamental?"

Alex leaned his right hip against a large boulder and let his cane rest against his thigh. "I just figured she was reacting to the mood swings."

"Huh-uh. I've seen my sister react to hundreds of different situations and I can honestly say that I've never seen her use this particular tactic before. She changed the second we were told that you had been killed in the accident; she pushed the people closest to her away and she kept everyone at a distance." He crossed his arms over his chest and lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "She let us back in eventually but no one else has ever made it past her defenses. She's doin' her damnedest to keep you from doin' that very thing and she hasn't been as successful as she'd like to be."

"I don't understand."

Michael rolled his eyes and exhaled impatiently. "You were always good with the touchy-feely stuff, Alex; I'm not supposed to have to explain this to you."

"Forgive me for having amnesia and forgetting protocol," he snapped.

"All I'm sayin' is she's havin' a hard time keepin' you at a distance and it's makin' her act out of character. She wants to keep you at arms' length because she's scared of bein' hurt again but at the same time she wants to let you in and tryin' to do both is throwin' her emotions into a tailspin."

"That's why you came up here today instead of waiting until next week."

"We had concerns about her handlin' your protection because of the history there and Max did everything short of getting on his knees and beggin' her to let us handle it ourselves for that very reason. It took a lot of time for her to pick up the pieces after she lost you and it wasn't until she came to us with the idea for the business that she really started to take an interest in life again."

"She came up with the idea?"

"The idea was yours actually." Michael pushed away from the tree and took a couple of steps back towards the trail they had taken earlier. "We should probably head back; if I keep you out too long I'll have both of 'em on my ass."

"That's it? You've gotta give me more than what you've given me."

"We'll talk more but you don't need to tell Maria or Isabel what we talked about out here. Got it?"

"Yeah, I've – " His hand shot up to cover his mouth as he sneezed loudly. "I've got it."

"Let's go. I don't even wanna think about what they'll do to me if you come down with a cold." His gaze swept over the wooded landscape, scanning for any threats lurking there. "Isabel said you remembered somethin' the other night."

"Just that she alphabetizes things." He shrugged. "I didn't even realize that it was a memory until I noticed that she really had alphabetized my pills. But that was it… I tried to remember something else but… nothing."

"Based on everything I read tryin' to force the memories doesn't work." Michael ducked under a low-hanging branch and turned to push it up so Alex could pass without hitting it. "Your father told us he thought you had started to remember some things about a month before we came into the picture."

"I thought I was but it wasn't like what happened with the pills… I started having these really weird dreams and I thought maybe they were disjointed memories but before I could make heads or tails of them the mood swings started and the dreams stopped. My father thought I was being drugged but no one's been able to prove that theory."

"Your father was right about that; one of our contacts was able to identify the drug. It's a memory suppressant that hasn't been approved for use but there are some agencies that have been using it regardless. We don't know yet who gave it to you but we know the withdrawal isn't gonna be pleasant and if our calculations are correct you'll start feelin' the effects of it anytime after ten o'clock tonight."

"Withdrawal," Alex said slowly. "So, she was right about the vitamins."

"Yeah. We haven't been able to find out how they were being tampered with but we have people workin' on it."

"What exactly are we talkin' about?"

"Severe muscle cramps, hot and cold flashes, insomnia, restlessness, anxiety, and agitation. Their best guess is that you've been takin' the drug for a month, maybe longer, and due to the length of time it'll probably take five to seven days for it to completely work out of your system. The worst of the effects will be over after the first forty-eight hours but it's probably gonna feel like a lot longer."

"Well, I guess I can count myself lucky then."

"How's that?"

"Well, that list didn't include some of the more unpleasant physical effects that drug withdrawal can have. Honestly, the medications they've got me on cause most of those symptoms now."

Michael winced. "You're tellin' me you've been on these meds for ten years and the whole time you've been dealin' with side effects that are similar to the ones I just described?"

"Yeah. Are we very far from the house?"

"Nah, couple minutes. Why?"

"Nothin'. I just need to lay down; my back feels like it's about to split in two and sometimes layin' down helps."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Alex?"

Michael looked at his sister when she fired the question off as soon as he entered the kitchen. "He said he was gonna go lay down for a bit."

"Did you tell him about the withdrawal?" Maria asked.

"Was his back bothering him?" Isabel wasn't following their conversation, her own thoughts on what the next forty-eight hours held in store for the man who still held her heart.

"Yeah, he said layin' down might help." He opened the oven door and folded the dishtowel over so he could grab the rack and pull it out to check the lasagna. "Uh, why is there a corner missin' here, DeLuca?"

"No idea." Maria glared at him. "Why do you automatically assume that I took a bite out of your precious lasagna?"

"Did you?"

"That's not the point."

Michael glanced over his shoulder before sliding the pan back in the oven and closing the door. Straightening up again he turned the knob, lowering the temperature and shifting around to lean against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Isabel had left the room sometime during their conversation, presumably to check on Alex.

"How'd she take it when you told her about the withdrawal?"

"She's concerned but she kept her cool."

"Yeah, Alex took it about the same. Do you know the medication he's on causes the same side effects that the withdrawal will cause? Not to the same extreme maybe, but he's been dealin' with this crap since the accident."

"That's what Isabel was sayin'." Maria watched him, quickly picking up on the fact that he wasn't looking at her directly while he was talking. "Michael, what'd you and Alex talk about while you were gone?"

"Well," he hedged, "the withdrawal… oh, and the fact that she had obviously slapped him before we got here…"

"Uh-huh, that's all you talked about for an hour and a half?"

"We might've talked about some other stuff." He moved to the refrigerator and busied himself with locating everything needed for the salad in the hopes that she would lose interest in the conversation and drop it. "You want – "

Maria grabbed hold of the leather strap that ran across his back and provided support for the shoulder holsters and pulled him back up so she could see him. "Tell me you didn't tell him anything about his life before the accident."

"I could tell you that…"

"Would it be the truth?"

He closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "No."

"Michael, you heard what the doctors we consulted said."

"And if our positions were reversed and I was the one with amnesia I'd want someone to help me get my memory back."

"Are you doing this for him? Or for Isabel?"

"It's the same thing isn't it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel knocked on the doorframe since Alex hadn't bothered to close the door, watching him as he paced around the room with an unsteady gait. He obviously hadn't been able to find a comfortable position and his expression told her he was in an excessive amount of pain.

"Alex?"

"I don't think the withdrawal's gonna wait until tonight to start. I kept goin' from too hot to too cold last night but I just thought I was comin' down with a cold or somethin'." He made another circuit of the room and nearly lost his balance when the muscles in his left thigh knotted up and he overcompensated by putting all of his weight on his right leg. He bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her when she quickly crossed the room and wrapped her hand around his upper arm to help him stay upright.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, feeling completely out of her depth and

unsure of how to proceed.

"Maybe you could just talk to me… keep my mind off of the pain."

"Tell me what you want to talk about." She led him over to the bed and helped him to lie down, situating herself beside him and using her fingers to work the knots out of the

cramped muscles.

"How'd you get in the bodyguard business?"

"First, it's personal protection, and second, it was your idea. You came up with it our junior year."

Alex tipped his head to one side as he studied her features and after several minutes of silence she looked up at him. "What?"

"Were you this beautiful in high school?" He nodded when she didn't answer, turning her attention back to his leg instead. "You were. Why would I suggest this line of work for a woman with your beauty, obvious intelligence, and caring nature? I can't understand why I would recommend a career that would put you in danger on a daily basis."

"There were reasons that I'd rather not go into right now that prompted you to come up with this line of work," she answered honestly. "It keeps us in the spotlight and being in the public eye provides a certain amount of safety."

He wondered at the odd answer but decided that he was probably reading more into what she was saying than what was actually being said because the pain was messing with his head.

"I must've been a complete geek in high school." His leg jerked under her hands and he hissed in pain. "Sorry, it's moving down." He shifted restlessly when he felt the tightening sensation in his stomach. "And up. Maybe I should just ride this out on my own, Isabel." He reached out and grabbed her hand, gently removing it from his leg. "Please… before I say something else to you that I know I'm gonna regret. The muscle cramps are bad enough but I can feel the rage building and it's gonna boil over at any minute. Every time my muscles spasm it gets closer to the surface and I don't wanna deal with the humiliation so please let me do this on my own."

Isabel stared at him as she considered his plea and after a minute she stood and moved to the door. "I'll go but I'll be back in a little while."

"Hey, Isabel?"

She turned and looked at him, her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday… I had no right to say it."

Isabel shrugged. "It's not the first time I've heard it."

"Maybe not," he said, shaking his head. "But I got the feelin' that it was the first time you had ever heard it from me." He nodded when she averted her gaze. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for sayin' it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael rolled out of bed and grabbed his gun as soon as the sound of a slamming door and raised voices penetrated the fog of deep sleep. Snatching up a pair of discarded jeans he pulled them on and turned to check on Maria, not surprised to see her right behind him, already dressed with her weapon drawn and ready. It never failed to amaze him that she could be so alert in an instant if there was danger but when it came to mornings it nearly took an act of God to get her out of bed.

They slipped out of their room and crept along the wall to the stairs, scanning the first floor before cautiously making their way down the stairs. As soon as their feet landed on the hardwood floor and Michael took one look outside he slid the safety back in place and cursed out loud. The yard close to the house was equipped with motion-sensored lights, showing the two people arguing out front plain as day.

Alex stopped mid-rant as his muscles locked up again and he hissed in pain when the weight he was putting on his leg made those cramps worse and it wasn't really helping the rest of them either. His entire body felt like one giant knotted muscle and it wasn't doing anything to help his mood.

He had woken up feeling like he was in a furnace despite the moderate temperature inside the house. He had come out of his room with the intention of stepping outside for some cool air only to find his way blocked by his beautiful bodyguard. Her refusal to let him outside combined with the suffocating heat had only fueled the flames of his rage and he had shoved her out of his way and barreled out through the front door.

Isabel had ordered him back inside but the light breeze that was blowing had felt blessedly cool against his overheated skin and he had ignored her. Moving further out into the yard had only caused her to shadow his every move, issuing orders that he continued to ignore. The restlessness kept him from being still when his body wanted nothing more than to be curled up in a motionless little ball and his nerves felt like they were exposed to the elements.

He had lost it when she had taken hold of his arm and tried to force him back inside, jerking away and shouting at her to leave him alone.

"It's not safe for you to be out here," Isabel said, attempting to rein her own temper in. "You need to – "

"Stop telling me what I need to do! Just leave me the hell alone!" He straightened as much as his agonized body would allow him and took several shaky steps. "God, at least with the pills I wasn't in this much pain." His angry gaze was leveled at her. "Get them back… I can deal with the mood swings but this is inhuman!"

Isabel winced at his choice of words and contemplated the best way to get him back inside without making any more of a scene than they already had.

"Alex, you should really come back inside. Maybe you can work on your program or something to keep your mind occupied."

"My program," he snorted, flexing his fingers when they started to cramp up. "Now all of the sudden you approve of my murderous program?"

"I never said I didn't approve of the program itself," she denied. "I don't approve of the way your father encouraged you to create something that you always hated."

"Now you have a problem with my father too? He didn't make me do anything that I do for his company; every single program that I created was done of my own free will."

"Because he let you believe that you intended to create those programs all along. Did he ever once tell you that before the accident the two of you fought over – "

"It doesn't matter! Nothing about my life before that damned accident matters! Don't you get it? I don't remember any of it! I feel like my life is unraveling at the seams; I'm losing control and I don't know what's true anymore… I don't know who I am… I don't even know what I'm talkin' about." His hands came up to rub his temples. "Everything hurts and I can't think straight."

A twig snapped in two somewhere in the darkness as an animal moved through the woods and Alex whirled around at the sound. The sudden movement twisted his damaged knee and he cried out as his leg crumpled beneath him and his body fell backwards. A pair of hands caught him under his arms before he hit the ground, lifting him back up. He kept his weight braced on his left leg and looked up when his arms were pulled across two pairs of shoulders and he was lifted up off of the ground. Every touch was pure agony and set his skin on fire but before he could protest the sensation suddenly disappeared and he stopped fighting them.

"Keep his right leg as straight as possible," Michael instructed as he shifted to take most of his not inconsiderable weight.

Alex glanced at Maria when the arm that wasn't supporting him stretched out and her hand wrapped around his calf, keeping his leg from bending.

"Alex, I know your fingers are cramping up but I want you to hold onto Maria's shoulder as well as you can so she can keep that leg straight."

"I can't go back inside; I can't breathe in there."

"You'll be fine, buddy." Michael nodded at his wife and together they started the slow walk back inside the house.

Isabel watched them, amazed at the gentleness Michael was exhibiting. If any other client had pulled the stunt Alex had just pulled he wouldn't have been gentle with them; he would've read them the riot act while he tossed them back inside and quite possibly locked them in their assigned room. _But Alex isn't any other client, _she reminded herself. _He had been her world, Maria's friend and confidant, and Michael's friend at one time._

She sat on the top step and after a minute the yard lights switched off and she was surrounded by a darkness that was broken only by the millions of pinpoints of light that dotted the sky above. She leaned against the column closest to her, resting her head against the smooth wood and staring at the stars. She didn't bother looking up a while later when the screen door closed quietly behind her; she knew it was Michael by the sound of his footsteps.

"He's sleepin'," he said as he sat down beside her. "He twisted that knee pretty good though; we may have to get him back to have it looked at."

"How'd you get him to sleep?"

"As far as he'll know it was the couple shots of whiskey Maria gave him." He shrugged. "Either way he'll sleep for a few hours at least."

That got her attention. "You keep whiskey in the house?"

"Can't do body shots without it."

She stared at him for almost a full minute as she tried to decide if he was serious or not. "You can't be serious."

Michael leaned back on his elbows and grinned at her. "Maybe… maybe not."

"You're not serious." She shoved his shoulder. "We can't drink, Michael; we have no tolerance whatsoever for alcohol." She decided not to mention her own preference for a glass or two of wine on occasion.

"It's still fun." He rolled his eyes at her disbelieving look. "Okay, the truth is intimate contact tends to diminish the affect that alcohol has on us."

"Body shots, huh?"

"Don't even get him started, Isabel," Maria said as she stepped out of the house and sat down on the step in front of her husband. "He's completely incorrigible." She leaned back against his chest and rested her forearms on his knees, linking her fingers through his when his arms came around her.

"And you love it," he teased, leaning forward to nip at her neck.

"Absolutely." She lifted his left hand and pressed a kiss to the flesh above his wedding band. "Alex will probably sleep for a while; hopefully he's relaxed enough that his body will rest at least a little bit. We turned the air conditioner down but we should probably keep an eye on him so we can cut it back if he starts getting chills."

"I'll go check on him," Isabel said, standing up and going inside. She eased the door closed behind her, pulled her phone out of her pocket, and punched in her younger brother's number.

"We should stay up with her, Michael; she's not gonna get any sleep tonight."

He nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder, wondering how much longer his sister would be able to stay within the boundaries of the rules she had agreed to before taking this assignment on.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few hours Isabel kept watch at the front window, leaving her post every quarter hour to check on Alex, and then returning to her position at the window. The other couple had left her alone, sensing that in her current mood she wouldn't welcome any encroachment on her territory.

They both reached for their weapons at the same time when headlights swept through the house and briefly illuminated the rooms.

"Relax," Isabel ordered. "It's Max and Liz; I called them."

Michael and Maria exchanged a puzzled glance before holstering their weapons and going to let their visitors in.

"Someone could've mentioned how cold it is up here," Max was complaining as he followed his wife inside.

"Don't blame us," Michael said before the other man could really get started. "We're not the ones who called you."

"No, no you're not."

"Matter of fact, we didn't know you had been called."

They all turned to face the woman who had placed the call and Michael crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want you to heal Alex," she stated baldly. "I don't want to hear that you can't do it because it'll reveal our identities; I'll handle the fallout."

Max held a hand out in a calming gesture. "Isabel, I understand that this is hard for you but we discussed it when we agreed to let you handle his protection and we all agreed that we wouldn't – "

"I'm not asking you, Max; I'm telling you that I want him healed. Out of the three of us you're by far the best at that particular ability and I want it done right."

"The risk is too high," he argued, keeping his voice down. "He doesn't remember who we are or what we are and healing him will not bring his memory back and that makes him a threat to us."

"He is not a threat."

"How do you think he'll react to finding out you're half alien? You think he's gonna – "

"He won't tell anyone."

"And you know this how? He's not the same person he was ten years ago, Isabel; you don't know the man he is now."

"I told you I would handle the fallout."

"No, you're too emotional about this." He shook his head. "Otherwise you would never even consider making such an absurd suggestion."

Isabel stalked across the room and stood toe to toe with him. "Max, you have the ability to heal him in a way that Michael and I can't. We can heal some of the problems he has but you can go deeper than we can, you can heal the brain injury that causes the tremors and the seizures."

Max shook his head. "No."

Maria glanced at her husband, recognizing the look of concentration on his face. He was weighing the options, debating the intelligence of what his sister was insisting on having their brother do. He glanced at the hallway that led to the bedrooms before turning to focus his intense gaze on Isabel.

"Heal him."

They all turned to face him when he spoke and Maria nearly laughed when she noticed that Max's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You can't be serious," Max said, shaking his head in disbelief. "What happens if he freaks out about it and turns us in? It won't be just the three of us that they come after, Michael. They'll come after anyone involved with us and the first ones they'll come after will be our wives. Are you prepared to lose Maria? To have a bunch of government scientists cut her open for – "

"Don't you ever ask me that again," he snapped. "Just heal him and let Isabel deal with him after that. We'll hang around for a few days to make sure things are goin' okay and once we're sure they are we'll head back to give you a hand with the investigation."

"Have you already told him about us?" Max asked.

"No, of course not."

"Then I guess you'd better start talkin' because I'm not healing him unless he knows."

"She's havin' a hard enough time dealin' with this without havin' to deal with your attitude too, Maxwell," Michael said after she had left the room. "I know what the risks are and I know they're even higher if his memory doesn't come back but she needs to take the chance. Yeah, we have the right to say no to her… _request_, but I don't think we should. If I was in her place and Maria had been hurt the way he's been hurt I'd be damned if anything would get in the way of – "

"You agreed to not healing him before she ever left."

"I was wrong." He held his hand up before his wife could speak. "Not one word, DeLuca," he warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel crouched down beside the bed where Alex was curled up in a fetal position, the pose providing little relief for his cramping muscles and was probably pure agony for his back and his newly injured knee. She reached out to brush his damp hair back off of his forehead, her fingers trailing down his cheek and resting there.

Gray eyes, clouded by pain lifted to meet her dark gaze in silent question.

"I need you to listen to me, Alex."

"I'm sorry about earlier; I didn't mean to flip out on you."

"You don't owe me an apology for that." She smiled weakly. "But I really do need you to listen to me." Her heart hammered in her chest when he curled in tighter on himself and focused on her intently. "I called Max; he's out in the living room. I want to bring him in here and have him help you but I need to know that you trust me to explain everything in detail later."

"You're not talking about more medication," he said, trying to read her expression.

"No." She took a deep breath. "My brothers and I aren't completely human, Alex; we have abilities… we can do things that normal humans can't do."

"You have the ability to heal," he guessed.

"You're taking this pretty well."

"I'll have my freak-out later, when I'm not in so much pain." He managed a weak smile. "I'd really like to be fully coherent when you explain this one to me."

"It won't make your memory come back."

"But you'll still help me try to remember?"

"If that's what you want."

Alex stared at her for several minutes before he finally nodded. "All right, but I'd like to speak to Michael alone first."

He waited until she had left the room to grab a fistful of the blanket underneath his body and ride out the next wave of abdominal cramps. He tried to relax when he heard the door open but was unable to release his death grip on the blanket.

"Hey."

"You alone?" he asked, not bothering to move so he could see the man who had spoken.

"Yup. Isabel said you wanted to see me?"

"You told me earlier that Isabel and I were together before the accident."

Michael walked around the bed and sat in an overstuffed armchair by the window. "Yeah."

"Did I know about the um… well, that you're…"

"That we're half alien?" Michael smirked. "You knew. But only you, Maria, and Liz knew; no one else was aware of it at that time."

"She trusted me that much?"

"Um-hmm."

"Did I deserve her trust?"

"You never gave her or us any reason to doubt you."

Alex nodded and briefly wondered when exactly he had entered the Twilight Zone. "I guess I'm ready then."

"I'm guessin' she told you this won't make your memory come back?"

"Yeah."

"I'll send him in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex awoke with a start, his skin clammy with sweat and his heart pounding so hard it felt like it was going to burst right through the wall of his chest. He gingerly shifted to the edge of the bed, the cautious movements made out of years of habit. It wasn't until he reached for the cane that he realized he wasn't in pain. His fingers slid off of the smooth wood and settled on his knee, pushing and probing to locate the pain that had been his constant companion for the past ten years… pain that should've been even worse than usual after the way he had twisted it the night before. Giving up on that he stood up and carefully shifted his weight to his right side. After several minutes he hopped on his right foot a couple of times experimentally and just barely kept himself from shouting in elation.

His euphoric mood came to an abrupt halt as he recalled the reason for the lack of pain. "Aliens," he mused to himself. _He had been healed by an alien._ "You're being protected by aliens, Whitman." He snorted derisively and walked into the bathroom, switching the light on and staring at himself in the mirror. He braced his hands on the countertop and leaned in closer so that he was almost nose-to-nose with his reflection. The only difference he could see was the lack of pain and fatigue in his features. "Well, you haven't turned green or started growing extra limbs or anything." He shook his head at his words and moved away to turn the faucets on in the shower. "Shower first. Freak-out later."

But a hot shower and freedom from the ever-present pain wasn't enough to distract him and by the time he had finished dressing he was on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria glanced up from the magazine she had been flipping through when she heard one of the floorboards in the hall creak loudly. She had taken third watch, hoping Alex would wake and come out of his room on her shift rather than her husband's or her sister-in-law's shift in case he didn't react well to the knowledge that not only did aliens exist but that he apparently knew three of them. She hid a smile when he crept into the room, his terrified gaze scanning the area for their alien friends. He had passed out after Max had healed him, mentally and physically exhausted and he had slept straight through the night. It was just after six o'clock and the sun hadn't yet made itself visible on the horizon.

"You can relax, Alex."

He froze, not moving until he identified who had spoken. "What?"

"They don't lurk in the shadows waiting to attack unsuspecting humans."

Alex winced when he caught the sharp edge in her voice.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Sometimes it's hard to remember my own reaction when I found out about them." She shrugged. "It's a little bit different when you're on this side of the fence and you see someone else's reaction to them."

"How long have you known about them?"

"Almost twelve years."

"So, you've known the whole time you've been with… him."

"Don't mistake my empathy for your situation for permission to talk about them like they're some kinda freaks of nature. You're the only other person besides a very small and select group of people who know about them, and that makes you dangerous. They'll never do anything to hurt you; truth is you're in a position to hurt them. They took a big risk when Max healed you and now their secret as well as their lives is in your hands."

"You don't approve."

"If this were to backfire and you couldn't keep their situation to yourself someone could be sent out after them. We've had run-ins with a branch of the FBI that was tracking them and they managed to capture Max once. He was subjected to torture before we were able to rescue him and I will do whatever is necessary to make sure that never happens again."

"You would kill for them."

"There's a time when you would've done the same thing." She pulled her legs up under her and motioned for him to join her. "If anything ever happened to Michael I wouldn't be able to breathe; it would kill me." She smiled when he sat down at the opposite end of the couch. "They're not all that different from us; they have feelings and emotions… they bleed when they're wounded… they're just slightly more advanced than we are."

"Slightly?" he questioned skeptically.

"My husband's ego is big enough," she whispered.

"Why are you – "

"I have superior hearing, DeLuca."

"He really does," she agreed when her husband spoke, his voice drifting down from above. She rolled her eyes and raised her hand, pointing at the second floor. Alex followed the direction of her extended finger to the rough-hewn railing that ran from the staircase to the opposite wall where Michael was slouched against the support post, arms crossed over his chest as he watched them. "Don't stare at him," she reminded him gently.

"How did you know he was there?"

"I can't really explain it," she answered with a shrug. "I just know when he's close. And before you ask, no, it's not an alien thing. I think anyone who forms such a close bond with their significant other experiences it."

"I'm gonna start breakfast," Michael announced as he sauntered down the stairs and across the room.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Are we forgetting something, Guerin?"

He altered his path and leaned down over the back of the couch to kiss her. "Missed you last night," he whispered against her lips.

"Missed you too," she whispered back, shifting so she could kiss him more fully.

"You're not gonna make it to breakfast, are you?"

"Highly doubtful."

"Didn't think so." He reached for the throw hanging over the back of the couch, pretending not to notice when Alex flinched. He shook the blanket out and tucked it in around her before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her blond head.

Maria pushed down the urge to yell at Alex for hurting Michael's feelings despite it being unintentional. She hadn't missed the hurt look that had flashed in her husband's eyes when Alex had jerked away from him.

"I had nightmares for weeks after I found out about them," she said after Michael had left them alone.

"You were scared of them?"

"Intimidated. Mostly by Isabel."

"Not by Michael?"

"Only in the very beginning and then I realized that with him it wasn't intimidation, it was attraction. Max isn't the least bit threatening and he was too infatuated with Liz to be a threat anyway. But I was absolutely terrified of Isabel until I realized she was just as insecure and scared as everyone else. I nearly turned them in to the local sheriff because I was so terrified of them and if I hadn't found out just how human they are I would've made the biggest mistake of my life."

"How long was I…?"

"Afraid of them?" She shook her head. "Are you kiddin'? Me an' Liz both flipped out but you never did. Now, of course, you didn't believe us at first either but you decided to spend time with Isabel and get all the facts. You were curious about them and you were completely taken with her but you were never afraid of them."

_I obviously had no sense of self-preservation_, he thought.

"You had some kinda sixth sense where she was concerned; you always knew how she was feeling or if something was wrong with her. You saw who she was behind that beautiful façade she presents to everyone else and you convinced her to trust you." She slid down a little, snuggling into the cushions. "She's the one who told Max to heal you and she's counting on you to keep their secret safe."

"She just came right out and told him to heal me."

"Um-hmm. Michael backed her up and if he hadn't you'd still be laying in that bed, sweatin' bullets, and praying for the muscle cramps to stop." She leaned her head back against the cushions. "I'm not trying to guilt you into keeping quiet, Alex, but you have to understand what could happen to them – "

"That's why you work in a field that maintains high visibility."

"It makes it a lot harder for them to be targeted by some secret government agency that technically doesn't even exist if they're in the public eye."

"Because it would raise too many questions if one of them disappeared."

"That was your plan when you came up with the idea," she said, not even trying to fight back a yawn. "But you're wondering why you picked a field that's so dangerous."

"That question had crossed my mind."

"They need to be able to help people, use their abilities in some way, and you knew that. This line of work allows them to do both while keeping them safer than they've ever been." She smiled tiredly. "I know it probably sounds stupid but it's true."

Alex didn't question her further when her eyes slid closed; he dropped his head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling as he thought about what she had said. He watched through half-closed lids when Michael came back and crouched down in front of his wife, raising a hand to gently caress the side of her face.

"Hey, you wanna go upstairs so you can stretch out? You'll probably be a lot more comfortable."

"No, m'fine," she mumbled. "'Sides, I'm closer to you down here."

"All right, but let's get you outta your gear, okay?" He shifted her around so he could remove the shoulder holster she wore, expertly maneuvering the leather straps over her shoulders when she drunkenly tried to assist him. Once he had finished he eased her back into her former position and pulled the blanket back up over her. When she reached up and wrapped her hand around his as he stood his expression softened and he took a step back and sat down on the coffee table. With his elbow braced on his knee he rested his chin in his hand and watched her as she slept, content to remain unmoving until her hand went limp in his. He placed her hand under the blanket and kissed her once more before setting her holstered weapon on the coffee table, making sure it was within reach should the need arise.

Alex froze when the man suddenly turned and looked at him, his sharp gaze burning right through him. His breath locked up in his throat and he waited to see what would happen now that he had been caught staring.

"She needs her sleep; don't wake her up."

Alex was sorely tempted to snap off a sharp salute at the man's commanding tone but decided against it when Michael turned to look at him again. He fleetingly wondered if they had the ability to read minds as well but discounted it when no comment was made in response to his thought.

He left without another word and Alex released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He slouched down in his corner, enjoying a position that up until the night before hadn't been used because it put too much pressure on his back. He stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles and closing his eyes as he lost himself in thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_He won't say anything, Max."_

"_You don't know that, Isabel." The voice was angry. "None of us knows him now."_

"_Keep your voice down, Max." The warning was clear in Michael's voice._

"_It was a risk we shouldn't have taken." There was a pause. "And you should've backed me up, Michael."_

The voices filtered through the comfortable haze of sleep that had settled over Alex and he cracked his eyes open just enough to see that hours had passed since he had closed them to think for a few minutes. He turned his head to the side in an effort to locate the owners' voices and his best guess was the kitchen. Sunlight poured through the windows and bounced off of the highly polished wood floor, offering both light and warmth.

"I think I knew him better than you did, Max," Isabel said.

"Past tense," he snapped. "And I'm not sayin' you didn't know him then; I'm sayin' you don't know him now. I know what finding him alive means to you – "

"No, you don't."

Alex had to strain to hear what she was saying when she lowered her voice and the words she spoke were laced with pain.

"You've never had your reason for living ripped away from you. Ten years, Max… it's been ten years and up until nine days ago I had forgotten what it was like to feel anything. He was in agonizing pain and I couldn't stand by and not do anything about it. Don't ask me to regret this."

"That's not what he's asking," a new female voice interjected. "He's concerned about all of us, Isabel. Ten years ago I wouldn't have thought twice about Alex knowing anything about the three of you but the truth is, we _don't_ know him now and what's more, he doesn't know us. It's not just about us trusting him… it's about him trusting us."

"He trusted us before."

"We already had an established foundation that was built on trust before your identities ever came up."

"Are you ready for the consequences if he can't trust us?"

"He will."

Alex quickly resumed his slouched position and closed his eyes when he heard her footsteps coming towards the living room. He listened as she crossed the room and a moment later the glass door slid open and then closed with the barest hint of sound. His eyes opened and he watched her through the open blinds as she paced the length of the deck, her stride erratic as she drummed the fingers of her right hand against her left arm.

He hadn't really believed Michael when he had hinted around about his relationship with her and he hadn't been joking when he had told the other man that women like her had guys like him for friends. That's just the way it was and he had never really had a problem with the status quo but now he had to reassess his thinking on that particular belief. She wasn't faking her emotions and even though he couldn't remember her or their relationship he could tell she was having a difficult time dealing with his sudden reappearance in her life. He could only imagine how difficult it was for her to be dealing with the changes while fighting with her brother over him. He assumed the female voice he had heard was her younger brother's wife and he knew they were right to be wary of him; they didn't know him and they didn't know if they could trust him. Her decision to have her brother heal him had been an emotional one and he knew it wasn't the smartest decision she could've made.

He glanced to his right, surprised to see Maria still sound asleep and burrowed under the blanket her husband had so lovingly placed over her. The man might be half alien but his heart was one hundred percent human.

Alex sat up, carefully testing his body for any of the familiar aches and pains before he stood and moved to the doors, sliding them open and stepping outside. He closed the door and walked towards her, the boards of the sun-drenched deck quickly warming his bare feet.

Isabel's pacing was interrupted by his unexpected presence and she stared at him as she waited for him to speak.

"I can't recall a time when I felt like this," he started. "There isn't a single mornin' in the past ten years that I've woken up without bein' in pain and I can't thank you enough for that." He lifted a hand towards her but quickly dropped it back down by his side. "I won't tell anyone."

"I know," she whispered.

"But they don't." He nodded. "It's okay, Isabel; right now they don't know me anymore than I know them. All they have are the memories of who I was back then; you can't blame them for not just trusting me because of who I am."

"That's exactly why they _should _trust you."

"If the situation were reversed would you trust one of your brother's wives?" He ducked his head to meet her downcast eyes. "Honestly?"

His heart flipped over when he saw the slight smile that briefly graced her lips, knowing instinctively that it was as close as she would get to admitting the truth.

"I was expecting you to be in a completely different frame of mind."

"That why you weren't there when I woke up this morning?" He smiled when her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You knew I was…"

"This is the first mornin' since we got here that I haven't heard you leave my room as soon as I started to wake up."

"I didn't think…"

He cocked his head to the side when she didn't finish her thought and he carefully considered her for several long minutes. "You're not nearly as sure of me as you want them to think you are," he realized aloud. "What were we to each other ten years ago?" He dared to reach out and cup her chin in his hand, compelling her to meet his questioning gaze. "You wouldn't risk exposure… you wouldn't risk exposing _them_ just to ease a friends' pain. What were we to each other, Isabel?" he repeated, his tone low and insistent.

"Everything," she whispered finally.

"Everything, huh?" He dropped his hand back down by his side. "That's a tall order."

"Don't worry," she snapped, "it's not an order I expect you to fill."

"Don't you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin haughtily as her defenses slammed into place. "Don't make assumptions."

"I don't think I am." He leaned back against the railing and didn't make a move to stop her when she started to pace again. "With our apparent history it's understandable that you'd – "

"Do not presume to think you have any right whatsoever to talk to me like you know me." She stopped halfway across the deck and stared at him. "You don't know _anything_ about me."

_She was hurt that he didn't remember her_, he realized suddenly. She was using anger as a smoke screen, attempting to hide her vulnerability from him. "I know you're having a difficult time being here with me."

She glanced at him sharply. "Don't analyze me. Why are you out here anyway?" she asked, changing tactics. "I told you to stay inside."

"Unless you were out here with me… which you are." He cocked his head to one side as he studied every nuance of her facial expressions. "Why won't you admit this is hard for you? What're you so afraid of?" He watched as her eyes grew distant and when she spoke her tone was dismissive.

"Ten years is a long time, Alex, and you can't go back." She looked away from him but he saw her throat work as she swallowed hard. "I wouldn't if I could."

Alex nodded and walked over to her, leaving less than six inches between them as he leaned in and met her defiant gaze head-on. "First warning, Isabel," he said softly. "Don't lie to me again. I may not remember but I'm not stupid either."

Isabel stared after him when he had gone inside as she tried to decide whether to be furious with him for daring to challenge her or touched that he had noticed her reaction to the situation. He had always been incredibly perceptive when it came to her moods and it had taken time to get used to someone else having access to her deepest feelings and her innermost thoughts. He had never taken advantage of that gift, even in the middle of heated arguments he had always been careful of her feelings. She was certain that their friends would be shocked if they knew just how well he could argue. They had gotten into their share of knock-down-drag-out fights but back then he had known better than to back down in an argument regardless of who was right or wrong. As a rule he was a pacifist but she brought his temper out like no one else ever had and he had done the same to her.

"He still does," she whispered as she sat down on the top step and watched the tree line for any unnatural movement.

"What're you thinkin' about out here all by yourself?" Michael asked as he joined her on the step. He shifted to lean back against the support column so he could look at her fully.

She shook her head and remained silent for several minutes before speaking. "Have you ever wondered what would've happened… what _could_ have happened if you had just done something differently the first time around?"

"Isabel, don't do this," he begged. "Nothin' you did or didn't do that day would've changed what happened to him."

"Maybe, maybe not; I guess we'll never know."

He didn't know how to respond to her statement so he left it alone and sat with her in silence, respecting her wishes by dropping the subject altogether. By some unspoken agreement the events of that day had never been up for discussion and no one had ever dared to bring it up. They all knew without her confirmation that she had always blamed herself for his death and nothing they had said had been able to change her mind. He sat up straighter when she tensed and her sharp gaze scanned the tree line that served as the dividing line between their property and the lake.

"What's the matter?"

"Something just moved to the…" She trailed off and rolled her eyes when a pair of wide antlers broke through the dense tapestry of dark green foliage and a moment later a large moose stepped into the clearing and surveyed the area. "Why is it staring at us? Shouldn't it be afraid of people?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" He leaned back on his elbows and watched the animal's lumbering progress as it crossed the wide expanse of the yard.

"Well, do something with it, Michael," she hissed when the animal continued on its way towards them. "Make it go away."

"Maria'd never forgive me."

"Take her to a petting zoo."

"Hey, Maria, you've got company, babe!" he hollered.

"Who are you – " Maria stared in disbelief at the animal that had come to a standstill less than a dozen feet from the deck. "He's gotten so big." She hurried to the steps, stopping halfway down when her husband grasped her hand.

"Forgettin' somethin', DeLuca?"

She bit back a grin and crouched down to kiss him thoroughly, leaving no doubt in his mind that she hadn't forgotten anything. "Go get me a granola bar," she said, patting his chest as she stood back up. "Not the kind with the chocolate chips, just a regular one."

"I know, I know," he muttered before she could continue. "Chocolate's bad for him."

Isabel sometimes wondered if her life could get any stranger but Maria always answered that question before she ever had a chance to voice it. She watched, disbelieving, as her sister-in-law crossed the short distance to the large animal, talking to it the whole way. The moose lowered its head as she neared and just as Isabel opened her mouth to shout a warning the animal snuffled softly and butted his head against Maria's chest in a move that seemed uncharacteristically gentle for a creature its size.

"I told you," Michael accused as he stepped back outside, "if you keep feedin' it it's gonna keep comin' back." He unwrapped the bar and handed it to her before retreating back inside the house, grumbling the whole way about his wife and strays.

"It's okay, Wally, you know he doesn't mean it," she assured the gentle giant. She broke off a chunk of the bar and offered it to him, reaching up to pat his neck while he chewed on it.

"Should I even ask how you've managed to make friends with a moose?"

"C'mon, Wally." Maria walked up to the steps, smiling at the wary expression on her sister-in-law's face. "He won't bite." She motioned for Isabel to join her and bit back a laugh when the tall blond edged down the steps. "We found him Christmas before last; he and his mother had both been shot by hunters. She was already dead and he wasn't far behind her but Michael healed him and he's stayed pretty close since then. He isn't aware that I know he pays Sam to bring feed out for Wally during the winter." She held out the next piece of the bar when the moose nudged her again. "Sam called me by mistake last year and he let it slip but we agreed to keep it between us so my husband can keep up his macho image."

"Alex won't say anything, Maria," she said as she reached out to tentatively stroke the large animal's muzzle.

"What happens when one of you does something that totally freaks him out? I don't even wanna think that he might turn you in but we can't rule it out for now."

"He said he wouldn't."

"And I hope you're both right." She offered the last of the bar to Wally. "But Max and Liz have good reason to be worried and even though Michael backed you up you know he only did it out of concern for you." She turned to look at Isabel, her expression as serious as it had ever been. "If anything happens to him because Alex can't keep their secret I'll never forgive you."

Alex listened to their conversation from the other side of the opened door, understanding just how much Isabel had put on the line by helping him. He glanced down when his stomach rumbled and he realized that he was hungry.

"All right, we'll expect to see you back at the office in a couple of days."

He turned to watch the couple he recognized from the picture Isabel had showed him on the plane as they crossed the room with Michael.

"I know you both have your doubts and I know Maria does too but healin' him was the right thing to do in this case." He opened the front door and leaned against it as he watched them. "Regardless of how this plays out it was the right move."

Alex froze when he shifted and drew their attention, unsure of their reaction to him. He walked over to them and searched their faces in an attempt to identify their moods before he spoke. "I realize you don't know me any better than I know you right now and you have no reason to believe me but I'm not gonna say anything to anyone about you. If anything, I owe you a major debt that I doubt I'll ever be able to repay."

Liz knew her every thought was written on her face and he was probably reading them with no problem. She could still remember the day they had heard about the accident that had taken him from them and she could easily recall the sense of loss that had threatened to swallow all of them in the days that had followed.

Alex watched the emotions as they flew across her face and knew that as much as she wanted to believe him it was going to take more than his promise to reassure her. He took a step back from them and motioned towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna go grab a sandwich or something."

"I still can't believe he's alive," she whispered after he had gone. "Does he remember anything?"

"Nothin' of consequence." He followed them out onto the front porch. "I don't think he'll say anything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria glanced back over her shoulder when her husband stepped out onto the deck.

"Did they leave?"

"Um-hmm." He ambled over to the swing and dropped down into it, stretching out and propping his booted feet up on the railing. "They're still not real happy about things but they'll get over it. Are you still feedin' that animal? He's never gonna go away if you keep it up."

Wally shook his head and walked along the railing until he reached Michael's propped up feet and rested his muzzle beside them as he regarded the man with interest. He ignored the gentle nudge from the closest boot, shifting slightly to lay his head on the boots and make a snuffling sound.

"Maria, you wanna do somethin' with your pet before he completely cuts off all of the circulation to my feet and they fall off?"

Isabel left the couple alone with their unconventional pet and went inside to look for Alex. She followed the metallic clinking sounds into the kitchen and sat down on one of the two bar stools at the long counter that separated the breakfast nook from the rest of the room, watching him as he put a salad together. Her eyes lowered to his hands where they were chopping a tomato, his movements sure and steady. She glanced up when he stilled and raised his head to stare sightlessly through the windows that overlooked the front yard. His brows were pulled together in a look of intense concentration as he contemplated whatever thought had caught his attention.

She was reluctant to do anything that would disturb him just in case he was remembering something from his past. Without the memory suppressant running rampant in his system the memories might begin to surface but she didn't know if he would be able to grasp them. He looked up suddenly and she could see the disappointment that he didn't even attempt to hide from her.

"I hate this," he mumbled, turning his attention back to his preparations. "It's like the pieces are there but I can't make them fit; like there are two puzzles that are all jumbled up together in the same box." He paused and looked at her. "That doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"I can only imagine how frustrating this must be for you, Alex." She couldn't understand what he was going through so she wasn't going to placate him with useless platitudes. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Have lunch with me?" he asked, his tone uncertain. He gave her a small smile when she nodded in response.

"Do you cook much?" She propped her elbow on the counter and rested her chin in her hand as she watched him prepare a second salad.

"Not much, no." He shrugged one shoulder. "I don't mind cooking but with the way my hands shook I didn't spend much time in the kitchen." He made a waving motion, indicating the room around them. "Nothing on this level though."

"Michael used to work as a short-order cook at the restaurant Liz's family owns and somewhere along the line he took an interest in the culinary arts." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Which is actually a good thing because just between you and me, Maria can't cook to save her life."

"So if she offers to make anything, change the subject?"

"If you like having your stomach intact that's what I would suggest." She shook her head as she got up to get the dressing from the refrigerator. "Your stomach will not be forgiving if you eat anything she cooks; trust me on this."

"Ah, the voice of experience speaks." Alex chuckled. "What does your brother do when she cooks?"

"He chokes down every last bite and then asks for seconds." She reclaimed her seat and set the bottles of dressing on the bar between them. "I've never dared to ask how he can eat her food."

"Afraid of the sappy answer you'd get?" Alex glanced up at her and grinned at the look of surprise on her face. "Your brother is amazingly transparent where his wife is concerned; you'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to miss that."

"True. I guess it's just surprising that you would notice." She accepted the salad he slid across the bar with a nod of thanks and motioned to the stool beside her. "Most people end up on the wrong side of his attitude and they don't bother to look any deeper."

Settling on the stool beside her, Alex reached for the Italian dressing and shook the bottle before opening it and pouring it over his salad. "He's not that hard to read if you look." He stabbed a piece of lettuce and a chunk of tomato with his fork, swirling it around in the dressing, his expression thoughtful. "But like you said, most people don't bother to look."

"I think I had forgotten just how perceptive you are." She turned slightly so she was facing him, crossing her right leg over her left and leaning against the bar. "You always saw people for who they really were without judging them."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." He shrugged. "Be honest with me; I wasn't popular back then was I? I always assumed I was probably a geek or a nerd in school." He nodded when she remained silent. "Got it right in one, huh?"

"Only part of it," she assured him with a smile. "You were quite proud of your status as a geek in high school. You were always so secure… so comfortable… with who you were and you never compromised that just to be seen with the so-called 'right' people."

"People like you?" he asked without malice.

"Yeah," she sighed, her eyes downcast, "people exactly like me."

"I wasn't trying to be judgmental, Isabel; it was just an observation." She looked back up at his soft tone. "If I were to guess I'd say you probably ruled the school." He grinned at her slight smile. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

"Was it always this hard to get you to admit that someone else is right?" He held a hand up before she had a chance to come back with a scathing response.

Isabel felt her breath catch in her throat when she recognized the teasing glint in his gray eyes. "I wasn't _un_popular," she hedged.

Unobserved, Maria watched them from the doorway as they fumbled their way back towards the possibility of renewing their friendship and maybe, eventually, more. She remained unnoticed as she slipped away from the entry and made her way back out to the deck where her husband was still pretending that he wasn't amused by the antics of the animal he had saved. She looked around for Wally and finally located him near the tree line, inspecting the foliage as he ambled down to the lake.

"They doin' okay in there?" he asked, moving his legs out of the way when she went to sit down.

"Yeah." Maria sat down and motioned for him to put his legs back up, her right hand settling on his knee when he propped his feet up on the railing on her other side. "It's like watching them when they first got together; they're both so unsure of each other."

"They got past it before." He shrugged one shoulder. "They'll get past it again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're really not into music?"

Alex looked up when Maria repeated the question, her tone disbelieving.

"Well, I listen to music but that's about as far as it goes." He shrugged. "Why?"

"You used to play bass; we had a band in high school."

"Huh." He shook his head. "I haven't had any inclination to play any instrument since the accident. I don't even know if I remember how to play."

"That's okay," she assured him as she stood and hurried out of the room.

Alex turned his confused gaze to Michael where he was slouched down in an overstuffed armchair, his attention on the gun he had just finished cleaning. "She has your guitars," he explained.

"But, I don't think – "

"Humor her."

"Don't be so abrasive, Michael," Isabel warned from her perch on the couch behind Alex. He was sitting on the floor, his back resting against her knees since her legs were pulled up and tucked under her. "It's okay if you don't remember how to play; just give it a shot for her sake."

He turned his head to look at her, nodding in response to the plea in her expression. "All right, but if I totally suck don't laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you." Isabel smiled and shoved her hand under her leg to keep from touching him, unaware that her brother was observing her actions.

Maria returned with the bass and handed it to him before disappearing again. She was carrying an amp when she came back and Alex watched her as she hooked it up, taking the guitar from him and making the necessary adjustments. After showing him how to hold the instrument correctly she told him to hold on while she went to get her own guitar.

Michael looked up when she dropped down to sit on the floor several feet in front of him, her head bent as she tuned the guitar she held; she crossed her legs Indian-style and listened closely to the music. He stretched his long legs out and hooked his feet under her arms, pulling her back against his chair.

Alex observed the small smile on her face as she shifted the guitar to accommodate her husband's legs when they wrapped around her waist, the tops of his sock-covered feet coming to rest against her thighs. Their trust in each other was absolute, their love a tangible thing, and he didn't think he had ever seen a more possessive couple. They had been there for the past three days and he had watched them while trying not to be obvious about it, hoping it would force a memory to surface. Bits and pieces of memory had shown themselves as the medication worked its way out of his system and the most vivid one had come to him when the couple had been arguing over nothing two days before. He was most interested in remembering anything having to do with the woman sitting behind him but so far those particular memories continued to elude him. He had spent a lot of time with Michael, listening as the man told him more about his life before the accident and his relationship with Isabel. He desperately wanted those memories back but trying to force them had only given him repeated headaches.

Maria glanced up when Alex's fingers plucked the strings on the bass but his expression told her he was miles away. To keep from drawing attention to him she tipped her head back against her husband's right leg and looked up at him. "Got any requests?"

Her own fingers were plucking out a familiar rhythm as she waited for Michael to come up with a song. "Do that one you did the night of the contest."

"Okay."

Alex listened to the familiar chords of the song and his gaze shot to the woman sitting across from him when she started to sing, the words and the music throwing him back in time. Back to a dimly lit stage in front of a crowd of screaming teenagers and a woman saying something about a drummer being arrested.

"You panicked," he said suddenly. He was unaware of the sudden silence that fell over the room in the wake of his revelation. "We were going out on stage and you walked across the stage and didn't stop until you were out of the crowd's sight. You said you couldn't go out in front of all those people, we found out that the headlining group was gonna be a no-show, and it wasn't until Liz was dragged out on stage for that contest she had won… it was for a date or something… Max was with her and he was drunk; that's what finally got you out there." He suddenly raised his head to look at Michael. "Because you guys can't hold your liquor."

Michael snorted. "I hold my liquor just fine."

Alex lowered his gaze to Maria and had to bite back a smile when she mouthed the words, _'No he doesn't'._

Maria started playing again, before her husband realized that she had disagreed with his belief that he could hold his liquor. She could drink him under the table any day of the week but that hadn't discouraged his fondness for tequila or body shots. He could drink more than his brother could but that wasn't really saying much since it always affected Max within seconds; something about their physiology allowed the alcohol to hit their blood stream extremely fast.

She glanced up when she heard the first tentative chords being strummed out on the bass, watching unobtrusively as Alex fumbled with unsure fingers. Isabel leaned over him, her arms coming around him and her hands covering his as she placed his fingers in the correct positions. She knew that before his 'death' Alex had been teaching Isabel to play the guitar and now their roles were reversed as she helped him through the first few songs. His fingers became more sure as they remembered chords that he had been able to play in his sleep at one time and without a reason to touch him, Isabel moved back and settled for just watching him.

Michael was content to sit back and listen to them as they moved from one song to the next, their selection ranging from most genres over the past forty or fifty years. They were forced to pause after more than an hour of solid playing when Alex realized the tips of his fingers were bleeding from the constant picking. He nudged his wife with his knee and she started on a new song as Isabel leaned over Alex once more, this time reaching for his right hand and healing the wounds. He glanced back over his shoulder, smiling gratefully before jumping right back into the music.

Several hours later Maria brought the song they were playing to an end and Alex looked up at her when she spoke quietly. "And they sleep."

He glanced at Michael and then shifted to check on Isabel. "I think this is the most relaxed I've seen them. Although he doesn't look like he's planning to let you go anytime soon." He nodded at the man still wrapped around her even though he had managed to slouch down even further in his chair.

"You'll find that they're incredibly possessive, Alex." She grinned and pointed at the hand that had been resting on his shoulder for most of the evening.

"Why did she ever give me a chance?" he asked, his confusion genuine. "I was a geek, a member of a garage band, and by all laws of nature should've never had a prayer of getting close to someone like her."

"You saw who she was and you loved her without reservation. Max trusted Liz from the beginning and he was more than willing to give me a chance when she let me in on the secret, but not these two. Michael and Isabel are the complete opposite; they have a hard time opening up and letting people in. It takes a lot of work to earn their trust."

"But I had hers at one time."

"Heart, body, and soul, Alex. You had the entire package before the accident."

"I know you've been reluctant to tell me anything about my life back then but do you know if something happened between me and Isabel before the accident? I'm just askin' because several different times I've caught her watchin' me and she'll have this faraway look on her face like she's thinkin' about somethin' really hard but once she realizes that I'm there her expression is full of guilt."

"We don't actually know what happened," she admitted quietly. "We've all suspected that there was a fight or an argument but none of us ever felt like she was emotionally able to deal with any questions regarding what happened that day."

"You think something happened between us the _day_ of the accident?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense." She paused and reached up to rub Michael's leg when he shifted and grumbled in his sleep. He settled down after a minute and slid to the side, snoring softly. "The accident happened the night after prom and things were fine between the two of you at the dance."

A log shifted in the fireplace and popped loudly as the fire finally caused it to split in two and both Michael and Isabel jumped at the sound, instantly awake and shooting to upright positions with their weapons in hand.

"It's just a log in the fireplace, you two," Maria said.

Michael growled at the disturbance before holstering his weapon and slumping back down, fully intending to go back to sleep. "Why don't you go on upstairs, babe? I'll take first watch so you can get some sleep."

"Nah, I'm good right here," he mumbled, reaching down to lace his fingers through hers when he felt her hand settle on his knee.

"Your back's gonna hurt in the mornin' if you sleep right here."

"S'okay." He was snoring again within minutes.

Isabel shifted around Alex and swung her legs over the side of the couch, placing her right hand on his shoulder for balance as she pushed herself to her feet.

"You've got third watch tonight, Iz," Maria said quietly. "I'll wake you for it."

Isabel nodded in response but they both knew she wouldn't be sleeping while she waited to take her turn at guard duty. She had fallen asleep on the couch but she wasn't really surprised; having him that close was reassuring and being able to touch him let her know, even in sleep, that he was alive and well.

"I'll check the perimeter before I turn in," she said as she left the room.

Alex sighed heavily as he watched her leave the room and he looked at Maria a few moments later when the kitchen door closed quietly. "She doesn't sleep at night does she?"

Maria's fingers stilled on the strings she had been plucking absentmindedly and her gaze immediately turned to Alex. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't really know… a feeling, I guess." He shrugged. "I can't really explain it; I wouldn't even know where to begin. I just know that she was relaxed when she was over here sleepin' behind me but by the time she stood up she was tense again." He paused, remembering something she had said earlier. "You said they're very possessive and from what I've observed that seems to go both ways."

"It does. What's your point?"

"There seems to be a very intense connection between you and Michael and the same thing was there with Max and Liz, it was just toned down a little bit."

"You're wondering if you and Isabel had the same thing?"

"Did we?"

"The intensity was there," she answered, watching him carefully. "Although it was a little more level with the two of you. Michael and I are at one end of the scale and Max and Liz are all the way at the other end; you and Isabel fell somewhere in the middle."

"How so?"

"She's intense and you were just the opposite but somehow that worked for you and you were able to balance each other out. Don't get me wrong," she said with a small laugh. "You had your own intense moments but as a couple it was always there. I don't think you could be in a relationship with one of them and not be affected by that intensity."

"And that carries over into every aspect of your relationship?"

"Oh, yeah."

Alex's eyebrows shot up at her response and he grinned when she looked up and blushed. "I was referring more to things like being separated for any length of time but it's good to know that it extends to other avenues as well."

"Do not repeat that to either of them."

"I'm guessin' he already knows and as for her… I'm not lookin' to get on her bad side; I've got a feelin' she's the key to my past…" He stared wistfully into the fireplace and his next words were whispered so quietly she could hardly make them out. "As well as my future."

"Have you remembered anything about her at all?"

"No. I don't really understand either." He looked back at her. "I've recalled random bits of memory but the thing that really bothers me is my total lack of recall where she's concerned. If we were as close as everyone has implied that we were why can't I remember a single thing about her?"

"Stop trying to force the memories." She smiled at him. "I'm sure that's a lot easier said than done but the more you try to force them the harder it's gonna be for them to surface. I can't tell you why your memories of her are staying hidden… I wish I could but I don't have a clue why it's happening this way."

They looked up when the kitchen door opened and closed, followed by the quiet sound made by the lock as it slid into place. A moment later there were a series of subdued beeps that indicated that the alarm had been set and armed.

"The perimeter's secure," Isabel said as she crossed the floor on her way to her room. "Come and get me for my shift."

"I guess I'll turn in as well," Alex said as he pushed himself to his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex wandered around the kitchen, moving from window to window as he looked outside. He wasn't listening to the conversation going on around him, his thoughts focused inward.

"Have you guys ever been hurt protecting someone?"

Silence fell over the room and he turned away from his perusal of the yard to look at the women sitting at the table.

"It just seems to me that not only are you a target by putting yourself in the position of protecting people, or tracking them down, but you must also make a lot of enemies."

"It happens," Maria answered carefully, glancing at her husband. Michael's shoulders were set, his motions stiff as he continued his preparations for lunch and his jaw was tense, which meant he was clenching his teeth. "It's rare though."

"So, you could get hurt or even killed."

"It's one of the risks involved in the job."

"What's the worst injury you've ever – "

"Talk about somethin' else," Michael said tersely.

"Why?"

Michael slammed the knife in his hand down on the counter and turned to face Alex. "I don't need to give you a reason. Drop the subject and move on to somethin' else."

"I just wanna know – "

"I'm not the least bit interested in your morbid curiosity."

Maria winced at his harsh tone and knew she needed to intervene before he blew a gasket. Alex was treading on dangerous ground and it wouldn't take much more provocation before Michael completely lost his temper. "Michael, take it easy, babe."

He responded to her quiet tone, nodding and leaving the room. The front door shut soon after and he stalked across the yard and disappeared into the woods.

"What just happened?"

"You hit a nerve." Maria moved to the window, her gaze locked on the area where he would have entered the woods.

"How? It was just a question."

"Maria was shot last year and she nearly died as a result," Isabel answered. "Michael took it pretty hard."

"But you have the power to heal."

"I was home alone when I was shot; one of our neighbors heard the shots and called the cops so by the time he found out what had happened I was already in surgery." She shook her head. "There's nothing he could've done at that point. It would've been different if he had been home when I was shot but once the police and medics were involved his hands were tied. For someone like my husband that's the worst thing you could do to him."

"Did they catch the person who shot you?"

"Isabel and Kyle were able to track him down; he had been planning to shoot both of us but he saw an opportunity when he realized I was home alone that day. We had brought his father in a couple of weeks earlier for jumping bail and we were scheduled to testify for the prosecution so he saw us as a threat and had planned to take us out before the court date."

"Where were the others?"

"Max and Liz?"

He nodded.

"They stayed at the hospital with Michael to make sure he didn't do something that would put him at risk. I made him promise me years ago that if we were ever in a situation like that he wouldn't risk revealing who he is to heal me and he promised, but I know my husband and I know that if our positions had been reversed I'd have a hell of a time not using those powers. It's kind of a given that if anything happens to one of us the others have to pull together to keep our significant other from doing anything that would reveal their identity." She smiled when she saw Michael step out of the woods and make his way back up to the cabin. "He's on his way back so make yourselves scarce until lunch is ready." She turned to look at the man beside her. "And, Alex, don't bring it up with him again," she warned as she left the room.

"C'mon, Alex, let's get outta here and leave them alone."

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for him," he said as he followed her from the room. "Do you think I should apologize to him?"

"No, I think you should let it drop and let Maria handle him."

Michael closed the front door and found himself engulfed in his wife's embrace as soon as he turned around. He hated being reminded of how close he had come to losing her and how helpless he had been to help her. His own arms came around her in a crushing grip and he knew she would be able to feel the tremors still racing through his body.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her shoulder. "I just needed some fresh air."

"You've gotta let this go, Michael," she whispered, combing her fingers through his hair. "It's not doing you any good to hold onto it."

"I should've been able to protect you."

"You can't be there twenty-four/seven, babe." She leaned back and reached up to frame his face with her hands, forcing his gaze up to meet hers. Her right hand slid down his cheek and along his neck, finally coming to rest against his chest. She tapped one fingernail against the chain he wore under his shirt. "I'm still here and keeping this kind of a reminder around isn't healthy."

He looked down when she gave the chain a gentle tug and pulled it out of his shirt, holding the spent bullet in the palm of her hand.

"You don't need to carry this with you everywhere you go."

"Yeah, I do." He covered her hand, curling his fingers around hers and closing them over the bullet. "I can't explain it… but I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz looked up from the personnel file she had been going through for the second time when the front door opened and her husband's voice called out a greeting. They had been interviewing the employees at Whitman Enterprises for the past two weeks and they had just finished the last one that afternoon.

Max had gone out to pick dinner up while she went through the personnel files of the few Whitman Enterprises employees they had singled out as possible suspects.

"Have you found anything?" he asked, setting the takeout bags on the coffee table and shrugging out of his jacket.

"Nothing glaringly obvious." She glanced at him, noticing his wet hair. "Is it raining?"

"Yeah. Just started as I was on my way inside." He left the room to hang his jacket up and came back just a few moments later with plates and silverware. "Isabel hasn't called?"

"Not yet." Liz leaned forward to grab the closest bag and plow through the contents. "Did you remember to get the – "

"Extra sweet an' sour sauce? Got it." Max sat down beside her, picking up the folders that were strewn out on the cushions and glancing through them while she emptied the bags and set everything out. "What'd you think about Reynolds?" he asked, sitting back with the plate she had fixed for him.

"I think she's hiding something." She sat back with her own plate and nodded at the notebook under the stack of files he had just set down. "I was going over our notes and the personnel files but I haven't found anything incriminating. Oh, Seth called and said he has a possible lead but he didn't wanna talk about it over the phone; he'll be by later tonight."

Max nodded and leaned over to pick the broccoli off of her plate, knowing she wouldn't touch it. "How about Andrews? The woman Alex has been working with on the project? What'd you think about her?"

"I think we made her extremely nervous; she couldn't seem to get her answers straight when we were talking to her and when we called her in for the second interview I thought she was gonna pass out. She was nowhere near as composed as Reynolds was."

"I'd feel better if we could find something that they've got in common besides working for the same company." He held his plate out when she motioned for him to move it closer, knowing she was going after a piece of his teriyaki chicken. "Let's meet with Seth, see what he has to say, and let's plan on flyin' out to meet with Alex tomorrow. I think we should talk to him and see if he has anything to add. He doesn't work directly with Reynolds so he probably won't have much to tell us about her but he might be able to shed some light on Andrews."

Liz nodded. "I'll call Diego when we're finished."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael walked down the porch steps and around to the car that his brother and sister-in-law were climbing out of.

"You guys find somethin'?"

"We're not sure," Liz answered, shutting her door. "We wanted to get Alex's opinion on a couple of people we're looking at."

Max hooked the straps of their overnight bags over his left shoulder and grabbed his laptop and his briefcase before closing the back door with his hip.

"How's Isabel?"

"They haven't killed each other yet." He shrugged and took the laptop and briefcase from Max. "He's still sleepin' a lot and havin' the mood swings but they've slowed down considerably and she seems to be dealin' with him a little better.

"Has she got that warning system under control?"

"Well, it's not as frequent as it was the first few days." He gave a short bark of laughter. "Hell, I've been with Maria goin' on twelve years and I don't think in all that time I've been slapped anywhere near as much as Alex has been the past week."

"You have to admit though," Maria said as she stepped outside to hold the door open for them, "there were a few times he was just askin' for it."

"Yeah, and there were a few times she provoked him until he came back with the smart remark that got him slapped."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stared at the personnel file lying open on the table in front of him for several long minutes before looking up at the four people waiting for an answer. Isabel was standing behind him, her left hand rubbing small circles on his back in an effort to keep him calm. The touches had started to become more frequent over the past couple of days and he had taken as much comfort from them as she seemed to. He had been careful not to say anything about it, afraid that if he did she would pull away from him and retreat into herself.

"You don't recognize her," Max guessed.

"No, I don't." He shrugged and bent the corner of the folder back, his anxiety obvious. "I mean, she obviously works for my father's company but I don't think I've ever met her."

"Okay, not a problem." Max picked the folder up, closing it before pulling the next one out of his briefcase and sliding it across the table. "What about her?"

Alex glanced at the small photograph attached to the upper left hand corner of the folder. "Sarah Andrews? We've been working on projects together for years."

"And your relationship with her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Has your relationship with her ever been – "

"How is that any of your damn business?" he snapped.

"It's a routine question, Alex; they're trying to eliminate people as suspects." Isabel was relieved when the tense muscles relaxed beneath her fingers and he turned his attention back to the file.

"We've always had a good working relationship and we spend time together outside of work but it's always been platonic." He shrugged and closed the folder. "She's told me more than once over the past few months that she would be interested in more and if I ever changed my mind to let her know but she's never actively pursued a more personal relationship."

"You didn't feel like she was really interested?" Liz asked.

"No."

"Has she ever spent any time at your condo?"

"What part of _platonic_ did you not understand?"

"Why don't we take a break," Isabel suggested, nudging him gently. "Let's get some air, Alex."

"Is she taking him outside?" Liz asked when she and Max were left alone with the other couple.

"They go for a walk in the evenings," Michael answered with a shrug. "I know it's against all the rules but it's a unique situation and I think it helps settle their nerves a little bit."

"You don't go with them?"

"She's a big girl, Max." Maria couldn't hide the smile that appeared at his offended expression. "I realize you're only concerned for their safety but they're perfectly safe here."

"How can you say that? Letting her handle his protection wasn't one of our smarter decisions. I'm not questioning her ability to do her job, Maria; my problem is with her ability to remain detached. Look, I know how cold that sounds," he rushed on before anyone could speak, "but we all know how easy it is to completely lose focus when someone you care about is being threatened. My biggest concern is that whoever is after him will find out where he is and they'll come after him." He shook his head and held a hand up in a bid for silence. "Protecting the client at all costs is part of the job but Alex isn't just another client and if they come after him she will retaliate with everything she has."

"She has the right to protect him however she sees fit," Maria said quietly but her voice was laced with steel. "But if it comes down to that I think Alex will keep her from going over the edge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel kept an eye on the wooded area surrounding them as Alex paced up and down beside the small stream that ran through the property. "Why would they think Sarah has any reason to hurt me? And why'd they keep goin' on about whether or not we've had any sort of a relationship?" He kicked a rock across the ground and shook his head when it bounced off of the trunk of a tree and landed in the stream. "We hang out together once in a while but that's it… watch a movie or discuss a good book… we've never slept together and I don't appreciate the implications your brother was making."

She watched him and wondered why he felt so compelled to make his point that his relationship with Sarah Andrews had been completely platonic. It would be a little easier to understand if some of his memories of her had surfaced but even after nearly three weeks he had no recollection of her or their time together.

"They're just trying to cover every possible angle, Alex; I'm sure Max didn't mean to imply that you were lying about having a relationship with her. Obviously they have reason to suspect that she's involved on some level otherwise they wouldn't be asking the questions they're asking. Bad relationships are sometimes – "

"There is no relationship!" he exploded angrily. "Not now and not ever!"

Isabel drew back at the vehemence in his tone, glancing up when birds scattered from the branches above them and flew away, chattering in agitation at the disturbance. "If you're gonna stand here and yell at me for something that I didn't do we can go back right now."

Alex turned to look at her, surprised at both her calm tone and the lack of a stinging handprint on his cheek in the aftermath of his outburst. "I'm sorry," he apologized contritely. "I just don't want you to think… I wasn't involved with her and I don't want you to think I was, okay?"

"Fair enough. Look, I know the questions are very personal and they border on rude and intrusive but they have to be asked. So far the investigation has only turned up these two women as possible suspects and since you're only familiar with one of them it might help if we know how close she was able to get to you." She held a hand up when he started to object again. "Can you go back and talk to them calmly?"

"I don't want them asking questions or making assumptions about non-existent romantic relationships; there are none." He picked up a flat rock and tossed it into the stream, watching the ripples that fanned out on the surface. "I've dealt with enough judgment from my family as well as the people I work with because I've avoided getting involved with anyone."

"Alex, no one in there is judging you because you did or didn't sleep with someone."

"God, not someone, Isabel… _anyone_. I don't really feel like dodging questions about my status as the oldest male virgin in the continental United States."

Isabel bit back a smile at the blush that flooded his features and she shook her head in silent amusement. "First, they're not digging around in your life looking for your intimate history and second, there's nothing wrong with a man your age being a virgin."

"Isabel, please don't make fun of me," he begged.

"There's nothing to make fun of, Alex, but I wouldn't even if there was."

He rolled his eyes and moved to sit on a boulder a few feet away. "I think I'd remember if I'd had sex… considering the condition my back was in and that I wouldn't have been able to walk for several days afterwards thanks to the pain."

"And if it was before the accident you probably wouldn't remember, would you? My brother's aren't looking for a cheap laugh, Alex; they're just trying to find the person targeting you."

_Well, he wasn't gonna be getting any sleep at night now,_ Alex thought with an internal grimace. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that," he admitted, taking a deep breath and rubbing the back of his neck.

Isabel crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the nearest tree, observing his shocked expression. "Is it really that hard to believe after everything you've been told this past week?"

"Being friends I can see, confidants I can see, dating was a little bit harder to accept, but lovers? That one's gonna take some getting used to." He looked at her directly, his gray eyes searching her dark gaze. "Why me?"

"You saw _me_, Alex; you looked for something that no one else had ever been interested in seeing and you loved me anyway. You made me realize that it was okay to let someone past my defenses… that it was okay to let that same someone shoulder my worries once in a while… that I didn't have to be in control every minute of every day."

"Only once in a while?" he questioned in a teasing tone.

"I was still getting used to giving you that much access, allowing you to see parts of myself that I had never been comfortable enough to share with anyone else. Most of the time I couldn't understand why you stuck around… some of the things I did and said… the times I tried to run you off…" She pushed away from the tree and motioned to the trail that led back to the cabin. "I couldn't understand why you fought so hard to stay with me when most of the time I'm sure I made your life hell just by being myself."

"I have a feelin' that regardless of all that you were worth the trouble."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Told you the walk would relax 'em," Michael bragged, pointing out through the window to the couple making their way to the porch.

"He got severely wound up with the personal questions," Liz said, watching them as they crossed the porch. "Maybe we need to go at this from a different direction."

"You wanna ask the questions?" Max asked. "Maybe you can get somewhere with him."

"Sorry about earlier," Alex said as he sat down at the table and reached for the abandoned folder. "Yes, she has been in my condo and she's been there plenty of times. There were a lot of times when I was in too much pain to go in to the office so she'd come by and we'd work at my place." He shrugged and pushed the folder away with one finger. "I've been working with her for years and yes, it seemed out of character for her when she started hinting around that she was interested in a relationship, but like I said she never followed up on it. She has an ex with a gambling problem and she changed her name several years back so he couldn't find her. She has a fourteen-year-old son who's gotten into some minor trouble at school but as far as I know that's been taken care of."

"When she would work at the condo with you how'd she get inside?"

Alex shrugged. "She uses my access code but it's changed twice a month and since the threats started they've been changing it a couple of times a week." He shook his head. "It's been a real pain…" He trailed off when the people at the table glanced at each other. "What?"

"Why isn't her name in the police report? The night you were attacked you were in the building but you were outside of your condo. The only reason that attack wasn't successful is because someone from your building happened to pass by at the right time. The police specifically asked who had access to the building and you told them there was no one outside of your family – "

"She's had enough trouble with her ex and then her kid… I just didn't think she needed the cops interrogating her and draggin' all that up. She didn't ask me not to tell them; I made that decision on my own."

"Did she ever tell you what her previous name was?"

He reached for a pen and printed the woman's former name on the inside of the folder before slumping back in his chair. "I just don't see why she would do anything to hurt me; what would she gain by my death?"

"She would only be one link in the chain, Alex," Maria said, wishing she could tell him something different. "Whoever's after you needed easy access to you and right now she's lookin' good for it. As for why? That's gonna take a little more work to find out."

"Can we do this a little later?" he asked, visibly upset by what he was being told.

"Later will be fine," Liz assured him without consulting the others. She watched him as he pushed away from the table and stood, leaving the room without another word.

"Did you bring the stuff I asked you for?" Isabel asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'll get it for you." Max motioned for her to follow him, leaving the rest of them standing there in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex looked up when she knocked on his door a little while later and he waved her inside. "I just needed a few minutes," he explained, motioning to his computer.

"That's fine, there's no rush." She held up the box in her right hand. "I just thought maybe I'd be able to talk you into a movie… or three."

Alex reached out to take the box from her, his eyes lighting up as he scanned the title. "Really? The entire trilogy?" He glanced up at her. "This is the extended cut too."

"So? Is that a yes?"

"Do you know how long it'll take to watch this?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "I've never seen it."

"Are you kidding? How have you never seen _Lord Of The Rings_? It's gotta be one of the greatest movies of all time."

"Just never have." She leaned back against the doorframe. "I heard you and Maria discussing movies the other day and you said it's one of your favorites so I thought maybe we could watch it later… if you wanted to."

"Why wait? Let's watch it now." He handed the box to her and moved to close out the files he had been working on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's very quiet out here," Liz commented, her voice hushed. "And it's so secluded."

"Those were definitely two of the biggest selling points." Maria pulled Michael's jacket tighter around herself when the wind picked up for a few moments and glanced at her friend. She had loaned her own jacket to the other woman when they had decided to step outside so they could talk freely.

"You said earlier that you and Max met with Seth before you flew out here?" Maria asked, wondering what the investigator had found.

"Yeah. He's been digging around at the hospital where Alex was treated for his injuries and several people have mentioned a doctor who left not long after he was admitted; apparently he was asking questions that someone didn't like."

"Was he able to locate him?"

"We're going to Pittsburgh to meet with him tomorrow." She shrugged. "Maybe he can shed some light on the case."

Maria took in her friends' troubled expression and shifted around so she was facing her. "Okay, chica, it's time to spill."

"What?" Liz raised her head to look at her friend. "What're you talking about?"

"Tell me why you've gone out of your way to avoid Alex; he's noticed it, y'know."

"You and Michael have been able to accept that he's alive and obviously Isabel's been able to accept it but… I don't know, Maria." She stared at the lake for several long minutes before turning back to her friend. "Why wasn't it hard for you to just accept this? To let him back in?"

"I guess because he didn't leave us by choice." She smiled. "It's not his fault we spent the past ten years thinking he was dead, Liz, and I for one am not gonna hold that against him. We've got a second chance with him and I don't think we should waste it."

Liz nodded, her gaze thoughtful as it was focused on the lake once more. "It's hard to forget how much it hurt when we lost him."

"I don't think we'll ever forget that but we have to try to move past it for his sake and for Isabel's as well." She nudged Liz with her elbow.

"How do you know he's noticed I've been avoiding him?"

"Because he asked me earlier when they took a break from the movie and Isabel went to fix them something to eat. He doesn't understand why we've been telling him that the three of us were such great friends and you won't hardly even acknowledge his existence or speak to him." She took a deep breath and held back a grin. "Keep it up and you're gonna have Isabel on your ass about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel watched Alex while he watched the movie; he was completely absorbed in the continuous action on the screen and had been since the opening scene. They were well into the second installment of the trilogy and she really didn't understand what the big deal was. Sure, it was action-packed, the lead was attractive, and the storyline was well done but it wasn't holding her attention.

"You're not really enjoyin' this, are you?"

"What?" Isabel glanced at the screen and realized that he had paused the movie and was staring at her intently.

"The movie… you don't like it."

"No, it's not that. It's a good story but it just... it doesn't… I don't know."

Alex turned sideways on the couch to face her, interested in what she had to say. "It doesn't what?"

"It doesn't make sense," she said finally. "I realize it's just a movie but… well, what's the point of having a wizard with all this power if he can't really do anything?"

"What d'you mean?" He propped his elbow up on the back of the couch and rested his chin in his hand.

"Well, he's all-powerful, right?"

"Yeah."

"So why doesn't he just destroy the army of Orcs? What good is having that power if you can't use it?"

"Because it's not just his fight and for that fight to mean anything everyone involved has to take part in it. Besides, that's a lot to ask of any one person… wizard or not." He shook his head and smiled. "You and your brothers have powers; do you use them to rid the world of all the bad things in it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Isabel lowered her head to hide the smile that formed at his astute question. "Touché."

"Any other complaints before we continue?" He watched her struggle with a question for a couple of minutes before she shook her head negatively. "Just because someone has special abilities or powers doesn't mean they can save everyone, Isabel," he said softly. "That would be a lot to ask of anyone… wizard _or_ alien-human hybrid. Sometimes we have to accept that things happen that we have no control over."

Isabel started to insist that she hadn't been thinking along those lines but he had already turned back to the action that was once again playing on the screen. He didn't shift back to his previous position and she was startled when his fingers circled her wrist and he gave it a gentle tug, pulling her against him and wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

Alex kept his eyes on the television though he could feel the weight of her surprised stare. He didn't know what exactly had prompted him to make the bold move but it felt right so he wasn't going to question it. After a couple of minutes her gaze moved to the television and she shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable in his arms.

"You didn't say anything about that," Max said quietly, not sure he approved of this sudden shift in his sister's relationship with Alex.

Michael glanced up from the chessboard set up between them and turned his head to look at the couple on the couch when his brother spoke. "Because that's a first," he said. He had heard the entire conversation though it had been barely audible and he was impressed that Alex had not only picked up on her guilt where he was concerned, but that he had also had the guts to bring it up in a roundabout way. "Touching has become fairly common as they've gotten more comfortable around each other but not to this extent." He studied the pieces left on the board for several minutes before reaching for his rook and moving it to take one of Max's knights. "Check."

Max dropped his gaze back to the board and rolled his eyes. He had gotten so caught up in watching his sister and Alex that his concentration hadn't been focused on the game and Michael had taken advantage of that, moving his pieces into position and setting up to take his king.

"You know we're gonna have to pick up where we left off tomorrow." He leaned forward to study the board closely. "We need more information from him before we fly back to continue the investigation."

"I know." Michael followed his hand as he picked up his remaining knight and moved it into position to protect his king. "Just let him relax tonight and I think you'll find that he'll be a lot more cooperative tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up early the next morning and the first thing his brain registered was that his left arm was completely numb and the second was that the room felt too open to be the bedroom he was staying in. On the heels of those realizations came the sudden awareness that someone was breathing against the side of his neck and that same person was obviously responsible for the lack of feeling in his arm. He cracked one eye open and risked a glance at his companion and the events of the night before came rushing back to him when he saw Isabel sleeping peacefully against him.

"It's rare for my sister to sleep through the night."

He blinked to clear his blurry vision and turned his head to the side when her younger brother spoke. Max was sitting in the chair across from them, leaning forward with his elbows braced on his knees as he watched them over his steepled fingers.

_Well, this was an interesting position to be caught in, _Alex thought, grimacing internally.

"I know," he said quietly.

Max's eyebrows shot up at the statement. "You know… and how would you know that?" he asked, his tone accusatory.

"It'd be kinda hard to miss since we've been around each other twenty-four hours a day for the past few weeks."

"She's not here to provide you with a way to pass the time."

"Was your opinion of me this low ten years ago?" Alex shook his head and reached for the edge of the afghan that had been placed over them sometime during the night, pulling it up and tucking it closer around Isabel when she shivered against the early morning chill. "Do you honestly think that I would treat her like that? As a way to pass the time? Y'know, if she wasn't sleepin' right now I think I'd get up and kick your ass."

"You could try." Max stood up and stretched. "If she gets hurt you'll need to worry about protecting your own ass; keep your hands off of my sister. She's been through enough."

"Max, I think you've said enough, honey," Liz said, nudging him as she passed him on her way into the room. "Why don't you go check in and see how things are going at home while I talk to Alex."

"Well, I was – "

"Now, Max."

Alex glanced at Isabel when she shifted, putting more of her weight against his chest and freeing his arm up. Pins and needles rushed through the limb as the blood began to circulate at a normal rate and he bit back a groan when his fingers started to tingle.

"Max isn't normally so… aggressive with people," she commented when her husband had left the room. "But he's very protective of his sister and that's one of the things that will bring that particular behavior out in him."

"I can understand that but I don't appreciate the accusation that I'm usin' her to pass the time."

"The last ten years have been… difficult, to say the least, Alex; Max and Michael have been under the misguided belief that she needs their protection since we… lost you. It's not gonna be easy for my husband to let go of that."

"Did he think that little of me back then?"

"No, of course not." She propped her bare feet on the edge of the chair and wrapped her arms around her knees. "You were the only guy he ever approved of her dating."

"Uh-huh. Why is it that Michael and Maria don't seem to have a problem with me bein' around her and they'll sit and talk to me about everything from who I was back then to whether or not the Rangers are gonna take the Cup this year but you and Max don't seem to be comfortable enough around me to even carry on a conversation unless it's related to your investigation?"

Liz squirmed, unnerved by the direct question. "I'd like to say it's not personal but it's always personal, isn't it?" She took a deep breath and tried to put her thoughts in order before answering him. "It's not intentional, Alex. With Max it's about protecting his sister and for me it's about finding a way to reconcile the fact the boy we thought we buried didn't die ten years ago." She rubbed her eyes and stared out through the windows at the front of the house. "You were the brother I always wanted and you and Maria always provided the perfect balance in our friendship; she was the crazy one and you were the sane one and no matter what the problem was you guys were always able to help me find a solution. With you gone there was this big, gaping hole left and…" She shook her head. "Seeing you now is just… it's hard to get used to. Just give us some time to adjust to having you around again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex studied the files spread out on the kitchen table and scribbled notes down on a notepad as he scanned between the different folders. He didn't bother looking up when he felt someone sit down beside him, knowing without seeing that it was Isabel. He had left her with her family a while ago to fix a sandwich but once he had seen the papers spread out on the table he had been drawn to them and he had lost track of time as he read through the reports that had been compiled by Max and Liz.

"I was wrong," he said, pulling one of the folders closer. "Susan Reynolds? I do know her; she was initially involved in the development of the program I'm workin' on but she was opposed to it being altered and sold to the government for use as a weapon with such a capacity for destruction so she was removed from the team. I didn't recognize her at first because I only met with her the one time but…" He tapped his forefinger against the folder. "But, that's who she is."

"Do you remember anything else about her? Did she make any threats against you?"

"Not that I know of." He looked up at her as he shook his head. "We had a meetin' to let the team workin' on the program know that we were gonna be altering it and we wanted to give anyone who had a problem with that change a chance to get off of the team before we got into the classified parts."

"Was anyone else removed from the team?" she asked.

"No, she was the only one; no one else had a problem with the program bein' used in conjunction with a weapon of this magnitude."

"Okay. What about Andrews? Have you remembered anything else about her? Maybe something you didn't recall yesterday?" Isabel was cautious as she voiced the question, worried that he might take offense to it.

"No, not really. I mean… I know it was odd that she told me she'd be interested in a relationship but I honestly think that had more to do with her tryin' to find a father-figure for her son than any real interest in me. I really don't think she's involved in this, Isabel," he said, reaching for another folder. "This one here… Edward Williams… he was let go several months ago because he got into it with my dad over the fact that more of our programs are bein' sold for military use."

"Liz said they're still trying to track him down but they haven't had any luck so far."

"They won't be too hard on Sarah, will they?"

"No." Isabel reached out to cover his fisted hand and smiled when he uncurled his fingers and turned his hand over, linking it with hers. "Max and Liz have plenty of experience questioning people, Alex, and they know she's your friend; they won't treat her like a criminal unless they have the evidence to prove she is one." She tugged on his hand. "We should go talk to them and let them know what you've remembered."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, please come in."

Max and Liz exchanged a surprised look when the doctor opened the door and greeted them so enthusiastically before ushering them inside his home.

"Forgive our surprise, Dr. Ramirez," Liz said once they were seated in the man's kitchen, "but we didn't expect such a warm welcome."

"I've been waiting nearly ten years for someone to ask me about that boy." He shook his head sadly. "I was on duty the night they brought him in and I got a first-hand look at his injuries; there's no way possible they were sustained in a car accident."

"You're sure about that?" Max asked.

"Positive. It looked to me like someone had worked him over and by the looks of it I'd say they knew what they were doing. He was barely alive when they brought him in; I was surprised he had managed to hang on up until that point."

"All of his records show evidence of a car accident."

"You've only seen the records they want you to see, Mrs. Evans." Dr. Antonio Ramirez was a short, stocky man in his mid-fifties with salt-and-pepper hair and a ready smile. "I kept a copy of his original records in the hopes that someone, someday would question what really happened to him." He slid the folder on the table in front of him across the polished surface to them. "This kid suffered massive trauma." He pointed at the photographs that were stapled to the pages inside the folder. "I doubt you saw any of these pictures because whoever wanted this covered up and put down as a car accident intended for them to be destroyed; I intercepted them before they could be put in the shredder." He leaned forward and flipped the page over, revealing the next set of photographs. "You can clearly see that these injuries were made by a fist, and these…" He turned the page. "In this set you can see the outline of the heel of a boot. And in the next set you'll see blunt-force trauma injuries consistent with some sort of pipe, based on the metal flecks that were found embedded inside the soft tissue and in what was left of the bones in his right leg below the knee."

"Do you have any idea who was callin' the shots?" Max asked, scanning through the reports and photographs.

"No, I wish I did," the man answered regretfully. "I attempted to report his injuries and my suspicions to the police and I received a letter warning me to leave it alone because I was putting my family in danger by continuing to ask questions. I made one more attempt to get the police involved and I received another letter making a threat against my sister and her family; I was told to leave and never bring attention to this kid again."

"So, you never even saw anyone who seemed suspicious? Maybe they just seemed out of place at the hospital?"

"There was one guy who appeared to be calling the shots but he said he was the kid's father and we had no way of proving that he wasn't."

"Would you be willin' to work with a sketch artist?"

"I'm sorry, son; it's been too long and I only saw him a couple of times. I don't even remember what color his hair was." The doctor leaned back in his chair and studied the couple across from him. "How is it that you're investigating this now, ten years after the fact?"

"He was a very good friend when we were in high school and up until recently we thought he had been killed in a car accident. Unfortunately he doesn't remember anything before waking up in the hospital so we're havin' to piece it together ourselves."

"He has amnesia? Well, I don't suppose that's really a surprise. How is he overall? Is he able to walk at all?"

They spent another hour talking to the doctor before taking their leave and getting into their rental car to drive to the airport. Unfortunately the doctor hadn't been able to shed any light on the mystery surrounding the people involved in the cover-up and they were left with more questions than answers. He had given them the records that he had stolen and wished them good luck with finding the guilty parties. After discussing it they decided to fly back to New York and talk to Michael and Maria before flying back home to continue the investigation.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, we've established that this is a fairly dangerous job you guys do."

Michael merely grunted in response, busy scanning the small pile of screws on the floor beside him for the one that matched the diagram in the instruction booklet he was holding.

_Why was it necessary to use three different sizes? _he wondered, annoyed. He threw the instructions on the floor with a disgusted growl and picked up a handful of the screws and

a screwdriver before getting up on his knees and leaning over the half-finished shelf.

"What happens if Maria gets pregnant?"

"You're not askin' me to explain the mechanics of biology are you?" Michael asked, glancing at the other man briefly.

"As enjoyable as I can only imagine that would be it won't be necessary," Alex answered dryly. "I was just kinda curious about what it would mean career-wise if your wife got pregnant."

From his position on the couch Max waited for his brother to speak, interested in his answer. They were a lot closer than they had been during their late teens and as much as they talked now children had never been a topic that they discussed.

"Well, it won't change our careers," Michael said as he aligned one of the small doors and placed the top hinge in the correct position. "We just won't be out in the field the way we are now." He frowned at the stubborn screw when it refused to thread into the wood properly. He reached for the hammer on the floor by his knee, steadied the screw with his forefinger and thumb and tapped it a couple of times.

"So, you would give up field work too?"

Michael shrugged and exchanged the hammer for the screwdriver. "Wouldn't be any reason for me to stay out there without her." He leaned all of his weight on the tool, grinning triumphantly when it turned with ease. "The work we do is dangerous so once she gets pregnant we'll both hang up the riskier side of the job."

"Are you gonna take a desk job?"

Michael snorted. "Not full time. We'd go insane locked up indoors all day… goin' cross-eyed from readin' reports. We'll split our time between the office and trainin' the new kids." He reached for the next door and shifted around so he could align it properly. He cursed out loud and nearly dropped the door when he leaned over to tap the side to bring it into alignment and he put all of his weight on his right knee and a screw he had dropped at some point dug into his knee.

Max watched him as he controlled the impulse to throw the offending hardware across the room, choosing instead to carefully drop it on top of the slowly depleting pile of screws that he was using to put the shelf together. "You guys haven't said anything about trying to have a baby," he said finally.

Michael shrugged. "We aren't _tryin'_ to have a baby," he corrected, "we're just not doin' anything to prevent it. When it happens, it happens; we're ready for it." He glanced up when he finished tightening the screw on the last hinge. "I'm almost thirty years old, Max, and I'm finally startin' to settle down. We've been together long enough to know what we want and where we're goin' and kids are definitely part of that."

"You're already finished with that?"

He turned when Maria came up behind him and braced her right hand on his shoulder, leaning over him to look at the finished product.

"All done," he confirmed. "Did you decide where you wanted it?"

"Between the two windows in the den. I think it'll look good right there… don't you?"

"I'm sure it'll look fine anywhere you want it." He stood up and motioned for Max to get up and help him stand the shelf up in an upright position.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at the pile of screws on the floor.

"Nothin'," Michael answered. "Just the extra pieces they throw in the bag in case you lose any or… anything."

"Huh." _Yeah, she wasn't buying that one for a single second._ "I was thinking about starting dinner; did you already have something in mind?"

Michael bit back a grin when her suggestion caused Max to lose his grip on one side of the shelf before quickly righting it. He was well aware of his wife's lack of culinary ability but he did everything he could to keep her from realizing it. Maria was always so pleased with her creations and he just didn't have the heart to crush her happiness; he made sure he cleaned his plate every time she cooked something for him but he also tried to keep from inflicting that particular pain on anyone else when it was possible.

"Well, I was thinkin' about makin' that almond chicken with wild rice you like so much but if you'd rather have somethin' else that's fine."

"No, that's okay." She followed them as they carried the shelf through the hall and into the den. "Are you sure you feel like makin' that? You've been busy all day and you took last watch so if you're tired…"

Michael shook his head. "I'm fine, babe. Besides, Max an' Liz are here and he said they'd be happy to take our shifts tonight to give us a break. I was gonna make dessert too… strawberry shortcake." He glanced over his shoulder and winked at her, unable to control the urge to tease her just a little bit more. "Strawberries… whipped cream… need I say more?"

Max rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut knowing that putting up with their outrageous flirting was a small price to pay if it kept him from having to eat Maria's cooking. He loved his sister-in-law dearly but the last time she had cooked he had sworn up and down that he would never eat anything she made again. He didn't know what exactly it was that she did to the food but whatever it was should never be allowed and it certainly shouldn't be inflicted on humans or human-alien hybrids.

"You owe me," Michael muttered.

Max glanced around his brother's shoulder and realized that Maria had left the room. "I'll be more than happy to return the favor… just let me know what, when, and where."

"Is her cooking really that bad?" Alex asked quietly, not wanting to be overheard by her.

"I'd rather eat dirt," Max mumbled, earning him a glare from Michael. "What? You can't even pretend that you wouldn't rather do the same thing."

"Well, you didn't have to say it out loud."

"Michael, you know I love her but the last time I ate anything she cooked I swear I felt like I had swallowed a box of rocks."

"Okay," he conceded, "it's true but you didn't have to say it out loud; it would hurt her feelings if she knew she can't cook worth a damn." He stepped back and looked at the shelf, moving from one side to the other several times before motioning for Max to help him move it a couple of inches to the right. "That look like it's centered, Alex?"

Alex stood back and stared at the shelf for a couple of minutes before nodding. "I think it's about as close to centered as you're gonna get. What're you gonna put on it?"

"_Michael!"_

Michael ran out of the room the moment Maria's worried voice reached him. He nearly ran her over as he slid to a halt behind her in the living room. "What's – " His concerned gaze followed her pointing finger to the television; it had been tuned to a twenty-four hour news station and people were scurrying away from a building that looked like it had suffered an explosion.

His eyes widened in disbelief when the camera panned out, revealing the front of the building; _Whitman Enterprises _was proudly inscribed on a marble slab right outside the front doors. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the man they were protecting to see how he was holding up. Alex looked shell-shocked as he stared at the television, his eyes frantically scanning the screen for a glimpse of his father among the people scrambling amid firemen and police officers to get away from the building.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"They're saying it was a chemical explosion in one of the labs," Liz answered. She hoped furtively that he would be too busy looking for his father to notice the location of the alleged explosion.

"I need to call my dad," he said, his gaze bouncing between the television and his protectors. "His office is on that…" He moved closer to the chaotic scene unfolding behind the reporter, his eyes narrowed as he crouched down barely a foot from the television. "His office…" He shook his head. "The chem labs are nowhere near my dad's office; they're not even on that floor."

"Alex, Max is sending one of our people in to find your father and – "

"No." He ignored Isabel and turned to look at her younger brother. Max was on the phone issuing orders left and right, his level voice at odds with the tension that was suddenly visible in his set shoulders. "No, I need to go home to make sure he's – "

"You can't go home."

"How convenient for you," Alex snarled, glancing over his shoulder at the woman who had spoken. "Still don't think you can trust me?" Beside him he felt Isabel tense up and he mentally kicked himself for responding without thought to Liz's statement. He turned back to face her, reaching out to take her hand when she started to bolt. "I wasn't talkin' about you, baby." The endearment slipped out unconsciously and his voice was gentle when he spoke to her.

"She's right, Alex; you can't go home yet. It's not safe for you there."

"I need to make sure he's all right." He pointed at the screen and the smoke pouring from the third floor of the building. "He's normally in his office at this time of the day; if he was there and he's fine why aren't they interviewing him?"

"Alex…" Isabel's voice trailed off at the misery and fear that was so easy to identify in his expressive eyes.

"He's my dad, Isabel."

"Give us two hours, Alex," she said insistently. "Give us two hours to find him and if our people can't find him I'll take you back myself."

Alex tore his gaze from the television to meet her pleading gaze head-on. "Two hours," he agreed. "No more."

"Why don't we leave you two alone," Liz suggested, motioning for the others to follow her out of the room. "I think we've been going at this without looking at the whole picture," she said when they were gathered in the den.

"What d'you mean?" Michael asked, frowning.

"I think we're dealing with two different groups of people. His memory was being suppressed because he was starting to remember things and it was distracting him, keeping his mind occupied by something other than the program. If they want him to finish the program so badly why would they also try to kill him?"

"So we've got one side that wants the program completed and we've got another one that wants it stopped." Michael paced around the room for several minutes as he considered his sister-in-law's words. "We need to start lookin' for ties to activist and extremist groups as well as government and military connections. If you're right and we're lookin' for two different groups of people with two completely different agendas this just got a whole lot more complicated."

Alex stared at the television, still searching for a glimpse of his father. "Why would they do this?"

"They're hoping you'll see it and reveal yourself," Isabel answered.

"So, if your people don't find my dad and you take me back there we'll be playin' right into their hands."

"Yes."

"Which would essentially put us both in the line of fire." He shook his head. "No, I'm not puttin' you in that position. Your people are good, right?"

"They're the best in the business."

He nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath and sat down beside her. "Tell me more about high school."

"I could do that," she said with a mischievous grin, "or, I could tell you about our first time."

He listened, spellbound, as she wove a tale of young love with a combination of poignancy and passion. He was intrigued by the emotions that danced across her features as she spoke of eager anticipation, comical moments of embarrassment, and awkward fumbling that most likely plagued most first-time lovers. He didn't understand how he could forget her and everything that they had shared but he wasn't going to let her slip through his hands a second time.

"We've located you father."

Alex could've cheerfully thrown Michael out of the room at that moment. But Isabel smiled and nodded at the phone her brother was holding so instead he thanked the man and accepted the phone.

"Keep it short," Michael warned.

Alex did as he was told, staying on the phone only long enough to assure himself that his father was safe before hanging up.

"He's okay," he breathed when Isabel looked at him. "My dad's okay. He was meetin' a client at another facility; he wasn't there."

"Dinner's ready when you guys are," Maria said, joining them long enough to get her husband's cell phone from Alex.

"Thanks for what you did earlier." He sat down beside her and reached for her hand. "I don't know many people who would've done the same thing in that situation." He lowered his head and sighed in frustration. "I don't know why I can't remember anything about us."

"It'll come back, Alex," she whispered, nudging his chin up with her free hand.

"What if it never does?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

"Together?" He searched her dark gaze. "Are you gonna stick around once this is over?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want."

"Then, yes, I plan to stick around."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex glanced up from the calculations he had been working on all morning when Maria knocked on his door. He waved her inside and shoved a bunch of papers out of the way with his foot so she could sit down on the foot of the bed.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Michael and I have been temporarily reassigned." She smiled at his surprised look. "He's flying out with Max tonight, and Liz and I will join them tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay."

"I wanted to talk to you about Isabel before I leave and I thought since she's outside with her brothers now would be a good time."

Alex sat up straighter against the headboard, crossing his long legs Indian-style as he set the laptop aside and gave her his full attention.

"I know you haven't remembered anything about Isabel or your relationship with her but I thought…" She sighed and twisted around to pull her legs up on the bed, bending them and resting her arms on her raised knees. "Do you remember the discussion we had in regards to their protective nature?"

"Sure."

"Alex, if the person targeting you finds out where you are and comes after you she'll take them out without a second thought." She held a hand up when he started to protest the bald statement. "She will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and if that means she has to kill someone to do it, that's what she'll do."

He frowned. "Not that I'm saying I want her to do that or anything, but how is that any different from your statement a couple weeks ago? You said you'd kill for them."

"I would if it ever came to that but at the same time I hope it never does. Speaking from personal experience I can tell you that if she ever had to take a life to save yours she would do it without a second thought but it would haunt her for the rest of her life. It'll rip away a piece of her soul and no matter how much you want to fix it you won't be able to."

"Michael?"

"It happened just a few months before we lost you; the agent that had captured Max and sanctioned his torture would have killed us if Michael hadn't killed him first. It wasn't murder but for a long time that's how he saw it and more than ten years later he still has nightmares about it. Sometimes he can push that memory to the back of his mind but it's always there and it usually triggers the nightmares when he gets stressed out or upset about something and there's not a damn thing I can do to make that go away for him."

"I can promise you that I'll do everything I can to keep that from happening; she won't lose any part of her soul over me. I can't do anything about what happened ten years ago but I can do my best to make sure nothing else hurts her."

"That's all I ask."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle was pulled out of a light doze when the doorbell rang, followed immediately by a fist pounding on the door. He had gotten back home less than an hour earlier and he had been planning on going straight to bed but Charlotte had insisted that he needed to eat first. He had managed to stay awake through a hot shower, decided that shaving the three-day growth of beard would require too much effort, and collapsed on the couch in the den.

"Why can't it wait until tomorrow morning?"

He pushed himself up into a sitting position when his tired brain registered the annoyed tone in Charlotte's voice.

"Charlotte, we know he just got in but it's important."

He stood and followed their voices, hoping to get there before Michael had a chance to open his mouth and piss her off.

"You're lookin' a little rough there, Valenti."

He waved the comment off and hooked his right arm around Charlotte's shoulders and pulled her up against his body. He was used to Michael's tendency to blurt out the first thing that came to mind and he knew him well enough to know he didn't mean anything by it.

"Flyin' halfway across the world and not sleepin' more than a couple hours a night for nearly two weeks'll do that to you."

"Heard you pulled a rabbit outta your hat," Max said. "We caught the interview on the national news last night."

"Nah, I just follow where the dogs lead." He motioned for them to follow him back to the den, nodding when Charlotte told him she was going to finish dinner.

"The dogs might've found the kid but you got her out from under the rubble and kept her alive until medical help arrived."

He shrugged, embarrassed by their praise. "Hey, it's the job, right?" He dropped down on the couch and glanced around as if he had just realized the men had arrived alone. "You guys flyin' solo today?" He frowned at the quick look they exchanged. "What?"

"Have you talked to Isabel since you got back?"

"No, I didn't get the chance to call her before I got back; I tried to call a while ago but couldn't get through. How's she doin' with things?"

"Better than expected," Max answered.

Kyle rubbed his right hand over his face. "How're Liz an' Maria doin'?"

"They're fine," Michael said. "Max an' Liz have been handlin' the case from this end and me an' Maria have been tryin' to keep things under control between Alex an' Is – "

"So, it's been rough on her."

"She's havin' a hard time dealin' with him and the amnesia isn't makin' things any easier. I mean, she's dealin' a little better with him… Look, we can explain all the details later," Michael rushed on. "One of our other clients has specifically requested that their protection be handled by me an' Maria personally an' like I said Max an' Liz are takin' care of things on this end so we need you to keep an eye on things between them."

"In some ways she's a lot closer to you than she is to us, Kyle," Max said. "She talks to you about things and I think she probably needs that right now."

"He's not going anywhere until he's had some rest," Charlotte said from the doorway where she was listening to their conversation. "He's exhausted and he's not so much as stepping one foot outside of this house until he's had a decent nights sleep."

"No one was suggesting he should leave right this second, Napoleon," Michael growled, going on before she could speak. "We were thinkin' that you could fly out tomorrow afternoon; Maria and Liz will be waitin' at the private air strip so they can fly back."

"So you did decide to move him out of state?"

"We thought it was the best way to handle his situation." Max leaned back in his chair. "Not only for him but to protect Isabel too."

"You realize that if someone goes after him nothin' will stop your sister from puttin' them six feet under."

"We're hoping that by keeping him so far away it won't come to that."

Kyle fought back a yawn and rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded. "Okay. What time did you schedule the flight?"

"We haven't. You let us know what time's good for you and we'll make the arrangements."

"He'll let you know when he wakes up," Charlotte said, ignoring the scowl on Michael's face.

"I think that's what Max just said."

"How is it that Maria hasn't divorced you yet?"

He shrugged, not bothered by her question. "How is it that you've managed to hold onto Kyle when you incinerate his meals?" he countered with a smirk.

Charlotte paused, mouth open to respond, and sniffed the air. The scent of burning meat wafted through the air and she cursed a blue streak as she ran out of the room.

"And on that note we're outta here. Just give us a call when you know what time you're gonna be ready to leave."

Kyle rolled his eyes and waved as they passed him on their way to the front door. Charlotte and Michael had a weird friendship and he had given up trying to understand it. They taunted each other relentlessly, making scathing remarks and aggravating comments in one breath and conspiring about their next office prank in the next.

His mind drifted to his best friend and he hoped she was doing better than he suspected she was doing. He knew her brothers could and would only push her so far when trying to decipher her state of mind, which was why they had come to him.

He hauled himself to his feet when Charlotte called him for dinner, hoping they weren't about to get into an argument over his agreement to fly out to wherever the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel took a step back, moving out of sight as she watched the jeep creeping along the driveway. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure the door to Alex's room was still closed before reaching for her weapon and crossing the room. She stepped down into the garage and out the back door, easing around the building until she could see the vehicle parked beside the cabin.

The driver had already moved out from behind the steering wheel, his back bent as he leaned back inside to reach for something. With stealthy movements she came up behind him and saw him freeze when she pressed the barrel of the gun against the flesh under his right ear.

"Easy, Belle."

She released the breath she had been holding and lowered the weapon before stepping back and watching him turn around. He pulled his sunglasses off and tossed them on the roof of the jeep as he shifted to face her. She holstered her gun and threw herself into his embrace when he held his arms open wide.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered.

"You know you could've called."

"You were searching through the rubble trying to find survivors from the earthquake." She smiled against his shoulder. "I caught the news last night; they're calling you a hero." She leaned back and looked at him. "I heard you made the cover of all the national papers too."

"Yeah, reporters were callin' at all hours of the night." He shook his head in disbelief. "I think Charlie finally unplugged the phone after we got a call at three in the mornin'."

"Was that before or after she read them the riot act for calling so late?"

Kyle grinned. "After. They couldn't have printed anything she said." He released her and leaned back inside to grab his bag. "She would've come up with me but she's in the middle of training some of the new kids so she'll join us a little later." He picked up his sunglasses and folded the arms before hooking them on the collar of his tee shirt and following her inside.

He tolerated her fussing for the next hour, letting her set the pace as she showed him where he would be staying, told her about digging through the rubble left after a massive earthquake had decimated a small village on the other side of the world, and made his way through the two sandwiches that she insisted on fixing for him. When she started to fidget he knew she was running out of things to stall with and he leaned over the table to cover her hands with his.

"Why don't we go sit in the other room," he suggested, standing and tugging on her hand. "C'mon," he urged when she resisted. "I'll tell you a secret." He grinned when her head shot up and interest lit her eyes up.

"Okay, what's the secret?" she asked as soon as they were seated on the couch in front of the fireplace in the living room. The evenings in the mountains were considerably cooler than the days and the fire broke the chill in the air.

The firelight glinted off of the three small gold hoops dangling from his left ear as he turned and leaned over to grab his jean jacket off of the table where he had dropped it earlier. He shifted back around to face her and pulled a small black velvet box out of the pocket, holding it out on the flat of his palm.

Isabel took it from him and carefully opened the box, the tiny hinges squeaking in protest. "You're really gonna do it," she whispered, awed by the beauty of the simple yet elegant engagement ring.

"Think she'll say yes?"

"Of course she will; she loves you, Kyle." She glanced up at him. "Have you already decided where you're gonna propose?"

He lowered his gaze to the ring and shrugged one shoulder self-consciously. "I was kinda thinkin' about askin' her up here… at sunrise. If I get it right, just as the sun comes up, it'll reflect off the diamond and…" He winced and glanced up at her. "That's totally lame, isn't it? The most important question of my life and I'm gonna screw it up."

"It's not lame and you're not gonna screw it up. She'll appreciate that you put so much thought into it and really, the most important thing is that you're asking not how you ask." She carefully closed the box and handed it back to him. "It's a beautiful ring, Kyle; she's gonna love it."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

Kyle pulled his left leg up on the cushion in front of him, bending it at the knee and resting his arm on the back of the couch, mirroring her pose. Resting his chin in his hand he tipped his head to the side and watched her for several minutes before he spoke.

"How're you really doin', Belle?"

She turned to stare into the fire and he could see the tears glistening in her dark eyes. "He doesn't remember me," she finally choked out. "He's remembered a few random things but nothing of consequence."

"What has he remembered?"

"Things like I alphabetize everything… how to play the bass… a couple of songs he and Maria wrote in high school…the night you and Max got drunk but he hasn't remembered you…" She shrugged and wiped at her eyes as inconspicuously as possible. "Is it selfish to be so upset that he doesn't remember me?"

"No. Have you considered that maybe he hasn't remembered you because he's actually blocking those memories? I did some reading on the flight and sometimes amnesia is the result of a person's inability to cope with something bad that happened to them. Only when the brain turns that part of the memory off it's like it wipes the entire memory out. It could be a matter of just triggering the right switch to get him to remember you, Belle. The night he left you said he was more pissed and upset than you had ever seen him, right?"

She nodded, unable to voice her acknowledgement of his question.

"Maybe that's all it is. Maybe his subconscious is protecting him the only way it can; by blocking the memory of that day."

"What if he's lost ten years of his life because of me?"

"Hey, don't think like that, Belle." He shifted around so he could pull her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I wasn't insinuating that what happened that day was responsible for his amnesia; I'm just speculating that it might be why he's havin' trouble accessing his memories of you."

"What if he remembers what happened that day and he can't forgive me, Kyle?"

"What if he can?" he countered. "Alex was always able to see past the walls you put up and I'm sure that day was no different. Whether he was able to figure out why you did what you did then or if it's something that he won't realize until after his memory comes back, I'm sure he'll be able to forgive you."

"Maybe."

"Why don't you tell me about this warnin' system you've been usin'," he suggested, trying and failing to suppress a grin.

"Michael told you about that?" she groaned, burying her face against his chest. "I can't explain it, Kyle."

"Your brother seems to think you've been provokin' Alex in an attempt to get him to respond in a way that might get him slapped."

"It's true. I don't know how to explain it but there are times when I get so mad at him and I don't even know why."

"You're punishin' him for leavin' you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Sure, you're relieved that he's alive, but there's a part of you that's still pissed at him for leavin' you in the first place and you're makin' him pay for that the only way you can."

"I've really missed you," Isabel said tiredly. "I think you're wrong but I missed you anyway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stood frozen in the doorway, his eyes glued to the two people sleeping soundly on the couch. He recognized the man holding Isabel as Kyle Valenti, her best friend and Maria's stepbrother but knowing that their relationship was strictly platonic didn't stop the surge of jealousy that made the blood boil in his veins. He still wasn't able to remember enough to put the pieces together but he knew that no matter what else he was able to recall or what else happened she would be an integral part of his future; he was more certain of that than he had ever been about anything else.

_Why was this man intruding on his time with Isabel?_ he wondered, aggravated. _Everyone_ _else had finally left them alone and no one had said anything about another babysitter._ He stalked into the kitchen to make breakfast unaware of the knowing gaze that followed him.

Kyle watched him thoughtfully and after a moment he shifted away from Isabel and eased her down onto the cushions. He covered her with the afghan from the back of the couch before going into the kitchen to face the other man's anger. He leaned in the kitchen doorway and crossed his arms over his chest, amused by the irritated movements the other man made as he stood at the island, viciously chopping vegetables with a scowl on his face.

"You look like you're plannin' the best way to do some serious damage to somebody," Kyle observed from his position across the room.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Alex asked without bothering with pleasantries.

"I'm here at her brothers' request." He shrugged. "And I'm her best friend so I thought she might be needin' someone to talk to with everything that's goin' on."

Alex lifted the cutting board and used the knife in his hand to scrape the diced tomatoes into a waiting bowl before rinsing the board off and reaching for the green pepper next. He ignored Kyle as he finished his preparations for breakfast, his thoughts turned inward as he debated the best way to get rid of him.

Kyle moved around the room when he heard Isabel stirring, familiar enough with her routine to know she would check the perimeter before showering and then joining them. He knew his presence was annoying Alex and he was aware that he was being viewed as a potential threat but that didn't stop him from wandering around, trying to provoke a response from him.

"It's not necessary for you to stick around; she's perfectly capable of handling my protection on her own."

"Like I said, I'm here in case she needs someone to talk to." He paused a moment. "I'm sure she can talk to you but the fact of the matter is you haven't been around for the past ten years and chances are pretty good that she's havin' a hard time dealin' with your sudden reappearance in her life."

"I have amnesia," Alex snapped, "I'm not stupid."

Kyle finally came to rest on the opposite side of the island, leaning back against the counter for several moments before hopping up to sit on it. "Michael said he told you that you and Isabel used to be together."

"I fail to see how that is any of your business."

"The attitude isn't necessary, Whitman; I'm not a threat to you." He nodded at the bacon Alex was busy lining up in the frying pan. "I prefer sausage."

"Which is neither here nor there since I'm not cooking for you."

"Damn, I came all this way up here and I don't even get to eat?"

"There's cereal in the cabinet and milk in the fridge."

Kyle fell silent, watching the other man until Isabel made her appearance almost an hour later. She leaned around Alex to snatch up a piece of bacon, her hand lingering on his shoulder a little longer than he thought was necessary.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" she asked, leaning against the counter beside him.

"Fine."

Kyle waited in silence, wondering if Alex would be able to resist asking the question that had to be sitting on the tip of his tongue.

Alex clenched his jaw so tightly he was sure he was going to develop a headache before long. Taking a deep breath he finally turned his head to look at the woman that was quickly becoming more important to him than the air he breathed. "How about you?"

"Good." She waved at the perfectly cooked omelet in the pan and glanced at Kyle. "Why didn't you tell Alex you prefer sausage? I'm sure he would've been happy to – "

"He's having cereal," Alex interrupted.

Her gaze shifted back to the man beside her for a brief moment before darting back to her best friend. "Since when do you eat cereal?"

Kyle shrugged and hid the pained expression that wanted to surface at the thought of eating a bowl of cold cereal when there was a perfectly good hot meal sitting right in front of him. "Guess I just didn't feel like a big breakfast today."

Isabel frowned and moved to stand in front of him, lifting her right hand and placing it against his forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? Maybe I should give Charlotte a call."

Alex could feel his blood beginning to boil again when she touched the other man with an ease borne of familiarity. He slammed the plates down on the table and stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"Let him go," Kyle said, wrapping the fingers of his right hand around her arm to prevent her from following Alex.

"He's still having the mood swings, Kyle; they're nowhere near as bad as they were at first but…" She trailed off when he smiled and shook his head. "What?"

"That little display wasn't from mood swings, Belle." He rolled his eyes at her clueless expression. "That was nothin' but pure jealousy."

"Jealousy?" she parroted. She laughed at the sheer absurdity of his statement. "What would he be jealous of? You?"

"Well, it's not completely out of the realm of possibility," he grumbled.

Isabel sobered at his offended look and forced back the smile that kept threatening to reappear. "I'm sorry, Kyle, but I really think you're wrong."

"Would it change your mind if I told you that he told Michael that he's havin' all kinds of feelings for you? He said they're all jumbled up but every time you touch him or smile at him it's like the memories are there just waitin' to – "

"He said that to Michael?"

Kyle grinned at her. "I think the memories are there, Belle, it's just a matter of gaining access to them. His feelings for you are surfacing but he's probably been tryin' to hide them from you because he doesn't know where you stand or how you really feel about him. He's probably been tryin' to figure out how he feels about you too."

"So you think he's jealous."

Kyle snorted. "He was awake before we were; what was the first thing he saw when he came outta his room?"

He knew the moment realization dawned on her and she paced around the room as she considered the ramifications of what Kyle had told her. She suddenly stopped near the entrance to the room and pointed to the table. "We both know cold cereal isn't up to your standards so why don't you work on that while I go talk to Alex."

_He wasn't about to turn that offer down,_ Kyle thought as he slid off of the countertop and hurried across the room.

"Belle?"

She turned to face him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Don't call him on it," he advised. "Not yet." He shrugged when the eyebrow rose further in expectation of an answer. "You'll put him on the defensive if you go after him about it right now."

Isabel rolled her eyes when he fell silent, too busy attacking the plate of food in front of him to speak. She walked through the living room and down the hall that led to the bedrooms without any idea as to what she was going to say to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex kept his gaze on the screen in front of him even though he was acutely aware of her presence and wanted nothing more than to turn around.

"Everything okay, Alex?"

"Yeah, great," he answered, knowing he didn't sound the least bit convincing. "Why?"

"No reason. I just thought… Well, I mean, Kyle's my best friend and I thought the two of you would… I don't know."

He could tell she was struggling with what she was trying to say and he finally turned to look at her. "Give me a couple of hours to run some numbers on the program and I'll make an effort to be a little more sociable."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Isabel?" He waited until she was facing him again. "I'll make the effort, okay? Promise." He could tell she didn't believe him. "Hey, if it's not a decent effort we'll go straight to the third warning and you can slap the hell outta me."

Isabel smiled in response to his teasing grin. "Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex came out of his room several hours later to find Isabel stretched out on the couch with her head resting in Kyle's lap. They were debating the finer points of some movie they were watching and he wanted nothing more than to walk across the room and pull her away from the other man.

"Are you finished working?"

He turned his head to look at Isabel when she sat up and focused her attention on him. "Yeah, I thought I'd go ahead and stop for the night. I meant to wrap it up earlier but I kinda lost track of time."

"No problem," Kyle assured him. "We were just catchin' up."

_Yeah, I'll just bet you were,_ he thought. "So, what're we watchin'?" he asked, insinuating himself between them on the couch.

Kyle bit back the laugh that wanted to escape at the other man's obvious show of territorial behavior. "We were actually just debating that. I was sayin' we should just watch the movie that's on and she wants to put in some chick flick."

"I said we could watch _Lord of the Rings_," Isabel said, leaning around Alex to give Kyle a shove.

"You think _Lord of the Rings_ is a chick flick?" Alex asked, immediately taking offense.

"I was referring to her suggestion that we watch _Titanic_ – which is a total chick flick."

"Okay, I can't really argue with you on that one." _But __**they**__ weren't gonna watch anything without him, chick flick or not._ It hadn't taken long to realize that Isabel liked to snuggle when they were watching TV and he had no intention of giving the other man the opportunity to cuddle up with her. Especially since they didn't seem to have any issues with personal space around each other. "What's your opinion of _Lord of the Rings_?"

"Don't really have one; I've never seen it," Kyle lied.

"You've never…" Alex stared at him incredulously. "How could you – "

"I was on assignment for the first one so it seemed like a waste to bother with the next two when they came out."

"Just go put the movie in," Alex growled. "I can't believe you people missed seein' this on the big screen." He quickly moved the pillows and rearranged his position so he was lying down with Isabel stretched out beside him. He pointed at the other couch when Kyle finished loading the DVD and turned around. "You'll be able to see the TV better from there."

"Uh-huh." Kyle glanced at Isabel and nodded when she mouthed a silent 'thank you'. _She was so gonna owe him big for this_. The trilogy was a favorite of his girlfriend's and he had seen each of the installments more than once in the theater and multiple times since it had been released on DVD. He could probably recite it verbatim if he really tried. He was only doing this because Isabel was sure he and Alex could bond over the movie… not that Alex seemed the slightest bit interested in anything other than making it clear that she was his and she was off-limits.

He flopped back on the second couch and settled in for a long night. He managed to doze through the first movie without detection but nearly got caught when his phone rang, startling him awake halfway through the second one.

"I gotta take this," he said, sitting up and praising his girlfriend's timing. It wasn't until he stood up and glanced at the couple that he realized they were sound asleep. He smiled at his best friend's completely relaxed and peaceful expression as he quietly crept out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex leaned against one of the trees beside the stream a couple of days later and watched Isabel as she paced back and forth in front of him.

He reached out and caught one of her hands on her next pass, stopping her agitated movements. "Hey, when're you gonna tell me what's got you so upset?" he asked, aware that she had been fine until talking to her younger brother before their evening walk.

"Max wants me to fly back for a day to meet with your father and go over the list of suspects with him."

"Why? Aren't he and Liz the ones who have been workin' on that list?"

"Why?" she repeated. "I'll tell you why; my brother doesn't approve of us getting so close and he's using this as an excuse to put some distance between us."

"Don't let him get to you, baby. Arguin' with him isn't gonna change his mind so just go do what he's askin' you to do and come back to me when you're finished. We'll change his mind but it's gonna take time." He tugged on her hand to get her attention. "When're you supposed to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"They're sendin' someone up here to take your place while you're gone?"

"Kyle's girlfriend will be flying in; she's got the training but I…"

"You prefer to handle it yourself." He smiled knowingly. "I understand, y'know." He pulled her into his arms and felt her settle against his chest. "You wouldn't leave me in their hands if they weren't capable of doin' their job so just stop worryin' about it and go do what you've gotta do. Just don't let Max see that you have a problem with it, okay?"

She nodded.

"Hey, it's only for one day, right?"


	8. Chapter 8

Isabel was doing her level best to follow Alex's advice but Max wasn't making it easy. She had spent the past three days in endless meetings with Charles Whitman, debating the relevance of their suspicions in regards to one of his current employees and possibly two previous employees.

"You don't need me here for this, Max," she said insistently. "I've played along for three days but I'm done; I'm going back to New York. You said you needed me here for one day and it's been three."

Max paced around the hotel suite, ignoring his wife when she motioned for him to calm down. "Kyle and Charlie can handle – "

"I didn't say they couldn't handle things." She shook her head. "Why can't you just trust me to know what I'm doing?"

"Max, didn't you tell me earlier that you were planning to call Diego so Isabel could be back in New York before nightfall?"

He glanced at his wife and caught the denial before it was spoken aloud. Her expression told him that he'd better do exactly as she was suggesting or else he was going to be in serious trouble.

"Look, I know you're just concerned about me but I'm fine. I'm better than fine, Max; I feel alive for the first time in years."

"I hate to keep harpin' on this but he still has no recollection of his past and that includes you."

"And he may never remember his past. Do you honestly think I don't know that? I won't turn my back on a second chance with him because he can't remember – "

"What happened the day of the accident, Isabel?" He shook his head. "You seem to be awful accepting of the fact that the amnesia could be permanent. Maybe you don't want him to remember."

The slap was unexpected and he stumbled back several steps as his hand came up to rub his stinging cheek.

"I'm leaving," she growled.

"Fine." He didn't make an effort to try and stop her as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. "I don't wanna hear it, Liz," he muttered darkly, well aware that her disapproving gaze was burning into his back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think you're going?"

Alex turned to face the woman, his hand wrapped around the doorknob in a death grip. "I'm gonna go outside for a few minutes."

"Wrong answer, buddy."

He frowned at her unrelenting tone and motioned at the door with his free hand. "I go out for a walk every night about this time; Isabel doesn't have a problem with it."

"Maybe she doesn't, but I do. It's not safe for you to be outside; as a matter of fact you need to get away from the windows. I'm getting tired of repeating myself."

"When will Isabel be back?" he asked, his tone defeated.

"She'll be back when she gets back; the meetings are takin' longer than Max anticipated."

Kyle lowered the newspaper he had been reading and glanced at her after Alex had gone back to his room. "You're gonna piss her off, Charlie."

"His safety is in our hands, Kyle, and I don't intend to lose him by being careless."

"She told us before she left that they go out for a walk every evening." He folded the paper in half and dropped it on the table between them. "One of us could go with him."

"It's a risk." Charlotte's tone was uncompromising.

Kyle shook his head and turned his attention back to his newspaper. "She's gonna be pissed; that's all I'm sayin'."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel was beyond pissed.

She stared at the pair of agents, right arm outstretched and braced on the countertop. Her fingers drummed impatiently as she waited for an explanation. Alex had been as close to depressed as she had ever seen him when she had gone to check on him after returning from her impromptu trip. It had taken time to get to the reason for his moody behavior and when he had finally told her the cause she had been livid.

"I told you he needed to get out of the house for a while in the evenings; he has trouble being closed in for so long and – "

"It's not safe for him to be outside," Charlotte interrupted. "And if he were any other client you wouldn't even consider letting him anywhere near the door. But because you had a past relationship with him you've bypassed all of the protocols and – "

"I am not having this discussion with you; I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed it."

"It was an order based purely on emotion and I was right to not follow it. I can't…" She glanced at Kyle. "We can't do our jobs effectively if you're gonna undermine our authority with the client."

"The client has a name," she snapped, "and if you can't remember it I'll have you on the next flight back – "

"You're too emotional and it was a mistake to put his protection in your hands. You would never assign someone to protect a client if there was even a hint of personal history between them and you know it."

"I don't need you second-guessing every move I make. Just do your job and keep your opinions to yourself." She left the room without another word.

"Told you she was gonna be pissed," Kyle muttered, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"I didn't say that, Charlie." He motioned for her to join him at the table and waited for her to sit down across from him. "No, she's not followin' protocol but she won't let anything happen to him; he'll never be safer with anyone else or at any other time than when he's with her."

"Just once I'd like to see you take my side when I disagree with her." She pushed her chair back and stood up, dropping the book she had been reading on the table.

"I'm not takin' sides, Charlie." He looked up at her, wincing when he saw the hurt in her blue eyes.

"I know you had feelings for her at one time – "

"Would you keep your voice down please?" he growled, standing up.

"Why? Is it a secret? I love you, Kyle, and I want to be with you more than anything in the world; maybe you need to rethink whether or not you really want to be with me."

Kyle gently grabbed her arm when she turned to walk away from him. "I am not in love with Isabel; yes, at one time I thought we could be more than friends but those feelings were one-sided. We're close and we're best friends but I would never betray what I have with you to pursue anything with her or anyone else. You have to know that I wouldn't be with you if I still had feelings for her." He fumbled for the small box in his pocket and held it out to her. "I wouldn't have bought an engagement ring for you if I was in love with anyone but you." He opened the box and fumbled with the ring as he removed it, dropping the box on the table before quickly lowering himself to one knee. The hand on her arm slid down to wrap around her hand and he swallowed hard as he looked up at her. "Charlotte Stuart, I love you, and if you'll accept this less than romantic proposal of marriage, I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

Charlotte stared at the ring in disbelief. This was the last thing she had expected and for the first time in her life she found herself without a quick response. "Oh, my God…" She reached out and touched the ring as if trying to make sure it was real. A moment later she pulled her hand back and lifted it to cover her mouth as she raised her eyes to meet his loving gaze. "You're serious."

"More serious than I've ever been about anything else in my life."

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Tears welled up in her eyes as she held her left hand out and a shaky laugh escaped her when he slid the ring on her finger and she noticed that his hand was trembling.

Kyle relaxed once the ring was in place, wrapping his arms around her tightly when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked beside Isabel, the silence broken only by the steady fall of rain as it hit the leaves before sliding down to pool on the floor of the forest. She hadn't said a word since coming to get him and he had respected her unspoken request for silence but he knew he was going to have to speak soon. He had overheard their conversation and he was sure it was the reason for her melancholy mood.

"She's not right, Isabel."

She stopped walking and turned to face him when she realized he had stopped several steps back. "No, she is right and that's why this is a problem." She shook her head. "I wouldn't allow any of our people to protect someone they had previously been involved with; it's a conflict of interest."

"Why? Who would fight harder – "

"It makes it hard to make certain decisions."

"Does it? Who would you be more inclined to put your life on the line for? Would you think twice about throwing yourself in front of a bullet for someone you care about faster than you would for a stranger?"

"That's not an option in this business, Alex. If the client is in danger you do whatever is necessary to keep them alive and if that means taking a bullet that's what you do. You don't have the luxury of debating your options when it comes down to that moment and if you hesitate you're in the wrong business. Protecting someone you care about is a completely different story."

"Why?"

"Because you'll take more risks for someone close to you… and you could make a decision that could completely change your perception of who you think you are." She glanced at him again. "If whoever is targeting you were to show up here I would kill them and I don't even have to…" She lowered her gaze and took a deep breath. "I'm not talking about… there are so many different scenarios where someone could come after you and I can deal with having to shoot someone if it comes down to it; I've had to do it before. But if someone were to show up here and threaten you… I'm not explaining this very well. The point is I know I would kill them and I wouldn't hesitate."

"If that were to happen, if they were to come after me… " He cradled her chin in his right hand and applied just enough pressure to bring her haunted eyes up to meet his own serene gaze. "I won't let that happen, Isabel." He smiled gently and his hand slid down to settle around the nape of her neck. "You just concentrate on keeping me alive and I'll protect your soul; I promise I won't let you lose yourself." He felt her relax and reluctantly lowered his hand and stepped back. "And just so you know, I don't want a different bodyguard assigned to handle my case; it would take too long to break another one in."

Isabel laughed at the sheer absurdity of his statement and knew her relief was probably visible on her face but she didn't care. She had hoped that he would be able to understand but at the same time she had been afraid that he was going to request that someone else be assigned to handle his protection.

Even soaking wet with her hair plastered to her head from the rain that hadn't let up the past few days she was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. The sun hadn't made an appearance at all but the light from the overcast sky was gradually fading and he knew they would have to go back soon.

"What're you thinking?" Isabel asked when she became aware of his scrutiny.

Alex shook his head as if he couldn't believe his own thoughts. "You take my breath away," he said simply.

She reached up to brush her wet hair back, suddenly self-conscious. "No, I'm… " Her voice faded into silence when his hand closed around her wrist, stopping the nervous movement.

"Don't do that," he chastised gently. "You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on… you've got a heart that is unbelievably genuine and a spirit that is so strong but at the same time so incredibly fragile." His left hand lifted to cup her delicate jaw, his thumb stroking her cheek in a soft, sweeping motion. "I'm gonna kiss you," he warned seconds before his mouth settled over hers.

The kiss wasn't the least bit tentative and her arms lifted, sliding under his to wrap around him. Her fingers tangled in his wet hair as she returned the kiss with a passion that matched his and ignited the flames of desire that she had been fighting so hard to keep under control around him.

Alex pulled away suddenly, breaking the kiss and staring at her in the near-darkness. "Did you see that?" he gasped, his breathing choppy from the lack of oxygen.

"What?" She reached out to touch him and he backed away, shaking his head. "Alex, what did you see?" She mentally cursed herself for the momentary lack of control. By letting herself get lost in the kiss she had let the mental barriers drop and he had gotten a glimpse of the flashes that occurred when the connection had formed between them.

"I don't know exactly," he muttered as he paced around, agitated by what he had seen. "It was all jumbled up… fragmented, like it was in no kind of order."

"I'm sorry."

The regret and pain in her voice caught his attention and he jerked around to look at her, immediately seeing the hurt in her expression. He called himself ten different kinds of fool as he rushed over to her and pulled her rigid form into his arms.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Isabel. I didn't pull away from you out of fear or disgust; I was just trying to get my bearings and understand what I saw. I can't think clearly when I've got you in my arms," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over the tip of her ear.

He felt her smile when she relaxed and buried her face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling against him. "You're not the only one," she admitted quietly a while later. "We should get back; it's almost dark." She leaned back in his arms and reached up to trace the tips of her fingers over his face. "Let's get warm and dry and then you can tell me what you saw and I'll explain the flashes to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the flashes can go both ways?" Alex asked as he came back with two cups of coffee.

Isabel turned away from the window where she had been watching the rain as it landed on the glass and slid down to pool at the bottom. They had been talking for quite a while and while his curiosity was endless his questions had been phrased in a sensitive way out of respect for her feelings.

"They can go both ways but only if both people are receptive." She accepted the steaming mug with a nod of thanks.

"You're saying I could block you or vice versa if we chose to."

"Exactly." She followed him to the couch, sitting beside him with her back braced against the arm. She pulled her legs up and wedged her bare feet under his left thigh, shrugging when he glanced at her.

"You didn't block me earlier."

"No, I didn't."

"Okay, but you said a while ago that the flashes could occur simply by touching someone, right? So, how do you keep that from happening?"

"It's rare for it to happen by touch and usually it's a very stressful situation, but we normally maintain the block unless we're with people we trust and who know about us."

"I guess there aren't too many people who fall into that category."

"No. Most people would be terrified of us if they knew what we are," she said sadly.

He watched the fingers of her right hand as they worried the inseam of her jeans where they curved around her bent knee. "Most people are fools," Alex stated, reaching for her hand to stop the nervous movement. "It must take a lot of effort to maintain the block."

"Not as much as it used to; it's something we do without even really thinking about it now."

"I'm sorry that it's necessary for you to hide that part of yourself."

Isabel smiled at the sincerity in his voice. "We don't have to hide around the people who really matter."

"I'm honored to be counted among the few who matter."

Her hand came up to caress the left side of his face, her thumb rasping against the light stubble that shadowed his jaw. "You're the one who matters most," she admitted quietly.

They looked up when they heard a car pull up in front of the house and Isabel was reaching for her weapon when she heard her younger brother's voice. She relaxed and re-holstered the gun before settling back into her former position with her hand resting in Alex's.

"What're you guys doing here?" she asked when Liz and Max had come inside.

"Well," Max said as he turned from locking the door behind them, "we wanted to go over a few things and Mom and Dad thought we should bring someone up here to see you."

"What?"

"Apparently he's been missin' you and they thought it'd be good for both of you if we brought him with us."

Alex frowned at the other man's words and started to verbally object until a whiskered muzzle poked out of Max's jacket. The dark-haired man crouched down and opened his jacket, releasing a small blur of tan and white fur that crossed the room in record time and jumped up into Isabel's lap. He watched the happy reunion that lasted for several minutes before she looked at him and shifted the dog so he was facing Alex.

"Alex, I'd like you to meet – "

"Dante," he interrupted, studying the animal's face. "His name is Dante."

Max and Liz exchanged a surprised glance at his knowledge of the dog's name as they shrugged out of their wet jackets and hung them up.

Alex stared at the dog, speaking without even realizing that he was voicing his thoughts aloud. "We were planning to get a dog after we got settled into an apartment… we had already decided that we were gonna get a place off campus and we were gonna get a dog… we spent hours debating over different breeds before we settled on a Jack Russell and we had the name picked out months before we were even gonna get the dog." He glanced at her as he held a tentative hand out to the dog that was sizing him up, wincing internally when he realized that the second memory that had surfaced involving her was tied to a dog. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I can't control the – "

"Don't be sorry; it's one more piece of the puzzle. It's not necessarily one of the ones that I'd prefer to have you remember first but it's still a memory." She tugged on his hand playfully. "And it is one that involved me so I'll let it go this time."

"Where are Kyle and Charlotte?"

Isabel glanced over her shoulder at her brother when he questioned the whereabouts of the two people that had been keeping an eye on things while she had been gone. "They went out to check the perimeter a while ago; they should be back soon." Her gaze dropped down to the briefcase in her sister-in-law's hand. "What've you guys got?"

"More questions for Alex," Max answered.

"I think that can wait until morning," Isabel said as she stood up. "You could've called before just showing up."

Alex stood when she tugged on his hand, shocked when she handed the dog to her brother before turning to lead him back towards his bedroom.

"Uh, Iz…?"

"You should've called, Max; we were in the middle of something so if you don't mind we'll continue in private."

"Well, actually, I do mind," Max said, setting the dog on the floor and crossing the room to block their path. "I'd like to talk to you for a minute. Alone."

Isabel looked between the two men and before she could speak Alex shifted to face her brother. "Y'know, I may be completely overstepping my bounds here – " He glanced at the woman beside him. "And if I am please feel free to tell me." His attention went back to Max when she shook her head. "But we weren't expecting company in any form and like the lady said, we were in the middle of something and we'd like to get back to it without any further interruptions."

Max stared at the closed door trying to process what had just happened.

"Well, I guess he told you," Liz said, laughing at the scowl on her husband's face

"It's not funny, Liz."

"I beg to differ; you didn't see your expression when he shut the door in your face." Liz settled down on the couch with Dante while Max ran outside to get their overnight bags from the car. She knew by the time he came back inside he would already have Michael on the phone and that meant they were going to have a full house come morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Isabel asked, leaning back against the headboard and watching Alex as he pulled a sweatshirt on over a white tee shirt. "They're probably gonna grill you like crazy because they think we're sleeping together now. Which we would be if you weren't so intent on being modest." She smiled and poked him with her foot when he walked past the bed to let him know she was just teasing him.

Alex grabbed her foot, holding it hostage until he sat down and then propped it up on his left thigh. "It has nothin' to do with bein' modest and everything to do with wantin' us to be completely alone." He leaned back on his elbows and looked at her as his left hand continued to stroke her bare calf. "I have no interest whatsoever in havin' your brothers or your best friend or anyone else on the other side of the bedroom door when we finally make love." He let his eyes roam over her as she reclined on his bed and wondered how he had managed to hold her all night and just sleep. She had gone over to her room to shower and change clothes earlier so she had been gone when he woke up. He hadn't expected her to be back in his room when he had finished his own shower and his mouth had gone dry as soon as he had come out of the bathroom and seen her stretched out on his bed wearing a pair of worn cut-offs and one of his shirts that she had taken from his closet. "I know what they're gonna think and we can quickly set them straight – "

"We could," she agreed with a grin, "but we're not going to. We're both adults and what happens between us is our business so I really don't see why there needs to be any discussion about it or why they would need to be involved in it."

"I just don't want this to be any harder on you than it has to be. I'm sure they're gonna have some reservations about us getting involved on this level and obviously they have every right to be concerned – "

"It's none of their business but since they think it is they can just draw their own conclusions about our relationship." She rubbed her foot against his denim-clad thigh and smiled at him. "I have no problem with us just being ourselves around them; they'll accept it eventually."

"You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Positive."

Dante watched them as they talked, his small ears pointed upright as he listened to the animated tone in his mistress' voice. His head swiveled back to the man at the end of the bed and he cocked his head to one side as he studied him intently. He had felt the change in Isabel the night before when he had jumped up in her arms and it had only taken moments for him to realize that the difference had everything to do with the man who had been the focus of her attention. He had watched them off and on once he had been able to sneak into the room and he had decided that he liked this man that made her laugh. Especially once he had noticed Dante and instead of putting him out of the room he had allowed him to jump up on the bed and curl up with his mistress.

"He stares at me a lot," Alex commented as he stretched his hand out to scratch behind Dante's ears.

"He's not used to me really spending any time with men other than my brothers and Kyle," she explained, watching the small dog fondly.

"How long have you had him?"

"Kyle got him for my birthday three years ago." She glanced up and saw the tension in his tall frame. "He's my best friend, Alex, nothing more." She shifted around until she was leaning over him, her hands framing his face and forcing him to maintain eye contact. "We've never been more than that. There was a time when we came close to crossing that line but it didn't happen and I don't want you to say anything to him about it, okay? He's always believed that I have no recollection of what almost happened and I'd like to leave him with that illusion. Heart, body, and soul, Alex," she whispered as she lowered her head to kiss him. "I've been yours since I was sixteen years old and that's never changed."

"I hate that I can't remember that," Alex muttered when they pulled apart several minutes later. "I could live without remembering the rest of it if I could just remember you… and us."

"You will, Alex, but until then we'll be making new memories."

"I suppose that's a good way to look at it." He smiled and nudged her ribcage with his raised knee. "As much as I hate to be the one to say it, we'd better go face your brother and get this over with."

Isabel couldn't stop the smile at his response. "Yeah, that's gonna be _brothers_. Plural." She nodded at his disbelieving look. "Trust me on this; I haven't heard Michael yet but he's here. I'd bet money on it."

"Uh-huh," he said slowly. "I'm not sure which one I should be more worried about."

"Neither of them."

"Isabel, if I had a sister and she was with a guy who had thought even half of the things that I've thought about you I'd kick his ass."

"We can't read minds, Alex."

"I wasn't referring to any type of alien abilities." He shrugged and motioned for her to leave the room ahead of him. "It's a guy thing, okay? They're gonna know that my thoughts in regards to you aren't all that innocent."

"Good. It's time they started realizing that I'm a grown woman and I have the same needs, wants, and desires that every other red-blooded woman has. Besides," she said as she turned to face him, stopping his forward movements, "they might as well get used to seeing us together because now that I've found you I'm not letting you go."

"Well, you're not gonna get an argument outta me." He grinned at her satisfied expression and shook his head. "Just don't expect that to be the norm; I'm not always this agreeable."

"I've already figured that out for myself and I'm still not letting you go." She smiled when he gave a content nod and reached for her hand.

"Let's go – " He looked down when Dante barked sharply and took off running through the living room.

"Don't ask; you'll see for yourself in just a minute."

Michael rolled his eyes when Dante slid across the floor, scrambling in vain to gain purchase on the highly polished tiles. The small, compact body slammed into his right leg and the dog immediately latched onto the cuff of his jeans, growling as he attempted to pull his prey away from the stove. Every attempt to shake the dog free was met with resistance and more growling as the fur on the animal's neck stood up.

"Max, you didn't tell me you brought Satan's smallest minion with you," he complained as he tried to shake the dog off once more.

Max raised his head from the magazine he had been flipping through. "What? Mom said you called her and told her that it'd be good for Iz if we brought him up here."

Maria had to look away when her husband flushed hotly because she knew if she didn't she was going to start laughing. He still got flustered and embarrassed when others found out that he had done something nice.

"That is _not_ what I said," he denied. "If I wanted the little demon runnin' around the place I would've brought him up here already."

"Maybe if you were nicer to him," Isabel suggested as she and Alex entered the kitchen.

"Iz, you know I love you but your… _pet_… hates me. I'm not the one who goes on the attack every time we're in the same room." He shook his leg, trying unsuccessfully to dislodge the dog. "See? This ball of fur is obviously a direct descendant of the devil."

Dante snarled and growled as he jerked on the denim, backing up momentarily when the material finally gave and the ripping sound caught his attention. After several seconds of staring at the piece of material he barked triumphantly and attacked again.

"Iz… please?"

Alex grinned at Michael's pained expression but he decided to take pity on the poor man. "Dante, give it a rest, buddy."

Michael stared at the dog when he backed off and moved to sit beside the chair Alex had dropped into. His eyes narrowed suspiciously when the animal continued to watch him and he was sure Dante was just waiting for the right moment to come after him again.

"Michael and I were thinkin' we should have a talk after breakfast, Iz," Max said. "Maybe take a walk and get some things straight."

"Well, it's a beautiful day for a walk; I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves," she said, deliberately misunderstanding. She pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't start laughing and reached for two mugs on the counter beside the coffee pot. She mentally counted down the seconds knowing he was going to start setting her straight as soon as his mouth caught up with his brain.

"No, _we're_ not goin' for a walk."

"Isn't that what you just said?"

Michael shook his head and went back to making breakfast when he caught the smirk on her face. This was one argument he had no intention of getting caught up in.

"Stupid isn't a good look for you," Max snapped.

"Um-hmm." She leaned over Alex's shoulder to place one of the mugs on the table in front of him. "And arrogance isn't a good look on you so why don't we drop the pretense and you can just tell me what's on your mind?"

"You want to take a walk now?"

"No, I don't want to take a walk right now; if you have something to say just say it."

"I think we should just keep it between us for now," he hedged.

"Alex?"

"Um-hmm." His tone was distracted as he glanced through the magazine her brother had abandoned. He turned his head when she didn't say anything else. "I'm sorry, what were you sayin'?"

"Max would like to discuss our relationship and I was wondering if you wanted to participate?"

"Sure." He pushed his chair back and pulled her down to sit in his lap as he wrapped one arm around her waist. "Want me to take it from here?"

"Please."

He nodded and looked at her younger brother. "Can I be honest with you, Max?"

"Of course."

"First, I'm in love with your sister and you can rest assured that I'll protect her and keep her safe. Second, I know you're all concerned because our relationship has progressed as quickly as it has and as her family that's your right. But you also need to accept and respect the fact that she's a grown woman and she has the right to pursue whatever makes her happy." He smiled at her. "And as long as that's me she won't have far to go." His expression was serious as he turned back to Max. "Third, let us worry about what's goin' on between us because it has nothin' to do with any of you. Should we find ourselves in need of your advice regarding our relationship at any time we'll be sure to let you know."

He turned his attention back to the magazine lying on the table without another word to the stunned man sitting across from him.

"So, who's lookin' to buy?" he asked, motioning to the pages that were marked in red.

"Michael's trying to convince Maria that he needs a new toy," Kyle answered as he came up behind them. "Personally, I don't think he's gonna do it."

"Have faith, Valenti," the man at the stove said. "It'll happen."

Kyle snorted and leaned over Alex's right shoulder. "You're lookin' pretty seriously at the Softail."

Michael looked up from the stack of pancakes he had just finished and moved the pan back off of the burner before joining them. "You've gotta admit that's a beautiful bike."

"Oh, yeah."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Kyle's agreement. She could practically hear him drooling over the machine.

"It is a nice bike but I'm partial to this model," Alex said, turning a couple of pages and pointing to one of the motorcycles.

"You ever taken one out?"

He glanced at Max and shrugged. "I own one. I love hittin' the open road with it but thanks to the physical limitations and my father I haven't taken it out as often as I'd like." He rolled his eyes. "My doctors and Dad were so worried that I was gonna get hurt… there were times I wondered if they kept changing my meds to keep me from goin' out." His eyes took on a faraway look and he smiled fondly. "My mom kept encouraging me to get out and try new things, to push myself and find my own limitations… so I did and the bike was one of my first major acts of rebellion."

"The freedom was worth the pain, huh?" Michael asked, sensing that Alex was getting lost in the past and not in a good way.

"Yeah."

"What kinda paint job you got on it? You get it customized?"

Alex turned his head to look at Kyle when he fired off the questions. "Yeah, I got it customized and I went with the classic colors; black and chrome." He pointed at the bar. "If you'll hand me my laptop I'll show you some pictures of it."

"Why don't we eat before you completely lose all of your interest in food," Maria suggested.

"We're just gonna take a quick look at Whitman's bike," Kyle said as he handed the laptop over.

"It'll just take a minute," Alex promised with a quick glance in her direction.

"Uh-huh, well if that's anything like the last minute in a football game we might as well wait for lunch."

"C'mon, DeLuca, just give us a minute."

Maria glared at him. "What time is it, Michael?"

_Uh-oh. She was using his first name and that was __**not**__ her happy voice._ That particular tone was his only warning before he was put on the couch for the night.

"Tell ya what, Alex," he said as he straightened up. "Why don't we just take a look at that later? Besides, it may be easier to convince her I should have a bike after she's had something to eat and some sleep."

"No problem." Alex ran through a list of folders before selecting one and opening it.

"Now _that_ is a nice bike." Kyle stared at the picture on the screen and gave a low whistle. "You got more pictures of it?"

"Uh, no, not really."

"How safe are they?" Liz asked, drawing his attention from Kyle.

Maria listened to him praise the machine's safety features while she watched her brother reach around Alex to click on the next picture. He continued to run through the frames, uninterested since the pictures had apparently been taken at some type of gathering and the bike was blocked to some extent in most of the shots.

"So, what's the deal with this picture?"

Alex glanced over his shoulder and immediately flushed crimson. "I told you there weren't any more pictures."

"Looks like a picture to me," Kyle laughed. He wondered how many shades of red the poor man was going to go through before he stopped blushing.

Isabel leaned forward just enough to see the picture that had embarrassed Alex and she felt her breath catch in her throat. _Oh. My. God._ He was leaning back against the motorcycle, black leather chaps covering long, denim-clad legs that were crossed at ankles encased in black riding boots. His arms were crossed over a chest left bare beneath an open leather jacket and someone had teased a grin out of him before snapping the picture. A pair of mirrored sunglasses completed the look and she was sure they hid the pain that the pose must have caused in his damaged body.

At sixteen Alex had been like a newborn colt with arms and legs that just hadn't seemed to fit his still-growing body. Somewhere along the way the rest of his body had finally caught up and she couldn't believe that he had stayed single.

Maria unknowingly voiced Isabel's thoughts when she suddenly spoke. "How have you managed to stay single?" She rolled her eyes at his clueless expression and pointed at the screen.

_God, this was so humiliating, _he thought, rubbing his neck self-consciously. "Look, I have a friend who's a photographer and I lost a bet okay?"

"What's her name?" Charlotte asked, slouching down in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. She was still smarting from Isabel's reprimand the night before so she had no problem dragging his embarrassment out for as long as humanly possible. She quirked one eyebrow when he looked at her miserably. "What? It had to be a woman; a man didn't take that picture."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Alex," Isabel said, shooting daggers at Charlotte for making him uncomfortable. "Although I happen to think it's a very good picture."

He looked at the woman sitting in his lap, surprised when he noticed that her eyes had gone so dark they were nearly black. His blush completely faded at the realization that she was turned on and for the first time he mentally thanked Sierra for pushing him to pose for the picture.

"You like that, huh? I could have Sierra print a copy for you; she swore she gave me all of the negatives but I know her better than that."

Max flipped his own laptop open and searched through the names of the people he and Liz had been interviewing and investigating for the past month. "We don't have anyone by that name on the list," he said after a minute. "Why isn't she on the list?"

"Because my father refuses to acknowledge their existence or my association with them," Alex answered, tearing his gaze away from Isabel. "He doesn't approve of them and so he chooses to pretend they don't exist." He paused when Isabel leaned forward, blocking his view of her brother so she could get closer to the screen. "What?"

"Alex, what're you wearing here?" She tapped the screen. "The necklace… what is it?"

"My mom gave it to me not long before she and my dad divorced. She said that it was from someone special and that my dad didn't need to know about it. He didn't want her giving me any information about my past and when he found out about the necklace he threw a fit and they got into the biggest argument I can remember them ever getting into." He shook his head and reached into his shirt to pull the chain out. "That was the last time I saw her; she moved out before the divorce was finalized and I've never seen or heard from her again."

Maria watched Isabel as she reached out and lifted the small medallion at the end of the chain and her eyes widened in surprise when she recognized it. The medallion was engraved with a symbol from wherever they were from and they had all assumed it had been lost years ago.

"You gave it to me," Alex guessed when he saw her rapt expression.

She nodded, unable to speak around the lump in her throat.

"Who is Sierra?" Liz asked, hating to interrupt the moment but knowing they needed as much information as possible.

"She's a friend and you don't need to investigate her. I've been friends with her long enough to know that – "

"What kind of friends?"

Alex looked at Max. "Man, you are just tryin' to start a fight with me aren't you? Sierra happens to be a very good friend and we spend a lot of time together. With her husband." He reached out and clicked through the pictures until he reached one of him standing between a tall woman of Native American descent and a mountain of a man in front of a bar that was frequented by bikers. The woman was very pretty with black hair, dark skin and eyes, a nose ring and several visible tattoos on her upper body. The man was bald, his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, his tattooed arms crossed over a massive chest, and he had enough earrings to make a pirate proud. "They never treated me differently just because of my problems… do not put them under investigation."

"It's our job to investigate any possible lead – "

"These people are my friends; there is no reason to drag their pasts up."

"We're very discreet, Alex," Liz assured him.

Alex motioned for Isabel to get up so he could stand, closing his laptop as he did. "I don't care how discreet you are I don't want you digging around in their personal business. I realize that you don't know them and based on their appearances you probably think they look like good candidates – "

"You're not seriously considering this are you, Max?" Charlotte asked. "Since when is who we investigate decided by the client?"

"Charlie – "

"No! This is the most absurd case I've ever worked. You have Isabel protecting someone she was previously involved with when that is against every rule in the book, you let her take him outside despite the danger that is attached to that decision, and now you're gonna let him dictate how the investigation is being handled? You're putting him and us in danger by bending the rules for him and you know it. With any other client none of this would fly; it wouldn't matter what the reasons were they wouldn't be allowed near the windows and they sure as hell wouldn't be allowed to go outside."

"Fine!" Isabel shouted. "You'll be removed from – "

"That doesn't solve the problem. Do you really think – "

Michael turned the stove off and stalked around the kitchen to push his way between the two couples that were now in the middle of an extremely loud shouting match. Dante was jumping up and down, barking and growling at the disturbance, and adding to the noise.

"Okay, that's it! I've had just about enough of this bullshit! We're not here to argue about how Alex's protection is being handled. I don't appreciate all of this fighting; no one was invited up here to destroy what little bit of peace we've been able to find in the insanity that makes up our day to day lives." He was ready to throttle all of them for their behavior and he had to take a deep breath to bring himself under control. "You know what, Napoleon? You're right, okay? Any other client wouldn't be allowed near windows or outside; they'd be locked up tight without regard for what they want and who the hell knows? Maybe we're all wrong here and you're right but the fact of the matter is that Alex isn't just any other client; this case is personal and that changes the rules. Should it change them? No, absolutely not. Does it change them? Yeah, absolutely. As for your bitch about investigatin' anyone and everyone who has ever had any type of involvement with Alex…" He turned to look at his sister and shook his head, his dark eyes begging her to understand his position. "I have to go with Napoleon on this one, Iz." He glanced at the man standing beside her. "I know these people are important to you and you want to protect them from the invasion of privacy that an investigation will bring but if we're gonna find the person or people responsible for the threat against you we need to know everything about everyone you know. We're not lookin' to dig up all the skeletons in their closets; we just need to rule them out as possible suspects."

"No." Alex shook his head. "No, I'm not helpin' you search through my friends' pasts. I won't do it." He snatched up his laptop and left the room without another word.

"Iz, you need to get his cooperation. Get their names and the names of anyone else who could – "

"I know the drill, Michael," she snapped angrily. "Don't talk to me like I'm some rookie agent."

He threw his hands up in the air when she turned and left the room with Dante running after her. "This has been a great mornin' so far; I can't tell you how glad I am that I'm here fightin' with her when I could be in bed with my wife." He leveled his irritated gaze at his brother. "Thanks a lot, Max."

"Now it's my fault? How the hell is this my fault?"

"Because if you weren't so busy worryin' about whether or not they're sleepin' together maybe you'd have somethin' concrete by now."

"Are you gonna try to tell me that you're not the slightest bit concerned that it's been a month since we found out that he's alive and they're already in a physical relationship? I think we both know better than that. She's movin' too fast!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Boys, boys, boys!" Maria stepped between them, placing a hand on each of their chests. "One thing at a time here, okay? Max, maybe you and Liz should focus on what little bit of information we just got. Charlotte, you need to chill out and relax, stop worryin' about every little detail. Kyle, why don't you find something to keep your fiancé occupied so she's not obsessing over every little rule that we're breaking here. And, Michael, I _still _haven't eaten."

People scattered in the wake of her tirade and Michael grabbed his brother's arm before he could make his escape. "If I end up on the couch over this I am gonna kick your ass all the way back home," he threatened, his voice a low growl.


	9. Chapter 9

"How is it that Charlotte and Max were basically asking the same questions and he's the one that pissed you off?"

Alex turned away from the window to look at her, smiling as he shrugged. "Because all the hostility in that particular little package has more to do with you than me. I'm not about to get between the two of you; I'm a hell of a lot smarter than that."

Isabel rolled her eyes and threw herself down on the bed. "I don't know what her problem is," she huffed as she reached for his laptop and opened it up. "She wasn't like this until she and Kyle got together. Don't get me wrong; we were never best friends or anything but she wasn't so openly hostile before they got together."

"She thinks you and Kyle were lovers."

"That's ridiculous!" She browsed through the picture folder for several minutes before glancing up at him. "Why would anyone think Kyle and I had ever been lovers?"

"Because you have an unusually close relationship and most men and women aren't that close unless there's an intimate physical history. I'd be willin' to bet your brother's believe it too."

"They do not!"

Alex couldn't help the grin that appeared at her adamant denial. "Wanna bet?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"You're in denial," he teased as he flopped down beside her, stretching out and clasping his hands behind his head.

Isabel rolled onto her side, bracing her weight on her elbow as she rested her chin in her hand. "Tell me about your friends."

"I don't want them investigated, Isabel."

"Why? Nothing that comes up as a result of the investigation will be made public unless we find out they're involved." She hurried on when he leveled his annoyed gaze at her. "Wouldn't it be easier to just let us run the investigation and clear them?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just trusted me?" he countered.

"Alex, it's not you that I don't trust. I don't know them or anything about them; how do you expect us to do our jobs effectively if you won't cooperate with us?"

Alex stared at the ceiling as he contemplated her question. "Fine," he said after a while. "Fine, you can talk to them but they come here so I can be present while you talk to them."

"It defeats the purpose of – "

"Either they come here or you don't talk to them."

"We normally do a background check on people before we decide whether or not we need to talk to them."

"No."

"Do you have any idea how difficult you're making this?"

"Difficult enough for you to leave them alone?"

"I would if I could, Alex, but if there's even the slightest possibility that they're involved in this… I won't risk your life just because they're your friends."

"They come here or you don't talk to them," he insisted stubbornly.

"We could find them without your help."

"And I could refuse protection and walk out of here; what is your point?"

Isabel shifted closer to him and waited patiently for his mutinous gaze to meet her much more solemn one. "It's a good thing I think you're worth all this trouble," she said with a slow smile. She pressed a quick kiss against his lips and pushed herself to her feet. "Let me talk to Max and Michael, okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes when she left the room. _Would she still think he was worth the trouble after learning the truth? _he wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stood at one end of the deck and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to shift the straps of the shoulder holster to a more comfortable position. It had been nearly two years since he had worn it full-time and it was taking time to get used to it again. He leaned forward and braced his hands on the railing as he stared out over the lake, his thoughts on the agreement he had made earlier.

It was an agreement he wouldn't have made under any other circumstances but one warning look from his wife and he had known that he would be giving in to his sister's demands. Liz hadn't been happy with his behavior when he had kept Isabel in Santa Fe longer than necessary and she had spent most of that evening telling him in detail how disappointed she was that he was acting the way he was. He knew better than to pull anything like that again so he was doing his best to behave himself.

He remained where he was when the patio door slid open and someone stepped out onto the deck. He knew it was Isabel without looking and he remained where he was, giving her the choice to either join him or not. He was in a position he had never before found himself in with his sister and he wasn't sure how to fix things between them.

"There a reason you're out here while everyone else is inside celebrating Charlotte and Kyle's engagement?" she asked after several minutes of silence.

"Just tryin' to pinpoint the exact moment I became such an asshole." He turned around to look at her, leaning back against the railing and crossing his arms over his chest. "Is this what it's gonna be like between us from now on?"

"I guess that's up to you, Max. The decision to accept that Alex is gonna be part of my life is entirely yours." She sat down in one of the rocking chairs several feet from him and met his gaze directly. "I want you to say this is okay, Max, but you know me well enough to know that if you can't or won't it's not gonna stop me from being with him."

"I know what happened wasn't his fault and obviously there's nothin' he could've done to keep it from happenin' but… I just don't wanna see you get hurt again, Iz."

"If our situations were reversed and you were in my place, would you turn your back on a second chance with Liz?"

He answered without hesitation. "No."

"Then why would you ask me to turn my back on the very same thing? He doesn't remember me yet, Max, but he's in love with me. Even now, with ten years gone and having to deal with me being different all over again, he still sees _me_ and he's okay with who I am."

"I know; I've watched the two of you and I can see that he loves you. I'll back off and try to be more supportive, okay?" He sighed as he sat down beside her. "I uh, I owe you an apology, Iz." He leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. "I shouldn't have kept you in Santa Fe as long as I did and I really shouldn't have said what I said when you were leavin'."

"I shouldn't have – "

"If you're about to apologize for slappin' me save your breath; I deserved it." He shook his head and glanced at her. "You're happy and that's really all that matters to me." He was surprised when she leaned over and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered against his shoulder.

"Just give me some time to get used to this again, Iz."

"Okay." She released him and settled back into her chair, her brows pulling together in a frown. "You never did say why you and Liz are here."

"So I could apologize for bein' such a jerk. Hell, we didn't have time to find anything out between the time you left and the time we got here." He smiled and rolled his shoulders again as he slouched down in his chair.

"It's nice to see you back in action," she said, reaching over to adjust the shoulder harness for him. "I'll bet Liz thinks so too."

"Yeah, I got so busy getting things goin' internally that I kinda lost track of why we got into this business in the first place. I don't know how I forgot how much I enjoy bein' out in the field with her."

"So what're you gonna do about that?"

"Liz suggested talkin' to Jim and Amy and seein' if they'd be interested in takin' over that part of the business. We were gonna bring it up at the next board meetin' and see what everyone has to say about it."

"I think that's a good idea." She smiled. "It'd probably be a good idea for him to find something to do before Amy kills him. Kyle said Jim's been fixing things around the house and since he's not exactly much of a handyman it's not going well."

Max grinned. "Well, I'd hate to see Jim six feet under for blowin' up the plumbing or worse." He turned his head when the patio door slid open and Kyle stepped outside.

"Hey, we've gotta get goin'; we just got a request for help with a couple of kids that have gone missin' in Colorado and they're expectin' more snow by mornin'."

"You already called Diego?"

"Charlie's doin' that now. The rest of the team's already on their way and I'm gonna meet them there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex looked up when the dog beside him suddenly stood up and growled before jumping off of the couch and racing across the room, his nails clicking against the hardwood floor. A few moments later loud cursing filled the air as Dante found his prey and he refused to be put off regardless of the insults Michael hurled at him.

"Your husband's not much of a dog person, is he?" Alex asked when Maria entered the room, laughing.

"Not in any way, shape, or form. Michael's not very fond of dogs and Dante picked up on it right away; it's been a completely antagonistic relationship since the beginning." She sat down at the opposite end of the couch. "What about you?"

Alex shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about it one way or the other. I don't know about before the accident but I haven't had a pet since. Dante's okay though; he seems to approve of me so I guess we have an understanding."

"Well, he's never approved of Michael and vice-versa."

"So, no pets for you guys?"

"We have two cats; they're my husband's pride and joy." She shook her head in silent amusement. "They're blue point Siamese and they're very intelligent but they're also little trouble-makers. Michael would never admit it but they're always getting into trouble and they run straight to him every time they get caught doing something they're not supposed to be doing."

"They sound like kids."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you wouldn't believe the way that man babies those cats. Not that he'd ever admit that either." She crossed the room and reached for a photo album lying on one of the bookshelves and went back to her seat. She flipped through several pages before handing the leather-bound book to him. "See?"

"Um, are these their names?" he asked, pointing at the caption under the picture.

Maria winced and nodded. "He was going through a phase when he named them." She rolled her eyes at his disbelieving look.

"Daredevil and Elektra?"

"Yes, that's what he named them and no, I couldn't talk him out of it. I tried, believe me.

"So, the one on the right…"

"That's Daredevil."

"He's um… well, he looks like he's… cross-eyed."

Maria cleared her throat and failed when she tried not to laugh. "Just don't say anything to Michael about that; he refuses to believe that one of his babies isn't perfect."

"Well, if he's cross-eyed doesn't he… I don't know… walk into walls and stuff?"

"No, he's very well coordinated; the vet said it wouldn't affect his behavior and it hasn't."

"How long have you had them?"

"Tell me you aren't wasting his time with pictures of Michael's fleabags," Isabel groaned as she dropped down on the couch beside Alex.

"I don't think you should be callin' anyone's pets names, Iz," Michael growled as he walked through the room, dragging Dante behind him when the dog refused to release his grip on the cuff of his jeans. "And just for the record, Elektra and Daredevil have never had fleas."

"Why do you let Dante torture him?" Alex asked as the man walked out on the deck with Dante still attached to his jeans.

"Because he harasses my dog constantly and calls him names."

"Not everyone is a dog person, Isabel. Some people just don't care for dogs and your brother is obviously one of them."

"He has _cats_, Alex."

"So? He's a cat person; some people prefer cats." Alex grinned mischievously. "I'm sure you've noticed that one of his cats is cross-eyed."

Isabel giggled. "Yes, I've noticed that." She leaned against him when his arm settled around her shoulders, wrinkling her nose as she studied the pictures spread out on the pages in front of him. "I just don't get why anyone would prefer cats over dogs."

"Because Michael relates better with cats than dogs," Maria answered, watching him through the glass doors. "Y'know how people always compare other people to animals? They almost always say the person would be this kind of dog or that kind of dog…" She shook her head. "Michael wouldn't be a dog at all; he'd be a cat." Her eyes followed him as he leaned against the railing, his attention on Max while they carried on a conversation.

"A cat?"

She spared a quick glance at Isabel. "Well, not a housecat." She leaned against the arm of the couch and her gaze returned to her husband. "He'd be a big cat… a mountain lion," she stated decisively.

"Oh, boy, here we go," Isabel muttered under her breath. She nodded at Maria when Alex glanced at her, his expression questioning.

He turned to the other woman, grinning when he saw the glazed look in her eyes as they raked over her husband's tall form.

"He's got quick reflexes like a cat, he's big and rangy, and he's just…" She growled low in her throat. "He's just so _hot_…" She trailed off when she realized he had turned around and was watching her as if he knew exactly what she was saying. _Which he probably did,_ she thought as she noticed the door hadn't been shut completely.

Michael grinned at her when she fell silent. She had been so busy staring at his _big and rangy _body that she had completely missed it when he turned around and leaned back against the railing, enjoying her appraising look as her eyes scanned over him. Eleven years hadn't dulled their attraction to each other and he couldn't imagine not being drawn to her in every possible way no matter how much time had passed. He mouthed a silent "later" at her before turning back to his conversation with Max.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael glanced around the interior of the dimly lit bar, wondering how difficult it could possibly be to spot a man that was six foot eight inches tall. He ignored the stares he knew they were getting and led the way around the room to the table where the man was sitting with a woman that was easily recognizable from the picture they had seen on Alex's computer.

Theodore Rexrhode a.k.a. T-Rex watched the young couple as they made their way to the table where he was sitting with his wife, his practiced eyes easily locating the weapons concealed beneath their leather jackets.

"Nine o'clock," he rumbled. "Both packin' heat."

Sierra Rexrhode barely spared them a glance before going back to her crossword puzzle but her right hand lowered to settle on the weapon concealed beneath the cuff of her jeans.

Maria's eyes followed the woman's hand when it moved to settle on her booted ankle and her fingers twitched reflexively. She knew with no more than a glance that Michael had seen and recognized the move for what it was. She stayed to her husband's left when he stopped beside the table and made their introductions, her own hand resting close to her back-up weapon holstered at the small of her back in case she needed it.

"You two look lost."

"Then you need to look again." Michael pulled one of the chairs out and flipped it around, straddling it so he could rest his arms on the back. "We have a mutual friend who's in some trouble but he wouldn't agree to lettin' us talk to you unless he was present and since he can't come to you we're here to take you to him."

"And our mutual friend would be who?" Sierra asked without looking up from her newspaper.

Michael dropped a small picture on the table and before a single breath could be taken the four of them were standing, weapons drawn as they faced off against each other. No one in the room seemed surprised by the turn of events and nothing was said or done to intervene.

"What've you done with Alex?" Sierra asked. "He's been missin' for more than a month."

"He's not missin'," Michael denied. "We have him under protection and he's been taken to a secure location."

"You're investigatin' the threats against him," T-Rex guessed. "You wanna run our backgrounds but he wouldn't let you."

He grinned suddenly and Maria wondered if he knew he kinda looked like the dinosaur he was named after.

"We don't need his permission to run a background search; we're doin' this because he asked us to."

"How do you know him?" Sierra wondered aloud. "I think we pretty much know everyone he knows." She studied them when they remained silent and she suddenly realized who they had to be. "They knew him before the accident, Theo."

"No kiddin'?" T-Rex lowered his weapon and held one meaty hand out in Michael's direction. "You guys really knew him from before? Man, that's cool."

Michael nodded and wished the guy would let go of his hand before he pulled his arm completely out of its socket.

"Has he remembered anything?"

"We shouldn't talk publicly," Maria said quietly. "We just need to know if you're willin' to go with us to an undisclosed location to meet with him."

"Name the place." Sierra placed a hand on her husband's forearm, stilling the handshake that had to be nearly painful for the younger man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's withdrawn and depressed, Max! I can't even get him to talk to me." Isabel paced back and forth in front of him. "You should've just left it alone; they're his friends and he trusts them."

"You're thinkin' with your emotions, Iz." Max reached for the folder on the cushion by his right leg. "You know why this is necessary."

"That doesn't make it any easier." She paused by the patio doors and stared out at the lake. "He's in worse shape now than he was when I brought him up here."

"He still won't tell you what's botherin' him?"

"I just told you he won't talk to me. If I knew what was bothering him I wouldn't be in here talking to you."

"Hey, have you heard from Kyle?"

"He called last night when they got back from Colorado which you already know." She tapped her fingernails against the glass for several minutes before turning back to her brother. "Did Michael say why it was taking so long to find them?"

Max just barely controlled the smile that fought to emerge at her impatient tone. Isabel had patience for very few things in life and waiting was not one of them. They had already been over this numerous times but he knew she needed the distraction so he answered once more. "We agreed to limit the calls just to be cautious and bringin' them here is risky so they can't exactly make a straight trip. If whoever is after Alex is watchin' his friends they could follow them back here so they have to mix it up."

"I'm sorry, Max." She ran a hand through her hair as she dropped down to sit beside him. "I don't know what to do to help him. I thought when you guys agreed to bring his friends here he'd be okay with this but he's just gotten worse with every passing day."

"Maybe they'll be able to give you an answer." Max nodded at the couple approaching the front door flanked by Michael and Maria.

"Okay, we've been patient long enough," the woman was insisting as they stepped inside. "If this is just another stop on – "

"God, you talk a lot," Michael snarled. "Do you think you could put a lid on it for thirty seconds?" He stepped around them and quickly made introductions. "They had no problem with us runnin' the background checks but they didn't want us to look at 'em until they spoke to Alex."

"Why?" Max asked, accepting the folder Michael held out to him. "There somethin' in here you need to explain to him before we open it?"

"You're not just draggin' my skeletons outta the closet," Sierra said. "There's a point where they're completely tangled up with his and that's why he wanted us here. Now, where's he at?"

"Right here, Sierra."

She turned and took one look at his miserable features before she rushed to embrace him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I tried to tell them that a background check was unnecessary but they wouldn't listen to me."

"Hey, I'm not ashamed of my past," she said as she leaned back to look at him. "Regrets, yeah, but there's no shame." She reached up to cup his face in her hands. "I have nothin' to hide and neither do you." She studied his face for several minutes before she released him. "There's somethin' different about you… who is she?"

Her voice had stayed low but he was certain that every word was being overheard.

Sierra turned her head when his gaze shifted to the tall blond that Michael had introduced as his sister and the agent in charge of handling Alex's protection.

"Does she love you?" she asked quietly, pulling his attention back to her.

"She does right now."

"Then she will after she hears how we met."

"I've been a jerk the last couple of days."

"Honey, every man carries the asshole gene… even the ones as sweet as you. Just like every woman carries the bitch gene and sometimes you've just gotta let it out." She took a step back and ran her eyes over him, taking in the changes.

Alex remained passive under her scrutinizing stare, grinning when she met his gaze once more.

"You're not usin' the cane?"

"Haven't needed it." He looked at the man standing behind her and nodded. "Hey, Rex."

"You've got good security, Bulldog; we've been lookin' for you since the beginning of last month and… nothin'."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Hell, don't apologize," the big man growled. "You're still alive aren't you? After that attack we didn't know what to think about your disappearance." He tilted his head to the side and his sharp gaze raked over the younger man. "Looks like they've been takin' care of you. But if they're not all you've gotta do is say the word and I'll fix that."

"Convince them to stop investigating my friends."

"We don't take it personally," Sierra said, "and neither should you. In cases like this someone close is almost always involved." She shook her head. "You've helped with the paperwork on enough of our cases to know that."

Michael shrugged when Max looked at him. "They're private investigators. Go figure."

"What if they ignored protocol and didn't check us out?" T-Rex asked. "What if we were on someone's payroll and our job was to take you out?"

"But you're not," Alex pointed out reasonably.

"No, but if we were we'd be in the perfect position to do it. They took a huge risk by bringin' us here." He shook his head. "It's a risk they shouldn't have taken and you shouldn't have put them in that position."

"How'd you force their hand? Threaten to refuse protection?" She nodded when he dropped his gaze and blushed. "Uh-huh." She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "You love her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't ever use emotional blackmail on her again." She paused long enough for him to look at her. "I know you're in a difficult situation but so is she. Remember that, okay?"

"My dad didn't tell you anything?" Alex asked, grasping for anything that would keep them from getting back to why they were there.

"Are you kiddin'? You know your old man can't stand us," T-Rex said. "As soon as he found out we in the buildin' askin' about you he had security escort us out."

"Stalling isn't gonna make this go away," Sierra said, seeing right through the tactic. "Do you trust her?"

"Absolutely."

"Then trust her to handle the truth. You've been alone the entire time we've known you, Bulldog. She's gotta be pretty special if you decided to end your status as terminally single and jumped in with both feet."

"She is, but… she's gonna look at me differently once she knows. I've never been this happy, Sierra; I don't wanna screw it up."

"It wasn't your fault."

"No? We can blame someone else for my bein' an addict?" he snapped.

"You didn't ask them to keep pumpin' your veins full of that shit while you were in the hospital, did you? By the time they released you the addiction had already taken hold and you were dependent on it – "

"I'm the one who kept shootin' that crap into my veins." He rubbed the inside of his left arm and winced at the memory.

"They were constantly upping your doses – "

"Maybe you two should start from the beginnin'," T-Rex suggested, drawing their attention to the fact that everyone in the room was listening to their conversation that had gotten progressively louder.

Alex nodded slowly and kept his gaze averted, refusing to look at Isabel and see the disappointment that was sure to be on her face.

"Tell me you're kidding." Isabel was angry as she stood and crossed the room, shooting a warning look at Sierra when she started to speak. "Tell me you haven't spent the past five days – _five days, Alex_ – acting like I don't exist because of this. Tell me you have more faith in me than that."

"Not everyone can deal with – "

"I'm not everyone, Alex," she interrupted softly. "I'm the woman who loves you." She snapped her fingers and motioned for their audience to make themselves scarce. "Not you two," she said to the couple standing several feet away. "Do you honestly think you're the only one who's made bad choices? Ten years, Alex…" Her hands framed his face lovingly. "For ten years I've gone through the motions and I haven't made any effort to have a life outside of my career because my heart just wasn't in it. Do you have any idea how many nights I've spent with a bottle of wine and the stereo for company?"

"That's not exactly the same thing as loadin' up on morphine, Isabel." He stared at the floor, his expression dejected.

"Do you see me running away from you?" She shook her head and forced him to meet her gaze once more. "I'm not going anywhere, Alex. Now why don't we sit down and you can tell me the story from the beginning, okay?" She leaned forward to kiss him before taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. She looked at the couple that sat down on the couch across from them. "Who wants to start?"

"I'll take it," Sierra offered when Alex looked at her, his dark eyes pleading. She nodded and took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts.

"Wait," Alex said when she started to speak. "Maybe you should get the others in here," he suggested, glancing at Isabel.

"Are you sure?"

"They're gonna need to know all of this anyway, right? There's no sense in tellin' the story more than once; it doesn't get better the more it's told."

"You don't have to do this, Alex," Maria said when she and the others had joined them. "Isabel can just relay any pertinent information if – "

"No. Look, this isn't somethin' I necessarily wanted anyone to know but I suppose you have a right to know since Isabel's involved with me and she apparently doesn't plan to let me go over this." He fell silent and nodded at Sierra. "I'm ready when you are."

"The first time I met Alex I had been admitted to the same hospital after being run off the road and shot multiple times. While I was recovering I was placed in the room across from his and I spent more than a month listening to him screaming and shouting at everyone who went into his room. One of the nurses liked to talk and she told me as much as she knew about him including the fact that his father had been trying to convince the doctors to up his morphine to stop the pain. I didn't think much about it and to be honest at that point I didn't care; I was a cop at the time and it didn't look like I was gonna be able to continue with my chosen career." She sighed deeply and glanced at her husband when he wrapped one large hand around hers. "I'm okay," she assured him. "I was pregnant when I was forced off the road and shot; I lost the baby and any future possibility of getting pregnant." She cleared her throat. "The baby's father decided he couldn't be involved with me any longer – "

"The bastard dumped her as soon as she was coherent enough to understand what was bein' said to her," T-Rex snarled.

"It's okay, Theo."

Isabel blinked in surprise when the mountain of a man calmed at his wife's quietly spoken words.

"So, when I actually met Alex for the first time we were both pretty out of it and neither of us was interested in making new friends. He was groggy from the morphine his father had finally convinced someone to give him and I was so high on painkillers I wasn't really aware of much of anything."

"How long had you been in the hospital at that point?" Liz asked, directing the question at Alex.

He cleared his throat and stared at his hands. "Almost a year. They had been tryin' to get me into physical therapy on a regular basis and I didn't care one way or the other if I ever got up and walked again. It hurt worse than anything I could've ever imagined every time they got me up on my feet and they kept tellin' me that the pain would lessen as the therapy progressed…" He shook his head. "Sierra's right; my father did convince the doctors to up my dosage of morphine and when he realized that I was more willing to cooperate with the therapists when I wasn't feelin' any pain he got one of them to move the dosage up even further."

"The problem is that once they released him he was addicted to it," Sierra said when he fell silent.

"Yeah, I was still doin' physical therapy on an outpatient basis and the doctor wasn't willin' to give me the morphine because I wasn't in the hospital any longer so it became a matter of findin' it elsewhere."

"So, they got you hooked and released you," Michael said, his tone disapproving.

"Yeah."

"Didn't you start going through withdrawal?"

He nodded. "I was able to find what I needed and my father turned a blind eye until I became too much for him to deal with. I continued to use well past the point where it was stopping the pain from the therapy sessions and I ended up in rehab when my father couldn't deal with my apathetic moods anymore."

"Which is where we met up again," Sierra added. "I was put on desk duty after being released and even after completing physical therapy and re-qualifying for field duty it became apparent that I wasn't gonna be put back in the field so I quit the department and ended up with a major case of depression. I already had a pretty serious addiction to pain-killers and a couple of other choice drugs that no one knew about until I overdosed and ended up in rehab."

"And this is where I come into the story," T-Rex said, grinning.

"You were a patient too?" Maria asked.

He laughed. "No, I was workin' an undercover assignment for a friend. I actually do have training to be a physical therapist but I decided to go into law enforcement so while I had my degree I wasn't usin' it. I was undercover as a group therapist and these two weren't the slightest bit interested in sharing their feelings with the rest of the group. They were both openly hostile and they refused to participate but there was just somethin' about them that was beggin' for someone to get beneath that anger and hostility and find them."

"Yeah, the withdrawal wasn't bad enough," Alex grumbled. "They had to put us in therapy with this six-foot-eight giant who wanted to discuss our feelings. Can I tell you how intimidating that was?" He gestured at the man sitting across from them and glanced over at Michael. "Can you imagine havin' this guy sittin' across from you and askin' you to share your feelings?"

Maria smiled when Michael squirmed beside her, uncomfortable at the thought that he would ever be put in that position.

"Oh, come on," T-Rex rumbled, "it wasn't that bad. Besides, didn't you both open up once you got comfortable with me?" He stretched his arms out along the back of the couch and grinned smugly.

"Check your tone, Theodore," Sierra warned.

He rolled his eyes and slouched down beside her but his grin remained in place. "I spent months workin' with them after my assignment was over – "

"I think you missed a part," his wife interrupted.

"Did I?"

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "That pesky part about us findin' out that you weren't actually an employee at the rehab facility."

"No, technically I was an employee; I was workin' there as a therapist."

"But it wasn't like it was your _real_ job."

"I'm done apologizin' for that." His gaze moved around the room as he waited for either Sierra or Alex to speak.

Isabel glanced between the three of them, wondering what they were waiting for. She was confused until Alex and Sierra exchanged a glance and started laughing before looking at the man who was still waiting for something and who appeared to be pouting.

"Okay, we're sorry," Sierra said finally as she brought her laughter under control. "Alex and I kinda bonded while we were in rehab and we took it personally when we found out that Theo's placement at the facility was only temporary," she explained.

"Especially since somebody had a major crush on Rex." Alex grinned when she blushed.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly I'm not the only one who had a problem when we found out he was actually undercover."

"My problem had more to do with my father though," he reminded her.

"True. You got over it quickly enough but your old man was seriously weirded out by Theo's real occupation."

"Hey, someone had to get you two together and it gave me somethin' to focus on besides the pain and thinkin' about getting my hands on more morphine."

"I don't think she would've given me the time of day after they found out I was really an undercover P.I. if Bulldog hadn't kept after her."

"I would've," she insisted. "It just would've taken more time."

He snorted before smiling at her. "It took nearly a year with his help; I don't even wanna think about how long it would've taken without it." He glanced at the others. "And that was just to get her to go out with me. She was worth the wait though."

"Okay, I've gotta know," Michael said before they could go on, "what's with you guys callin' him Bulldog?"

"That started about…" He looked at his wife. "What, babe, three years ago?"

"Um-hmm, while we were workin' on the Sandoval case."

"That's right." He nodded his head in agreement. "We were workin' a case and we needed someone who wouldn't be suspected of bein' a cop or an undercover P.I. and he volunteered for the job so we let him work it and afterwards we went out for drinks at the bar I've been hangin' at since before I was old enough to drink. The woman who owns the place was married to the man who trained me on the force and she came out to find out how things had gone and she just fell in love with him… decided he needed a handle. She'd had a bulldog for years that her old man bought for her because she liked the breed and he was gonna have it trained to be a guard dog but it was just too laid back and gentle so it ended up just bein' a pet. She said he reminded her of that dog and that is how he got stuck with Bulldog."

Michael smirked. "Named after a dog… ya gotta love that."

"I think it's sweet," Isabel said, shooting a glare at him.

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to reconcile the sweet, innocent guy named after a dog with the leather-wearin' guy that my sister was droolin' over the other day." He tried to maintain his innocent expression but lost it when they both blushed.

"You've seen the picture," Sierra said with a knowing grin. "It took him losin' a bet before he'd let me shoot that photo; I couldn't convince him that it was gonna be a totally hot picture. We had to compromise though because I wanted him bare from the waist up and the only way he'd agree to that was if he was wearin' the jacket." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling at him fondly before glancing at Isabel with a thoughtful expression on her face. "But it's okay because I'm thinking I might get my picture now."

"I think you're wrong," Alex muttered, shaking his head.

"Really?" She grinned. "Any chance I'll be getting that picture, Isabel?"

"Oh, I think there's a very good chance… but I'm getting the only copy."

"You're not serious." Alex stared at her incredulously. "Isabel, don't encourage her."

"I'm completely serious and since I've already seen what she can do with a camera I see no reason why I shouldn't encourage that talent."

"I knew I was gonna like you," Sierra said, grinning at the other woman.

"Well, I'm gonna get dinner started," Michael said, hauling himself to his feet and pulling Maria up with him. "Wanna give me a hand?" He bit back a grin when he saw the panicked look on his brother's face. "You can get the salad together for me."

"We'll check the perimeter," Max offered, relieved that his sister-in-law wasn't going to be cooking.

Liz nodded and stood, following her husband outside.

"Would you mind if we take a walk?" Sierra asked.

"No, of course not." Isabel watched them walk outside, her expression contemplative. "Did you honestly think that I would leave if I found out about your addiction to morphine?"

"My own father was ready to wash his hands of me," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. He stared at his hands so he wouldn't have to look at her. "Addiction is one of those things that you fight your whole life and it's not… my dad won't even discuss it because of the embarrassment it caused him."

"What'd your mom say?"

"It was one of the things they argued about all the time before she left; her opinion was that if I had been medicated properly the addiction wouldn't have taken hold." He shrugged. "I don't know though… maybe she really felt the same way. She left without even tellin' me goodbye and she's never contacted me."

"Alex, I don't know why your mom left but I doubt it had anything to do with your addiction." She turned to face him and rested her arm on the back of the couch. "You never answered my question."

"I've never been in this position before, Isabel; I was scared to take the risk." He finally looked up when her right hand settled alongside his jaw. "I'm in love with you, y'know? I just don't wanna screw this up and lose you because I wasn't strong enough to – "

"Your friend Sierra was right, Alex; it wasn't your fault."

"No, getting hooked on it wasn't my fault, but the choice to continue using was all mine." He shook his head. "I can't blame that on anyone else, Isabel."

She stared into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. She leaned in to kiss him and her thumb stroked along his tense jaw, feeling it relax as he lost himself in the kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bulldog finally go down for the night?"

Isabel turned away from the window when T-Rex spoke, amazed that a man his size could move so quietly. "Yeah, he went to bed about an hour ago; today took a lot out of him."

"Sierra was pretty worn out too." He settled down on one of the couches and leaned back, observing the woman who had won his friends' heart. "He's pretty taken with you; I'm glad to see that goes both ways. I think it's pretty amazin' that you guys found each other after ten years apart." He smiled. "That explains a lot about his reluctance to get involved with anyone the entire time we've known him. When Sierra and I first got together she kept tryin' to get him set up with different women but he wouldn't have it; he always said that it didn't feel right. We knew he had amnesia and he was still comin' to terms with not really knowin' who he was but we started to wonder if maybe he was just hittin' for the other team when he was still refusin' to go out with anyone after a couple of years. But he finally told us that he couldn't just put himself out there knowin' that there could be someone in his past. He never could really explain it but he was adamant that it didn't feel right and we finally just accepted that he was gonna fly solo until he found the answers he was lookin' for."

"It's amazing how many people will make that assumption when you don't make an effort to date."

T-Rex winced. "You got that too, huh?"

"Yeah. Not by my family – they knew why I didn't bother with dating – but there were plenty of others who thought that I just wasn't interested in men anymore."

"Bulldog got it from his family." He shook his head. "I never understood that either. It was his father more than anyone else; his mom always supported his decision to remain single."

"I don't suppose you've ever looked for her?"

"We know where she is," he admitted quietly. "She came by our place the day she left and asked us to keep her in the loop where he was concerned."

Isabel left her post at the window and sat down across from him. "You know where she is and you've never told him?"

"She said that she had to leave to keep him safe but she wouldn't give us much more than that. We had to promise that we wouldn't tell him we know where she is. The only thing she would tell us was that his father was under pressure by certain people to produce some new software and he felt that by encouraging him to get back out there and take risks and helpin' him try to regain his memories she was puttin' Bulldog's life in danger. She was told to leave and cut off all contact if she wanted to keep him safe… so she did."

"So she trusted you."

"Enough to ask us to keep an eye on him and to keep her informed about him. We tried to get her in to see him while he was in the hospital after he was stabbed but his father intercepted us and we didn't get another chance. I'm afraid we haven't been able to find the person responsible for the threats – "

"You've been running your own investigation?"

"Yeah, but it's been difficult since we can't get any cooperation from his old man. And before you ask, no, Bulldog doesn't know we were lookin' into it."

"Did you have any suspects at all?"

"We haven't been able to conduct one-on-one interviews with the employees so we've had to rely solely on background searches and what little information we've been able to get from interviewing people who know them. We've tried to run background on Bulldog but we run up against a brick wall every time; we can't find anything beyond the past ten years." He turned his head when he heard a door open and a moment later Sierra joined them, carrying a laptop.

"If you're gonna share information you might as well share all of it," she said, fighting back a yawn.

"I thought you were asleep," he said, accepting the laptop and tugging her closer when she dropped down beside him.

"It's cold in there." She snuggled up against him and sighed contentedly when he draped his jacket over her. "Pull up the files on Reynolds, Turner, and Johnson."

"Reynolds?" Isabel asked. "Susan Reynolds?"

"Yeah, we ran across a large deposit made into one of her accounts after the attack on Bulldog but we haven't been able to trace it. Someone's involved in this who knows how to cover their tracks and we don't have the resources to track them. We've also had our suspicions about Greg Johnson – a friend of his – but we can't find any proof of his existence; he doesn't know we've been lookin' into the guy and until we find somethin' to validate our lookin' we'd like to keep it that way. We don't actually have anything other than a gut feelin' about him, and he hasn't been anywhere around when Bulldog's been hurt or threatened, but I don't trust him."

"He's mentioned Greg and I'm familiar with Reynolds, but who's Turner?"

"Sean Turner is a former employee who was terminated when they discovered he was sellin' information to a rival company. He left the state after his termination but he showed up again a couple months ago… not long before the trouble started."

"Does he have any connection with anyone at the company?"

They all looked up when Max spoke up from the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered in response to the unspoken question. "I heard you guys talkin' so I thought I'd see what was goin' on." He crossed the room, picking his laptop up off of the desk in the corner before sitting down beside his sister. "We don't have anything concrete on Reynolds but we've interviewed her twice and my wife's certain she's involved somehow."

"Women's intuition?" T-Rex asked.

"I've learned to never question it; if she says there's somethin' off she's usually right."

"Good policy. We don't have anything concrete on Turner either but we did catch him and Reynolds havin' dinner together a couple of times."

"What about Sarah Andrews?"

"No, she came up clean. We weren't sure at first but near as we could tell her nervous behavior has more to do with the possibility that her ex-husband is gonna find out where she is and come back into the picture."

"So you don't think she's involved at all?"

"Nope." He leaned forward and set his laptop on the coffee table, turning it around so it faced them. "This is what we've got so far; maybe it'll help your investigation."

"Y'know, we can always use good investigators," Max said, glancing up from the information displayed on the screen.

"Yeah, if memory serves you guys are based out of the alien capital of the world and we're based out of Santa Fe."

"Not all of our people work out of our offices." He grinned. "We do ask that they come down to alien central to report in once in a while and to go over assignments but some of our people see the office only three or four times a month."

"Don't you mainly do security jobs?"

"That's what we focused on when we started but we've branched out since then. We have four divisions now; Isabel heads up the personal protection division, my brother and his wife head up the bounty hunting division, Maria's brother Kyle heads up the search and rescue division, and my wife heads up the investigation division."

"What do you do?"

"I've been handling all of the administrative stuff but we're in the process of turning that over to Maria and Kyle's parents so I can get back out in the field with Liz."

"Guess you guys have expense accounts and stuff, huh?"

"Um-hmm… tempted?"

"I don't know. Maybe. We don't do dress codes."

Max snorted. "You met my brother and his wife, right? Does my family strike you as the dress code type?"

"What Max means is he tried to enforce a dress code and it didn't work," Isabel said with a smile in her brother's direction.

"Don't you need to get some sleep?" he shot back, glancing at his watch. "I think your shift is over; go to bed and let me take the next watch." Hooking an arm around her neck he pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her head. "Go get some sleep."

Isabel nodded and stood, glancing at T-Rex. "He should know that you know where his mother is; I don't think it's right to keep it from him any longer."

"Understood."

"You know more than you told her," Max said when the bedroom door closed behind his sister. "She's preoccupied with Alex otherwise she would've caught it."

"It's easy to see that she's not gonna keep anything she learns about this case from him."

"Well, you hit that one on the head."

"I don't know what his father told you but we think he's a lot more involved than he's tellin' anyone."

"How so?"

T-Rex eased out from under his wife's sleeping form and sat forward, motioning for Max to slide the laptop back to him. "His accounts have more than doubled over the past year and it looks like there's a very good chance that the software Bulldog's creatin' is bein' sold to more than one client."

Max's eyebrows shot up when the man spun the laptop around and he was once again staring at the screen.

"We've got it broken down so it shows how the money's bein' divided between accounts so it doesn't look suspicious. There's no other way to explain where the money's comin' from."

"But you've never told Alex your suspicions?"

"No. He's the only connection Bulldog has to his past and he tries so hard to please his old man." He shook his head. "Whitman puts too much pressure on him but he manages to meet every deadline… we didn't wanna say anything to him until we had actual proof because so far everything we have is circumstantial."

"Isabel's got her suspicions about Mr. Whitman," Max admitted, keeping his voice low. "She refused to tell him where we were takin' Alex when we went by the company to pick him up."

"So, she thinks he contacted you why? Out of guilt?"

"Yeah."

"And he doesn't know about this location?"

"No."

"That was probably a very smart move on her part."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex came awake by degrees and sighed contentedly when he realized that Isabel had joined him at some time during the night. He flexed his right hand and smiled when his fingers brushed against smooth, sleep-warmed skin. His hand slid under her tank top and curved around her side before settling against the small of her back.

"Mmmm… morning," she mumbled against his neck.

"Mornin'." He came up on one elbow and looked down at her. "What time did you come to bed?"

"No clue… whenever Max relieved me. I like your friends."

"I'm glad. They like you too; I could tell." He groaned when her bare left leg brushed against his. "You're tryin' to kill me, aren't you?"

She laughed low in her throat and shook her head. "Now why would I wanna do that? I'm just hoping to change your mind."

"Not a chance in hell," he growled, gently knocking her onto her back and leaning over her. "Your family and my friends are on the other side of that door so it's not gonna happen." He shook his head and smiled at her. "But just for the record you've gotta find the people after me soon because if you don't kill me those damned cold showers will." He kissed her hard and fast before rolling out of bed and heading for the shower.

Isabel stacked the pillows behind her and propped herself up against them, smiling smugly at his hasty retreat. She briefly considered following him but then decided that there was no need to be merciless. She waited until she heard the shower shut off before she hopped out of bed and grabbed her clothes, making certain to brush up against him as they passed each other.

Alex rolled his eyes when she just laughed at his growled warning and shut the door in his face. He finished dressing and straightened the covers on the bed before flopping back down on it, linking his hands behind his head while he waited for her to join him. He dozed off after a while, shaking himself when movement in the room disturbed him and he watched her silently as she finished fixing her hair.

Her reflection in the mirror showed her distraction and he wondered what was causing it. After nearly fifteen minutes of silence he cleared his throat. "You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" he asked, his eyes following her movements as she applied her makeup. "Isabel?"

"Hmm… what?"

"You gonna tell me what's got you so preoccupied?"

"Have you ever thought about looking for your mom?" Finishing her makeup with a mere wave of her hand she crossed the room to sit beside him.

"What's the point? She walked out on me and my dad so she obviously doesn't wanna see me." He tipped his head to one side as he tried to decipher her expression. "Why?"

"Your friends, Alex… they know where she is."

"No." He shook his head in denial. "No, they wouldn't keep that kinda information from me." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "Why would you think they'd do somethin' like that?"

"Because I asked Rex if they had ever looked for her and he said she came to them before she left."

"Well, you must've misunderstood…" He stood and paced around the room restlessly. "She wouldn't have done that."

"She believed she was doing what was best for you."

"By walkin' out on me?"

"Your father told her – "

"Now it's my dad's fault she left? What is your problem with my dad? You think he used me to advance his company, you think he's kept me under his thumb so I wouldn't remember my past, and now you're sayin' he made my mother leave?" He ran a hand through his hair, agitated by the doubts that were plaguing him. "God, is there anything else you'd like to accuse him of doin'?" He frowned when she remained silent, her gaze focused on the floor. "That's why he doesn't know where I am, isn't it? It's because you don't trust him." He shook his head in disgust. "I'm done, Isabel. I knew you had your suspicions but this obsession with my father's involvement with the threats on me is just too much for me to deal with."

"What're you saying?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"I don't want you handling my protection any longer."

"You're not even interested in the reasoning behind my suspicions are you?"

"Not in the slightest."

She nodded and left the room without another word, refusing to let him see how badly his refusal to hear her reasons hurt. Inside her own room she quickly packed her things up and carried them out to her car, thankful that Michael was checking the perimeter. She had just loaded the last bag in the trunk when he came back inside and wandered into the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

"Michael?"

"Hey, Iz, what's…?" He trailed off when he turned to look at her over his shoulder and he caught sight of her devastated features. "What happened?"

"I need to go back home." She swiped her thumbs under her eyes when she felt several tears escape. "I can't talk about it right now, okay? I just… I need to go." She backed away when he took a step toward her, shaking her head and wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"All right," he agreed, staying where he was. "Call me when you get home, Iz; let me know you got there safe."

She nodded and hurried out of the house before she lost control of her emotions and started crying on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Max looked around the bathroom that connected his room with his sister's and frowned when he realized that her things weren't taking up the majority of the available space. He had spent his teenage years tripping over her things and now that he was married he had become accustomed to maneuvering around his wife's things so the absence of 'stuff' was immediately obvious. He knocked on her door and opened it when he didn't receive an answer; the room had been cleared and it was a recent development.

"Max, what's – "

He glanced over his shoulder when Liz spoke up behind him. "She's gone."

"Are you sure?" she asked, joining him inside the room. "Maybe she just moved her stuff over to Alex's room."

"No, she's gone; I can feel it, Liz."

She nodded, not doubting his feelings in regards to his sister. She was well aware of the connection between Max, Michael, and Isabel that allowed them to feel each other's presence and at times they could feel what the others were feeling so she didn't question his statement. "Get dressed and let's go talk to Michael."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex paced around the living room, his expression thunderous as he went over the things Isabel had accused his father of. He couldn't believe that she thought his father could be responsible for his mother's disappearance, his choice of career, his amnesia, or the threats on his life. _Okay, she hadn't actually blamed his memory loss on his father, _his conscience insisted. _No, but she does think it's his fault that you haven't regained your memory._

"You care to tell me what you did to Isabel?"

He turned at the hostile question and leveled his gaze at her younger brother. "Why don't you ask her if you're so concerned? I'm sure she'll have a much more in-depth explanation of things."

"I would ask her but she's gone."

Alex shoved down the concern that immediately sprang to the forefront of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the window. "I need to talk to Rex and Sierra."

"Looks like we all want things we're not gonna get today," Max muttered. "They've already gone back to Santa Fe to handle surveillance… on our payroll."

"Great." He looked at the other man, taking in the eyes that were filled with anger that was all directed at him. "Why don't we just put an end to this entire thing? Take me back home and we'll have our own security people take over."

"Yeah, because they were doin' such a great job keepin' you alive."

"At least I wasn't stuck with people who insisted on questioning my family and friends' loyalties."

"Maybe you need to get your head outta your ass." Max turned on his heel and walked out of the room, pausing at the doorway that led to the kitchen. "And just for the record, we're not takin' you back until we've apprehended the people targeting you so you might as well get comfortable."

Max stalked into the kitchen and leaned against the island, ignoring the looks he knew he was getting from his brother and their wives. "Has she called yet?"

"Nope," Michael answered, "but we got a call from Collins – "

"Collins? Didn't we assign her to Isabel's detail?"

"Uh-huh. She said Iz showed up at the cabin and she's apparently set up camp; Collins said it didn't look like she was plannin' to leave anytime soon."

"So, what kinda mood's she in? Is she gonna be more receptive to you or me?"

"I think this one's yours; I'll handle things from this end."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max drove along the overgrown path that led to the old cabin where they had stationed the detail. According to Michael the small three-room cabin had been the only existing building on the property when they had purchased it several years earlier. It overlooked the clearing where the new cabin had been built giving their people a clear view of anyone coming or going.

He parked next to one of the black SUV's and walked up onto the porch where two of the agents were playing cards.

"Hey, boss," the taller one greeted with barely a glance up from his cards.

"Fletch," he acknowledged with a nod. "She inside?"

The second man turned in his chair and nodded at the woods behind Max. "She took off a while ago, boss. There's a trail over there that winds around and ends at a creek; she went down there but Brent's keepin' an eye on her."

"You guys doin' all right up here?"

"Other than withdrawal from fast food we're good."

Max grinned and shook his head. "You'll survive, Justin, and your arteries will thank you."

"Spoken like an old married man," the younger man complained, rolling his eyes as he turned back to his game.

Max chuckled as he located the trail Justin had indicated and set off along a path that obviously wasn't used much. After almost twenty minutes of following the trampled underbrush he ran across the agent that had gone after Isabel.

"Figured one of you'd show up before long," the redheaded man said, his tone hushed. "Whatever upset her had to be bad."

"Why? Has she said somethin'?"

"No. It's the complete lack of vocal disapproval that concerns me. Under normal circumstances she'd have already taken my head off for assuming she needs someone to watch over her."

"I appreciate you keepin' an eye on her, Brent, but I'll take it from here."

"No problem." He turned to walk back up the path but paused to glance at his employer. "She gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine." Max waited until the other man was out of earshot before he walked the rest of the way to the creek and the woman leaning back against a large boulder. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was there if she wanted to talk. He could feel the pain coming off of her in waves and he wondered once again what could have happened to alter things between her and Alex in less than eight hours.

"You want me to kick his ass?" he offered after more than ten minutes of continued silence.

A watery laugh escaped her closed throat and she shook her head. "No."

"You sure? He's still taller than me but I think I could take him." He sat next to her on the wide rock and slid his arm around her shoulders to pull her against his side. "Besides," he whispered, "I've got these secret powers…"

Isabel couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up at his ridiculous statements but the small, lighthearted moment flipped some hidden switch on her emotions and she couldn't stop the tears before they began to trickle from her eyes. She took a deep breath in hopes of bringing herself under control and she was horrified by the anguished sob that escaped without her permission.

"C'mere, Iz."

With no more persuasion than that she threw herself into her brother's arms, hanging on for dear life while she cried all of the hurt out on his shoulder.

Max mentally berated himself for letting her convince him that she could handle the situation with Alex. _He had known better,_ he thought, rubbing her back gently and murmuring words of comfort. _He had known this would push her to the edge and he had let her do it anyway._

His eyebrows shot up some time later when she laughed quietly. "Do you honestly think you _let _me do anything that I do?"

"Hey, no fair," he complained, knowing that between their close proximity and the emotions running so high she had unintentionally connected with him.

"I still love you, Max; even if you are a chauvinistic pig."

"Y'know, for all the bitchin' that women do about men bein' chauvinists I think you secretly like the fact that we're superior – "

"I think you're delusional," she muttered, knowing he was just teasing her. While he had a tendency to control things she knew Max wasn't a chauvinist.

They sat in silence for a while, feeling the slight rise in temperature as the sun climbed higher in the sky.

"I'm gonna stay up here for the rest of the assignment," she said finally.

"You don't have to do this, y'know." He watched her when she stood and walked to the edge of the creek. "Michael and Maria can handle him from now on and we've got enough personnel – "

"No. I need to see this through to the end, Max." She sighed, running her hands over her face and erasing all traces of her tears before turning to look at him. "He doesn't want me handling his protection and I won't fight him on it; he's been through enough, y'know?" She smiled sadly. "I can't just walk away so I'll keep watch from up here."

"Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you but maybe the break will do you some good. You guys have been in close quarters for what? Six weeks now? That would be a lot of pressure for any two people but with your history I'm sure it's been even more difficult." He bit his tongue to keep from expounding on his belief that it was too soon for her to be getting involved in a physical relationship with Alex.

"I know what you're thinking," she said with a small smile.

"I'm tryin' to behave here, Iz."

"Uh-huh." She smirked at his pained expression. "Liz threatened you, didn't she?"

"There may have been one or two veiled threats," he admitted grudgingly.

"If it helps any, you're probably right about us needing some space. I've been thinking, Max, and I think I wanna take some time off when this is over."

"Okay." He paused a moment, debating whether or not to dig for more information. "The two of you goin' somewhere?"

"No." She turned back to the creek. "I need to get away for a while… by myself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I probably don't wanna know what you said to my sister," Michael said, watching Alex from the doorway. "It's enough that I know whatever you said made her cry and sent her packin'. You should seriously give yourself a big pat on the back; you have no idea what it takes to bring her to that point."

"I doubt you're getting paid to lecture me – " He was seeing stars before he had the chance to finish his scathing remark. He stumbled back several steps and grabbed the side of his face, carefully cradling his left eye. "What'd you do that for?"

"A week ago you're tellin' us how you're in love with her and you're gonna protect her and make her happy… this is not the way to achieve those goals. Whatever happened is between the two of you and I'm not gonna stick my nose in it but I am gonna warn you once – and only once – do not hurt her like that again. You think that black eye hurts? Hurt her again and I'll make sure – "

"Michael."

He fell silent and took several steps back when Maria called him despite his acute desire to beat the hell out of the man standing in front of him.

"Max is on his way back; why don't you go meet him," she suggested.

"Did he talk to her?"

"She's not comin' back."

Michael took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I figured as much."

Maria reached out and took his arm when he glared at Alex for another minute without showing any sign of going to meet his brother. "Go talk to Max," she said insistently.

He nodded and lowered his head to kiss her before leaving without another word.

"Please tell me how I wouldn't have done this ten years ago," Alex muttered, watching Michael jerk the drivers' side door open and slide behind the wheel of his truck.

"I can't really tell you that since I don't know what the two of you argued about."

"I can't be with someone who accuses my father of bein' involved in the threats against me." He sighed raggedly and wished his eye would stop throbbing. "She also insists that my friends know where my mom is…" He shook his head in disgust.

"Did you give her a chance to explain why she – "

"I'm not interested in her reasoning."

"Did you stop to think that she had good reason for her beliefs?" Liz asked, joining them. "Your friends do know where your mother is; they told Isabel last night." She sat down on the couch, watching him as he resumed pacing. "And I don't believe she accused your father of being involved in the threats against you."

"I'm goin' to my room; I need to get to work on that program."

"Well, this isn't the way things were supposed to go," Liz muttered. "I hate to say it, Maria, but maybe the guys were right on this one. Maybe we should've left it alone and had some of our people handle his security."

"I don't know, Liz." Maria sat down at the opposite end of the couch. "I think we need to stay out of it and give them some time and space… see if things can be worked out between them." She paused to take a deep breath. "It's not gonna be easy to keep the guys out of it though."

"Max and I need to get back home; we're meeting with Rex and Sierra to see if we can nail down something concrete on Reynolds and get some information on Turner." She smiled. "That'll take one of them out of the equation."

"It'll make it easier to handle Michael in this particular situation if Max isn't here. You know how overprotective they are where Isabel's concerned; they're both pissed about this but if they're both here they're gonna gang up on Alex and he's not gonna stand a chance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you know about Sean Turner?" Max asked several hours later as they all sat around the kitchen table.

Alex frowned. "Plenty. He was fired last year for sellin' the prototype for one of my programs to several rival companies."

"So it was a program for the military?"

"Not at that point, no. It wasn't until Turner's activities were discovered and someone at the D.O.D. got their hands on that disk that we were approached about completing the program and altering it to make it compatible with a specific weapons' system."

"That's how you got the government contract?"

"Yeah. I was hesitant about contracting my work out to the government because that meant it would be going directly into military hands but my dad was sure it was the right thing to do so I agreed." He shrugged. "Most of my programs have been sold to the government for military use but none of them have been used at this level of… I don't know. It'll give our guys a major advantage over the enemy but if it ever fell into the wrong hands it could be catastrophic."

"Why didn't you have him arrested? Why just fire him?" Michael asked.

"Dad felt like the bad publicity might cause us to lose some of our clients so he wanted to handle it internally. Why?"

"Just seems like an awful big risk to take. What's to stop him from doin' it again?"

"We have security in place – "

"You had security at your condo too and they were able to get to you. What makes you think another attempt won't be made to get that program?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz stood at the floor-to-ceiling windows in her husband's office and stared at the desert that stretched out for miles and miles. They were waiting for Charles Whitman to arrive for a meeting they had scheduled as soon as they had left New York, hoping to learn more about the people they had added to their suspect list.

"What's on your mind, Liz?" Max asked, looking up from the folders spread out in front of him.

"I was just wondering how Isabel's doing. I talked to Maria earlier and she said Alex has been in a bad mood all week but he hasn't asked about her."

"I hope you don't expect me to feel bad for him because I really don't."

"Max, we don't know what was said between them but I can't imagine Alex trying to hurt her deliberately. I'm sure their emotions – "

"That's not an excuse; she was devastated, Liz."

Liz shook her head and went back to staring at the desert. When she had spoken to Maria earlier she had said that Michael was behaving the same way and he was keeping his contact with Alex at the bare minimum. _Which was probably a good thing, _she mused silently, _considering how bad her brother-in-law's temper was when he was provoked._ She turned back around when the phone on his desk rang and he lifted the receiver and carried on a short conversation with his secretary.

"He's here," he said, replacing the receiver.

Charles Whitman entered the office when the secretary opened the door, nodding at her as he passed her. The door closed quietly behind him and he settled into one of the chairs in front of the young man's desk, unnerved by their silence.

"What can you tell us about Sean Turner?"

Max leaned back in his chair and stretched his right arm out, his fingers drumming out an impatient rhythm as he waited for the man to answer him. The man had paled considerably at the question and his panicked gaze had shifted away from them in an effort to compose himself.

"You were involved in selling the programs, weren't you?" Liz asked. "That's why you didn't have him arrested."

"He wasn't supposed to get caught." With a defeated sigh he rubbed his temples and cleared his throat.

"How long have you been sellin' your son's programs to other companies?"

"Sean is a brilliant programmer and he was able to alter the programs enough that the similarities to Alex's programs were never suspected of being anything more than coincidence but this last program was written differently than anything my son's done before and Sean wasn't able to make the necessary alterations before he sold it."

"So your buyer realized that it was more than just similarities."

"Yeah and the buyer saw the potential for the program so he contacted someone at the D.O.D. and set up a meeting. Firing Sean was the only way to keep Alex from finding out about my involvement; I was told to make sure he completed the program and in exchange he wouldn't find out I was involved and we would be paid very well."

"And Turner just accepted this?"

"He was given a large sum of money to take the fall."

"When did he come back?"

"A couple of weeks before the attempt on Alex's life." His eyes widened and he shook his head negatively. "No, he wouldn't have done that."

"What did he want when he came back?" Liz asked.

"He wanted a third of the payout for the program."

"And you refused."

"Yes, but I changed my mind after Alex's third 'accident'. None of them were severe but they were escalating; that's when I agreed to give Sean what he wanted. I didn't see him again or talk to him after that and I don't think he was responsible for the attack on Alex."

"Who is Greg Johnson?"

Charles nodded at the question. "Greg is the agent in charge of handing the finalized product over to the D.O.D. once it's finished. I would imagine you wouldn't find anything on him; his identity is very well protected by his people. He is aware of the duplicate programs that we've sold and he is responsible for ensuring that the program for this system is an original and that there are no duplicates available." He sighed heavily. "Look, you don't have to tell my son about this, do you?"

"It's not our place to tell him that you've basically orchestrated his life since the accident, Mr. Whitman," Max said as he sat forward and braced his hand on his desk. "Although, if you don't speak to him once this is over…"

"I will."

"See that you do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle shook his head in disbelief. "So, she's been up there for the past couple of weeks?"

"Yep." Maria tossed a small rock into the lake and turned to look at her brother. "Alex has been pissy since she left but I don't know if it's because he told her he didn't want her handling his protection or if he's pissy because she left."

"And she hasn't come down to check on him once?"

"Nope." She shrugged one shoulder. "The only good thing that's come out of it is that he focused all of that anger on his program; his part of the job is complete. We had it delivered to his father first thing this morning."

"Isn't that kinda risky?" Max and Liz had brought him up to speed on Charles Whitman's illegal activities the night before.

"We don't think he's very concerned about selling the program out from under the government and even if he was thinking about it we've already alerted their government contact that it's in his possession. The D.O.D. put their own agent on him to make sure they're the only ones who are getting that program."

"Smart move." He leaned down to pick up a flat rock, sending it skipping across the smooth surface of the water. "When's the last time you guys saw her?"

"We haven't seen her or talked to her since she went up there. As far as Alex knows she went home and she didn't want him told any differently."

"Why?"

"Because he no longer wanted her help and she thinks he's been through enough – "

"Are you kiddin'?" he growled as he pulled a small notebook out of his back pocket. "Write down the directions; I'll go talk to her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle nodded at the trio gathered on the front porch and stopped only long enough to find out where Isabel was.

"I'll take you to her," Justin volunteered, hopping over the railing and landing on his feet beside Kyle. "I don't think she's slept since she got here," he said, leading the way through the woods. "You'd never know it to look at her but she hardly ever leaves her post."

Kyle rolled his eyes at the awed tone in the kids' voice. _Sounded like someone had a severe case of hero-worship going on._ He almost ran over the younger man when he stopped suddenly and pointed at the woman standing on the rocky bluff, her gaze trained on the cabin in the distance.

Several yards away the only woman assigned to the detail was scanning the only road with a pair of high-powered binoculars; she glanced over her shoulder to acknowledge his presence, nodding when he motioned for her to leave with Justin.

"I didn't think you'd get here so fast," Isabel said without looking at him.

"Well, after talkin' to Max and Liz last night Charlie told me to get my ass on the plane and get out here."

Isabel shot a skeptical glance over her shoulder. "Yeah, sure she did."

"Regardless of how often you two hard-headed women lock horns over things you do care about each other so don't act so surprised." He grinned. "Of course it helps that she's finally given up the belief that we slept together in college."

"You knew she thought that?!"

"Well, yeah. Why else would she have been so aggressive around you?" He laughed at her perplexed expression. "Hell, she wasn't like that around Liz or Maria… or any other woman for that matter. And your boy Alex? Surely you remember that little display of jealousy the first mornin' after I showed up?"

"So, you're saying everyone thinks we've slept together?"

He pretended to think about her question. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Why?"

"C'mon, Belle, you're a very smart woman. For almost five years after the accident we lived in each other's back pockets; the concept of personal space was pretty much lost on us." He leaned back against a tree and pulled a couple of candy bars out of his shirt pocket, tossing one to her before unwrapping his and dropping down to sit on the ground.

"So, my whole family thinks we've slept together?"

"Well, I think your parents have their suspicions but they've never said anything." He took a bite of the chocolate bar and chewed it thoughtfully. "Maria and Liz don't think so… not anymore at least."

"What?!"

"They cornered me over Christmas break our junior year."

"And my brothers?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You straightened them out though… right?"

Most men would have taken off running for their lives at her dangerous tone but Kyle just stretched his legs out and grinned up at her. "You gonna eat that?" he asked, nodding at the candy bar that was slowly being crushed in her clenched fist.

"Kyle."

"Yes, I set them straight." He waited until she had turned her gaze back to the cabin to continue. "Of course, they didn't believe me."

"What do you mean they didn't believe you?"

"Is there another way to say it? Look, the important thing is I didn't get my ass kicked because they mistakenly believed that we had somethin' goin' on in college. It's rare for a male/female friendship to be as close as ours is without an intimate relationship existing at some point."

"That's what Alex said," she murmured.

"Well, since you brought it up…" Kyle waited a minute to see if she would stop him, nodding to himself when she sighed resignedly and turned so she was facing him. "What happened?" he asked simply.

"He said he wanted someone else to handle his security."

"Uh-huh." He waited patiently, knowing she would continue when she was ready.

"Look, all I did was tell him that his friends know where his mother is and he accused me of not trusting his friends, believing his father used him to advance his company, and thinking his father is involved in the attempts on his life – which I never said. Oh, and apparently I think his father manipulated him into creating the programs he creates."

"You _do_ think that," Kyle pointed out with a smile. "And you think he used Alex to advance his company and you think he's somehow involved in this mess."

"Did you or did you not come up here to make me feel better? Because if you did it's not working."

"Max said you're plannin' to take some time off after this assignment's finished… you gonna fly out to the coast?"

"I haven't really put much thought into it; I just need some time to sort through things."

"So, it's a solo trip?"

"He made his feelings clear, Kyle." She shrugged. "He wasn't interested in my reasons for – "

"Three weeks ago that man was tellin' all of us that he was in love with you and it was pretty obvious that it wasn't one-sided. No one falls outta love that fast or that easy."

"How long are you gonna be here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Overnight; I just wanted to make sure I talked to you after hearin' what Max and Liz had to tell me last night." He stood and brushed the pine needles off of his jeans. "You want me to go talk to him?"

"No."

"All right, I'll let it go. For now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel scanned the lightly forested area between their location and the road, unable to ignore the prickling sensation at the back of her neck. She didn't see a single thing out of place but the feeling was intensifying.

"Fletch, I'm taking Justin and we're gonna go down to the cabin. Stay alert; I can't see them but there's someone out there."

Daniel Fletcher watched her as she searched the area once more before slipping away to find Justin. He had worked with her plenty of times and he knew better than to question her if she said someone was out there. Her intuition when it came to things like this was legendary within the company; he had never known anyone who could sense things the way she could and it had saved his skin on more than one occasion so he settled down to study the trees that dotted the area with a critical eye.

Isabel frowned at the burst of static that came through her cell phone, disconnecting the attempted call and throwing the phone on the seat between her and the agent in the passengers seat.

Justin was checking his weapon and watching the dense forest that rose up on both sides of the path they were taking to the cabin. The road – and he used that term in its loosest possible form – had rarely been used and was heavily overgrown. They had scouted it out to make sure it was serviceable on the off chance that they might need it and now he was glad they had done it.

Justin glanced at the black clouds looming overhead. "It's gonna rain," he said and immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. Because within seconds the sky opened up, fat raindrops splashed against the windshield, and the woman behind the wheel glared at him. "Sorry," he mumbled as he slid his weapon into his shoulder holster. "That's probably why you're not getting any reception on the cell. It's touch and go with the mountains but throw a storm in there – "

"Justin."

He nodded at her warning tone and shut up.

Isabel looked around as she brought the jeep to a rolling stop near the edge of the clearing and the prickling sensation worsened. "They're here."

The agent beside her knew better than to question her statement so he waited in silence while she debated the best way to go in. "The best cover is on the north side," she said decisively. "That's where they'll be."

Justin leaned over the seat and reached into the back for the case lying there, lifting it and setting it across his lap. He popped the snaps at either end of the case and lifted the top to reveal the semi-automatic weapon lying inside. He lifted it out and glanced at Isabel when she removed her own weapon and scanned the tree line once more. The MP-5 rested comfortably in his hands as he waited for her to decide how they were going in.

"They don't know we're aware that they're out there," she mused aloud. "We're just gonna drive out there."

Several hundred yards lay between them and the relative safety of the cabin. His hands flexed around the gun and he drew a calming breath before looking at her and nodding. "I'm ready when you are."

Isabel left the safety on and wedged the SIG-Sauer under her right leg so she could change gears and put the jeep into motion. Her veins were flooded with adrenalin as they made their way to the cabin and parked near the front door. They kept their weapons in hand as they opened the doors and cautiously stepped out, scanning the area as they backed up onto the porch.

"We've got company," she said when her brother opened the door and ushered them inside. "And the phones aren't working thanks to this storm."

"Any idea how many we're lookin' at?" Michael asked before yelling for his wife.

"No, but they're up at the other cabin too."

"What are you yelling about?" Maria demanded as she joined them.

Alex wandered into the living room when he heard the noise and was surprised to see Isabel standing there with a man who was armed with a dangerous-looking weapon. He remained silent as they talked, not really listening to their conversation as he drank in the sight of the woman before him. It had been three agonizing weeks since he had last seen her and he had stubbornly refused to ask about her, still angry and hurt that she was so suspicious of his friends and family. On the other hand, he had missed her terribly and he had wanted her to change her mind and come back. He shoved down the jealous feelings that were pushing to be noticed as his gaze shifted to the other man for a moment and instead wondered why she was there. No one had said anything about her coming to visit and his eyes were suddenly drawn to their weapons.

_They had found him,_ he realized. _Whoever was after him had finally located him and they were either already here or they were coming._

"All right, we need to get him away from here," Michael muttered, wondering how their location had been made. "Any idea how many of 'em we're lookin' at?"

"No clue. If you can keep them busy at this end I should be able to get him outta here."

"You said you sensed them up at the old cabin?"

"We'll have to rely on our people to keep them away from the road."

"All right, but Justin goes with you; you're gonna need all the help you can get."

Alex wasn't sure what was going on as he was practically shoved into a bulletproof vest, pushed out the door, and into the backseat of the jeep. He couldn't see what was happening since the man in the front with Isabel was holding him down while scanning the road and surrounding area. He was kneeling in the front seat, his weight on his left knee while he kept his right foot braced against the floorboard to maintain his balance.

He stared at the younger man, studying the look of intense concentration that made him look older than he probably was. His dark blond hair was on the short side and his eyes were hidden behind mirrored sunglasses. His jaw was clenched tightly and he glanced down when Alex shifted at the uncomfortable position.

"Stay down," he snapped.

"I wasn't – "

His attention was focused elsewhere before Alex could tell him that he wasn't trying to make himself any more of a target than he already was. He saw the man's eyebrows lift high above his glasses just moments before the back window shattered and his heart started to pound when he felt something wet hit his hand. He covered his ears when the semi-automatic weapon was fired through what was left of the window and moments later the empty magazine fell on the seat beside him as Justin slammed another one into place and started firing again. He was nearly thrown to the floor when the brakes were applied rather forcefully and he heard Isabel swear loudly. He glanced at his hand where it was braced against the front seat to keep him from rolling into the floor and he saw blood spattered across the back of his hand. _It wasn't his,_ he thought. His relief was short-lived when he realized that if it wasn't his it had to belong to one of the two people protecting him.

He couldn't stop himself from sitting up to see what was going on when he heard their doors open and he quickly ducked again when bullets sprayed the jeep. He could hear the impact of the bullets on the body of the vehicle and he had seen just enough to know that his bodyguards were crouched down behind their open doors returning fire.

The silence when it came was deafening and Alex cautiously raised his head to look over the drivers' seat. He could see two vehicles blocking the road and felt sick to his stomach when his eyes settled on several bodies lying motionless on the ground around them. He crept out of the jeep and glanced around, watching Justin and several others that he didn't recognize, check the bodies and kick their weapons out of the way for several moments. His gaze locked on Isabel a few minutes later as her intense gaze searched for any other threats and he wondered if he should say anything to her. Her dark eyes were an interesting mix of heated anger and cold detachment and he somehow knew that she wouldn't welcome any attempt to make conversation.

Isabel turned when she heard movement behind her and stared at Alex as if she had never seen him before. She shook herself a moment later and moved past him to scan the area behind them when the sound of gunshots filled the air once more.

"Justin, we need to get outta here now!" she yelled when a vehicle could be seen coming

towards them in the distance. Her eyes widened and she suddenly shoved Alex out of the

way as she brought her weapon up and fired, emptying the magazine into the oncoming

car. A barrage of gunfire took over and she ducked down when Justin popped up on the other side of the jeep. She quickly released the empty magazine, slammed another one in place and started firing again.

Alex glanced up when silence fell over them once more and he risked her wrath and his life by standing up.

"Get in the jeep," she ordered without looking at him.

"I'm really getting tired of bein' ordered around," he snapped. "They don't look like they're gonna be takin' a shot at me anytime soon since they're dead and all."

Her gaze shot to him then and in the space of a heartbeat he saw the pain that she was trying so hard to hide. But within moments the mask had slammed back into place and her eyes were once again blank and emotionless. Her eyes suddenly changed again and fear filled them as she grabbed him and spun around, pushing him out of the way as her body effectively stopped the bullet that had been aimed at him.

He was vaguely aware of the short burst of gunfire that exploded from several yards away but his attention was focused on the woman slumped in his arms. He carefully lowered her to the ground, sliding down to sit against the jeep with her lying across his lap. He tore the velcro strap back and his heart lodged in his throat when he saw the size of the wound. _Why hadn't the vest stopped the bullet? _His hands shook as he tried to stop the blood that was flowing freely, pumping out at a terrifying rate with every beat of her heart.

_God, there was so much of it,_ he thought frantically.

"Alex, you've gotta let her go."

He ignored the words as well as the owner of the voice, shaking off the hands that were attempting to pull her out of his arms. It didn't register that it was Maria until he was forcibly pulled away by Michael and a moment later the man had taken his place beside Isabel, his right hand trembling as it settled over the wound.

Alex glanced around to see that the other agents were otherwise engaged as Michael did his best to heal his sister. His attention was drawn back to them when the man spoke to his wife, his voice low and frightened.

"I can't close the wound, Maria… it won't…" His breathing was rapid and shallow. "I keep pushin' it to close but it won't… it gets part of the way there and then after a few moments it ruptures again. They hit an artery…"

"Michael, we have to get her to Max. You're gonna have to get her to the airstrip and meet Diego so you can get her back to Roswell."

"We need to – "

"We have people who can take care of everything here. Now, let's get her in the truck." As soon as she was settled in the back of the jeep Maria hurried to pass instructions along to their agents and give Fletch the address of the safe house where Alex needed to be taken.

Alex sprang into action as soon as he realized that Michael was leaving and he was taking Isabel with him. "I'm goin' with you."

"You're not goin' anywhere with her," Michael growled, shoving him away. "You've done enough."

Alex was left staring after the truck as it took the woman he loved away from him, to someone who could hopefully help her in time. He looked around sightlessly, aware only of the emotions assaulting him from every direction. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her… if he even still had her. Even if he had permanently ruined things between them he wanted to know that she was going to be all right.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex paced around his apartment, pausing every once in a while to check his computer for any new emails before continuing his repetitive route. For the past three weeks he had done everything he could think of to get in contact with Isabel but she had dropped off of the map so he was forced to rely on emails, voicemails, and the postal service to deliver his apologies. She hadn't responded to any of his attempts to open the lines of communication between them but if he was honest with himself he wasn't really surprised. He doubted she had even opened any of the letters and emails or listened to any of the messages he had left on her voicemail.

Isabel's brothers had refused to speak to him but he had spoken with their wives on several occasions and they had both insisted that she was fine, but neither of them would comment beyond that and they wouldn't tell him where she was. He had made several surprise visits to the impressive building that housed their offices to talk to Michael or Max but they had conveniently been absent each time.

He froze when the doorbell rang and had to remind himself to go answer the door when it chimed again. _It could be her_, he thought as he rushed through the rooms to reach the hall. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before pulling it open with flourish. His face fell when his eyes came to rest on the couple standing on the other side and he stepped back to let them in.

Sierra exchanged a questioning look with her husband before she entered the apartment ahead of him. There was only one reason she could think of for his disappointed expression.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked.

"Not expecting, no," he answered as he closed the door.

T-Rex crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the younger man thoughtfully. "Where's your lady, Bulldog?"

"I don't know," he sighed raggedly as he led them back through to the living room.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" T-Rex hollered when Alex excused himself to get drinks for them.

"It's very simple, Rex," he explained, returning and handing each of them a cold bottle of beer, "I don't know where she is because she won't return my calls, emails, messages left on her phone, or messages relayed through her family."

"She's recovering from bein' shot," Sierra stated incredulously. "What could you possibly have found to fight about while she's – "

"It wasn't much of a fight and it happened a couple of weeks before she was…" He shook his head and took a long drink from the bottle in his hand.

"What'd you do?" Sierra asked, deciding he looked guilty.

"Isabel's obviously very vigilant about keeping anyone under her protection safe and I think that makes her suspicious of anyone and everyone – "

T-Rex shook his head. "You fought about the precautions she took to keep you safe?"

"No, I didn't question her belief that I was safer in a location that was known only to her own people; what I questioned was her insistence that my father was somehow involved with what was going on and that the two of you knew where my mom is and you've known since she left." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I realize now that she had to be…" He trailed off when T-Rex held one hand up. "What?"

"It just occurred to me that she's hidin' from you and that woman didn't strike me as the type to hide from a fight. What exactly did you say to her?"

"That I couldn't be with someone who was so suspicious of my family and friends."

"You didn't believe her reasons for being suspicious?"

Alex hung his head in shame. "I told her I wasn't interested in hearing an explanation. I told her it was over, that I was finished with it and two weeks later she threw herself directly in the line of fire and took a bullet that was meant for me."

Sierra didn't comment when she noticed he was shaking slightly, focusing instead on his miserable expression. "It's not your fault she was shot, Alex."

"She was shot protecting me," he shouted, jerking to his feet and moving around restlessly. "How is that not my fault?"

"It's not your fault because you didn't pull the trigger or push her in front of you."

"No, she did that herself."

T-Rex sat forward and braced his elbows on his knees when he heard the bitterness in his friend's voice. "Are you pissed at yourself for bein' an ass or are you pissed at her for puttin' herself in the line of fire?" He waited until it became apparent that he wasn't going to get an answer before he spoke again. "Do you understand that this is her job? That protecting the client at all costs – "

"I was not just a client!"

"No, and she shouldn't have been the one handlin' your protection for that very reason."

"What?"

"You weren't just a client, Alex," Sierra agreed, her tone gentle. "Protecting someone close to you is dangerous because no matter how good you are your emotions get involved and part of your mind will always be preoccupied with whether or not they're safe and it will affect your judgment if that person is threatened in any way. When you came under fire the only thing on her mind would've been doing whatever was necessary to keep you alive."

"I saw the way that woman looked at you, Bulldog, and I talked to her after you went to bed the night we were there; nothin' is more important to her than you and she's not gonna sit back and let somethin' go on behind your back without addressin' it."

Alex whirled around to look at T-Rex. "You think I should've just stood back and let her make unfounded accusations – "

"No, I think you should've listened to what she had to say before getting defensive and goin' off on her." He scratched his chin and glanced at his wife before going on. "Isabel's accusations – and I'm gonna use that term lightly because I don't think she was makin' accusations; I think she was probably tryin' to talk to you about it and you went off on her because she was questioning the only stability you've had for the past ten years. Anyway, whatever you wanna call them they weren't unfounded."

"What're you sayin'?"

"I'm sayin' she was right about all of it."

Alex dropped down in his chair, too stunned by what he was hearing to say anything. His parents, his friends, they had all lied to him.

"You're probably feelin' like we lied to you – "

"You did lie to me," he snapped, finding his voice.

"Alex, your mom left to protect you and she didn't want you to know where she was for the same reason."

"You've known where she was the whole time."

"Okay, before you get goin', listen to me," Sierra said, holding one hand up in a request for silence. "She wanted you to remember everything and by helping you she was drawing the wrong attention and potentially putting you in danger. The people your father works with have questionable connections and he's involved in some things he shouldn't be involved in. With the arrests that were made a couple of weeks ago you should know that."

Alex nodded. He knew multiple arrests had been made; the people responsible for the attempts on his life had been associated with an anti-military group and Susan Reynolds had been revealed as the internal leak. They had discovered that Sarah Andrews hadn't been involved, but her teenaged son had stolen the access code for Alex's building from his mother's purse, and sold it to the man who was responsible for the attack on Alex.

He had been released from protective custody a week earlier after all of the arrests had been made. The investigation hadn't revealed the person or group who had been dosing his medication with the memory suppressant, and his father had released Evans and Guerin from their contract so the official investigation had been stopped. His father had refused to discuss it, simply saying that no further investigation was necessary. Maria had assured him in an earlier conversation that while they may no longer be on Charles Whitman's payroll, they would continue their investigation because as far as they were concerned the job hadn't been closed to their satisfaction. They were certain that people connected with his father were responsible for drugging him but they hadn't been able to prove it yet.

"Was my mom in danger?"

"She would've been if she had stayed."

"How do you know where she is?"

"She came to see us before she left and asked us to check in with her every once in a while to let her know how you're doin'. She came to see you when you were attacked a few months ago but your old man forced her to leave."

"And my dad? Was he involved in any of the threats?" He went on before they could answer. "Because that doesn't make any sense. Why call in people I knew before the accident when bein' around them could easily trigger my memory? If he doesn't want me to remember – "

"You were bein' threatened and then you were attacked by people tryin' to stop the program and at the same time your memory was tryin' to surface but the people your father works with couldn't afford a delay so they drugged you with the memory suppressant so you'd continue workin' on the program. Our best guess is that he was feelin' guilty for everything that'd happened."

"Maria said they don't have proof yet that it was people my father works with who drugged me."

"They don't, not yet, but no other scenario makes sense. That program had to be completed so that your father's company could sell it; who else would have had reason to drug you so that you would remain focused on the program?"

"She was right…" He shoved his hands in his pockets as he stood up. He needed to rethink some things before he attempted to convince her to talk to him again. "You've been workin' for Evans and Guerin, right?"

Sierra nodded. "Um-hmm."

"Then you've talked to her brothers and their wives?"

"Of course."

"Have they said anything at all about her?"

"Nope. Rumor in the building is that she was shot while on duty and she's recuperating someplace quiet."

Alex nodded. "I need to talk to my dad and then you're gonna tell me where my mom's livin' because I'll be goin' to see her next. I've gotta get some things straightened out before I start tryin' to get in contact with Isabel again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael leaned back in his chair, his arm outstretched as he lovingly stroked the Siamese cat lying on the desk beside his computer. Daredevil had gotten bored with his irritable mood and moved to sun himself on the windowsill across the room. Elektra wasn't bothered in the least by his mood and she had flopped down on the surface of the desk in a graceful heap, yowling until he had abandoned the keyboard and lavished attention on her.

He growled, annoyed when a little box popped up in the bottom right-hand corner of his monitor to let him know he had received a new email.

"Was it necessary to give him our personal email address?" he complained out loud. "He's emailed seven times already."

Maria rolled her eyes and glanced up from the report she was working on. "Have you bothered to respond?"

"I have reports to complete."

"Uh-huh, and how many have you completed?"

"They're very detailed."

She rolled her eyes again. "You could just say none." Maria sighed when he glared at the screen and remained silent. "You haven't spoken to him once since Isabel was shot."

"I've been busy."

"It wasn't his fault she was shot, y'know. It's the riskier side of the job and we all know the chance we take – "

"She nearly died because I couldn't heal her properly and she was shot because she threw herself in front of – "

Elektra growled in displeasure when she was suddenly picked up and placed on the floor. A moment later she jumped up and settled in Michael's lap and her blue eyes narrowed to thin slits as she glared at the human who had taken her place on the desk.

"Don't give me that look," Maria said, shaking her head at the cat's expression. She took her husband's free hand and tugged on it. "Michael, the three of you basically have the same abilities but you know there are different levels to those abilities and when it comes to healing your brother is the strongest. Hey." She reached out and lifted his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze directly. "You kept her alive until we could get her to Max and that is the important thing. She's fine now."

"Yeah, she's doin' so well that she's holed herself up on the coast."

"You know good and well that she's not out there because she got shot; she's out there because of whatever happened between them."

"Which means it's his fault."

"Maybe… maybe not. But they need to work it out between them and for that to happen you need to take yourself out of the role of her protector."

"So, you want me to just tell him where she is?"

"No, I want you to talk to him like you did while we were up at the cabin. The two of you were starting to get pretty close; I don't think you should just drop him because they're having problems."

"She's my sister, Maria."

"And he's your friend. I don't think this is the kind of situation where you have to trade one for the other. The two of you connected, Michael, and you're the one he's looking to for assurance that she's all right. I've talked to him several times and so has Liz but you're the one he keeps going back to."

"Oh, all right," he grumbled. "Maybe I'll drive up to Santa Fe tomorrow."

"Just don't forget we're flying out to California on Friday."

"Well, I'm not gonna go up there and stay overnight; I'll just meet up with him for lunch or somethin'." He rolled his eyes. "Since you're makin' me do this."

"Yeah, because I make you do anything you don't wanna do." Maria stood and tugged on his hand, ignoring Elektra's outraged howl when she was unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

Michael immediately scooped his beloved pet up and cuddled her against his chest. "She didn't mean it," he said by way of apology. He turned so the cat was facing his wife. "Tell her you didn't mean it, Maria."

"She has four feet and she landed on all of them." She rolled her eyes and reached out to scratch under the cat's chin, sans apology. "C'mon, let's go eat; I'm hungry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex glanced up when the door to his office opened and Annie Roberts, his secretary for the past five years stepped inside, an apologetic smile on her face. "There's a rather… insistent young man here to see you, Mr. Whitman."

"Did I have an appointment scheduled for this afternoon?"

"I don't do appointments."

Alex smiled at the mulish tone and he waved the other man inside. "Annie, this is Michael Guerin – one of the people responsible for me being returned in one piece last month. And judging by his statement he's here alone because his wife would never let him get away with barging in without an appointment. Michael, this is my secretary, Annie Roberts, and you'd be smart to not piss her off." He snickered. "Anymore than you already have anyway."

"I'll think about forgiving your behavior simply because you returned my boy in good condition." She narrowed her eyes. "Physically, if not emotionally."

"Okay," Michael said uncertainly.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level. "I want to see a smile back on that boy's face; I have a feeling you know what's got him so upset… so, maybe you know how to fix it."

"Uh, yes ma'am." He smoothed his shirt out when she released him, straightening back up to his full height and eyeing her warily. "I thought I'd take him out to lunch if that's okay with you."

"I think that would be just fine as long as you do as I said."

Michael nodded and watched her walk out of the office, closing the door behind her and leaving them alone. "That's one scary woman," he muttered, crossing the room and dropping down in one of the leather chairs in front of Alex's desk. "Anyway, like I said, I'm here to take you out to lunch."

"Uh-huh." Alex let the polite façade slip as soon as his secretary had gone. "Why are you really here?" he asked tiredly.

Michael winced when he saw how exhausted the other man was. "Look, I can see you're not doin' so hot – "

"Why are you here?"

"To take you to lunch and see if we got enough of a foundation started in New York that my behavior for the past month…" He cleared his throat and tugged at his collar when the other man leveled a pointed glare at him. "Okay, fine, for the past two months. I'm here to see if our friendship is strong enough to survive my behavior in regards to the situation between you and my sister."

Alex slumped down in his chair and braced his elbow on the armrest so he could rest his chin in his hand. "I totally screwed things up with her and now she doesn't want anything to do with me. I've talked to Maria and the others and they've assured me that she's fine so her refusal to respond to any of my attempts to contact her has to be directly related to the accusations I made." He glanced up at Michael. "She is okay, right?"

"Yeah, she's fine." He stood up and motioned for Alex to follow him as he crossed the room to the door. "C'mon, Whitman, let me take you out for a beer and see if we can't fix this thing." He opened the door and waited impatiently. "Are you comin' or not? If you wanna know where she is you'd better take me someplace with decent food and feed me."

"I thought you were buyin'," Alex grumbled as he stood and followed the other man.

"Depends on how good the food is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex slid into the booth across from Michael, ordering a shot of whiskey and a beer when the waitress appeared beside them. His companion settled for an iced tea and propped his feet up on the bench between Alex and the wall as he scanned over the menu. He had picked an Irish pub that was usually nearly empty at this time of the day and they hadn't been disappointed when they had walked inside and been told to sit wherever they wanted since there were only a couple of other customers. They had picked a booth in a corner at the back with a clear view of the entire pub to give themselves some privacy.

"Guess it sucks that you can't hold your liquor," he muttered under his breath.

"Guess it sucks that you keep forgettin' that I have superior hearing," Michael fired right back without bothering to look up from his perusal of the menu. "And just for the record, I've already told you I hold my liquor just fine."

"Yeah, I remember; I didn't believe you then either."

"Whatever." Michael glanced up when the waitress returned with their drinks, giving her his order and handing the menu back to her.

"I'll just have the usual, Cindy," Alex said with a slight smile at the woman. He waited until she had left them to place their orders before he spoke again. "Look, I'm not tryin' to be a bastard about this but I'm a little pissed with the way I've been shut out."

"You wanna tell me what set her off while we were in New York?"

"She told me that Rex and Sierra knew where my mom was and that they had known all along and somehow that escalated so that by the time I was finished I had accused her of not trusting my friends and family; I didn't think she would take off over it though." He downed the shot and slammed the glass back on the table.

"What'd you expect her to do? Stay there and put up with that kinda treatment from you? I understand that you were havin' a difficult time dealin' with everything that was goin' on, but that didn't give you the right to treat her like you did. She sure as hell didn't need to stay there after you hurt her like you did."

"And I can't apologize for my behavior unless she decides to talk to me, can I?" He dragged his finger through the condensation on his mug as he stared into the amber liquid. "No one ever would tell me how she got back so fast when they came after me."

"How far do you think she went, Alex?" Michael grinned and shook his head. "She lost you ten years ago; do you really think she'd take the chance that it'd happen again?" He rolled his eyes when Alex frowned at him. "She was up at the old cabin where the rest of our team was holed up keepin' watch."

Alex's head shot up and he stared at Michael in disbelief. "She was… What?"

"She was less than a mile away the entire time." He stretched his arms out along the back of his seat. "The two of you got very close, very fast; I'm sure my wife warned you about the intensity that comes with bein' involved with one of us."

"What does that have to do with her stayin' close?"

"She was hurt when she left, Alex, but that wasn't gonna keep her from bein' the one to watch over you. Max and I initially turned this job down when we were first approached by your father's people because since your… death…" He made quotation marks with his fingers. "Up until we found out that you were alive she couldn't even say your name; losin' you the way she did really messed her up bad. We had reservations about her handlin' your protection herself because we were concerned that if things went south she'd have a major relapse… or worse."

"How'd she talk you into that?"

"She had help from our wives and Kyle but for the most part Isabel gets what she wants and she doesn't take well to bein' told she can't do somethin' once she's got it in her head that she's gonna do it." He paused when the waitress returned with their meals, shaking his head when she asked if they needed anything else. "Once we found out you were alive we knew nothin' would stop her from bein' the one to protect you and let me tell you we caught hell from our parents when they found out about it."

"You said you turned the job down."

"Yeah, we did." With his fork halfway between his plate and his mouth, he glanced at Alex. "I'll warn you right now: don't ever try to hide anything from her. She found out that we had met with your father's people and she came in off of another job, cornered Max in his office, and read him the riot act. I don't know that I've ever been so glad to not be in the office as I was that day. The woman was not happy." He chewed his food thoughtfully for a few minutes and then washed it down with a drink of tea. "She decided that she wanted to go ahead and meet with your father's people and when they got there they actually met with your father; that's when they found out that you were still alive."

Alex shook his head when Michael fell silent. "We've made it past so many obstacles; I don't wanna lose her over a stupid accusation."

"Then I guess you need to go talk to her."

"I would but she won't – "

"Alex, buddy, you're goin' at this the wrong way."

"What d'you mean?"

"What'd I tell you about her type of personality? She's stubborn and right now she's hurt; she's not about to just take a call from you or respond to an email. If you want her to listen you're gonna have to make her listen. The longer it takes for the two of you to talk the harder it's gonna be when you actually come face to face."

"And you're gonna tell me where she's at?"

"Eventually." He contemplated the dessert menu for several minutes before flagging the waitress down and ordering a slice of pie and coffee. He slouched down in his seat once she was gone and watched Alex push his food around on his plate. "Y'know, none of us knows what went down between you the day of the accident; she's never volunteered any information and due to the sensitive nature of the subject we've been careful to never bring it up."

"Well, I hope you're not askin' me cuz I still don't have any recollection of that day." Alex pushed his plate away, nodding when the waitress asked if he was finished. "You don't think she's talked to anyone about that day?" He made a face when Michael sprinkled Tabasco sauce over the slice of pie in front of him.

"We suspect that she may have confided in Kyle at some point but we're not one hundred percent sure," Michael answered, cutting into his apple pie.

Alex slouched down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "You think they've slept together," he guessed, grinning when the other man grimaced. "They haven't."

"Says who?"

Alex snorted. "You've never asked her."

"Are you kiddin'? I can only imagine how much physical pain I'd be in if I ever dared to ask her if she and Valenti ever…" His voice trailed off when he glanced at Alex and saw the man's dark expression. "Forget I said anything."

"I told her you thought they had been lovers at some point but she didn't believe me." He shook his head and grinned. "She made it clear that they've never crossed that line when she realized that I was jealous of her relationship with him." He paused for a few moments. "Where's she at, Michael?"

"California. We've got a couple of places around the country that the three of us bought together and we use them for vacation or when we just need to get away and hide from the world." He made a waving motion with his fork. "And right now that's what she's doin'."

"There's more; what is it?"

"We haven't seen her since she flew out there after Max healed her. We've called her a few times but she told us to back off and give her some space."

"So, you don't know how she's really doin'."

"No. The only thing we've got to go by is what she says and how she sounds." He shook his head. "She won't even agree to see Kyle."

"And you're okay with that?"

"She's had a month to sulk and hopefully work through some of that anger so we're guessin' that she'll be back before long."

"And she doesn't know you're here talkin' to me."

"Uh, no." He pulled his wallet out and dropped a credit card on the table before leaning forward and scribbling directions down on a napkin. "I don't see any reason for her to be pissed off at me." Michael glanced at Alex and paused when he realized that he was staring at something he held in his left hand. "Whatcha got there?"

_Alex slumped back against the Jeep once Michael had taken off with Isabel and his gaze had been drawn down to his blood-soaked shirt. If she had hesitated even a second he would be lying on the ground, most likely dead. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she had shoved him out of the way and taken the bullet for him; it was a sacrifice too big to even begin to comprehend. _

_He turned away from the scene in front of him, weary of watching the team handle the clean up and listening to various conversations going on around him. The sunlight glinted off of something burrowed in the spare tire that was attached to the back of the Jeep and he leaned in closer to get a better look. _

Michael frowned in concern when Alex's breathing became ragged and his fist closed tightly around the small object. He reached out and cautiously placed a hand over his fist, surprised when he came into contact with icy, trembling flesh. "Uh, Alex? You okay, man?"

"It's um…" He swallowed hard and allowed his fist to be pried open. "She shoved me outta the way and…"

Understanding dawned as soon as Michael saw the spent bullet in the man's hand and he withdrew his own hand, allowing Alex to close his fingers back over it. "I know," he said quietly, "I know." He paused and waited a few minutes to see if he would say anything. "You're pissed at her for that, huh?"

Alex looked up at him, surprised at his intuitive question. "She shouldn't have done it." He took a deep, shuddering breath and opened his fisted hand, staring at the spent bullet. "I saw what it took out of you just to slow the bleeding and since you had to do it multiple times…" He clenched his teeth. "I may not be a doctor but I know how much blood she lost; I was sure she wasn't gonna…"

"Let it go, man." Michael pulled the chain out of his shirt, holding it up a couple of inches below his neck. "The circumstances are different but I know what it feels like to come so close to losin' the one that means more to you than anyone else." He took a shaky breath before continuing. "When Maria was shot last year it was close… way too close; I nearly went crazy when I got the call to go to the hospital because she had been shot and her condition was critical." He flexed the fingers of his right hand and set the bullet into motion, swinging gently at the end of the chain. "I keep this with me to remind me how quickly and easily I could lose everything." His gaze remained riveted to the bullet as it stilled. "I don't ever want to forget… not for one minute… and I don't ever want to take her for granted."

Alex stared at the spent bullet hanging from the chain Michael held in his hand, mesmerized by it and the significance that it held for the man.

"No one should've been able to find you up there, and we still don't know how they were able to get the location; none of 'em are talkin'. For people supposedly bent on peace they were packin' some pretty serious artillery. Under normal circumstances the vest would've protected her and she would've ended up with nothing more than a really nasty bruise, but there's not much it could do against armor-piercing rounds. You have to remember that not only was it her job to protect you but nothin' would've stopped her from doin' what she did, Alex; there's nothin' that could've kept her from doin' whatever was necessary to keep you safe. You're her entire universe, man." He looked up at Alex. "Take a bit of advice from someone who's been there – don't risk losin' her because of what happened. I know you're pissed at her for puttin' herself between you and that bullet but you need to let that go. Keepin' you alive… it's as essential to her as the air she needs to breathe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex glanced at the napkin clutched tightly in his hand, verifying the address once more before raising his fist to knock on the door. He hadn't been able to take her continued silence any longer and he had caught the first available flight to the west coast, intending to make her talk to him. He didn't have a single clue how he was going to make that happen but he wasn't leaving until she agreed to give him another chance.

The large house sat on a private strip of beach that looked out over the blue water of the Pacific Ocean. The beach was deserted as far as he could see and he imagined having it all to themselves without the noise and crowds that a public beach would have made it worth the expensive price tag.

He moved to lean against the railing that ran along the porch, his hands braced on the wood as he stared at the waves breaking against the shore. Sharp barking drew his attention to the left and a moment later Dante burst through the bushes that provided the only barrier between the beach and the yard. His short legs ate up the distance and within moments he was launching himself off of the top step and into Alex's arms.

"Hey, buddy, where's Isabel? You guys go for a walk?" His heart started thumping madly in his chest and his palms started to sweat when he caught a glimpse of someone coming up the beach.

Disappointment took the place of trepidation minutes later when the woman was close enough to identify and he realized it wasn't her. At first glance there was a physical resemblance; she was tall, blonde, and she walked with that same air of confidence, but that was where the similarities ended.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile.

Alex nodded in response, his right hand scratching behind the dog's ears.

"I hope he's not bothering you."

"Nah, Dante and I are old friends."

"Hmmm, you must be Alex then."

"I must be."

"Taylor Donovan," she introduced herself, holding her hand out.

"Alex Whitman." He shook her hand and smiled. "I seem to be at a disadvantage here; you know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"I'm a friend of Isabel's and I also work with Kyle on S&R." She tilted her head to one side and her blue gaze raked over him. "Y'know, I don't think I've ever seen her get so worked up over anything or anyone since I've known her and she can get seriously pissed off about things when they don't go the way she thinks they should go. But when your name comes up…" She chuckled. "Look out."

He winced. "Yeah, I kinda thought she might still be mad."

Taylor laughed. "That's putting it mildly, but, yeah, she's still mad. I can only imagine what you must've done to piss her off that bad."

"I made the mistake of opening my mouth without thinkin' first."

"So, basically a typical male response." She nodded. "So, you're here to what? Beg for forgiveness? Grovel?"

"I'm sure both will probably be involved," he admitted with a grimace. "I don't suppose you know when she'll be home? Or maybe where she went?"

"Well…" She glanced over her shoulder when a male voice called her name and a minute later a tall, sandy-haired man joined them.

Justin came up behind Taylor and slid his left arm around her waist as he held his other hand out to Alex. "I don't think we were ever formally introduced, Mr. Whitman; I'm Justin McBride."

"It's just Alex," he said, shaking the man's hand. "And I never got a chance to thank you for savin' my life."

"Not necessary, man. You here to see Isabel?"

"I was hopin' to." He looked at Taylor. "You never did say where she is."

Justin kept his expression neutral when she reached up to rub the left side of her nose before speaking. Taylor would never make a good poker player; she gave herself away too easily and he was sure the other man would have caught it if he hadn't been so focused on her answer.

"She asked us to watch Dante for her because she was gonna go out for the evening. I think her friend picked her up about an hour ago."

"Her _friend_?" Alex repeated slowly.

"Yeah, she didn't introduce him though; just asked us to watch Dante until tomorrow morning and then they left."

"They were goin' to some new club that opened up on the strip," Justin added helpfully. Now that he had figured out where his girlfriend was going with the inflammatory and misleading information she was feeding the other man he decided to play along. "You 'member what it's called, babe?"

"_Origins_… I think."

"I don't suppose you could tell me how to get there?"

"You think we should've done that?" Justin asked her after Alex had taken off with his hastily written directions. "It could go south and then she'll be pissed at us."

Taylor laughed quietly and took his hand, leading him down the path to the beach. She looked around to make sure Dante was with them as they walked the half mile back to their place. "She's done nothing but bitch about him since she got here," she said. "She wants to see him; trust me on this."

Justin shook his head, deciding it wasn't worth trying to understand women's logic. He hadn't been able to make heads or tails of any woman least of all the one he was involved with and he was happy to remain blissfully ignorant. "Gonna be a full moon tonight; wanna ride the waves?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex glanced at himself in the rearview mirror and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out into the comfortably warm evening. He pocketed the keys to the rental and straightened his collar then looked down at himself to make sure everything was buttoned, zipped, and tucked. Satisfied that he was presentable he took another deep breath and made his way inside the club.

"Will you look at that," Michael muttered.

Maria turned her head to follow his gaze and her eyes widened when she saw Alex standing at the railing on the upper level, scanning the dance floor intently.

"What do you suppose he's doing here?" she asked, her voice raised to be heard over the music. The band had taken a break a short while ago and the deejay had settled on music that was better for slow dancing than what the band had been playing but it was still loud. She had convinced Michael to get out on the floor for several of the band's faster-paced sets but as much as she enjoyed the pounding music and the uninhibited feelings that type of dancing created she loved being wrapped in his arms and pressed against his big body as they swayed to the slow music even more.

"I'd say he's lookin' for Iz." He nodded when Alex suddenly straightened away from the railing and headed for the stairs. "And I'd say he's found her."

"Maybe we should go over there and make sure things don't get outta control," Maria said, deciding not to ask how Alex had even known where to go to find Isabel.

"Good idea."

"Mind if I cut in?"

Isabel's head snapped up from its resting place on Kyle's shoulder and she stared at Alex, trying to process the fact that he was standing in front of her. She gripped Kyle's arm when he released her and moved to take a step back, obviously intending to let Alex step in and take his place.

"You've been avoiding me," Alex accused. "I've left messages on your voicemail, your email, with your family, and I've even written several letters… you've ignored every attempt I've made to contact you."

"You had no interest in making conversation the last time – "

"Look, I was a jerk and I'd apologize if you'd give me a chance to – "

"I'm busy, Alex." Shock flooded her features when he pried her hand off of Kyle's arm and insinuated himself between them.

"You're gonna talk to me, Isabel. You wanna do it this way, fine. I'll stand right here in the middle of the damned dance floor and shout it loud enough so everyone here knows exactly why you're not talkin' to me."

"We're not talking about this here."

"Then let's go." He stepped back but left his hand on her arm to hold her in place. "You have a perfectly good house on the beach where we can talk privately."

"No. We're not talking about it there either."

"Why?"

"Because, Alex, my family flew in for the weekend and – "

"Then they can go to a hotel. We're gonna talk about this, Isabel, and we're gonna talk about it tonight. I don't particularly want an audience but if you won't leave with me I'll do it right here. So tell me now if we're gonna stay or go."

"I just told you – "

"We can stay at a hotel," Kyle interrupted before she could finish. He just smiled and shrugged at the death glare she leveled at him.

Isabel suddenly felt outnumbered when she glanced around and realized that her brothers and their wives had gathered around them and they were nodding in agreement. "I said no," she insisted stubbornly.

"You guys are fine with stayin' at a hotel?" Alex asked, ignoring the outraged woman in front of him. He nodded when they motioned for him to go on and a moment later he scooped Isabel up in his arms and strode out the door.

The three couples exchanged surprised glances before chasing after Alex, gathering at the entrance to watch him wrestle Isabel into the front seat of his Jeep. She appeared to concede defeat when he slammed the door shut and stalked around to the drivers' side to climb in behind the wheel.

"Boy, what I'd give to be a fly on the wall," Charlotte muttered. "You know she's gonna give him hell over this."

"Yes, she is," Kyle agreed.

Max glanced at his brother. "We sure that was the right way to handle this one?"

Michael nodded thoughtfully. He hadn't expected Alex to show up this weekend even though he was the one responsible for the man's knowledge of her location. "Yeah. They need each other the way they need air to breathe. Although I'd hate to be in his shoes when she lets loose on him."


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm not talking to you."

Alex glanced at her for mere seconds before turning his attention back to the road. "That's fine since I intend to be doin' most of the talkin'."

Isabel crossed her arms over her chest and slouched down in her seat, watching the scenery fly by as they drove through familiar neighborhoods. She couldn't believe they had all sided with Alex. _It had to be Kyle's fault,_ she decided uncharitably. _He was the one who had been so eager to desert her and go stay at a hotel._

"How did you know where I was?"

"I thought you weren't talkin' to me."

"Why are you here?" she asked, ignoring his attempt at levity.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice, Isabel. I know why you didn't respond to any of my attempts to contact you and I thought it was time to put an end to this ridiculous standoff we've got goin' on."

"Look, if you think I'm mad – "

"You _are_ mad," he interrupted quietly, glancing at her. "But you're mad because I hurt you and anger's the easier emotion to deal with. If you admit that what I did hurt you then you have to admit that you're vulnerable where I'm concerned and you don't wanna do that."

"You read too much into things."

"Did I read too much into it when you stepped between me and a damn bullet? And just for the record I'm still pissed about that and we will get around to talkin' about that too."

"I told you before, Alex; taking a bullet for a client is sometimes part of the job."

His temper flared at her impassive tone and he was relieved when the driveway came into sight. He slammed the gearshift into park and fought to control his breathing when she hurriedly opened the door and made her escape. He was doing everything he could to keep his temper in check but she was pushing all of the right buttons.

He slammed his door and stared up at the sky, willing his blood pressure to level out so he could think rationally. He had to keep reminding himself that she was lashing out in an effort to keep her vulnerability hidden. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead as he tried to understand why she was still trying to run him off. In a moment of blinding clarity he suddenly realized he was wrong about her motivations.

"That's not what it is at all," he mused out loud. _She was pushing him away to see if he would push back… to see if he was going to fight to hold on to her._

Isabel watched him from the living room window, chewing on her thumbnail as she waited to see if he was going to figure it out. Her heart twisted painfully when he suddenly shook his head and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. She turned away from the window when he opened the door and slid in behind the steering wheel, unable to watch him leave.

In the kitchen she opened a cabinet and stared at the wine glasses for several minutes before she slammed the door shut and braced her hands on the counter below.

"Did you honestly think I'd walk away?"

Her head shot up and she whirled around at the softly spoken question. He was lounging in the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets as he watched her.

"I had to cancel my ticket," he said, easily reading the confusion etched into her features. "All the information was in my bag." He straightened away from the doorframe and bent down to pick his bag up. "So, where should I put my stuff?"

"I never listened to the messages or read the emails and letters," she admitted, her eyes focused on his hand where it was wrapped around the straps of his bag.

"I know."

Her gaze flew to his. "What?"

"I knew this needed to be done in person but no one would tell me where you were. It took forever just to find out that you were okay and then they moved me to a different location while they waited for word that the rest of the people involved had been arrested. And then there was so much goin' on with tryin' to get the program into the final stages, getting my ass chewed out by Sierra and Rex, cornerin' my dad so I could get the whole story out of him, and goin' to see my mom… the past two months have been insanely busy."

"You got to see your mom? How was it?"

"It was great; she was thrilled that you and I had gotten back together and then I got an earful when I told her I'd managed to screw things up." He dropped his bag on the island as he passed by it, stopping in front of her and framing her face with his hands as he searched her steady gaze. "I'm sorry for what I said to you, Isabel. I should've trusted you enough to know that you had valid reasons for your suspicions and accusations. And even though what you were sayin' was obviously fueled by your emotions I should've been considerate enough to stop and listen to what you had to say." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I never meant to hurt you, baby."

"I know," she whispered raggedly.

"Why'd you stay after everything I said to you?"

"The last time we got into a fight you were… hurt… and they took you away from me." She shook her head. "I wasn't about to let that happen again."

"Even if it meant puttin' yourself in front of a bullet?"

"You're not gonna let that go are you?"

"Do you know how close you came to dyin' out there?" he asked, his voice shaking with emotion. He took a step back and his hands dropped to hang limply at his sides. "You were bleedin' out and it took Michael forever just to slow it down… he couldn't even stop it – that's how bad it was, Isabel. When they put you on the plane to get you back to Roswell so Max could heal you they weren't even sure you were gonna make it; I could see it in their expressions when Maria told him to get on the plane with you." He shook his head. "Don't ever do that again."

"Alex, I can't make that promise." She reached for his hands, surprised when they were cold to the touch. "This is my job and there is a big risk involved."

"I know you told me about it but the reality was… I wasn't prepared for that." He stared at their joined hands for several minutes. "I have to be honest with you, Isabel; I don't know if I can do that again."

Normally she would've taken that particular statement as an ultimatum and immediately gone on the defensive but she could see what it was costing him to say it and she knew he wasn't telling her to choose between him and her career.

"Alex, anything I do for our company will carry some degree of risk."

"I know." He shivered despite the comfortable temperature in the house and his gaze was drawn to their hands once more when he realized she was rubbing his fingers.

"Your hands are like ice."

"I uh, I get the shakes and cold chills whenever I talk about that day. They won't last long… half an hour tops."

Isabel released his hands and wrapped her arms around him. "Alex, can you deal with my career?"

His mind shot back to a couple of days earlier when Michael had sat across from him and given him his own brand of advice. "I don't know but I'm willin' to give it a shot if you are." He frowned when she lowered her arms and stepped around him. "Look, that's the best I can do right now," he rushed, hoping to make her give him a chance. "Isabel, I just need some time to – "

She picked his bag up and motioned for him to follow her.

"Um, what're you doin'?" he asked.

"You asked where you would be staying didn't you?" She paused and turned around, reaching out to straighten his collar. "We're gonna give this relationship a shot, Alex, and we're gonna give it our best shot. I don't lose easily or gracefully so I'm warning you right now that I don't intend to lose. And now that you've come to your senses…" She left the rest of that thought unspoken as she continued out of the room and down the hall.

_Oh boy._ _She was gonna be a handful, _Alex thought, grinning and shaking his head as he hurried after her.

"You're not gonna be easy to handle are you?" he asked, entering one of the bedrooms behind her. He pulled up short when he glanced around, recognizing some of her things and realized they were standing in her room.

"I suppose that depends on how you intend to _handle_ me," she replied, dropping his bag in a corner and turning around to smile at him.

Alex's eyebrows shot up at her suggestive tone. "Um, Isabel?"

"No, I'm not gonna be easy to handle; I never was."

He watched her as she walked back towards him, trying not to read more into her actions than was really there.

"We practically lived together for six weeks and we were together the last two and you wouldn't move our relationship forward on the physical level because there was always someone else in the house… well, you made sure no one was coming back here tonight so you don't have any more excuses."

He cleared his throat when she leaned against him, leaving little more than breathing room between them. "You're – " He cleared his throat when his voice cracked and he rubbed his neck self-consciously. "You're sure about this? Because if you're not sure… well… well, if you're not sure then that's just really, really mean and – "

Isabel silenced him in the most efficient way possible, pressing him back against the wall and kissing him slowly and thoroughly. "I love you," she whispered several long minutes later, leaning back against the arms that had come around her.

"You're sure no one's gonna show up?"

"Positive. They're probably taking bets on how much hell I'm gonna give you."

Alex nodded and his gaze slid over her flushed features, wondering what he had done to deserve her love. "I love you, Isabel. I never imagined that I'd ever be with someone like you and now that it's a reality…" He chuckled nervously. "I don't have the slightest clue what I'm supposed to do." He blushed furiously and cleared his throat. "That's not exactly what I meant to say. I know _what_ to do… I just…"

"First, I'd suggest you relax."

"Yeah, not really an option at this point."

"I'll give you that," she said, smiling at him. His body was practically humming with a mixture of pent-up tension and frustration. "Then let's just take things one step at a time, okay? Relaxing may not be an option right now but how about loosening up a little bit? Focus on me and how you're feeling and everything else will take care of itself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of rain hitting the windows pulled Alex from sleep and as he opened his eyes and his blurry gaze was drawn to the woman sleeping beside him his mind was flooded with memories from the night before.

Love. The word wasn't large enough to describe the feelings and emotions that had taken hold of him as they had made love throughout the night. He had thought the emotional connection with her was intense but combined with the physical connection… there just wasn't a word that existed that could adequately describe it.

Raising himself up on one elbow he rested the side of his head against his fist and let his eyes trace over her facial features. He smiled when she suddenly frowned and shifted around until she was once again pressed against him. Contentment eased the frown lines and she relaxed once more when his arm settled around her waist.

He didn't know how they were going to work around the issue of her job but he wasn't willing to let her go over it. _Maybe he needed to start thinking about a career change_ _himself,_ he mused. Her brothers both worked with their wives and it seemed like most of the people he had met within their company were involved with people who were in the same business. He'd have to talk to Maria and Liz, get their opinions on the situation.

He settled down on his back when his eyelids grew heavy and the sound of the rain against the glass quickly lulled him back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't understand why you told them they could come over," Isabel complained the next afternoon.

"Because it wouldn't have done any good to tell them no," he said, dropping a kiss on her lips as he passed her on his way to the refrigerator. "At least this way we know when they'll be here and we don't have to worry about them barging in while we're otherwise occupied."

_She couldn't very well argue with his reasoning, _she admitted silently. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other and it could've proved embarrassing for everyone involved if her brothers had walked through the front door a couple of hours earlier.

"Exactly."

"What?" she asked, confused. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't need to." Alex grinned as he pulled out what they needed to get dinner started. "You're blushin'."

"I do not blush," she denied.

"Yes, you do. But you pull it off very well."

She snagged one of his belt loops when he passed her again, pulling him up against her body. "Wanna know what else I can pull off?" She laughed throatily when he flushed hotly. "Who's blushing now?"

"We're gonna do this all night aren't we?"

"God, I hope so."

Alex laughed at her insinuation. "That too, but I was actually referring to this blushing contest we seem to be havin'."

"You're right. We need to do something about that because if they catch it they're gonna tease us until we throw them out."

"I don't suppose you've got some alien trick up your sleeve?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Guess we'll just have to get used to it then, because I get hot every time I think about last night… or this mornin'…" He grinned.

"Or this afternoon?" she asked helpfully.

"Oh yeah," he growled. "And naturally when I get hot my temperature rises and my skin flushes." His hands slid under her shirt, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact. "I really don't see that changin' anytime soon. Hell, I don't want it to change, Isabel. I don't ever want this to be just routine between us."

"Never," she promised, raising her arms when he eased the tank top up and over her head. "Not even if it means blushing every day for the rest of my life." She had worked halfway through the buttons on his shirt when the doorbell rang and she dropped her head forward to rest on his shoulder, groaning in frustration. "You're absolutely sure we can't just tell them we've decided to reschedule?"

"We could but what're the chances they're gonna comply with our wishes?"

"Not good?"

"Not good," he agreed.

"I don't know why we don't just use our key," Michael was complaining when they opened the door.

"Because it would be rude?" Isabel glared at him as he passed her, blushing when he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Do you have something to say?"

"Just that your shirt's on inside out and Whitman's buttons are mismatched."

He roared with laughter when the couple hastily retreated to another room and was abruptly silenced when his arms were slapped from both sides. "Hey!"

"I told you to behave yourself," Maria growled.

"And what is your problem?" he asked, glancing at his sister-in-law.

"Maria told you to behave."

"Y'know, I'd catch hell if I answered the door like that and you can't argue with – "

"They just started having a physical relationship, Michael; they're not ready for the teasing yet so back off."

"Oh, all right," he grumbled, throwing himself down on one of the couches.

"Why don't you and Max go start dinner," Maria suggested, waving him out of the room.

"Aren't we the guests?" Max asked, earning him a warning glare from both women.

"Guests would imply that we had been invited," Liz reminded him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel threw herself down on the bed and covered her face with both hands. "We didn't even last thirty seconds."

"We'll do better next time."

"Next time?" She stared at him in disbelief. "There isn't gonna be a next time, Alex; I'm never leaving this room again."

He chuckled as he flopped down beside her. "As appealing as the thought of bein' stuck in the bedroom with you for the rest of our lives is, we'd probably starve to death. And I'm really gonna need to eat if I'm gonna have the strength to keep up with you."

"Go tell them to leave."

"Huh-uh. I'm not about to go out there alone. They only thought we were sleepin' together before; they know for sure now. Besides," he teased, "this is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"You're the one who lured me into the bedroom and had your way with me last night."

"Uh-huh, and you were fighting me off the entire time."

He grinned when she suddenly loomed over him, her dark eyes gleaming playfully as she stared down at him.

"Liz and Maria will make them behave." She grinned. "Michael's probably already in trouble for his smart mouth so he should behave for the rest of the evening."

"And Max?"

"He's been much more low-key since Liz told him what she thought of his behavior in New York; I'd be surprised if he said anything overt."

"We're gonna give this another shot then?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria looked up from the magazine she had been flipping through when Liz nudged her with her foot. Alex and Isabel were standing at one of the rooms' entrances, glancing around uncertainly.

"They've been told to behave," she assured them, hiding the knowing smile that wanted to emerge. She could still remember how easily she had blushed when she and Michael had first become lovers. _Hell,_ she thought, _there are still times that I get caught off guard and blush like crazy._ But it had been a long time since she had been worried about getting her friends' approval for taking the step that had changed her life so completely.

"The boys have decided to barbeque so I hope you don't mind burnt food," Liz said.

"Or more company," Maria added.

"What?"

"Yeah, quite a few of our people are in town and they've already called everyone they could think of." She turned her head to the side when they heard barking. "Sounds like Justin and Taylor have arrived. Look at it this way, guys," she said, smiling, "the more people who are here the less time the boys will have to focus on you."

"That's true I suppose." The couple sat down while Maria went to answer the door and Dante charged across the room to jump up and sit between them.

Alex glanced up several hours later when Liz and Maria snuck out through the back door and walked around the house, heading down the path that led to the beach. Waving to get Isabel's attention he motioned at Dante, letting her know he was going to take the dog out for a walk. She nodded, her gaze following him out of the house as she carried on with whatever topic was being debated among the group of people she was with.

Dante barked happily and ran ahead of Alex, chasing a couple of seagulls that were checking the beach for food. The birds flew off, agitated at the disturbance created by the four-legged beast and settled for circling overhead much to Dante's consternation. Alex rolled his eyes at the animal's antics and glanced up and down the beach in search of the two women.

"Lookin' for us?"

He turned around when they came up behind him and he nodded in response. "Yeah, I was kinda hopin' to talk to you without anyone else around."

"Isabel?" Maria asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah."

"Her job?" Liz merely nodded when he looked at her in surprise. "It's not unusual for this job to cause a problem between couples."

"Oh, no, it's not causin' a problem." He took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. "Not yet anyway. You guys got a few minutes?"

"Of course." They each took one of his arms and walked a few yards away before sitting down on the warm sand. "Now, tell us what's on your mind."

"I've noticed that a lot of your employees are involved with each other and I was wonderin' how much of a difference it makes when both people are in the same business."

"With most careers I don't think it matters but for a career like ours where you're dealing with situations that could potentially be life or death on a daily basis I think it helps if both people are in careers that are at least similar."

"Yeah, it's hard to understand what the other person's going through if you're not familiar with the demands of the job. You can't understand what they're dealing with when a case goes bad or when you lose someone on the job if you've never experienced it firsthand."

"What made the two of you decide on this career?"

"Well, I wasn't about to let Michael do something so dangerous without me there to supervise," Maria said, staring out over the ocean.

"But, you wanted to sing…" He looked at Liz. "And you wanted to be a scientist, right?"

"Are you asking if we regret the choice we made?"

He glanced at each of them in turn. "Do you?"

"I've regretted it a couple of times," Maria admitted, peeling the label off of her bottle of beer. "Not choosing Michael over music, but encouraging him when he decided that this was what he wanted to do. We tracked a bounty out of the country a couple of years ago and in the fight to get him into custody he stabbed Michael…" Tears glistened in her eyes at the memory of the agonizing hours it had taken to get him back home so his brother could heal him. "We can't just take them to a hospital because the differences in their blood would give them away so he had to suffer for twelve hours before we were able to get back so Max could heal him. And last year when I was shot – because I know what it did to him… what it still does to him."

Alex rubbed her shoulder as he glanced at the other woman. "What about you, Liz?"

"I'd have to go with Maria on that one. Things have happened that have made me question whether or not I should've supported his decision to pursue this line of work but what it all comes down to is whether or not we're happy. I love what I do and I wouldn't dream of not being part of this." She shrugged with a smile. "It's good for Max to be in a position to help people and if he's happy, I'm happy."

"Now tell us what you're really thinkin', Alex."

"I'm thinkin' I'm in the wrong line of work but I don't know if I'm cut out to do what she does or what you guys do." He pulled his legs up and rested his forearms on his knees. "I need to understand what she does and I'm not gonna get that sittin' behind a desk starin' at a computer all day. Her career isn't what bothers me… watchin' her bleed all over the place from a bullet that was meant for me and not knowin' if she was gonna live or not does."

"I think you should talk to Kyle," Liz suggested.

"Excellent suggestion, chica." Maria nodded in approval as she leaned around Alex to tap the neck of her bottle against the one Liz held. "Kyle deals with life and death situations constantly but it's rare that someone takes a shot at anyone on his team. Their enemies are normally Mother Nature and man-made destruction."

"There have been occasions where they've been targeted by the family member of someone they weren't able to save, but most of their injuries are sustained on the job and are directly related to whatever disaster they're handling. Kyle broke both legs a couple of years ago; his team was pulling people out of a building that had been bombed and it shifted while they were still inside. He was pinned underneath the rubble with three of his people for two days and we lost two of them on that one."

"You've all been injured to some extent in this job then."

"Yeah."

"So, you think the S&R division's my best option?"

"I think you should talk to Kyle about it and see what he has to say. Although you should know that even our people in the S&R division have to be certified to handle and carry a firearm."

Alex shrugged. "I'm already licensed to carry a handgun so that's not a problem."

"He and Charlotte flew out this morning for an S&R so you'll have to wait until he gets back home, but Liz is right; you should definitely talk to Kyle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you must've wore that boy out, Iz," Michael commented, maintaining a look of pure innocence when she glared at him. "He's been passed out on the deck for the past hour." He shook his head when she immediately turned to go check on Alex.

"And you didn't think to wake him up?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she walked out of the room.

She froze when she stepped out on the deck and saw Alex sitting beside a fire someone had built on the beach, surrounded by a group of children who belonged to various people who had shown up for the barbeque. Some of them she recognized immediately and others took a few minutes to place but all of them were enthralled with the story he was telling them.

"The kids just love that man of yours."

She turned at the male voice and smiled at Brent when he came to stand beside her. "When did you get here?"

"Couple hours ago. I was stoppin' at my ex's to pick my kid up and Justin called me so I thought we'd stop by for a bit."

"You've got Ryan for the whole summer?" she asked, looking at the seven-year-old who was hanging onto every word Alex was saying.

"Yeah. Y'know, I really appreciate you guys workin' with me when I've got him. Lettin' me handle stuff locally so I can be home every day and actually spend time with him… I don't know if I've ever told you but – "

"Family comes first, Brent. That's not negotiable for us and we would never ask our employees to put the job ahead of their families."

"Well, it's rare to find a company that really gives a rat's ass about their people's families and we all appreciate that you guys do." He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna grab a drink; you want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyway." She leaned against the support beam to the right of the steps and watched Alex's animated features in the firelight.

"It's good to see him so happy," Fletch said, leaning against the opposite post.

"Hey, Fletch." Isabel smiled when he glanced around before relaxing. "Rumor has it that you're hiding from Collins."

"The woman has decided we make a perfect couple and I haven't been able to convince her otherwise," he grumbled. "Just because we went out a few times and her kid likes me she thinks we're supposed to be together."

"Single moms don't _just_ date, Fletch." She rolled her eyes. "Just buy the ring and get it over with."

He nodded in response and pointed at Alex with the beer bottle in his right hand. "That man was a handful when we took him to the safe house," he said, changing the subject. "We couldn't get him to settle down while we were waitin' for word from Max; we nearly sedated him for our own sanity. I have never been so happy to hear your brother's voice as I was the night he called and told us you were gonna be okay and that Reynolds and Turner had been arrested and we could finally turn him loose."

"Hey, Danny?"

He crouched down so he was on eye level with the little five-year-old girl who was tugging on the hem of his khaki shorts. "What's up, sweetheart?" he asked, smiling at his girlfriend's daughter.

"Did ya ask her yet? Huh? Did she say yes?"

He winced when he heard Isabel chuckle. "Not yet, Jenny. I'm gonna take her out for dinner this weekend remember? I'm gonna ask her while we're at the restaurant."

"And it's a secret, right?"

"Big secret." He pressed his forefinger against his lips. "You can't say anything, got it?"

"Okay."

She wrapped her small arms around his neck and he stood up with her cradled against his body as he turned to look at Isabel once more. "He's a good guy, boss. Hang onto him."

Isabel shook her head. "And you think you're such a tough guy, Daniel Fletcher." She smiled at his retreating back and suddenly realized how many of their employees and friends had taken the time to tell her how great Alex was and that she shouldn't let him get away.

"You ever gonna tell me what he did to piss you off?"

Isabel grinned and sat down on the steps when Taylor joined her. "No."

"Uh-huh. Well, judging by that smile he's been forgiven." She chuckled when a blush heated her friend's cheeks. "And he apparently knows how to make an apology." She laughed outright when the blush darkened. "Rumor has it you wouldn't give him the time of day so he picked you up right there on the dance floor and carried you out of the club."

"Says who?"

"The Evans and Guerin rumor mill."

"That's DeLuca-Guerin, Donovan, get it right if you're gonna use it," Maria corrected, leaning against the post next to her sister-in-law.

"You told people that he carried me out of the club?" Isabel asked, gritting her teeth.

"Only a few. Besides, it's not like you gave him much of a choice. I swear you could give Michael a run for his money in the stubborn department." She suddenly giggled and a moment later the hiccups started.

"Have you been drinking?"

Maria attempted a serious expression and failed miserably. "Only a little," she whispered loudly and followed it up with another round of giggling.

"Oh, boy."

"Maybe I'd better go find Michael," Taylor said, standing up and brushing her jeans off.

"Hands off, sister," Maria growled. "He's mine."

"I thought I told you to wait for me, DeLuca," Michael said as he stepped out onto the deck.

"Too hot in there." She snuggled against his chest when he pulled her into his arms. "Are we goin' back to the hotel now?" she asked, sliding her arms around his neck when he picked her up.

"Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea."

Isabel arched one eyebrow suspiciously and a moment later she reached out to slap her brother's leg. "You're not getting out of clean-up duty that easily. You and Max are the ones who set this up and you're gonna clean up after everyone leaves." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to help him sneak out just to avoid cleaning up, Maria."

"Well, if you must know I have my own plans for him tonight and they don't involve after-party clean-up." Maria sighed and motioned for him to put her down.

"You didn't discourage him from calling everyone and setting it up." Isabel shook her head at her suddenly sober sister-in-law.

"Hey, I was tryin' to do you a favor. I couldn't just let him spend the afternoon embarrassing you."

"We were not embarrassed," she denied.

"Uh-huh, and answering the door with your shirt on inside-out was what? A new fashion statement?"

"Okay, you know what? This is still kinda new so forgive us for not being prepared to strategically redress in record time when you interrupted – " Isabel buried her face in her hands and made a wish for all of them to disappear.

Taylor's eyebrows shot up and she turned to look at the man making his way up to the deck. She had known Isabel since college and she had never seen the woman so out of sorts. The kids ran up the steps between the two women and disappeared inside the house, leaving the adults in a quiet group.

"Isabel?" Alex's brows pulled together in a frown and he crouched down in front of her. "What's the matter, baby?" he asked, reaching out to take her hands in his.

"Nothing," she answered, straightening up and smiling at him. "I was just telling my brother that he needs to find Max and get started with the clean-up because we have plans for this evening."

"Oh." He stared at her for a moment, nodding when she made a nearly unnoticeable movement with her head and tightened her grip on his hands. "Oh," he said louder as understanding dawned. "Plans. Yes, we do have plans." He grinned suddenly, pulling her up and with him as he walked inside. He paused and turned just before they crossed the threshold. "Oh, and Michael? The party's windin' down pretty good so you and Max should go ahead and get started." He tapped on the face of his watch. "She wants the place cleaned up _before_ you leave and we would like that to be soon."

Michael stared at the door as it closed, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Did he just…"

"Close your mouth, babe, and yes, he did."

"Damn! We were so close too!"

"C'mon, I'll give you guys a hand," Taylor offered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking along the beach a couple of days later, watching Dante chase the waves as they washed up on the shore before rolling back out. They had spent their time together, just talking and getting used to the changes that physical intimacy had made in their relationship. Neither of them had been in the position of sharing their personal space before and it was taking some getting used to.

So far they were doing well. There had been a few minor skirmishes over small things but their relationship was still so new that they were quick to blow over. Other than the impromptu barbeque that her brothers had planned there hadn't been any interruptions and they had been left alone.

The ringing of a cell phone broke the silence and Isabel pulled her phone out of her pocket to glance at the caller ID.

"It's work," she said, smiling apologetically.

Alex nodded and motioned for her to take the call. He had known that reality would eventually intrude on their time alone but he had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. He lost himself in his thoughts as he waited for her to finish her conversation and end the call. He knew as soon as she looked at him with regret written clearly on her features that she had been called back to work and he nodded in acceptance.

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"We knew this couldn't last indefinitely, right?" he said with a smile.

"I know, but…" She sighed heavily. "I have to leave first thing in the morning and I don't know how long it'll be before I'm able to come back home."

He took her hand and pulled her against his side as they turned around to walk back to the house. "Can you tell me anything about the job?"

"I'll be out of the country with the client and I've traveled with him a dozen times over the past few years but we've never run into trouble. I think he's just paranoid but if he wants to pay for our services who am I to argue? I've tried to talk to him about it before but he's convinced that someone might come after him and he'd rather be prepared."

"Him?"

"Fifty-seven, short, balding, and I'm already yours so you don't need to worry about him," she whispered, stopping him and leaning against him to press a kiss against his lips.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I'm still not used to this, y'know?" His hands settled on her hips when her arms slid around his waist and her thumbs hooked through his belt loops. "Will you be able to call me while you're gone?"

"Yeah."

"And you don't have to leave till in the mornin'?"

"Um-hmm."

"Good." He kissed her. "That's good. We should go back to the house now."

Isabel smiled at his rushed tone and took a step back letting him lead her back to the house, his pace hurried. He paused long enough to whistle for Dante before resuming the walk back to the house. She sincerely hoped Martin Davis wasn't intending to bounce around the globe for very long this time out. For the first time she had a reason to want the assignment to be short so she could get back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle glanced up when someone knocked on his door, surprised when he saw Alex standing just outside of his office. "C'mon in and pull up a chair," he offered, motioning the other man inside. "How're things goin'?"

"Uh, good." Alex settled into one of the comfortable chairs, slouching down and stretching his long legs out. He linked his hands together over his stomach before he cleared his throat. "You got time to talk?"

"Yeah, of course." Kyle closed several file folders and stacked them at one end of his desk. "Just gimme a second, okay?" He crossed the room and stuck his head out to tell his secretary to hold his calls then shut the door before returning to his seat. "The girls told me you might stop by."

"I was kinda hopin' you could help me out with some information."

"Shoot."

"I'm lookin' at the possibility of changing careers so I thought maybe you could give me an idea of what your division does."

"Oh. Wow. I had no idea you were interested in Search and Rescue; Belle hasn't said anything about it."

"She doesn't know I'm thinkin' about doin' this. I wanted to have all of the information before I made a decision."

"Have you already decided that you're getting outta the programming business?" Kyle asked, leaning back in his chair and propping his booted feet up on the corner of his desk.

"Yeah." Alex took a deep breath. "So, tell me what's involved."

"Well, first, the training is extensive; I put all of my people through a rigorous program and I don't bring anyone on board unless they excel in every course. Field training covers everything from medical to equipment to survival to livestock… like I said it's extensive. Search and Rescue missions can last a matter of a few hours to weeks where you're lucky if you sleep for an hour or two a night." He paused. "Still interested?"

"Do you do the training yourself?"

"No. I wish I did, but no. I have someone who handles it for me and I go out and check on the new recruits' progress when I have the time." He dropped his feet back to the floor and sat up, leaning forward to prop his elbows on the desk. "Wanna go see the training facility?"


	13. Chapter 13

Isabel stepped off of the elevator and made her way to her younger brother's office to drop off the reports from the case she had just finished. After a short conversation and agreeing to meet him and Liz for dinner on Saturday night she stopped in to talk to Michael and Maria before heading to the second floor to see if Kyle was in.

Male laughter reached her ears before she entered his office and her eyebrows shot up when she saw the two men slouched down on the couch, booted feet propped up on a table as they gorged on food from a local fast food restaurant.

"I can't believe you made it through that without much more than some scrapes and bruises," Kyle was saying.

"Made it through what?"

Kyle and Alex both looked up at the question and she saw the hesitation in her lover's eyes before he spoke. "Hey, baby, when did you get home?"

"Couple of hours ago," she answered. "You didn't answer my question."

"Kyle's teaching me how to ride a horse."

"Uh-huh." She studied his movements when she noticed that they weren't as fluid as they normally were. "Walk to me."

"Right now?" He nodded and stood when she crossed her arms over her chest and waited impatiently. "Okay." He stood and walked to her, limping on his right side.

"Why are you limping?"

"I got thrown and rolled down a rocky embankment but the cool thing is I still managed to rescue the dummy."

Isabel frowned and glanced at Kyle. "You're running him through the training course? Why in the world would you teach him to ride out there? Why not out at your place?"

"The man saved the dummy, Belle," Kyle said, his gaze pointed as it moved from Alex to her.

Isabel's eyes raked over Alex, taking in the dusty jeans, tee shirt, and… cowboy boots he was wearing before settling on his proud, slightly smug expression. "I did it," he said, obviously pleased with himself as he rocked back on his heels. "I saved the dummy."

"I'm very proud of you," she said, stepping into his arms and kissing him. "You haven't said anything about learning to ride."

"Are you in town for a while or are you just passin' through?" he asked, his right hand gently stroking her face.

"The client is alive and well and I just turned in all of my reports so other than dinner with Max and Liz on Saturday night I'm all yours for the next week or so." She paused. "Unless you have to get back to Santa Fe."

"Nope. I'm glad you're here though because we need to talk. But first I need to run by the hotel and hit the shower – "

"The hotel? Why are you staying at a hotel?" She shook her head and continued before he could answer her. "Nevermind, let's go get your stuff and we'll go back to the house; you can shower there and we'll have dinner at home."

"Sounds good." He glanced over his shoulder at the other man. "Will Charlie mind if I pick my bike up tomorrow?"

"Nah. Don't keep your woman waitin', Alex."

"I'll catch ya later, Kyle." He grinned and followed Isabel out into the hall, catching up with her and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"How badly are you hurt?" she asked as they stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Not that bad." He leaned back against the wall but carefully kept his weight on his left leg. "I got banged up pretty good and I'm sore but nothin' got broken." He reached out to take her hand and pull her up against him. "Not too sore to give you a proper welcome home though," he whispered against her lips.

"Damn it!" she muttered suddenly, pulling away from him.

Alex frowned and lowered his arms. "I'm sorry, I know you just got home – "

"What?" She looked at him and realized how ill timed her words were when saw the hurt in his expression. "Oh, no! No, I just remembered that my parents are supposed to be meeting me at my place to drop Dante off. I couldn't reach you when I got back so I called them and they said they were gonna be out anyway so they're gonna stop by to drop him off."

"Okay," he said slowly. "If you don't want me to meet your parents I'll just stay at the hotel." He tried to keep his voice level but knew that she could probably hear the disappointment in it.

"No, no, it's not that," she hurried to assure him, leaning up against him once more. "I haven't seen my parents since I left to go stay at the beach house in California; I went straight out on this last assignment from there and my brother dropped Dante off for me so…" She tugged the collar of his tee shirt down to plant a kiss against his chest.

Alex released a relieved breath. "Okay, I see where you're goin' with this. Parents in the house means no welcome home party."

"Exactly."

"What time are your parents supposed to be at your place?"

She glanced at her watch. "About an hour… hour and a half tops."

He smiled and rested his hands on her hips. "We've gotta run by the hotel to get my stuff anyway so we'll just have the pre-party there." He nodded at the elevator doors when they slid open. "We've got an audience."

"I don't care," she whispered, kissing him before stepping back and taking his hand to lead him out past several employees. "Take a picture, people; it'll last longer." She smiled as they gaped after them and nodded to the security guard at the front desk as they walked out to the parking lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my God, your parents are already here," Alex groaned when she pulled into a paved driveway beside a forest green SUV and he saw the older couple leaning against the side. "They're gonna know why you're late."

"Alex, calm down before you start hyperventilating." Isabel rubbed his hand where it was resting on her leg and glanced at him as she turned the engine off and pulled the key out of the ignition. "My parents loved you when we were in high school and you may not remember them yet, but they do remember you."

"They remember me the way I was back then, Isabel."

"They're gonna love you," she insisted. "If for no other reason than because you love me and you make me happy."

"Yeah, well, maybe we can just wait to take my bags in."

"Alex." She released her seatbelt and leaned over to take his chin in her hand and turn his face to her. "I'm in love with you and I'm not ashamed for my parents to know that we're sleeping together." She laughed quietly when he glanced at them over her shoulder. "They're not gonna say anything about it, baby."

He sighed deeply and nodded. "Okay." He reached for the door handle and pulled on it, opening the door and stepping out onto the concrete. He walked to the front of the car and leaned against the hood while Isabel embraced her parents and assured them that she was in one piece after her latest assignment. He looked down when Dante barked and jumped up to brace his front paws against his right leg. "Hey, buddy." He leaned over to pat the dog, crouching down and reaching into his pocket to pull out a rubber ball. "I brought you somethin', little man."

Dante barked excitedly at the sight of the green ball and ran in circles for several seconds before settling down and sitting on his haunches in front of his second favorite human. His eyes followed the ball as Alex pulled his arm back and then shot it forward, releasing the ball so it bounced several times across the manicured lawn.

Alex glanced up and to his left when a shadow fell over him. He swallowed hard when Philip Evans towered over him, hands braced on his hips as his eyes followed the dog.

"Well, you must be okay if Dante likes you." He shook his head when Dante retrieved the ball and came racing back towards Alex. "That dog tolerates a lot of people but there are very few he actually takes to."

Alex accepted the ball from the dog and tossed it across the yard once more before standing and removing his sunglasses. "I guess that's a good thing then because your daughter's a very special woman."

"Yes, she is." He held his hand out to the younger man. "I know you don't remember me but I'm Philip Evans." He nodded at the woman who had moved to stand beside him. "And this is my wife, Diane."

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," he admitted as he shook their hands in turn.

"Don't apologize, sweetie," Diane said, surprising him when she pulled him into her arms for a hug. "I'm so glad you were able to come down here; we've been looking forward to seeing you again ever since we found out you were alive."

"Yeah, the boys told us what happened," Philip added. "It's a shame about your – "

"Philip, maybe we should leave these two alone; Isabel just got back home after being out on a job for three weeks so I'm sure they'd like to spend some time together."

"You guys should stay for dinner," Alex blurted out suddenly.

Isabel was surprised and pleased by the offer but she hurried to agree with him and a few moments later they were standing in the kitchen. "Why don't you go sit down and talk to your parents, baby? I can find my way around the kitchen and put dinner together."

"That's a great idea," Diane agreed. "But why don't I give you a hand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what'd you think about him?" Diane asked several hours later as she and her husband were driving home.

Philip glanced at her, the only illumination provided by the dashboard lights. "She's happy."

"But?"

"I'm just concerned about their careers and what effect they'll have on their relationship. You know how much her job takes out of her… she's fine when the job goes smoothly but when it's one where there's a casualty you know how hard it hits her. His job hasn't prepared him for dealing with that… he doesn't deal with life and death; he's not gonna understand what she's goin' through or how to help her."

"He's working on that; he's been talking to Kyle."

"You think he's gonna join S&R?"

"I think it's a possibility." She smiled and leaned against the door. "Now, what did you think of him?"

"I think considering everything that he's been through he seems to be remarkably stable and you can see that he makes her happy."

"But?" Diane hid a smile. She knew what her husband wasn't saying because she had watched him as the night had progressed and Alex had relaxed around them. As soon as he had dropped his guard he had forgotten all about his inhibitions concerning touching Isabel in front of her parents.

"They're sleeping together," he finally growled.

"She's twenty-eight years old, Philip."

"So because she's twenty-eight we're fine with her having sex?"

"She's a grown woman and I'm sure she knows what she's doing and she's taking the necessary precautions."

"They're not married."

"Do I need to remind you that Max and Michael were sleeping with their wives long before they were married?"

"That's different… boys don't require the same – "

Diane laughed. "Philip, that is a completely sexist remark and I can't believe you even said it."

"Honey, it's true; boys are different than girls when it comes to things like that. You don't have as much to worry about with boys." He stopped at a red light and turned his head to look at her. "Tell me you were ever as worried about the boys getting intimately involved with Liz and Maria."

"She knows what she's doing."

"Twelve years ago?" he asked, putting the car into motion when the light changed to green once more.

"No, when she first got involved with Alex I was concerned as you very well know but I was just as concerned about the boys."

"You're comfortable with her being involved with him on that level?"

"Yes, I am." She reached over to pat his leg. "Just because she's involved with Alex now doesn't change the fact that she's still your little girl."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think your dad likes me."

Isabel was poised on the precipice of sleep when his words registered in her exhausted brain. She blinked and tried to focus on the alarm clock on the nightstand and mentally groaned when she saw that it was half past midnight. She lifted her head from its resting place on his bare chest to meet his eyes in the moonlight that filtered in through the windows. "Why are you thinking about my dad?"

"Because he doesn't like me."

"Why do you think he doesn't like you?" she asked, trying not to sound as tired as she really was.

Alex's thumb stroked the soft flesh of her shoulder absently as he thought back over the end of the evening. "I don't know… the way he was lookin' at me when they left."

"How was he looking at you?"

"Like he doesn't like me."

_Oh, my God!_ she mentally screamed. _They weren't going to get anywhere like this._ She rubbed her eyes and nodded at him. "Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Because mine's on the dining room table and yours is within reach."

"No, why do you want the phone?"

"I'm gonna call my dad because it's the only way I'm gonna get any sleep tonight."

"Well, he's not gonna tell you he doesn't like me."

"Alex, I'm tired and if I don't get some sleep soon I'm not gonna be pleasant to be around. So either give me the phone and let me call my dad or drop this ridiculous line of thinking and let me get some sleep."

Alex rolled his eyes at her grumpy tone but decided to drop the subject for the time being.

Isabel resumed her former position and shifted around until she was comfortable again. "My dad liked you just fine," she mumbled. "He just has to get used to the fact that his baby girl's sleepin' with you."

_Well, that didn't make him feel much better,_ he thought, grimacing. He felt her body go limp against him and he glanced down at her sleeping form, taking in her completely relaxed features. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her about his decision to change jobs yet and he wasn't sure how she was going to take the news. Since she had already said that she had no plans for the next day he was intending to bring it up after breakfast; he just hoped she wouldn't think it was a mistake.

He could feel sleep tugging at him and he gave up fighting against it when his eyes grew heavy and he couldn't focus on his train of thought any longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stood on the deck early the next morning, coffee mug cradled in his hands as he leaned against the railing and looked out over the city. Isabel's house sat just outside the city limits and her closest neighbor was at least a mile away giving her complete privacy. He had wandered through the house the night before, looking around and familiarizing himself with his surroundings.

He knew without asking that she had purchased the large one-story home because of its secluded location more than anything else. From the windows of the master bedroom the desert could be seen, dotted with cactus and other plant life indigenous to the New Mexican deserts. He could only imagine that the balcony off of the master bedroom provided an awesome view of the sunset – something he intended to find out for himself that evening.

He looked around when he heard the doors open behind him and he smiled at Isabel when she joined him. "Hey, you're awake."

"You didn't have to let me sleep so late," she said, kissing him and deftly removing the mug from his hands.

"I thought you probably needed it." His tone was amused as he watched her sipping his coffee. "You were a little… cranky last night."

"Sorry. It was just – "

He placed his hand over her mouth, stopping the flow of words. "I don't need an apology, baby; I know you were worn out. Knowing you, you probably didn't sleep much the past few weeks."

"Part of the job," she mumbled behind his hand.

Alex lowered his hand and grinned at her. "You hungry?"

She nodded and followed him inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yesterday you said you wanted to talk to me about something and it never came up again," Isabel said once they had finished breakfast and settled on the patio.

Alex took a deep breath and hoped she was going to take his news well. "You know how I told you Kyle's teachin' me to ride?"

"Um-hmm."

"We've been workin' on that since a few days after you were sent out on your last assignment."

"Because you just suddenly wanted to learn to ride?"

"No. I went to see him to get some information on what he does… what kinda trainin' he requires… stuff like that."

"Okay."

"The program is scheduled for delivery a month and a half from now; my resignation will be final the day it ships."

"So, you've decided what, exactly?"

"I'm gonna give S&R a shot; see if I can qualify for a place on his team."

"No."

His eyebrows shot up at her negative response. "Uh… no? That's it, just, no?"

"That's it."

"So, we're not gonna discuss it like two rational adults?"

"There's nothing to discuss."

He nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Then we won't discuss it," he agreed. "But I'm still doin' it."

"No, you're not." Isabel stood and reached for her cell phone. "I need to go to the office; Max wants to go over one of my reports."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle knew she was pissed as soon as he heard her ask his secretary if he was in. He hurried to snatch all of the breakables off of his desk and placed them in the top drawer just as she stepped into his office and slammed his door.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that Alex told you what his plans are and you're not happy about them," he said, trying not to smile.

"Teaching him to ride is one thing, Kyle; recruiting him for your department is another thing altogether. Damn it, you know how dangerous this job is. How could you – "

"Hold it right there, Belle." Kyle motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat and remember how to breathe." He waited until she had complied with his suggestion before continuing. "The first thing you should know is I didn't recruit him so let's get that straight right now. The second thing is he approached me and I'm not about to turn down a possible applicant just because you're dating him. And the third thing… I can't believe you think I'd go behind your back like that." His voice had steadily risen throughout his tirade and he was yelling by the time he was finished.

"Why else would he suddenly be thinking about changing careers?" she asked, startled by his reaction.

"Maybe you should ask him."

"It's dangerous, Kyle."

"So is what you do. As a matter of fact what you do is a helluva lot more dangerous than what we do. What'd you say when he asked you to change careers and do somethin' safer?"

"What? Alex hasn't asked me to – "

"Exactly."

All of the wind went out of her sails and she slumped down in her chair. "Oh."

"He's gonna do it with or without your approval, Belle, but he's just like any other man." He smiled and shook his head at her obvious confusion. "What you think about who he is and what he does means more to him than anyone else's opinion. You're in the unique position of bein' the one person who can make him – "

"I can't _make_ him do anything. He's already informed me that he's gonna do this no matter what I say."

Kyle chuckled. "Oh, I have no doubt that man's gonna do exactly what he wants to do. I've noticed that the more time he spends around you the more bull-headed he gets. But, what I'm tryin' to tell you is that you play a very important part in whether or not he's happy and if he's forced to carry the weight of your disapproval around every time he gets sent out on a job it'll eventually crush him. He wants your approval but even more than that, he needs it. We crave approval from the women we love and we want their respect and support; we need to know that you think we're all that whether we're standin' on top of the world or we're tryin' to pick up the pieces because whatever we're doin' completely falls apart."

"So, basically you're telling me I'm gonna suck all of the joy out of his life if I don't support his decision."

"Is he happy doin' what he's doin' now?"

"He's safe."

"But is he happy?"

Isabel squirmed under his knowing gaze.

"You oughta see him out there, Belle; he loves it and he's got the potential of bein' great. You can see it when he's out there on the field." He stood up and paced around the office. "The guy's been cooped up in an office, told what he could and couldn't do for years, virtually imprisoned by his own body, and now he's suddenly free to do things he never thought he'd be able to do." He picked a baseball up off of a shelf and tossed it back and forth between his hands. "Yes, the job does have its dangers but do you honestly think it's better for him to be stuck in somethin' he hates just because it's safe?"

"I hate it when you make sense," she grumbled.

"Whatever." He grinned at her and sat on the corner of his desk. "You oughta come out and watch him one day when he doesn't know you're there."

"What?"

"Well, I can't have him out there showin' off to impress you and if he knows you're watchin' him that's exactly what he'll be doin'." He shook his head. "I don't think we ever grow out of that phase, Belle. Hell, I've been with Charlie for several years now but if she's around and I know it you can bet I'm gonna be showin' off for her."

Isabel rolled her eyes and stood up. "All right, I don't need anymore insight into the male psyche. I'm going home and I'll talk to you later."

Kyle braced his weight on his right leg and watched her cross the room and open the door that she had slammed not too long ago. He controlled his expression when she turned back to look at him.

"Thanks for the pep talk."

He waved her off. "Get outta here."

"You and Charlie should come by for dinner one night this week."

"Sounds good. We'll give you a call."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was stretched out on the couch with Dante sleeping on the floor beside him, his gray eyes staring at the television without seeing anything that was going on. He had briefly considered going after Isabel when she had taken off several hours earlier but had decided to let her come to him when she was ready. He wasn't so dense that he didn't know why she was upset with him but he really felt like she should have given him a chance to explain before storming out.

He had been angry at first but as the hours had passed and he had cooled down and thought about it he had realized that she was scared that he would get hurt or worse. He knew the job he wanted was dangerous but it was challenging and he felt so alive when he was out on the field.

He had to consider how to approach her when she came back, well aware that if it wasn't handled the right way the entire thing could blow up in his face. Her fears were valid and he knew that they stemmed from the 'accident' that had stolen ten years of his life – a fact that had been driven home when he had turned the stereo on earlier to break the silence. He had been surprised to hear what was obviously a country and western song coming through the speakers but he hadn't bothered to change the station. He hadn't realized it was a CD until the song had faded into silence and moments later began again. The fact that it was set to play continuously made him stop and listen to the words and it had broken his heart as he realized that she had the stereo set to repeat the song over and over. The words from the chorus were stuck in his head and he wondered once more what had happened between them the day of the accident. It was the one thing that she had refused to talk about with him while they had been in New York and he hadn't brought it up again. He rubbed his hands over his face as he thought about the words to the song.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Had he walked away from her that day?_ he wondered. If the words of the song she had chosen to play repeatedly were to be believed then whatever had happened between them had caused him to leave and she somehow felt responsible for it. He lifted his head to glance in the direction of the front door when he heard the key in the lock and a few moments later Isabel passed by the entrance to the room. He was glad he had switched the stereo off in favor of the television before she had come home; he didn't want to get into another argument before the current one was settled. He wasn't even sure he was ready to bring it up again any time soon; the last time she had withdrawn and retreated into herself for several days.

Isabel wandered into the living room and leaned against the doorframe when her gaze settled on the man lying on the couch. She knew he was waiting for her to speak first, certain that he was going to take his cues from her this time.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Alex turned the television off and dropped the remote on the coffee table but stubbornly kept his gaze focused on the now dark screen.

"It's just… Search and Rescue is dangerous, Alex."

"I know what you're afraid of, Isabel, because I have the same fears. Don't you think it scares the hell outta me when you get sent off to protect someone and I have to stay behind and hope you're safe?" He sat up and swung his legs around so he was facing her and his feet were on the floor. "I've got an opportunity to get out there and make a difference and for once I'm excited about work." He shook his head as he stood up. "I shouldn't have come back at you the way I did before you left."

"What?"

Alex stood and crossed the room, taking her hand and leading her back to the couch. "I know you're concerned about my safety and I respect that," he said as they sat down, "but you can't expect me to hide from life." He slumped back against the cushions and pulled her with him, wrapping his arms around her. "I know you want to protect me, and I can live with that because that's just part of who you are, but I need you to understand that as much as you wanna keep me safe it can't be at the expense of livin'." He shook his head. "If I thought I could do the job you do I'd be workin' in that direction but I don't see myself doin' that."

Isabel sat up and turned to look at him. "You wanted us to work together?"

"Yeah, but I'm not cut out to do what you do. So I decided to give Search and Rescue a shot and I think I'm gonna be good at it."

"Kyle thinks you have the potential to be great," she said, settling back into his arms.

"Really?"

"Um-hmm. I went to yell at him for recruiting you and he set me straight on a few things."

"Do you remember askin' me if I was gonna be able to deal with your career?"

"Yeah."

"What'd I tell you?"

"That you were willing to give it a shot."

"Well, now I'm askin' you the same thing and I want you to give me an honest answer."

Isabel raised her head and looked at him, studying his intent expression and asking herself the very same question. She had worked Search and Rescue before so she had first-hand knowledge of the risks involved and she knew that it wasn't the most dangerous field he could have chosen. _Could she do it?_ she wondered. _Was she strong enough to stay behind and let him pursue a career that could essentially put his life at risk? A career that might take him away from her again at some point?_

Alex watched the emotions as they danced across her face, easily reading them.

"Taking a job with Search and Rescue would make it difficult for us to find time to be together. I'm already gone so much as it is and…"

"Hey." Alex tipped her chin up and smiled at her. "Lovin' you is the only thing that's been easy about our relationship."

Isabel bit her bottom lip as she considered his words. "Would you consider movin' in with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you said you've got another month and a half before you resign from your father's company but if you're gonna join Search and Rescue you'll wanna move closer… right?" She looked away, realizing that she had probably made him uncomfortable with the question. "Nevermind. It's probably too soon to ask that and besides, it's not a requirement that our people live right here."

Alex mentally kicked himself for his stupid response and knew that she was second-guessing herself now because of it. He cleared his throat and leaned closer, sliding his right hand around her neck. "You just took me by surprise, baby. I'd love nothin' more than to move in with you but not if it's gonna be too soon for you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I was thinkin' about lookin' for a place locally anyway because even though my resignation won't be final until six weeks from now it's more of a formality than anything else. I'm not really involved in anything goin' on at my dad's company and I don't intend to find myself workin' for him again." He smiled at her. "I wanted to talk to you about S&R, get your opinion, and find out what you thought about me trainin' full time."

"I wanna give you my support, Alex, but you've gotta understand that I'm terrified of losing you again."

"I know, and I can understand that fear. I'm only askin' that you give me a fair chance to show you that I can love you and do this job."

"Just promise me that you'll do your best to stay safe."

He smiled and eased her down onto the cushions, following her down and bracing his weight on his forearms. "I promise," he whispered against her lips. "Trust me, Isabel, and believe that together we're stronger than anything that we'll come up against."

"I need more convincing," she growled, pulling his mouth back down to hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex knocked on his father's front door and stepped back, waiting for the housekeeper to let him in. He had waited until Isabel had been sent out on a new assignment before agreeing to go to his father's home for dinner.

Once inside he waited in the sitting room for his father to come and greet him. He no longer felt like he belonged there and he felt like his own father was a stranger. The man had escaped prosecution due to their clients' joint refusals to file charges against him – a decision he was sure was made only because of their concern for their standing with their own clients. It was the only reason his father had been allowed to remain free and still maintain the illusion of innocence.

"Alex, you came."

He turned to face his father. "I said I would."

Charles faltered and stopped on the opposite side of the room. "You didn't bring your friend?"

"No, my _girlfriend_ is out of state on business. I intentionally put this off until I knew she wouldn't be available for dinner."

"I don't understand."

"She would've come if I had asked and I will not put her in that situation. Those people were after me because you paid Turner to manipulate programs I created. She was almost killed while protecting me from people who wanted to stop me from finishing the program because you made a deal and convinced me to go along with it."

"That's why she was there; to keep you alive." He shook his head. "Her job was to keep you alive at whatever cost was necessary – "

"Do you even hear what I'm tellin' you? She could have died."

"I don't want this to turn into an argument, Alex." Charles moved to the room's entrance and motioned for his son to follow him. "I was hoping to discuss the next program – "

"There isn't gonna be another program, Dad. I told you I was finished with this line of work. I've hardly been in the office for the past couple of months and I know you're aware that my resignation will be final on the fifteenth."

"I'm not gonna change your mind, am I?"

"No."

Charles sighed and nodded, accepting defeat. "You're happy?"

"Oh, if you only knew. She's an amazing woman and she loves me. God only knows why, but she does."

"Well, let's have dinner and you can tell me about this new job and the woman who's stolen your heart."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's too talented to waste his life searching the rubble for bodies."

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose and watched the taillights of his son's car as they disappeared into the night. He turned away from the window and looked at the man who had spoken. They had worked together for years, altering Alex's programs and selling them not only to multiple companies but also to the military.

"It's what he wants. For ten years he did everything that I asked and he was miserable. He's finally happy and I won't take that away from him."

"He's an asset that we can't afford to lose, Charles."

"You talk about him like he's nothing more than a machine."

"I'd advise you to find a way to get him back."

The warning was clear but he chose to ignore it. After everything he had done, everything he had manipulated his son into doing, he had no intention of destroying his son's happiness. No matter what it cost him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Night, Henry," Max called, waving to the security guard as he crossed the front lobby.

"Mr. Evans?"

His hand dropped from the door he had just opened and he walked over to the man's station. "What's goin' on, Henry?"

"Well, sir, I was just wonderin' if anyone had told Miss Isabel's young man that she won't be back until the end of the week?"

"I'm sure she informed him," Max said dismissively.

"Yes, sir, it's just that… well, sir, he's been in her office since early this afternoon."

Max glanced at his watch and frowned. He was going to be late for dinner with Liz and

his parents at this rate. "I'm sure he'll lock up when he leaves."

"I think he may have been hurt on his last assignment," Henry said, stopping the younger man in his tracks.

Max gritted his teeth and briefly closed his eyes as he weighed his options and contemplated how much trouble he would be in if he just left Alex there. He hadn't quite made his mind up about the man's relationship with his sister and even though they had been together for a couple of months he hadn't spent much time with them.

"He's in her office?" he asked, conceding defeat. If he left Alex there and Liz found out about it he would be in the doghouse for a long time. He set his laptop and briefcase on a corner of the man's desk and walked back to the elevator, viciously stabbing the button for the second floor and leaning back against the wall when the doors closed.

He stalked along the corridor to Isabel's office and pushed the door open to cautiously glance inside. His irritated gaze landed on Alex where he was slouched down in the leather chair behind the desk and he cleared his throat as he crossed the room.

"Let's go, Whitman," he called loudly to announce his presence to the sleeping man. He slapped the palm of his hand against the chair and was surprised when Alex barely moved at the disturbance. "Alex?" He frowned when all he got in response was a groggy and unintelligible series of mumbled words. "Alex!" He delivered a stinging slap to the man's left cheek and called his name again.

"You're not Isabel," Alex muttered finally, his gray eyes foggy from painkillers and too little sleep.

"No." Knowing what had to be done he shoved his personal feelings aside and reached for Alex's right arm. "C'mon, Alex, you need to get up; you can't stay here all night."

"I'm waitin' for Isabel," he insisted stubbornly. "She'll be here soon."

"She won't be home until the end of the week," Max said, using just enough of his powers to nudge Alex out of the chair and propel him across the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure he just got tied up at work," Liz said, smiling apologetically at her husband's parents.

"It's all right, dear," Diane assured her. "His father is the same way." She could see that her daughter-in-law wasn't pleased with Max's lack of punctuality and knew he would probably be in trouble once dinner was over and they left for the night.

Liz hurried from the room when a pair of headlights swept across the dining room window. She opened the door and stepped outside, planning to intercept Max in the driveway and have a few words with him before going inside. "Why haven't you answered your phone? I've been trying to…" The anger dissipated as soon as she saw him straighten from his hunched-over position on the passengers' side and she realized that he wasn't alone. "Alex! What happened?" she demanded as she helped him pull the other man out of the car.

"I don't know; I haven't been able to reach Kyle."

"He just got back from that S&R in Arizona didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to Alex?" Diane asked as they entered the house supporting him.

"I don't know," Max grumbled. "I'm startin' to think he's just high."

"Max!" Liz couldn't believe he had said that in front of his parents. She knew they were aware of Alex's past problem with morphine because Isabel had told her that he had insisted on telling them about it but she didn't know why Max would bring it up right now.

"What?" He straightened up from lowering Alex into a slumped position on the couch. "Henry said he's been sittin' in Isabel's office all afternoon; does that sound like normal behavior to you?"

"She won't be back until Friday." Liz frowned. "He knows that; they're planning to spend the weekend at the beach house."

"He said he was waitin' for her."

"Where's Isabel?" Alex mumbled, trying to stand up and falling back drunkenly.

"See?" Max grabbed the man's chin and forced his head up. "Look at how glassy his eyes are and tell me you don't think he's on somethin'."

Alex jerked away when the light from a nearby lamp hit his eyes and he slumped back on the couch.

A frown settled over Max's features as he stared at Alex. He had been hit with just the barest hint of a flash as he had pulled away and he leaned over the couch to grasp Alex's chin once more. "Alex, look at me," he said insistently. "I need you to focus on me."

"Can't… hurts too much… wanna sleep."

"No! Damn it, Alex," he muttered when his eyelids slid closed and he started to slide sideways. "She's gonna kill me for this."

Liz and Diane both gasped loudly when he jerked Alex upright once more and slapped him hard across the face. The gray eyes opened slowly and he stared at Max in confusion.

"Alex, can you tell me what day it is?"

"Friday." He looked around frantically, not recognizing his surroundings. "I've gotta go." He clawed ineffectively at the hands holding him still. "She's comin' in tonight; I've gotta go."

"Alex – "

"I know why you don't like me but I'm not goin' anywhere," he said defiantly.

"I never said I didn't like you," Max denied uncomfortably.

"You don't approve of me… don't think I'm good enough for your sister. Do you? It hurts her when you keep refusin' to accept that we're together; you told her in New York you'd try and you haven't. How many times have you turned her down when she invited you guys to dinner? She won't let me say anything…" He suddenly stopped speaking when he realized what he was saying. "Uh-oh."

"Alex, I really need you to try to focus on me."

"Hospital said I was fine."

"And I'm sayin' you're not, so focus on me."

"She's gonna be pissed if our weekend gets messed up because you're – "

"It's Monday, Alex; she's not comin' in tonight."

"You're lyin'." He struggled uselessly. "I'm not gonna let you come between us. Where's my phone? I've gotta call her; she gets worried if I'm late and I don't call."

"Alex, you're gonna worry her a lot more if you call her right now." He glanced over his shoulder to look at his wife. "Liz, will you please tell him what day it is?"

She gave him a look as she pushed past him, making sure he knew he was in serious trouble. "Alex, can you focus on me sweetie?" Her voice was gently coaxing as she placed her hands against his cheeks and turned his face to her. His eyes were glassy and unfocused and fear was evident in his expression. "Okay, listen to me and concentrate on what I'm saying. Do you remember your last assignment?" She continued when he nodded. "Where were you?"

"Arizona… somewhere in Arizona, I think. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right. Why were you there?"

"Umm, I don't… no, wait, someone was trapped… no, that's not right… they were missin'…" He shook his head. "I don't think I remember." He grabbed her hands suddenly, his grip desperate. "I have to talk to Isabel before I forget her again."

"This isn't amnesia like you had before, Alex," she assured him. "I think you have a concussion; Max can heal it if you'll let him."

"I won't lose her again? You're sure?"

"Positive. Now, you wanna let Max heal you so you can get plenty of rest before she gets home on Friday?"

"Okay."

"Okay." Liz smiled at him before standing up and turning around to look at her husband. "I'm gonna go get the guestroom ready and when you're finished I expect you to help him to the guestroom and I expect you to at the very least be civil. Do you understand me, Max?"

Knowing he was already in enough trouble after Alex's incoherent ramblings he just nodded and turned his attention to the injured man. He swallowed hard when he heard his mother offer to give his wife a hand with preparing the room for their guest.

"You've done it now, Son; you've managed to piss both of them off," Philip said sagely. "Why don't you put off that long talk you've got coming from your wife after you hand Alex over to her and your mother and we'll go have a talk ourselves."

"Sure, Dad."

Philip was leaning against the back wall of the house when his son joined him and he knew by the expression on the younger man's face that he knew he was in the doghouse.

Max closed the back door behind himself and dropped down in one of the cushioned deck chairs, propping his feet up on the table. He shrugged when his father raised an eyebrow in question at the uncharacteristic behavior.

"She's already mad at me; putting my feet up on the patio furniture won't make it any worse."

"Won't make it any better either," Philip countered. "You've been married long enough to know better. What's your problem with Alex?"

"He brings a lot of issues with him and I'm just not convinced that she can deal with them."

"You know what I think, Max? I think you've been your sister's protector for so long that you don't know how to let her go… you don't know how to let him take your place. I've got news for you, Son; we've already been replaced. You, me, Michael, even Kyle… Alex is the one she needs now and he's the one she's gonna turn to when she has a problem or when she has something to share." He smiled and shook his head. "We're not gonna be first in her life anymore."

"Philip, Liz is reheating dinner," Diane said from the doorway. "It'll be ready in just a few minutes."

He nodded and smiled briefly as she went back inside, whistling quietly as the door closed behind her. "You pissed your mother off worse than I thought you did. I'd advise you to find a way to deal with him, Max; if you think Liz isn't happy with your earlier behavior imagine how displeased Isabel's gonna be when she finds out how you treated him tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz was sitting on her side of the bed brushing her hair when Max finally got up enough nerve to join her in their bedroom.

"I just checked on Alex," he mumbled. "He seems to be sleepin' okay."

"That's good."

Max winced at the ice in her tone. He kept his distance and leaned back against the closed door. "Do you think I should call Isabel?"

"No. As you pointed out earlier it'll just upset her if she finds out what happened tonight and since she can't get back to him for four more days I think it'd be best if he calls her tomorrow when he's feeling a little better."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"What do you think you're doing?" Liz asked, turning from the waist when she felt him pulling the comforter back.

"Getting ready for bed?"

"Not up here you're not. You're not sleeping in this bed or doing anything else in this bed tonight… and maybe not tomorrow night either."

"Liz, honey, I can – "

"What you can do is get your things together and make yourself at home on the living room couch."

"Are you kidding?"

Liz grabbed his pillow and threw it at him, making it clear that she wasn't kidding. She turned away to finish brushing her hair while he gathered his things together and set them on the end of the bed then went to get a pair of pajamas out of his closet before picking up everything and walking out of their room without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex knew even before he opened his eyes that he wasn't in his own bed at home. He rolled over and sent up a prayer of thanks that the guestroom wasn't located on the east side of the house as he reached up to rub his eyes. His head was hurting but not badly enough to take anything for it and he was sure a hot shower would probably cause it to ease up enough that it would be close to nonexistent. He pushed himself up until he was sitting and looked up when he heard a quiet knock on the door moments before it opened and Liz stuck her head inside. 

"Hey, how're you feeling?" she asked, stepping inside and setting a stack of folded clothes on the foot of the bed.

"A little confused," he admitted. "I remember bits and pieces of last night but…" He waved a hand indicating the room. "I don't recall how I got _here_."

"Max brought you home from the office; you were disoriented and having trouble focusing. I finally reached Kyle and he said that you did get hit by falling debris on your last assignment but you were cleared at the hospital so my guess is that your head injury went undetected or was misdiagnosed and as a result it caught up with you later."

"You guys didn't call Isabel did you?" he asked.

"No, I knew you'd wanna call her yourself and if we had called and she wasn't able to talk to you she'd have been too distracted to do her job safely."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"I ran by and grabbed some clothes for you so you can take your time getting up and moving around. I've gotta get to work but Max will be home today so don't rush; just take your time."

"I should probably just go now, Liz; I don't think it's a good idea for the two of us to be left alone. He's not interested in – "

"I really don't need two of you being uncooperative, Alex. Let's just try to keep the testosterone at manageable levels, okay?" She leaned over to press a quick kiss to his forehead. "Don't scare us like that again, sweetie; I thought Diane was gonna insist on taking you home with her and Philip."

"They were here?" he asked, wincing.

"Yes, and they were very worried about you. They said to let you know that if you want them to keep Dante for a while longer they won't mind."

"No, I'll go by and pick him up this mornin'."

"All right, well, I need to get going so if you need anything just let Max know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked through the house on his way to the kitchen and took several steps back when he saw Max sitting in the living room staring at a blank television screen. He was sitting on the couch surrounded by his pillow and blankets – a dead giveaway that he had been banished from the bedroom.

He considered just getting his things together and walking out without a word but thoughts of Isabel crept past his defenses and he found himself walking into the lion's den to extend an olive branch.

"Liz said you were takin' the day off," he said, leaning against the doorframe. "Got any plans?"

"Just to set the record straight, I didn't take the day off; she called in and told my secretary that I wouldn't be in because she's pissed at me."

Alex nodded. "Well, since I've got the next few days off and Isabel's not around to distract me I was gonna go grab somethin' to eat on my way to pick Dante up and then I was thinkin' about seein' if I could finish up a project at home. I could use some help if you're interested."

Max considered the offer for several minutes before nodding and standing up. "Why don't you pick Dante up and I'll grab breakfast and meet you at… your place."

"Cool. So, I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Yeah."

Alex nodded and started to turn away but stopped. "Thanks. For last night; it would've been too much too soon for her to deal with."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what exactly are you doin' out here?" Max asked, following Alex out onto the patio.

"Isabel commented a while back that she'd like to have everybody over to hang out or to barbeque but the deck isn't really big enough for more than a few people so I told her I'd fix it for her." He unrolled a set of plans and used his coffee cup to hold down one side and a box of donuts – Max's idea of breakfast – to hold down the other side.

Max walked to the right side of the patio and frowned when he realized the steps that led up to the deck were gone. A closer look revealed that the entire deck was gone and in its place was a network of stakes and string that apparently mapped out the new deck's placement. He stepped out into the yard, careful to not get tangled up in the string as he followed the 'map' around the house.

"You're extending the deck past the master bedroom?"

Alex looked up when Max spoke. "Yeah." He shrugged. "Why?"

"She just usually prefers order to things and if you build it out past that point it's gonna be unbalanced. Not to mention the extension will go right past every one of her bedroom windows and she's pretty touchy about her privacy. Right now it goes far enough to let her use the French doors but that's it."

"You had me worried for a minute there." Alex shook his head and motioned to the plans. "You're right about the balance thing and I made sure it'll be balanced. I must've measured it half a dozen times and the right plants on the other side will even everything out. The deck will be built level with the bottom of the doors like it was before but the extension will be built higher and I'm actually putting a gate in here." He tapped one finger against the paper and Max leaned closer. "It'll keep that end of the deck private and it'll look like a wall so she can either open it or not."

"Why build that end higher?"

Alex tapped the paper once more. "Hot tub." He grinned and grabbed his tool belt. "Ready to get to work?"

"I so did not need to know that," Max muttered as he grabbed the second tool belt and followed Alex to the tarped lumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was slouched down in his chair, booted feet propped up on the corner of his desk, shooting rubber bands across the room when Maria entered their office that afternoon.

They had pulled themselves off of active field duty the week before when they had learned that she was pregnant and she knew the inactivity was driving him crazy.

"You wanna get outta here for the rest of the day?" she asked, smiling when he paused mid-launch to look at her. "I just talked to Liz who just got off the phone with your mom who said that Max is spending the day with Alex."

Shock caused him to release the tension on the rubber band and it snapped back, hitting his jaw. "Ow." He rubbed his stinging flesh and frowned. "Spendin' the day with Alex? Doin' what?"

"I don't know but they're at Isabel's place and your mom said power tools were involved so I want you to go check on them and make sure they haven't killed each other."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael gave a low whistle as he followed the new decking around the house, unaware that his four-footed enemy was hiding behind a pile of scrap wood watching and waiting for just the right moment to attack.

"Doesn't sound like they've killed each other," Kyle commented, reaching out to test the railing and finding it sound.

Music was playing loudly from speakers that had been pulled out and set on the finished part of the deck and he briefly wondered if any of the neighbors had complained about the noise yet. The sound was momentarily overridden by an electric saw and was soon followed by loud hammering as they finally found the men they were looking for.

They stepped up onto a raised section and stood there looking down at the men nailing a wide plank into place. Kyle jumped back on the next downward swing when the hammer Alex was holding came down where his foot had been just seconds before.

"Watch it, Whitman," he snapped.

"Get off my deck, Valenti."

"What?"

"Unless you've got a hammer in your hand you don't need to be standin' up there." He reached for one end of the next board Max had pulled from the stack and together they lifted it up to fit it into place and complete the next step.

"We brought pizza if you guys are at a good place to stop," Michael said when they finished nailing the board into place.

Alex glanced at his watch and quickly calculated the time difference before standing up. "Sounds like a plan." He glanced at Max as he grabbed his tee shirt off of a completed section of railing. "How 'bout you, Evans; you ready for a break?" He went on without waiting for an answer. "I'm gonna wash up real quick. Beer's in the fridge, Valenti," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight.

"You all right, Max?" Michael asked when his brother fell over and collapsed on his back.

"He's a friggin' slave driver," he complained, "and on top of that he's a perfectionist."

"What d'you expect?" Michael smirked and sat down on the top step. "He's buildin' it for Isabel."

"Well, he's killin' me in the process."

"Which you probably deserve." He nodded in the general direction of the deck behind Max. "He's extending the deck?"

"Uh-huh." Max pointed behind him. "This part of the deck will stay at the same height as the old one because of the doors and then it'll have several steps leading up to the elevated part of the deck."

Michael's eyebrows shot up. "He's buildin' out past her bedroom _and_ he's gonna build it up higher in front of the windows?" He shook his head and chuckled. "Did you tell him he's puttin' his life in serious danger by doin' that?"

"He didn't seem to be too concerned."

"I'm not concerned," Alex said from behind Michael. "Let's eat."

"You've been with Isabel long enough to know how touchy she is about her privacy," Michael said cautiously.

"You guys need to relax." Alex laughed and grabbed a slice of pizza before sitting down at the table. He shook his head when Dante spotted the food and gave up on stalking Michael in favor of taking a chance on the possibility that something would fall on the deck. "She gave me full creative license for this project so you guys can stop worryin' that she's gonna come home and flip out on me."

"They're not worried about you," Kyle snickered as he handed Alex a beer and opened one for himself. "They're worried… well, to be more specific _Max_ is worried about what she's gonna do to him when she gets home and she sees the changes you've made. See, you're safe; you can get away with stuff like this but he can't. He's sittin' over there wonderin' how much trouble he's gonna be in when she gets back and sees the changes because he's been helpin'."

"Yeah," Max agreed, "if she doesn't like it then it'll somehow end up bein' my fault."

"Okay, I realize Isabel can be intimidating but this is just ridiculous."

"Well, you are kinda pushin' it by runnin' the deck past her bedroom windows," Michael commented, leaning forward to grab another slice of pizza.

"Uh-huh. Well, since I'm not installin' the hot tub for public use I really don't see what the big deal is." Alex rolled his eyes and shifted to pull his cell phone out of his pocket when it rang. "You're just uncomfortable with the idea that your sister won't be alone in that hot tub." He grinned as he flipped his phone open and lifted it to his ear. "Hey, baby."

"I can't believe he just said that," Max hissed.

"I can't believe he gets away with callin' her baby," Michael laughed.

Alex ignored the conversation going on around him but kept an eye on Max without being obvious about it. He waited until the man had finally relaxed before he held the phone out to him. "Your sister wants to talk to you."

Michael watched Alex slowly back away from the table and knew he and Isabel were up to something. He decided it would be best to put some distance between the table and himself as well. He was considering warning Kyle when soda suddenly sprayed across the table and judging by the speed he used to get out of the line of fire Michael's warning was unnecessary.

Max was pressing a handful of napkins under his nose and glaring at Alex. "You knew she was gonna do that," he accused, his voice raspy from nearly choking on his soda. His nose was burning from the soda that had shot through it and it was making his eyes water.

Alex took his phone back and made a show of wiping it off before bringing it back up to his ear. "Isabel, the poor guy's got soda comin' outta his nose; what'd you say to him?" His eyebrows rose in surprise at her response and he shook his head as he slouched down in his chair with a grin on his face. "You did not say that." He shook his head at her question. "Because I know you better than that." He chuckled. "Now, that I believe."

"Get a room already," Kyle complained good-naturedly, kicking Alex's chair. "You're makin' the rest of us nauseous."

Alex just ignored him and continued to flirt with his girlfriend, knowing he only had a precious few minutes before she had to go.

"C'mon, Kyle, I've gotta get home an' get dinner started," Michael said as he stood. "Max, you an' Liz are gonna be at the house around seven, right?"

"Yeah."

"You won't get tied up here and forget will you?"

"Liz is already pissed at me so believe me, I won't forget."

"Uh-uh, if she's pissed at you fix it before you come over. The last time you pissed her off Maria got pissed off at me and I didn't even do anything."

"She said she was just hormonal so it wasn't my fault either," Max defended himself.

"You think unbalanced hormones once a month is hard to handle? I'm lookin' at seven or eight months of them so I don't think I'll need any help with that."

"What'd you do to piss her off?" Kyle nodded when Max didn't answer. "That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say I'll be doin' good if I live past Friday," Max muttered.

Kyle glanced at Alex and knew the man wasn't paying any attention to their conversation as he talked to Isabel. "So you're over here makin' nice with Alex because whatever you did got you in trouble with your wife and when your sister finds out what you did she'll be comin' after you too." He couldn't control the urge to laugh.

Michael shook his head at his brother's predicament; he knew Max was having a hard time letting go and he hoped for his sake he could find a way to accept the changes in their sister's life.

"We've gotta get goin'," he said again, standing up, "otherwise Maria's gonna get home first and start dinner." He grinned at his brother. "Although that might be your ticket outta the doghouse; you'll feel like crap and Liz will have to take pity on you."

"I'd rather crawl across broken glass."

Michael shrugged. "Well, depending on what you did to him you might get your wish. Isabel's pretty touchy about anyone doin' anything to him that she doesn't approve of."

"Any idea what he did?" Kyle asked as they walked around to the driveway.

"Nope, but I'm sure Maria will know the whole story by the time I get home so I'll find out then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex straightened up a couple of hours later, stretching before glancing at his watch. "I guess you probably need to get goin' so you're not late to dinner."

Max glanced at his own watch. "Yeah." He looked around at the mess they had made. "I could help you clean this up first," he offered.

Alex waved him off. "All I'm gonna do is put my tools away; I'll be back out here in the mornin' anyway."

"You're tryin' to get it done before she gets home."

"Yeah."

"You've still got a lot to do."

"It'll be worth it to see the smile on her face."

Max studied him for several minutes and found only sincerity in his expression. "Want me to bring donuts in the mornin'?"

Alex kept his surprise from showing as he shook his head. "How 'bout I make breakfast instead? Your sister's kinda spoiled me; donuts and pizza just don't cut it anymore, y'know?"

He nodded. "I'll be here around eight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is there anything I can say or do to make you more comfortable with your sister's relationship with me?"

Max lowered his arms, temporarily forgetting about the outdoor lighting he had been wiring. "What?" He looked over at Alex where he was leaning against the hot tub that had been installed the day before, his expression thoughtful as he stared out at the desert.

"She doesn't want me to talk to you about it and she's probably gonna kill me, but I'm gonna do it anyway." He turned his head to look at Max. "She's not gonna stop bein' with me just because you don't approve but you have to know how much it hurts her when you won't even try." He shook his head. "I've never gotten the feelin' that you and I were particularly close in high school but Liz seems to think you at least approved of us bein' together back then."

"No, we weren't close; you and Michael had started to hang out but I was pretty caught up in my own stuff." He balanced the tools on top of the ladder and climbed down, moving to sit on the steps facing the other man. "You used to say you'd been in love with her since the first time you saw her in grade school and I don't doubt it. She put you through hell in high school but no matter what she did you refused to give up on her; you put up with the abuse and waited for her to come to you."

"What're you talkin' about?"

"It was no secret that you liked Isabel but no one thought you actually had a chance with her and when you found out about us and finally got an opportunity to get to know her…" Max grinned and shook his head. "You scared the hell outta her, Alex, and when she gets scared she goes on the defensive. In her case that meant dating half the jocks in school…" He trailed off when Alex shook his head and smiled.

"I'm sure at sixteen or seventeen that's exactly what it seemed like she was doin' but it wasn't. At the time I'm sure it hurt like hell to see her with other guys and back then she probably didn't realize why she was really doin' it anymore than I did." He shrugged at Max's confused look. "See, I've finally got her figured out, Max. It's her way of testing me; she's gotta convince herself that I'm not goin' anywhere."

"She still does it?"

"Every once in a while she'll start feelin' a little insecure and she'll push me away just to make sure that I'll push back."

"How long is that gonna last before you – "

"As long as it's necessary; I don't want her to stop until she's confident that I'm here to stay. I'd much rather deal with her insecurities this way."

"What d'you mean?"

"Just that I don't ever want her to think she has to hide her feelings from me. I love her, Max, and I don't let a day go by without makin' sure she knows it. Sometimes I have to rely on email or a text message because our schedules are so crazy and we both hate that but until we come up with an alternative that's the way it's gonna be and we're dealin' with it."

"I heard she wasn't too happy when you decided to sign up for S&R."

"She wasn't; she refused to talk about it at first. That's the thing about Isabel though," he said with a grin, "she'll talk when she's ready. When we first started to get to know each other again I tried to force her hand a few times before I realized I wasn't gonna get anywhere with that approach."

"No," Max agreed. "She doesn't respond well to force. Or threats."

"She's definitely a woman who knows her own mind and nothing's gonna stop her from goin' after whatever she wants."

Max nodded, the warning in Alex's tone coming through loud and clear. "Isabel fell apart when Jim told us about the accident." He took a deep breath and leaned forward to brace his elbows on his knees. "She completely shut down; for months she wouldn't say a word and she'd disappear for hours at a time. It was hard to even be in the same room with her because she'd stare right through us like we weren't even there. It was like she had lost part of herself and she couldn't function without it. Lookin' into her eyes you'd think she'd lost part of her soul, they were so empty." He shuddered. "She was shattered and we were scared that she was just waitin' to die so she wouldn't have to be here alone. Kyle was the first one she let back in and she finally started to take some small steps in the right direction; he'd bully her into goin' to a movie or goin' out for dinner and to this day he's the only one who gets away with that. I don't know what would've happened to her if he hadn't been able to reach her but I do know what could've happened." He shook his head. "Mentally, emotionally… she had let go every way except physically and I think even that was only a matter of time." He glanced at Alex and was taken aback by the raw anguish in the man's eyes. "God, I'm sorry, I shouldn't – "

"Keep goin'," he whispered roughly.

"For ten years there wasn't a man in her life and if there was a problem or she had good news I was on speed dial, y'know?" He stared at his hands. "Next to Liz and my mom she's the most important woman in my life and it hasn't been easy accepting that she just doesn't need me anymore."

"Let's take that off the table right now," Alex said. "You're her brother, Max; she's never gonna stop needin' you and I fully support that. You guys kept her sane while I was gone…" He lowered his voice. "You kept her goin' and you gave her a reason to live. Me bein' part of her life isn't gonna take your relationship with her away; I have no intention of comin' between you. To be brutally honest you're the one comin' between you and Isabel. How many times have you blown her off over the past couple of months?"

Max winced. He could think of at least three times in the last couple of weeks alone that he had cut her off or declined her offer of dinner before she had even had the chance to fully extend the invitation. "Liz said you guys have plans to spend the weekend at the beach house?"

Alex shrugged and stomped one foot against the deck. "For all I know she may decide she wants to stay home and barbeque. Matter of fact if she knew you were gonna come over and hang out I can pretty much guarantee we'd go to the coast another time."

"I don't wanna ruin your weekend."

"Are you kiddin'? We don't need a beach house on the ocean to have a good weekend; all we need is to be together. She'd be ecstatic if we had the family over and if she's happy I'm happy. She's missed you but she doesn't know what else to do to make things right between you again."

"You're sure she wouldn't mind if you changed your plans?"

"Positive." He stood and stretched. "I'll call everybody and get it set up and in the meantime," he pointed at the unfinished light, "get to work. She'll be home tomorrow and we're almost finished." Alex whistled an upbeat tune as he got back to work, anticipating the look on Isabel's face when she saw her contrite younger brother on Saturday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel entered the quiet house and quickly punched her code into the keypad to keep the alarm from sounding. She dropped her bags right there in the hallway and paused a moment, listening for any movement in the house. She frowned when she didn't hear anything and after a quick walk through the house she concluded that Alex must have gone out. He hadn't been expecting her until early evening and it was only a little after noon but she was still disappointed that he wasn't home.

She carried her bags through to the bedroom and set them on the floor at the foot of the bed before reaching for a pair of Alex's khaki pants that were hanging over the footboard and folding them up. She froze when something moved just outside her window and frowned when she realized it was a leafy branch swaying lazily in the early afternoon breeze. _There had been no branches, leafy or otherwise, outside of the bedroom window when she had left for her assignment a week ago._

She gritted her teeth and dropped the folded pants on the bed as she walked to the French doors and flung them open. He had been so eager to build a new deck for her when she had expressed displeasure with the old one that she hadn't been able to say no. It hadn't been that hard to say no when he had asked her to let him design it without her input but he had been persuasive. She smiled, remembering the tactics he had employed to get her to agree, to hand control over to him, but she shook it off as she stepped outside.

Her mouth dropped open in astonishment as she stared at the elegant redwood deck. She took the three steps that led up to… her eyebrows shot up when she realized she was looking at a hot tub. Her eyes traced over the potted trees and plants he had used to create a living wall that was attractive and provided privacy.

"Does that smile mean you like it?"

Isabel whirled around at the teasing tone and smiled when she saw Alex lounging against the open French doors.

"I love it!" she exclaimed as she hurried to throw herself into his arms. She kissed him long and deep before releasing him, basking in the loving warmth that radiated out from his gray eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too," he growled, wrapping an arm around her waist and reversing their positions so she was pinned to the wall and held there by his body. "Missed you like crazy, baby." He paused a moment to enjoy the sensation of being pressed against her from chest to knee, thankful that she was almost as tall as him.

"Do you have trouble sleeping when we're apart?"

"It usually takes a while to fall asleep and I don't sleep as well." Concern flooded his features and he wondered if she hadn't been sleeping because he had been hurt on his last job. "Why? Are you havin' trouble sleepin'?"

"You know I don't need more than a couple hours of sleep but I think I've gotten used to sleeping normal hours since we've been together." She shrugged. "I'll sleep but only for a couple of hours; anything beyond that doesn't happen unless I'm with you." She easily read the concern in his gaze as he studied her. "It's not because of your last assignment, Alex. I still have my concerns, but I'm doing my best to control my need to insist that you find another line of work."

He nodded. "We could go lay down," he offered. "Take a nap?"

"How about we make love and we'll take a nap afterwards. Then we'll get up, shower, and I'll make dinner."

"I don't mind makin' dinner," Alex protested. "You just got home, baby."

"Um-hmm, and I'd like to make dinner for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How'd you get this finished so quickly?" Isabel asked as they sat on the patio after dinner, enjoying the early evening breeze.

Alex was slouched down in the chair that he had moved next to hers, his arm pulled back as he prepared to throw the ball for Dante again. The small dog barked and turned in a small circle before chasing after the ball when he threw it. "Your brother gave me a hand."

"I'm glad you and Michael get along."

"Me too, but I wasn't talkin' about him." He could feel her stare as he accepted the ball Dante dropped in his waiting hand and threw it again.

"Max helped you?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "He did a good job don't you think?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did he help you? Liz didn't make him did she?"

"No. I think he's just finally realizing that I'm gonna be part of your life and if he doesn't start accepting it he's runnin' the risk of permanently damaging his relationship with you."

"How'd you – "

"Ask him about it tomorrow."

"He's gonna be in California?"

"No, we're not goin' outta town this weekend. I thought we'd stay home and have a family barbecue tomorrow since he's decided he's ready to make an effort to accept that there's an 'us'."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was going to kill Max,_ Alex thought the next afternoon. Isabel's younger brother had agreed to show up before anyone else so he could spend some time alone with her but it was already after two and the rest of them had been there for more than an hour now.

He glanced around watching his new family as they mingled and talked among themselves. Kyle and Michael had dragged Charlie and Maria out into the backyard for a game of horseshoes while Philip and Jim had offered to man the grill and Amy had bounced back and forth between talking to Diane and flirting outrageously with Jim. His gaze finally locked on Isabel where she was in the process of wearing a path in the new deck and he mentally repeated his vow to kill her younger brother.

Diane watched him and unknowingly echoed his thoughts. Isabel had called her the night before, excited at the prospect that Max was finally coming around. She knew her only daughter was acutely aware of his absence and it was obvious that Alex knew she was upset. She couldn't help but smile when he reached for Isabel's hand the next time she passed him, putting a stop to her agitated pacing.

She was amazed at how easily Isabel settled into his embrace and she listened in on their conversation shamelessly. _It was after all the reason she had chosen this particular spot to sit,_ she mused.

"He's not coming, is he?"

Alex pressed a kiss to the top of her head when she rested her forehead against the crook of his neck. "He'll be here; he probably just got tied up with somethin'."

"Okay."

"Hey, you guys wanna do me a favor and call Satan's minion off?"

Diane's gaze shifted to her oldest son and she shook her head when she saw that Dante had sunk his teeth into the cuff of his jeans and was being dragged along behind him. Most people thought they couldn't stand each other but she knew if no one was looking they were tolerant of the other's presence. Dante released his prey at Alex's firm command then sat beside his mistress and sulked.

Isabel turned to lean back against Alex, her arms resting over his where they were wrapped around her waist. "Where's Maria?"

"Rummaging through your CD's because she wants to hear somethin' else." He shrugged. "There's no tellin' what we'll be listenin' to next."

"Any luck with the bike?" Alex asked.

Michael glanced over his shoulder at the open patio doors. "No, but I'm okay with it. I could buy one and she'd be pissed at me for a while before she just accepted it but she'd be worried every time I took it out." He shrugged again. "It's not worth havin' her worried all the time just so I can have a new toy."

Diane smiled proudly at his explanation. It had taken a long time and a lot of love and patience on Maria's part for him to become the man standing in front of her now.

"I can remember a time when he would've bought the motorcycle regardless of the consequences," Amy said as she sat down across from Diane.

"He's grown up a lot since then," Diane agreed, turning to face her daughter-in-law's mother.

Alex straightened up when he felt Isabel stiffen and he sought out the source of her distress. His eyes darkened when he saw Max and Liz step outside with Maria and he knew she must've heard them arrive. "I'll be right back, baby."

Max yelped when Alex grabbed his arm. "We need to talk," he muttered, dragging the other man around to the back of the house.

"What're you so pissed about?" Max demanded as soon as they were out of sight of the others.

"You were supposed to be here before everyone else so you could talk to her; what the hell happened?"

"I was – "

Were you delayed because of an accident? Were you injured in some way?" He nodded when Max shook his head. "No. Do you have any idea what you've put her through?"

"I can see you're not happy – "

"This isn't about me, you idiot! You hurt her again, and this is your last warning, Max; do it again and we're gonna find out which of us will be left standin' after a fight."

Isabel looked up when Alex came back around the house, his bare feet slapping against the deck. Max followed behind him at a much slower pace, having been suitably chastened by his sister's boyfriend. Alex gave her a brief kiss before quietly informing her that her brother was ready to talk and she nodded, squeezing his hand.

Alex tugged her closer when he felt her hesitation. "Hey, listen to me," he whispered. "He's ready to talk, baby. He's not gonna cop an attitude, or tell you how to run your life, or otherwise upset you; he's gonna talk to you like a civilized person because if he doesn't he'll have to deal with me. We have an agreement so let me know if he acts like an ass." He kissed her again and gave her a gentle nudge in her brother's direction.

"So, you like the new addition?" Max asked, trying to come up with something neutral to say.

Isabel walked along the deck, running her hand along the railing and admiring it again. "Alex said you were a big help."

He shrugged and waved a hand dismissively.

"He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it." She walked up the steps and sat on the edge of the hot tub.

"I tried to explain why we were late but he wasn't interested in hearin' it."

"No, I'm sure he wasn't."

"We spent quite a bit of time together this past week and I got a chance to get to know him a little better." He leaned against the railing, hands shoved deep in his front pockets as he stared at the ground. "I should've taken the time to get to know him a little better before now; I told you in New York that I'd make an effort and I didn't." He shook his head. "I should have. I didn't realize just how much he loves you until spendin' some time with him."

"Do you not remember high school, Max?"

"Yeah, but I keep tellin' you, Iz, he's not the same person he was back then."

"How would you know?" she challenged.

He winced. "I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did. You didn't even make an effort to get to know him back then, Max. I didn't realize that until just now but you didn't try then either, did you?"

"No," he admitted quietly, "I didn't. Back then I was busy with my own stuff and this time around I wasn't prepared for the changes that occurred when the two of you got so close so quickly – "

"You mean when we started sleeping together?" She hid a smile when he squirmed uncomfortably. "You were treating him like crap long before that happened."

"You were only up there for a month before you slept together."

"That's right; we _slept_ together. We didn't become lovers until we were in California."

Max held his hands up in defense. "I don't wanna hear about your first time. Please."

"We'd have to go back eleven years for that story and it's not one I'd ever tell you anyway." She laughed when his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "I know you've had a difficult time accepting my relationship with Alex but I hope you know that I don't intend to let him go."

He nodded. "I know and he made it clear that he feels the same way."

"Doesn't it mean anything to you that in the ten years that he was gone I never so much as looked at another man? Or that even with no recollection of his past he never even considered involvement with another woman?" She paused and watched him for a minute. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that we're together?"

"It's a completely selfish reason," he mumbled.

"I don't care."

"Now that you've got Alex you don't need the rest of us anymore."

"You mean I don't need _you_."

Max cringed, expecting any response but the one she gave next.

"Why would you think that? You're my brother, Max; I'm always gonna need you. That hasn't changed just because Alex and I are together. Yes, there are things that I'll go to him about, things I would've gone to you with before he came back into my life but that's only right. I know there are things we used to talk about that we don't anymore because now you talk to Liz about them." She shrugged. "It's not a bad thing and it doesn't mean that we've become obsolete to each other."

Max glanced around the deck. "I guess you won't be needin' me for help around the house now."

"No, I think Alex has that covered. I wasn't sure when he asked me to let him build the deck the way he wanted to without telling me what he was gonna do."

Max grinned. "Yeah, we warned him about that." He shrugged. "He's still breathin' so I guess you like it."

She arched one perfect eyebrow. "Guess it's good for both of you." Her expression sobered and she moved to stand in front of him. "Thank you for taking care of him while I was gone."

He shrugged again. "It was – "

"No, don't say it was nothing; it means everything that you took him home with you and made sure he stayed the night. I know you healed him and he could've just gone home but it means a lot to me that you made him stay and then offered to help him when you found out what he was doing here at the house."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz looked up when Max dropped down in the deck chair next to her, his expression puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"He made it sound like I went outta my way to make sure he was okay the night I brought him home and that I offered to help him with the deck."

"He's trying to help you salvage your relationship with her," she explained.

"By lyin' to her?"

"No, by makin' you sound like the man I know you are," she whispered, leaning close to kiss him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything okay?" Alex asked when Isabel joined him where he was sitting at the table with Diane and Amy. He had been debating who had the best offense in the NFL with Philip, Michael, Kyle, Charlotte, and Jim when her hand had settled on his shoulder, drawing his attention from the heated discussion.

Isabel settled in his lap and rested her left arm across his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Of course I do… but why?"

She smiled secretively and shook her head. "You just are," she said mysteriously.

"Okay." He shoved his confusion aside and went back to debating football while she engaged in the baby conversation going on between the other half of the group.


	15. Chapter 15

"I've been waitin' for Greg to get back in town so you could meet him," Alex said, his voice filled with excitement. "My dad just told me he's here."

Isabel had to smile at his exuberance and hurried to keep up with his long-legged stride to avoid being dragged along behind him. She bumped into him when he stopped suddenly and started talking a mile a minute to a man that she couldn't quite see. Alex's father had invited all of them to his home for a gathering to celebrate the finalized product being shipped off to their largest client and his son's official resignation from the company. He had refused to attend at first but she had spent most of the evening convincing him that he needed to do this one final thing to formally end things with the company and his father. It looked like they had quite a large turnout and she recognized a lot of the people she had seen so far; people who were reluctant to see him leave but supportive of his decision to move on to something that would make him happy.

She glanced up when Alex tugged on her hand and she came face to face with the man he was so eager for her to meet. He was so busy making introductions that he missed the look of recognition that passed between them.

"Alex, buddy, you didn't tell me you're seein' your old girlfriend."

"You guys know each other?" Alex asked, frowning.

"We're old friends, aren't we, Isabel?" The tall, dark-haired man took a step forward and held his hand out.

Alex frowned when Isabel took an involuntary step back, putting him between her and the man he had just introduced her to. As much as his male ego was getting a kick out of being used as protection against the perceived threat her behavior was too out of character for him to enjoy it.

He had hoped that they would hit it off because Greg Johnson was like family and in some ways he had been closer to him than he had his own father. But seeing her reaction to him had Alex reconsidering that thought; she wasn't the type of woman who backed down from anyone and he knew he had to get to the heart of the issue.

"We were actually on our way out but I wanted to see you before we left," Alex said, reaching back to take one of Isabel's hands. He controlled the urge to turn around when he felt the tremors running through the fingers that gripped his tightly. "You've got my new number, right?" He nodded at the other man's affirmative response. "Give me a call later; let's get together for drinks."

"Sounds good." Greg reached out with the obvious intention of touching Isabel's arm but was forced to drop his hand when Alex shifted just enough to block him. "Maybe Isabel can join us." His smile was predatory and his eyes turned calculating as his gaze raked over the woman using the younger man as a shield.

"She's on her way out of town."

"Too bad," he drawled. "I'll see ya later, kid."

As soon as they had been left alone Alex turned to face Isabel, meeting her troubled gaze head-on. "How do you and Greg know each other?"

"It's really not important."

"Not important? I finally get to introduce you to someone who has been important in my life and your behavior borders on outright terror; now what is going on? If he's done somethin' to you I need you to tell me so I can make sure it doesn't happen again."

Isabel choked back a hysterical laugh and searched the room for the nearest escape.

"Do I need to confront him directly?"

Her gaze shot to him and she shook her head. "No. You have to stay away from him, Alex; he's dangerous."

"But you're not gonna tell me why, are you?" He nodded. "Fine. Maybe I'll ask your brothers."

"No! Leave them out of this. I don't want them anywhere near him."

"Then you tell me why you're so afraid of him."

"I can't," she whispered finally, shaking her head miserably.

_But she wanted to._ Alex was sure of that.

"Just leave it alone, Alex. Please."

He studied her for several long, interminable minutes before shaking his head negatively. "No. Anything that gets this kinda reaction outta you needs to be handled and that won't happen if I drop it." He reached out to her, framing her face in his hands. "And I don't think you really want me to drop it."

"You don't know what I want," she snapped, torn between anger that he wouldn't let it go and fear that he would pursue the truth until he found it and she would lose him. Her expression must have revealed more than she intended to because his next words hit too close to her biggest fear.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Isabel. God, don't you get that yet? I know I'm still missin' some pretty big patches of my memory and there are still some dark spots where you're concerned but none of that changes how I feel about you right now, in the present. We've been together for several months and even now you won't tell me what went down between us that day. I think you're terrified that if you tell me what happened I'll finally remember and I'll leave you."

"I have to go."

He shoved his clenched fists into his pockets and nodded tightly. "You're gonna have to stop runnin' eventually, Isabel."

"You don't understand!" she cried in frustration.

"And until you explain it to me that probably won't change."

"I'm not getting into this with you. Not here and not now."

"Probably not ever." He shrugged at her icy glare. "There's no point in lyin' to each other is there? You have no intention of – "

"You have no idea what you're asking."

"I'm askin' you to trust me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle frowned when movement caught his attention and he saw Isabel hurrying from the room. He turned to look for Alex and spotted him a few moments later as he worked his way through the crowd of well-wishers to join him.

"Kyle, I need to talk to you," he said by way of greeting. He nodded in Charlotte's direction but quickly turned his attention back to the other man. "You know what happened between me an' Isabel."

"Alex, I can't – "

"I'm not askin' you to break her confidence; all I want to know is if Greg had anything to do with it."

"Who?"

"Greg Johnson; I just introduced them and found out that apparently they already know each other."

"I don't know…" He turned to follow Alex's outstretched hand when he pointed at a man and he frowned when recognition set in. "What's that low-life doin' here?"

"He's been part of my family since the accident." Alex shook his head. "We're getting off track; what'd he do to her and how is it connected to what happened that day?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone and that includes you."

Alex's frustration with the entire situation grew as he ran into yet another barrier that kept him from remembering.

"Okay. Look. At least tell me if he…" Alex winced at the thought that had been plaguing him since seeing her reaction. "When she saw Greg she moved so I was between them; that's the first time I've ever seen her back down from anyone. It wasn't the reaction of a woman bein' faced with someone she just doesn't like for whatever reason. She's afraid of him and it wasn't just an emotional response. I need to know what he did to her, Kyle."

" I know what leap you've already made and I can assure you that it never went that far."

"But it went far enough." Alex paused. "Her brothers don't know, do they?"

"No."

"But she told you."

"If she had told them do you think he'd still be breathin'? She didn't tell them because they wouldn't have let him get away with the way he treated her and she knew they wouldn't consider the risk to themselves if they – "

"But she told you," Alex repeated pointedly.

"Yeah, because on the third anniversary of what we thought was your death she got totally hammered and told me. When I confronted her about it the next day she begged me to leave it alone. You think I didn't wanna track him down and drag him out to the desert where no one would find the body?" Kyle shook his head. "Trust me, Alex, he deserved it and it sure as hell would've made me feel better but it would've just made it difficult for her."

"You're sure he didn't… I mean… she told you – "

"Alex, relax," Kyle ordered. "Don't let your imagination run away with you. Just go talk to her and see if you can get her to tell you what happened."

"Any suggestions?"

"Just do whatever it is you do; she responds to that. She didn't make a conscious decision to tell me and we've never really talked about it again but she needs to talk about it with someone of her own free will and unless I miss my guess that's you."

"I need to go talk to my dad first."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles Whitman made his excuses and stepped away from the small group of people he had been talking to when his son motioned to him from several feet away.

"Alex? Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned by his son's worried expression.

"We need to talk, Dad. Privately."

He nodded. "Let's go back to the study."

Charles watched his only son as he closed the door behind them, wondering what had happened to cause his agitated state.

"I need to know how Greg got involved with our family."

"Greg? What does he have to – "

"Dad, please, just tell me."

"I ran into him after we moved here and he recognized me from back home so we got together for a drink and he told me he had been working on a geological survey in the area." He shrugged. "He was planning to move here to work for a local company and he didn't know anyone in the area so I invited him to come by anytime and he accepted my offer. He went to the hospital with me once and he started spending a lot of time with you… I know you don't remember much from those first few months because of the medications the doctors had you on but you were angry about everything and you didn't want anything to do with anyone. He kept coming back despite your hostility towards him and as time passed the two of you got closer and you began to look forward to his visits. I don't really know what else I can tell you."

"Do you have any idea what he really does for the company he works for? Or why he travels all the time?"

"He's an undercover government agent." Charles shrugged. "What is this all about, Alex?"

"An undercover government agent." Alex chuckled humorlessly and nodded. "I don't think his meeting with you was accidental; I think he was sent here to keep an eye on me and working his way into the family was just a bonus."

"Why?" he asked carefully. "I thought everyone involved in the attempt on your life had been apprehended?"

"I don't know if he was involved with that or not. All I know is his sudden appearance here couldn't have been a coincidence."

"Are you sure you're not just being paranoid? The last few months have been rather stressful and – "

"Dad, I'm not imagining the way he looked at Isabel earlier or the way she reacted to it; there's history there and I've got a feelin' that it didn't just involve her it involved me."

"Then this is about Ms. Evans?" Charles observed his son's reaction, noting the angry flush that crept into his cheeks. "Son, if this is just jealousy… Greg is a single man and he likes to play the field. I'm sure he was just – "

Alex stared at his father in disbelief. "You're defending him? Have you heard a single thing I've said? This isn't about jealousy; the way he looked at her wasn't the way a man looks at an attractive woman." Alex shook his head and leaned back against the desk. "Look, don't say anything to Greg, okay? I've gotta talk to Isabel and find out what's goin' on before I bring it up with him; I don't wanna approach him until I've got all the facts straight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isabel, I'm home," Alex called as he closed the front door behind him and locked it. He shrugged out of his jacket and brushed his right hand over his hair, dislodging the small droplets of rain that had fallen on him as he ran from his car to the house. He hung his jacket up and turned to set the alarm before leaning back against the wall, rubbing his eyes tiredly and wondering how he was supposed to handle the sensitive situation that he found himself in.

He pushed away from the wall when he realized that she hadn't responded to his greeting and set off through the house in search of her. He heard the rain bouncing off of the patio before he entered the living room and her voice cut through the darkness just as his hand found the light switch.

"Leave it off. Please." Her voice was ragged as she issued the request.

Even though his eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness it took him a few moments to locate her where she was sitting on the floor near the open French doors. He started to cross the room but stopped when she spoke again.

"Don't. I can't tell you what happened that day if you're anywhere near me."

Alex nearly forgot to breathe when her statement registered with him. "Okay," he said slowly. "I'll stay over here if you think that'll make it easier on you."

"I pushed you away… it's my fault you took off that day – "

"What happened to me wasn't your fault, Isabel. You're not the one who ran me off the road and stole ten years of my life."

"You wouldn't have been on the road in the first place if we hadn't gotten into a fight. I told you to leave, Alex… I told you to leave and never come back."

"Regardless of what you told me to do you're not at fault for what happened to me." He sat down on the couch and leaned back, stretching his arms out along the back. "Why'd you tell me to leave?"

"Because if you had stayed he would've hurt you," she whispered roughly.

"Who? Greg?"

"His name isn't Greg… at least it wasn't back then. His name was Grant Sorenson and he was a… he was dangerous." She took a deep breath. "He was a threat to you and everyone close to me."

"So you ran me off to protect me and you think I'll what? Hate you for it?"

Isabel leaned her head back against the wall and stared at the rain as it hit the patio and bounced back up in the air before falling to the ground and mixing with the puddles already there. She had known the time had come to talk, known that he wasn't going to continue to accept the lines she had drawn. She also knew it wasn't fair to expect him to respect those lines when she wouldn't give him an explanation for them.

"I do think I need to know what happened that day but if you're not ready to talk about it I can wait, Isabel," he said. "If it's too much right now…" He shook his head. "I'm not goin' anywhere; my stayin' isn't contingent upon you tellin' me what I want to know."

"Let me get this out, Alex. Please."

"All right."

"Grant started coming around a few months before graduation and I was so desperate to have a normal life… to be with someone who didn't know everything about me…" She reached up to brush the tears on her cheeks away.

"You wanted to get away from everyone and everything that represented what you had started to resent about yourself."

She nodded, not realizing that he couldn't see it in the darkness. "I didn't want to hurt you but I needed space and time and you were reluctant to give me either at that point because you felt like I was pulling away from you. I used that against you and broke up with you; I told you I needed to feel normal and that I was at a place where I just couldn't be with anyone. You refused to believe me and you hung on as long as you could but then he showed up and I started flirting with him right in front of you; I thought that would be enough for you to finally decide you were finished with me but even that didn't do the trick. You backed off and let me make a fool of myself with Grant, waiting patiently for me to come to my senses. After a while he started to push me for a physical relationship but I wasn't interested so he started to get more insistent. That's when I realized what a mistake I had made and I immediately ended things with him."

Alex controlled the smile in his voice. "But you didn't come running back to me."

"No. I was so embarrassed at first that I couldn't even bring myself to face you but you started coming around and you knew something wasn't right… you were determined to find out what was wrong but I wouldn't tell you so you kissed me."

"The flashes," he guessed.

"We had already established that connection but it was so unexpected that I didn't have time to block them." She shook her head and shivered when a cool breeze blew through the open doors. "I didn't want you to know because I knew you'd be upset and you were… boy, you were. I tried to talk you out of going after him but you wouldn't listen and you went out to the site where he was working and got into it with him."

"Didn't walk away from it so easily, huh?" he asked when she fell silent.

"No, and you wouldn't let me heal you because you were afraid that he would see you without a mark on you and start asking questions."

"We got back together after that?"

"Yeah, and we were doing great until the day after prom. My parents were gone for the day and my brothers were out with Liz and Maria so I was home alone when Grant came by. I wasn't expecting anyone and I thought you had just decided to come by earlier than we had talked about so I opened the door and he pushed his way in."

Alex heard the tremor in her voice and it took everything he had to respect her wishes and remain on the couch when he wanted to go to her, take her in his arms, and never let her go again. But he knew he had to let her get it out no matter how painful it was for her to tell it or for him to hear it.

"I told him to get out but he wouldn't… he kept… touching me… and telling me how things could be between us if I'd just give him the chance he deserved. I threatened him; told him my brothers would be home soon and you would be with them… He just laughed and pulled a gun out of his pocket… said that he'd kill all of you if I didn't cooperate. I was so scared of him that I couldn't even use my powers and it would've been too easy for him to do what he was threatening so I did what he told me to do."

He leaned forward just enough to brace his elbows on his knees so he could hear the whispered words she was struggling with.

"He told me that if I really cared about you I'd end things with you before you got hurt. I refused at first but it's like that only encouraged him; he sat down right in my parents' living room and described in detail how he would kill every one of you if I didn't do exactly as he said." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "You got there a couple of hours later and when he answered the door you immediately went into protective mode and demanded to know what he was doing there. You wouldn't believe me at first so I told you every horrible thing I could think of so you'd leave… the things I said were designed to make you leave but it wasn't working… so I did the only thing I knew of that would convince you." She closed her eyes against the memory. "I kissed him and I let him maul me right in front of you." She shook her head in an effort to dislodge the distasteful memory. "I wasn't expecting your response though I suppose I should have."

"I tried to stop you."

"You shoved Grant away and punched him then you started arguing with me… it took everything I had to hold up my end of the argument and in the end it worked. I used everything I could think of against you… things that were private, things that you had told me in confidence… the things I said to you were reprehensible, Alex, and at one point I was sure you were about to slap me…" She forced back the sob that threatened to choke her so she could continue. "When you realized what you were getting ready to do you backed away from me and you ran from the house. I had never seen you so angry or so hurt and it was because of me… I betrayed you… and you… well, you didn't die but I thought you did… and you probably hated me up until the moment you were forced into that accident."

"I'm sure you're right that I was angry, hurt, and felt betrayed, but I sincerely doubt I hated you. One of these days I'm gonna remember that day and when I do I'm gonna be able to tell you with absolute confidence that I never hated you."

"I hope so."

"How much longer did Grant hang around after I left?"

"Not long. He said he'd be back later to pick up where we had left off and a few hours after that Kyle's dad came by and told me about the accident. Grant showed up the day before the funeral and said that he had received a new assignment and he would be leaving but that he'd show up when I least expected it. Then he asked me how sure I was that your death was an accident." She reached up to brush away a fresh wave of tears. "Because it was always possible that what I had said to you had been enough to push you over the edge… or maybe it hadn't been a suicide or an accident at all… he told me to remember what had happened to you because it could happen to anyone close to me if I told anyone what he had done."

"Which is why you didn't want Kyle to do anything when he found out."

"It wasn't worth the risk; if he had told Max and Michael what Grant had done there's no way he would have gotten away with it. I knew Kyle would back off if I asked him to but nothing I could've said would've made them drop it."

"He shouldn't have dropped it."

"Alex, it wasn't worth – "

"That bastard got away with treating you like some – "

"It's in the past; there's no reason to drag it up now."

"Do you remember your reaction to Grant just a few hours ago? That's all the reason I need to drag it up because he's not gonna get away with the way he treated you. I won't stand by and let him get away with it. You've had to live with that shadow hangin' over you for more than ten years now and that's too long to go with that kinda guilt. Fine, we fought about him, but it's obvious that I wasn't the only one who suffered for it and it still doesn't make you responsible for that accident. It seems awful convenient how that all went down."

"What do you mean?"

"One of the things I've remembered is my complete predictability at times and anytime we got into a fight I always drove out to the old stone quarry. There isn't a better place in Roswell to run someone off of the road than the cliffs above the quarry and the timing on that accident was planned to take place right before my dad completed the program he was working on."

"You think the thing with Grant was staged to get you out at the quarry that day?"

"It would make sense. Why else would he have suddenly been reassigned somewhere else which just coincidentally put him in the same area my dad had moved us too?" He paused. "Why would he have gone to so much trouble to stake a claim on you and then just suddenly leave you alone? Don't get me wrong; I'm glad he dropped it because if he had taken things any further…" He shrugged. "Now he'll make it out with just a severe ass whipping as opposed to – "

"Alex, you can't – "

"I can and I will." He stood and crossed the room to join her, nudging her with one knee and easing down behind her when she shifted forward to give him room. "I know you're afraid of what could happen to me and ten years ago maybe he could take me but I'm a grown man, Isabel, and I can take care of myself." His raised knees bracketed her body and his arms came around her, pulling her back against his chest. "What he did to you was wrong and I will be taking that up with him."

"I don't want anything to happen to you; I just got you back and I don't think I could survive losing you again."

"Trust me to handle this, Isabel."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Alex," she denied quietly.

"You're scared that he'll hurt me." He pressed a kiss against her neck where it met her shoulder and linked his fingers through hers. "I understand your fear, baby, but look at it from my position, okay? He crossed a line that no man should cross and he crossed that line with the woman I love."

"I'm sorry."

Alex's heart broke at her shattered tone and he held her tighter as her body shook with emotions that she had repressed for so long. She twisted around to wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face against his chest, her fingers clenching in his shirt as her warm tears soaked his flesh.

"It wasn't your fault, baby," he whispered, his lips against her ear. He lifted one hand to slide under her hair and wrap around her neck, massaging the tense muscles under his fingers. "I can understand why you did what you did and I don't blame you for what happened to me… even if I had remembered what went down that day I don't think I would've hated you… I don't think I would've been capable of that even at seventeen."

He held her for hours, until the rain had stopped falling, the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon, and she finally fell into an exhausted sleep, clinging to him as if she were afraid that even in sleep he might disappear.

He rubbed his hands over her arms when a cool, damp breeze blew through the still-open doors and she started to shiver. Blinking against the bright rays of sunlight as they made their way over the patio wall to illuminate the room, he shifted around so he could get his feet under him to stand up with her in his arms. He winced and leaned back against the wall as he shook his legs out one at a time to get the pins and needles out before he took a couple of tentative steps. Once he was sure he was capable of carrying her without his legs giving out and possibly dropping her he used one foot to close the French doors and push the lock with his elbow. Shifting her slightly to free up one hand he pushed one of the curtains aside and punched in the code to set the alarm for the doors then turned to go down the hall to the master bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stared at the open file on the computer screen in disbelief. He had discovered upon returning from New York that his father was involved in some very questionable ventures but this went beyond anything he would have thought his father capable of doing. He opened up the next file and scanned through the attached documents and schematics.

He looked up when the door opened and he saw his father standing in the doorway, his expression disapproving as he looked at his son sitting behind his desk and going through his personal files.

Charles knew what Alex was looking at as soon as he saw the disappointment and disapproval on his son's face. Security had alerted him when they had discovered that the system was being accessed without the proper security clearance or authorization codes.

"What're you looking for?"

"How much do you really know about the man who calls himself Greg Johnson, Dad?" He slammed his fist down on the desk, causing the keyboard to bounce a couple of times before becoming stationary once more. "Tell me the truth this time; don't give me that BS story you gave me last night either. Between what I heard from Isabel and what I'm seein' here in your personal – "

"She was involved with Greg?" Charles wasn't above using the woman to take his son's attention off of him or the situation. "I had no idea."

"No, she was not involved with him!" Alex shouted, his face red with anger. He calmed as he realized what his father was trying to do and he forced his fingers to uncurl and relax. "You've known all along who he is and you allowed him to get involved in my life… hell, you basically allowed him to control my life! According to this almost all of the programs I've created have been altered and used for weapons systems! How could you do that?"

"Alex, you were never opposed to your programs being used in – "

"I wasn't opposed _after_ the accident – " He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "What am I sayin'? There was no accident; the entire thing was well-planned and staged and if my guess is correct, _Grant_ – " He saw the surprise in his father's eyes. "That's right, Dad, I know who he is. If my guess is correct he was involved in the severe beating I took after I was run off the road and when his people found out I had amnesia he was sent in to control the situation and ensure – with your help, of course – that I cooperated and completed all of those programs."

"We don't know that he was involved in the beating – "

"Did you know what he intended to do with the programs you had altered?" He nodded when his father stared at him wordlessly. "Thanks, Dad, that's all I needed to know." Alex stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his khaki pants. "We have nothin' left to say to each other; don't ever try to contact me again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight and her hand froze in the process of sliding her sunglasses on when her gaze landed on the man slouched against the black and chrome Harley-Davidson parked in front of the building. It didn't matter how many times she saw him decked out in denim and riding leathers he took her breath away every time.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me when you show up here dressed like that?" she growled, kissing him. She didn't break the kiss until their hearts were pounding and they were both breathless. She felt his hands settle at her waist as he pulled her closer and she reached up to pull his sunglasses off. "What happened?" she asked, seeing the look of sadness in his eyes.

"I don't wanna ruin – "

"Alex, what did he say to you?" She hated that his father was still causing him pain and there was nothing she could do about it. She balanced his sunglasses on the tank and placed her hands against his cheeks. "Tell me," she whispered insistently.

"He knew who Grant was the whole time." He forced a small smile and took her hands in his. "I really don't wanna talk about this right now." He twisted from the waist up and reached behind him before turning back to face her, a single red rose held in his hand. "I made reservations at a bed and breakfast in a little town in Vermont for this weekend and I was hopin' you'd be able to get away."

Isabel accepted the rose he held out to her, bringing the soft petals up to brush against her nose as she inhaled its scent. "Yes, and thank you." She leaned against him and rested her right arm around his neck as she kissed him again. "You know how much I love the Harley but Vermont would be an awful long ride."

Alex chuckled and pulled back just enough to smile at her as he shook his head. "No, we've got flight reservations for that and we'll leave tomorrow afternoon. I thought we could take a ride out into the desert and do some stargazing." He brushed his lips against hers again. "And maybe, if the mood's just right we'll spread a blanket out under those same stars and make love until the sun comes up."

Isabel arched one perfect eyebrow. "_If_ the mood's right?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Well, I didn't know if you'd be interested since we'd be outdoors." He winced. "I didn't wanna assume – "

"Please assume." She leaned back in his arms and allowed her gaze to sweep over him, her dark eyes simmering with barely-contained desire. She felt heat spike in her own body when his appraising gaze raked over her with appreciation and she recognized the hungry look in his gray eyes. "And, Alex?"

"Um-hmm?"

"Make it soon."

"Soon. Right, let's go." He stood and turned, throwing his right leg over the seat and settling in before holding his hand out to her. Her hand rested in his for balance and he felt her slide into place behind him, her body automatically molding itself to his. Her arms slid around his waist, the rose still in her hand as her chin came to rest on his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered, her lips against his ear and she smiled when she heard him return the sentiment. She knew he was trying to outrun the knowledge of who and what his father was and that he would have to face it soon enough so she vowed that she would make him forget even if it was only for one night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex rang the doorbell and stepped back to look at the sprawling one-story house that Michael and Maria called home. The exterior had a rustic appearance that set it apart from the other houses in the neighborhood. It sat on a large, beautifully landscaped lot in a corner of the cul-de-sac with an attached garage and a large backyard that was surrounded by a high privacy fence.

"Hi, Alex," Liz greeted as she pushed the screen door open and waved him inside. "Maria's in the kitchen getting lunch ready." She laughed when he paused with one foot over the threshold and grabbed a handful of his shirt to pull him the rest of the way in. "Don't worry, she didn't actually cook anything. We ordered Chinese; she's just putting everything on plates."

He released a sigh of relief and followed her into the kitchen. He had been introduced to Maria's cooking earlier that month and it was an experience he hoped to never repeat.

"So, what's on your mind, Alex?" Maria asked once they had settled at the table to eat. "You sounded pretty serious when you called and asked to talk to us."

"Well, the past couple of weeks Isabel's been havin' trouble sleepin' but when I ask about it she just clams up."

"Does she have trouble actually getting to sleep or is it more like she's having trouble staying asleep?" Maria asked.

"Both."

"And up until recently that hasn't been a problem?" Liz set her fork down and looked at him expectantly.

"No, and that's what I don't understand." He was frustrated with the situation and it was evident in his voice. "Normally she's very relaxed after we…" He scratched his neck self-consciously and looked down at his plate.

"You can say it, Alex," Maria assured him, amused by his behavior. "We're all adults here; we know what goes on between a woman and a man."

"Okay, well, she's normally very relaxed after we make love and she doesn't have any trouble fallin' asleep but here lately she's tense and edgy."

"Has she been physically distant after making love?" Liz asked. "Is she maintaining a hands-off policy when she's trying to go to sleep?"

Surprise flickered in the depths of his gray eyes. "Yeah. How'd you… it's alien related, isn't it?"

"Yes and no. She's having nightmares, Alex."

"Well, that's ridiculous. I've had nightmares and she's never reacted this way before."

"Because it's completely different when they have nightmares." Maria leaned forward and rested her elbows on the edge of the table. "You can get pulled into her nightmares simply by touching her while she's having one. We've both had the same problem with Michael and Max and our theory is that because of our connection to them it's easier to cross that barrier."

"You don't think it could happen with someone else?"

"We know it won't. Kyle had the misfortune of waking Michael from a nightmare once and the only connection that happened was when Michael's fist connected with Kyle's face."

"So, it's exclusive between couples?"

"It seems to be." Liz reached for her soda and took a drink. "The first time Max started displaying the behavior you're describing I thought he was having second thoughts about us being together. I had no way of knowing he was having nightmares because they internalize; they don't show any outward signs of distress the way we do."

"Okay. So, how do I fight that?"

"I waited until Michael was asleep and then I touched him. It's definitely a weird feeling and it's beyond intense. I mean, you're basically navigating their subconscious and if you think your own dreams and nightmares are strange wait until you've experienced someone else's. Anyway, he was pissed when he woke up and realized what I had done; he slept on the couch and wouldn't talk to me for three days."

"Max wasn't any better," Liz admitted. "He moved out for a week and wouldn't talk to me. He still doesn't like it when we connect during a nightmare but he's learned to accept that I can't just let him suffer alone."

"Michael's the same damn way." Maria shook her head in exasperation. "But he knows better than to try and hide it from me when the nightmares start. It was really bad after I was shot last year."

Alex chuckled. "I was surprised to see that your house is so open." He shrugged at her questioning look. "I kinda expected a fortress… armed guards, large dogs…"

"Oh, he tried to pull that crap so I had to put my foot down and make him see that we couldn't live like that."

"I don't believe you."

"No, it's true. I couldn't convince him that we didn't need all of those security measures so I had to compromise. The glass in every single window and door in the house is bulletproof but at least I didn't end up with armed guards and Rottweiler's running around the property."

"But Michael's not a dog person."

Maria chuckled. "No, but if he'd had his way there'd be a security fence around the perimeter and guard dogs. Trust me, my husband would've made the sacrifice if I had let him."

"So, this isn't where it happened?"

"No. We bought the house not long after I got out of the hospital. He had a hard time dealing with it and when I realized he couldn't even walk into the apartment I knew we had to find another solution. Luckily we had already started looking at houses before the shooting and when I suggested maybe we should look at a few more he jumped on it." She shook her head. "Now if I could just convince him to stop carrying the reminder around we'd have it made."

"The bullet?"

"Um-hmm. I've tried to make him get rid of it but he won't; he insists on carrying it with him everywhere he goes."

"Maybe he needs the reminder," Alex said, remembering his conversation with Michael on that very subject.

"No one needs a reminder like that."

"Have you ever considered that maybe it's not a bad thing? Maybe it's to remind him just how quickly he could lose everything. Or that life shouldn't be taken for granted… and neither should you."

Maria stared at him, shocked. "He's talked to you about it." She shook her head when he shifted uncomfortably. "No, I'm glad he's talked to you, I'm just surprised."

"Common ground," he said quietly. "Okay, let's get back to the nightmares."

"Do you have any idea what's causing them?" Liz asked.

"What d'you mean?"

"Usually something happens that sets them off and until you figure out what it is and confront her about it they probably won't stop."

"She's right," Maria agreed. "Has anything happened recently that she's had a hard time with?"

"She finally told me what happened the day of my '_accident_'. I know she's scared that I'm gonna remember the events of that day and when I do everything I felt will come back and she'll lose me again."

"So, it didn't trigger any memories when she told you?"

"Not a single one." He stared at the wall for several minutes before looking at them. "How do I convince her I'm not goin' anywhere?"

"I don't know that you're gonna win that one with an argument no matter how good it is. The only way to convince her is for her to see that you're not going anywhere."

"I'm with Maria on that one. I'd concentrate on the nightmares first if it were me; she needs to know that you can deal with them."

"Has she gotten to the point where she's sleeping on the couch?"

Alex snorted. "We got into it when she pulled that nonsense and I carried her right back to bed. I told her straight up that I wasn't gonna put up with that."

The women exchanged an impressed glance.

"You're absolutely certain that the connection will establish itself just by touchin' her?"

"As long as the nightmare's already in full swing."

"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle glanced at Isabel when she shifted again. She had been fidgety since they had met for lunch, unable to remain still for any significant length of time. "Why don't you just tell me what's goin' on, Belle," he suggested before taking another bite of his steak. He shook his head when she started to protest. "Don't tell me it's nothin' either; you're jumpy and you only get like that when you're not sleepin'."

"You don't know as much as you like to think you know," she said, annoyed with his know-it-all tone.

"Which nightmare is it?"

She had known he wasn't going to buy it. "The same one I've been having for years."

"And you don't want him to know what happened that day so you're sleepin' on the couch."

"No, I'm not." She rolled her eyes and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest when he just looked at her. "I intended to but Alex woke up and realized I wasn't in bed and came looking for me. I think he's been spending too much time around Michael because he's suddenly gone all alpha-male on me. When I explained that I couldn't sleep and I didn't wanna keep him awake he got pissed off and carried me back into the bedroom and tossed me in bed. The whole time he's going off, yelling about how we're not gonna have that kinda relationship and he's not gonna put up with us sleeping in separate rooms. I was just trying to be considerate and not disturb his sleep and he was being completely unreasonable."

"Go Alex!" Kyle cheered, slamming his fist down on the table and drawing the attention of the other customers in the restaurant. He laughed at the embarrassment that was so easily visible in her features. "You can deny it until you're blue in the face, Belle, but you like the fact that he doesn't stand back and let you push him around. And I'll bet you get a kick outta his alpha-male routine. You probably made some scathing remark that was supposed to put him in his place but you didn't sneak out to sleep on the couch again, did you?" He nodded and grinned when she refused to answer him. "Tell him what happened that day, Belle."

"I did; a couple weeks ago after the party."

"Then what're you so afraid of?" he asked softly.

"Because," she said just as softly, "if he gets pulled into it he'll get hit with feelings and emotions… what if it triggers his memory of that day?"

"You told him everything, right?"

"Yes, but telling him what happened isn't the same as him remembering. When he remembers… everything he felt will come rushing back."

"Hey, listen to me." Kyle leaned forward and met her gaze evenly. "Do you honestly expect him to keep puttin' himself out there if you're gonna keep pushin' him away? How long do you think that's gonna last? He needs you to trust him and believe that he's gonna stick around, Belle. You told him what happened and he's still here. I have no doubt that he could see what that day did to you so when he does remember he's gonna have to balance that against what he felt. And besides that, any feelings and emotions he gets hit with in the nightmare aren't gonna be his; they're gonna be yours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex?"

He looked up from the training manuals he was studying when Isabel called his name. She had been uncharacteristically quiet since returning from having lunch with Kyle and he had respected her unspoken request for silence, hoping it meant the other man had said something to make her reconsider her decision to keep whatever was bothering her to herself.

His own friendship with Maria and Liz had finally made him understand that it was good for her to have a male friend. There had been plenty of times over the past couple of months that their insight into certain things had helped him see things from Isabel's point of view and kept him from doing something stupid. It had taken time for him to realize that Kyle did the same thing for her and more importantly he had realized that he'd really prefer that she discuss things in regards to their relationship with Kyle rather than her brothers… or, God forbid, her parents.

Kyle was protective of her but he had the ability to see things from both sides and he had no problem letting her know if she was the one who was wrong. Whereas Max and

Michael were more inclined to have him drawn and quartered regardless of who was at fault.

"Are you busy?"

"Not if you wanna talk."

She nodded.

He stacked the manuals, notebooks, and pens and placed them on the coffee table before looking at her expectantly. "Talk to me, Isabel."

_What if he didn't understand?_ she wondered, feeling panic start to set in.

"Let me make this easier for you," he offered, motioning for her to join him on the couch and taking her hand when she did. "I talked to Liz and Maria today; they think maybe you're havin' nightmares and you're concerned about how I'll react to them. I know you still have your doubts about whether or not I'm stickin' around…" He held a hand up when she opened her mouth to speak. "Let me finish. I can tell you I'm not goin' anywhere but it's not gonna make you believe me; the only thing that's gonna achieve that is me bein' here every day and showin' you. So, that's what I'm gonna do. And in the meantime you're gonna learn to stop shuttin' me out and realize that you can trust me with everything no matter how good or bad it is."

"Alex, the nightmare… it's not…"

"I'm not gonna run off because of a nightmare but you have to trust me enough to let me face it with you." He shifted and drew his left leg up on the cushion beside him so he was facing her. "I've been made aware of the fact that because of our relationship the connection that will pull me into the nightmare will occur by nothin' more complicated than a touch and that's why you've insisted on keepin' your distance when you're tryin' to go to sleep. I think we both know that I could simply wait until you're asleep and I could easily take the decision outta your hands but I'm not gonna do that because I think it's important that you let me in of your own free will."

"What if I'm not ready for that?" she asked hesitantly. "What if you're not?"

"Then we'll continue sleepin' on our own sides of the bed until you are. Baby, I knew goin' into this that there were gonna be some things that weren't exactly normal and I'm okay with that."

"Alex, what I did to you that day…" She stared at his hand where it was wrapped around hers and fought to control the tremor in her voice.

"What happened that day is in the past and you need to let it go." He released her hand and stood up, leaning over to drop a kiss on her head. "Now, I'm goin' to bed. When you're ready we'll face that nightmare together and if that's not tonight that's fine; I'm a patient man when I wanna be. But don't make me have to come in here and get you again," he warned.

She couldn't help the smile that surfaced at his parting words. _Kyle was right,_ she thought with a mental roll of her eyes. _She did get a kick out of it when Alex went all alpha-male._ She wondered if it was smart to encourage his new behavior and decided that as long as he didn't go overboard there was no reason to _dis_courage it.

_Could he handle seeing the events of that day the way her mind chose to remember them?_ Sometimes she thought that her actions in the nightmare might even be crueler than they had been in reality. Maybe the real question was _could she handle him seeing_ _the events of that day? Did she trust him enough to take the chance?_ She knew the nightmare was close enough to reality that it could easily flip the switch and drown him in memories.

"You're really putting too much thought into this."

She looked up, startled to see Alex standing in front of her. She hadn't seen him come back into the room, so wrapped up in the questions her mind kept conjuring up.

"Since when do you take work to bed?" she asked when he picked up the training manuals he had been studying earlier.

"Since I'm in that big bed all alone. Although I'd be happy to forego studying S&R protocols in favor of studying anatomy."

Isabel laughed at him when he waggled his eyebrows playfully and held her hand out to him, motioning for him to hand her the books he was holding. "Do you remember when we were in California that first day and we were in the kitchen undressing each other?" She leaned forward and placed the books back on the coffee table when he nodded. "We said we wouldn't let things between us become routine and three months later I'm sitting on the couch while you're taking work to bed."

_This was working out even better than he had hoped, _Alex thought, giving himself a mental thumbs-up. "Well, I'd prefer to take you to bed but I know you've got some things on your mind so I – "

"Alex."

"Um-hmm?" 

She stood up and leaned against him, placing her hands on his chest. "Don't let me push you away," she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

He nodded and reached up to brush her tears away as they spilled over. He knew what she was asking, understood the amount of trust she was placing in him, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't give her any reason to regret that decision.

"I'm gonna take you to bed and make love to you," he whispered, kissing her softly. "And then I'm gonna hold you in my arms while you sleep – just like I normally do – and if the nightmare insists on rearing its ugly head we'll face it together. Okay?" He swept her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

Isabel looked up when he stopped and she smiled when she saw Dante lying on the foot of the bed.

"Out."

She leaned her forehead against Alex's neck and giggled when the dog rolled over and brought one front paw up to cover his eyes.

"Not good enough," Alex growled. "Goodnight, Dante."

The dog huffed indignantly and jumped down off of the bed, pausing at the door to look at them hopefully. He hung his head dejectedly and slowly walked out when Alex shook his head. He turned and ran back inside just before the door closed, grabbing a stuffed toy that was half-hidden under the edge of the bed before running back out again.

"I think Dante needs a friend," he muttered, laying her on the bed and following her down.

Isabel shifted and reversed their positions so she was lying on top of him. "Can we not talk about our dog right now?" she asked, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiled as he realized that she had just referred to Dante as 'ours'. His left arm slid around her waist and his other hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. He reversed their positions once more, taking control of their lovemaking and hoping to put her fears to rest before the sun came up the next morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom, chasing the darkness into the corners and bathing the entwined lovers sleeping under the covers. Isabel shifted when the sun crept across the bed and settled across her face, the bright light burning right through her closed eyelids and forcing her to turn over to escape it. She nudged Alex over onto his back and turned her own back on dawn's greeting in favor of nuzzling against his chest.

She stacked her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them as her gaze roamed over his face, taking in every nuance of features she had already memorized. His face was completely relaxed as he slept, safe in the knowledge that for now all was right in his world. The nightmare had been as bad as she had expected but Alex had stood with her in the face of her biggest regret and afterwards he had held her and assured her again that he wasn't going anywhere.

She still had her concerns that the reason he was able to accept what had happened was because he didn't remember it. As much as she wanted him to regain his memories there was a part of her that selfishly hoped he never remembered that day. The nightmare hadn't triggered the corresponding memories buried so deeply in his mind and she was grateful for that small reprieve. She had been so ashamed for him to see her treatment of him that day but he had held fast to his conviction that she had done it out of fear for him and he refused to be swayed from that belief.

"You're thinkin' too hard again," he mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Just thinking that I don't deserve you," she responded, her tone hushed.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at her, his irises darkening to a stormy gray within a matter of seconds. "Don't ever say that to me again."

Surprise lit up her eyes at his angry tone and she stared at him.

"Don't even think it again either, Isabel." He raised himself up on his elbows, lifting her with him and bringing them eye-to-eye. "I know you've got it in your head that you don't deserve to be happy because of what happened between us but nothin' could be further from the truth and I intend to spend the rest of my life provin' it to you." His right hand came up to gently stroke her face. "Marry me."

"What?"

He frowned at her response. "I'm serious, Isabel."

"No."

Alex was sure his heart stopped beating in his chest when she moved away from him and got out of bed, picking up his discarded shirt from the night before and pulling it on. He fought to keep his breathing under control as he sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

"Am I gonna get more than a simple no or is that it?"

Isabel winced as she realized just how final her answer sounded. "Alex, we've only been together for a few months and you're just starting out in a new career." She sat back down beside him and reached for one of his tightly clenched fists. "I'm not saying no – "

"I beg to differ," he argued. "I heard you loud and clear."

"Let me clarify, okay? I'm not saying no; I'm saying not now. We've got so many other things going on right now that I just think we should wait."

"How long? Until my memory comes back and you're convinced that I'm not gonna go anywhere?" He shook his head and brought one hand up to cup her cheek. "What if it never comes back, Isabel? How long do you intend for us to be – "

"I'm just asking you to give me some time, Alex," she said quietly. "You've asked me to trust you, to believe you when you say that you're not going anywhere. Well, now I'm asking you to trust me when I tell you I'm not saying no." She felt him relax minimally and leaned back in to kiss him.

"You're saying not now," he repeated dutifully. "I intend to hold you to that." He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her down with him as he slid down in the bed. "And you don't get to see the ring until you say yes."

Isabel pushed away from him and ignored his offended expression as she latched onto that one magical little word. "There's a ring?"

"There is but you haven't said yes so you don't get to see it." He hid a smile and watched her weigh her options. "You don't honestly think I'd ask you to marry me and not have the ring already, do you?"

"Is it here?"

"This is where I live," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Alex," she coaxed, "let me see it."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's not a no."

He laughed and pulled her back down on top of him. "Until it's a yes you'll just have to use your imagination." He raised one eyebrow and smiled at her. "No cheatin' either; don't scan my brain or anything," he teased.

Isabel slapped a hand against his bare chest and rolled her eyes. "It's someplace safe, right? You're not gonna lose it or forget where it is?"

"Not a chance."

"What if I said yes and we were, I don't know, not at home?"

"It doesn't matter where we are; that ring will be on your finger within seconds once I hear you say yes."

"Um-hmm, so you'll be carrying it around with you?" Her fingers twined in the chain he wore around his neck as she waited for his answer.

"Well, I'm not a magician so I won't be pullin' it outta thin air."

She smiled and settled against him, satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex finished packing the last box and set it on top of the stack of boxes by the door before checking the drawers one more time. Finally satisfied that he hadn't left anything there that needed to go with him he sat down in the leather chair and leaned back, looking around the office that he had occupied for the best part of the past seven years. He had purposefully waited until he knew his father was going to be out of town on a business trip before he had come back to pack his office up. Isabel was out of state with a client and her brothers and Kyle were driving up to meet him for lunch in… he glanced at his watch… less than half an hour.

"Sir, you can't go in there!"

He raised his head when the door was pushed open and Greg… _no, Grant,_ he reminded himself… entered with Annie hot on his heels.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Whitman, but he just barged in without waiting."

"Don't worry about it, Annie; I'll take care of it." His steely gaze burned right through the other man. "He won't be staying long anyway."

She nodded and backed out of the office pulling the door closed as she shot a venomous look at the intruder over her shoulder.

"You know you can't just walk away from this business, kid."

"We have nothing to say to each other, _Grant_." Alex just barely controlled the urge to launch himself across the desk and plant his fist in the arrogant man's face.

"She actually told you who I am." He nodded. "I'm impressed; I didn't think she had it in her." He slouched against the door and crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded the younger man. "We're getting off topic, Alex."

"I wasn't aware there was a topic."

"They're not gonna let you go. People with your abilities – "

"They don't own me and I've already made my decision." He shook his head and stared at the man in silence. "Why're you concerned with what I do anyway?"

"Because I have a stake in this business and therefore your participation is important. You don't honestly think your father did all of this on his own, do you?" He snorted derisively. "I'm the one who convinced him to put your skills to use once that first company was out of the picture. If you don't do what they want there will be a price to pay."

"Making threats?" Alex asked, his tone soft as he leaned forward in his chair. "I don't have the time to waste listening to you – "

"Think I won't make good on my threats?" He moved forward just enough to open the door. "We'll get your cooperation one way or the other. The people I work for aren't known for their patience, kid, so don't wait too long to make a decision."

The door slammed shut before Grant had a chance to make his exit and his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he followed the hand splayed against the mahogany wood up to the man standing mere inches from him.

"If anything happens to her I will find you and I will make you pay. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Grant smirked. "You think she's the only person close to you that we would consider eliminating?" He shoved Alex back out of the way. "Have you talked to your father this morning?"

"Somehow I don't think you're the slightest bit interested in my father. You can make all the threats you want but I'm not doin' any more work for this company, my father, or any other company involved in this type of work. I will not create anything else that will make you and my father more money."

"Guess there's really only one person I can threaten who'll get your attention." He shoved Alex away and laughed at the look of outrage on the younger man's face. "I could've had her ten years ago. Hell, I could still – "

In that moment Alex knew what the expression 'seeing red' actually meant because his field of vision narrowed down to the man who was verbally violating the woman he loved and everything turned red. He charged the man and his speed combined with his weight propelled them backwards and they crashed through the plate glass window on the right side of the door. He couldn't feel the stinging cuts where the broken glass was slicing into his skin or the dull, throbbing pain in his side where he landed against the side of Annie's desk. The only thing he could feel was the rage pulsing through his veins as he continued to pummel the man pinned to the floor.

Surprise cut through the red haze when he was suddenly thrown off of Grant but he quickly recovered and scrambled up onto his feet. He cursed out loud when a fist landed against the left side of his jaw and he tasted blood as his lip split. He went on the attack once more and launched himself at the other man, feeling satisfaction well up in him when blood poured from Grant's now-broken nose.

Alex howled in frustration when he was pulled off of Grant and he fought the hands holding him and keeping him from pounding the man into the ground.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Max questioned. He couldn't remember ever seeing Alex so angry and he wondered what had set him off.

Michael was wondering the same thing as he fought to keep a hold on the struggling man.

"I came here with the intention of givin' you a chance to – " Grant started to say.

"Shut up," Kyle said. He had arrived a couple of minutes behind the others but unlike Max and Michael he knew what was going on.

"Let me go!" Alex screamed, jerking against the hands restraining him.

Grant pushed himself to his feet and braced one hand on the corner of the secretary's desk as he reached up to wipe the still-flowing blood from under his nose. "You think you can protect her, kid? You'll be lookin' over your shoulder just like she's been doin' for the past ten years."

Michael was getting ready to repeat his question when he was suddenly hit with a flash and when he glanced at his brother he knew he had seen the same thing. _This man had threatened Isabel? Why hadn't she said anything?_ He knew why just as soon as the thought made itself known; she was protecting them with her silence because she knew what would have happened if she had told them what he had done to her.

Max looked at his brother and without a word spoken between them they both released their hold on him.

Free of the restraining hands Alex rushed Grant and hit him low, tackling him and landing on top of Annie's desk. Papers flew, office supplies hit the floor, and the computer crashed against the wall when Alex's foot knocked it clear across the desk as they fell over the side and hit the floor.

"Maybe we should stop him," Michael said after watching Alex pound on the other man for several minutes.

Max wasn't so sure he agreed with Michael after seeing the flashes that they had just seen but when Alex's hands locked around the man's throat and it became apparent that he intended to choke the life out of him he changed his mind.

"I'll take out the garbage," Kyle said once they had wrestled Alex off of the other man. As much as he wanted to finish the job Alex had started he knew Grant had a better chance of walking away if he took him outside himself. Isabel had been right about her brothers; he had known the moment the flashes had occurred and he had seen the look in their eyes.

"I don't remember it, okay?" Alex growled as he shook their hands off and straightened his clothes. "She told me what happened a few weeks ago and I told her I was gonna take it up with him; this just happens to be the first time the opportunity presented itself." He picked up the items scattered across the floor and picked up the phone to make a quick call to have maintenance come up and clean up the mess they had made. He glanced at his secretary. "I'm sorry about that, Annie. Someone from Maintenance will be up to fix this within the hour."

Annie moved closer to him and touched his arm lightly. "He hurt your girl in some way?" she asked quietly. She had met Isabel and had immediately noticed the difference in Alex since the woman had come into his life.

His voice was tight as he answered. "Yeah."

"Then don't be sorry, sweetie. If he hurt her he deserved everything he got and probably more. Should I have him arrested if he comes here again?"

"I don't work here anymore, Annie; that's my father's call and since they work together I doubt he'll agree to that."

"Is that offer to come work for you still good?"

"Annie, honey, that offer will always be good for you." He leaned down to hug her. "I'll even move you personally if you're serious. There isn't a better secretary in the world than you, y'know?"

"Of course I know." She reached up to pat his cheek, careful of his split lip. "You need to go get cleaned up so you can go out with these young men and relax a little bit. I'll give you a call as soon as I've had time to come out that way and look around."

"I'll be waitin' to hear from you."

"Go on now," she insisted, giving him a gentle shove. "Don't keep your friends waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so why don't you tell us what that was all about," Max suggested as the four of them sat down in a booth at the back of the restaurant.

"Look, she didn't want you guys to know about it – "

"Because we would've killed the son of a bitch," Michael interrupted. "Well, he walked out, he wasn't carried out in a body bag so I think we've shown considerable restraint. Now show some considerable gratitude and explain what we saw before we change our minds and go track him down to finish what you started." He planted his right elbow on the corner of the table and braced his weight on it as he pointed at Kyle. "You have some explaining of your own to do," he stated, staring hard at his sister's best friend.

"She was protecting you."

"Yeah? Who was protecting her?"

"Stop it," Alex interrupted, rubbing his temples in an effort to push the headache away before it really got going. Max had healed the wounds he had received in the fight so at least he didn't have any aches and pains from them. "She had her reasons for not tellin' you what he did and when I first realized that Grant had hurt her in some way and Kyle knew about it I was pissed. I understood not tellin' you because she was protecting you but I couldn't understand why he hadn't done somethin'."

"And now?"

"All this time she's been livin' under a blanket of fear. Because of him she didn't know whether I was dead from suicide, an accident, or if he was responsible for it; all she knew was that if she said anything to anyone and they tried to do something about it he had threatened to make the same thing happen to them. I was seriously pissed at Kyle until I realized how much it probably took for him to control the urge to kill Sorenson."

"He should've – "

"He should've done exactly what he did, Michael," Alex said, picking up his beer. "She needed at least that much control over the situation and by respecting her wishes he gave her that control." He took a drink from the bottle and set it back down. "I don't know that I could've done the same thing in his place."

"Well, I'm not sure I agree but you gave him one helluva beatin' back there so I guess I'll deal with it." Michael slouched down in his seat and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"How's Maria?" Alex asked, handing his menu to the waitress once they had placed their orders.

"Pregnant." He reached for his coffee. "We're goin' through the extreme emotional upheaval right now and her new favorite question is: Do you think I'm fat?" He rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to answer that?"

"No?" Kyle suggested helpfully.

"Well, that would just be a stupid answer because she's pregnant and therefore she's obviously put some weight on."

"You didn't tell her she's fat did you?" Max asked, horrified at that prospect.

"No, I didn't tell her she's fat; I changed the subject."

"What subject could've possibly been interesting enough to take her mind off of that question?"

"Whether she thinks we should decorate the nursery in pink or blue. So far that's saved my ass every time. It's meant multiple trips to the baby store and a fortune in baby stuff and considering how helpful the three of you have been I might as well buy the damn store."

"You're probably gonna end up doin' that anyway," Max said, grinning.

"This would be a lot easier if she'd just let the doctor tell us if it's girls, boys, or one of each. I thought it was scary enough when it was just one but now that we know we're havin' twins…" He shook his head. "You think hormones are hard to deal with on a regular basis? Try it when your wife's pregnant with twins. Last week she was sure we were havin' boys so she wanted the room painted blue, the week before that we were havin' girls and the room should be pink, and this week she's decided we're havin' one of each and the room needs to be a neutral color."

"Neutral, huh?" Kyle tried hard to contain his laughter. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you guys are spendin' the weekend helpin' me paint the walls with pink and blue bunnies and whatever other animals Maria's decided will be appropriate for a boy and a girl. I'll cover lunch, dinner, and beer as long as you provide the labor."

"I don't know, Michael," Max hedged. "Ever since Maria got pregnant that's become Liz's favorite topic."

"Yeah, Charlie's too."

"I don't wanna hear it; it's not that bad and if I can do it you guys can do it." He laughed at their petrified expressions. "You know it's gonna happen eventually."

"Y'know, I never thought you guys would be the first to have kids and I really never thought you'd be so ready for it." Max was amazed at his brother's easy acceptance of the changes that had occurred over the past few months.

"Go figure. You guys are gonna be there on Saturday, right?"

Max and Kyle nodded reluctantly and Michael reached out to rap his knuckles against the table to get Alex's attention.

"Hey, Isabel's gonna be back before the weekend, right?"

"What? Yeah, she's flyin' back on Thursday mornin'."

"You're not spooked at the prospect of bein' around my pregnant wife?" He glanced at the other two men. "You're not afraid that Isabel might end up in the same condition?"

Alex shrugged and grinned. "I would have no problem whatsoever with that. As a matter of fact I whole-heartedly support that idea. I just have to get her onboard with it."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, catching up on what was going on in each other's lives as they made plans for work and the weekend. By the time night was beginning to fall and they went their separate ways they had a plan of action for their handyman's weekend and Alex went home wondering if a baby would convince Isabel that he wasn't going anywhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Isabel, you need to come home."_

She stared out through the windows of the plane as it made it's landing and taxied to the end of the runway before turning and coming to a stop near their hangar.

She had known something was wrong just as soon as Kyle had called her by her given name. He had assured her that Alex was fine – physically – but he hadn't been able to tell her more than that because he had still been onsite at the location of their latest emergency. She had arranged for a replacement and immediately flown home, checking the news constantly in hopes of hearing something in reference to the parking garage explosion their team had been called in for.

They had been together for almost seven months now and Alex had officially joined Search and Rescue three months ago. They weren't able to spend as much time together as they wanted to because their schedules kept them busy and inevitably it had caused several arguments but they refused to lose each other over scheduling conflicts. He had been sent out on more than a dozen assignments and so far he hadn't been faced with any major casualties and his own injuries had been minimal. She had a feeling this one had been bad though and she was certain of it when she stepped off of the plane and saw both of her brothers waiting for her.

"He's okay, Iz," Michael said as he took her bags, tossing them in the back while she and Max got in the front.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Michael closed the door and leaned forward, bracing his forearms on their seats as Max put the car into gear.

"How much do you know about his last assignment?" Max asked.

"Just that our people were called in to help search through the debris from that parking garage explosion in Manhattan."

"That's all you've heard?"

"I was out of the country, Max. Most of the coverage wasn't in English."

"That explosion was just the first one," Michael said, drawing her attention. "There were four more linked to it and they took out a significant portion of the transit system."

"Casualties?"

"Two hundred thirty-seven was the last number I heard. The hospitals were overcrowded with people who had been injured in the explosions; they finally had to start transporting anyone who wasn't critical to hospitals in neighboring cities."

"Alex was on the team that was sent into the lower levels of the parking garage. He was down there when the last explosion went off; it separated the team and caused their exit to collapse in on itself due to a breach that allowed water from the river inside. Taylor said they continued to look for survivors and after several hours of only finding dead bodies they finally found a live one; a pregnant woman trapped under a concrete beam that had gone into labor. She started to hemorrhage after they delivered the baby and she was gone within minutes."

"What about the baby?"

"He lived for about an hour. The rescue teams broke through after midnight and rushed them to the hospital." He glanced at his sister to see how she was taking the news, continuing once he was satisfied that she was holding up all right. "Taylor talked to the doctor while they were bein' treated for the onset of hypothermia and he said the baby had suffered massive head trauma when the mother was struck by the beam and he didn't know how he survived as long as he did."

"Oh, my God," Isabel whispered. "You're sure Alex is alright?"

"He was treated and released before mornin'; Kyle didn't think he needed to be put back out there just yet so he sent him home with Taylor."

"She was sent home too? Was she hurt?"

"Dislocated shoulder."

"Are you sure Alex is at home?" she asked, glancing at the house when they pulled onto her street.

"We don't know where he went, Iz. We called Taylor and she verified that she saw him go inside before she left to go home herself." Max reached over and took her hand in his as he pulled into her driveway. "He got a call while he was bein' checked out at the hospital; his dad was found shot to death outside of his home in Santa Fe."

"We've checked every place we could think of," Michael said. "His dad's place, his old place in Santa Fe… hell, we even checked our place in the Adirondacks. We called his mom, Rex and Sierra, everyone we know of… no one's heard from him."

"What about the beach house? Did you guys check it?" She nodded when they exchanged a quick look. "I need to get back to the plane and I want the name of the doctor who treated him while they were in New York. I'll also need to talk to Taylor; she's the one who spent the most time with him so she'll be able to answer some of my questions." She snapped her fingers when they just stared at her. "Max, let's go. Michael, get on the phone with Diego and tell him he is not to leave until I get there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold wind blew off of the ocean, its icy arms wrapping around the solitary figure standing on the beach, oblivious to the cold penetrating his exposed flesh. One trembling hand came up to rub bloodshot eyes that itched and burned from lack of sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept, unable to close his eyes without seeing images of death and destruction.

He looked up when something heavy settled on one booted foot and he stared at Dante uncomprehendingly. The animal's boundless energy seemed to be contained as he leaned against Alex's leg, offering his own kind of comfort.

"Hey."

He turned his head to the side and quickly averted his gaze before she could get a good look at him. He didn't need a mirror to know what he looked like: unshaven, unkempt, he hadn't showered or changed clothes since leaving New York, he had hardly eaten, and despite the time that had elapsed since they had been sent out on the assignment he hadn't slept at all.

"Alex."

Isabel frowned when she reached out to him and he sidestepped her, nearly tripping over Dante in the process.

"What're you doin' here?" he rasped angrily.

She watched him, recognizing the tactic for what it was when his expression suddenly became impassive once more. He was doing his best not to think about what had happened, trying to hold onto the numb feeling that would have set in after such a traumatic experience. She wondered how long he had been out in the biting wind, concerned by the bluish tint to his skin and his lack of awareness in relation to the cold.

Alex struggled when she took his hand, planting his feet and refusing to move from the spot.

"You need to come back to the house, Alex."

"No. You don't understand."

_But she did. She understood all too well._

"You're gonna catch pneumonia if you stay out here." She tugged on his hand once more, allowing him to make the decision to stay or go.

After several minutes he nodded and followed her back up to the house. Once inside he headed straight for the half-empty bottle of whiskey on the kitchen counter. He poured a shot and tossed it back before slamming the glass on the counter. He rubbed his gritty eyes and resisted the urge to take another shot.

"I talked to Taylor," Isabel said, forcing herself to stay near the doorway and give him some space. "She said you did everything possible to save them."

"It wasn't enough," he muttered, still facing away from her.

"The doctor said it was doubtful the mother could've been saved even if she had been in the hospital." She watched him take another shot of whiskey and noticed his hands were shaking as his body began to adjust to the warmth inside the house. "The baby had suffered massive head trauma when the mother was injured; the doctor said he shouldn't have lived as long as he did."

"That's great," he muttered darkly. "I feel much better now."

Isabel stood her ground and refused to let his angry words push her away. She had been in his position before and she knew he was taking his anger out on her because she was the one pulling him out of his hiding place where the numbness was holding the pain at bay.

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked.

"I don't know." He propped his elbows on the counter and dropped his head in his hands. "I can't close my eyes without seein' that baby's dead body."

"Alex, stop pushing me away and let me take care of you. I know what you're doing and I understand but you're only prolonging the inevitable."

"I'm fine," he snapped. "I just need some sleep."

"Then let's go to bed."

"I just told you I can't…" He trailed off and shook his head. She was stubborn and he knew she wasn't going to leave him alone until he gave in. "Fine. Whatever."

"Good answer." She followed him down the hall to the bedroom and nudged him towards the bathroom when he moved to sit on the bed. "Shower first."

"I don't – "

"Well, I do," she interrupted as she leaned over the bathtub to turn the faucets on and adjust the temperature. "I've spent most of this day on a plane or in a car and I for one would like a shower. Besides, it might help you relax a little bit."

All of the fight went out of him and he slumped against the sink, letting her take charge from that moment on. It was nice to let her take all of the decisions out of his hands and he cooperated as she undressed herself first and then helped him out of his clothes before she led him into the shower. He focused all of his energy on blocking the memories that continued to assault him as she ran the soapy washcloth over his body, her touch caring and comforting without arousing.

He shivered when she pushed the curtain back and led him out of the shower, wrapping towels around them and leaving him long enough to grab a pair of his pajamas out of his bag. Once she had gotten him dried off and dressed in the flannel pajama bottoms she quickly dried herself off and shrugged into the matching tee shirt. She led him back into the bedroom and maneuvered him under the covers before switching the light off and climbing in after him.

Isabel wrapped her arms around his shaking body and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Sleep, Alex," she whispered. "I'll keep you safe."

"The nightmares – "

"Sleep," she repeated. "They won't bother you tonight."

She waited until he was nearly asleep before she connected with him and used her mental powers to block the images that were haunting him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel released the mental block when she felt him waking up several hours later, watching him in the darkness as he shifted onto his back and pulled the blankets up higher.

"Are you cold?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Not so much physically but…"

She nodded in understanding. She knew the kind of cold he was talking about and knew there were really no words to describe it.

"Let it go," she whispered against his lips.

Alex rolled over suddenly and pinned her down with his weight as his lips sought hers in the darkness. His touches were desperate, his desire fueled by the need to wash away the devastation of loss and connect with her on the most basic, primal level that existed.

Isabel responded in kind, needing the physical connection to prove to herself that he was alive and safe and in her arms where he belonged once more.

The emotional storm came afterwards and she held him tightly as he faltered for the necessary words to explain how helpless he had felt in the face of so much death and destruction. She had cried with him when he had described his joy and relief as he had held the newborn in his arms and seen hope in the midst of so much loss only to have it ripped away shortly thereafter when the baby had suddenly stopped breathing. She had reminded him that he had done everything in his power to keep the baby alive and there was nothing more he could've done for the injuries he had suffered while still in the womb.

She was relieved when he finally acknowledged the truth in her words and started to accept that there was nothing more he could've done to save the woman or her child.

"My dad's dead," he whispered raggedly, disturbing the silence that had fallen over the room.

"I know; my brother's told me." She lifted herself up off of his chest and stared down at him. "I'm so sorry, Alex."

"I'm not even sure how I feel about that or even if I should feel anything. He wasn't the man I thought he was; he was manipulative and scheming – "

"He was still your father and no matter how much you didn't like him you did love him. It's okay to be mad at him but don't fool yourself into believing that you didn't love him."

Alex pushed himself up on his elbows, closing the distance between them and kissing her. "I'm not goin' to his funeral."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Alex, you're going."

"Isabel," he mocked, "I'm not goin'."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." He sighed and flopped back on the bed, grunting under her weight when she landed on top of him. "I can't believe I fell for that," he grumbled.

"Yeah," she agreed smugly. "You'd think after seven months you'd catch on."

"The cop's said it was just a robbery that went bad."

"You don't agree?"

"If it was a robbery why did he still have his wallet on him? Why didn't they take his car?"

"Maybe whoever shot him panicked. Or, maybe something spooked them before they could rob him."

Alex shook his head. "I don't think it was random or accidental."

"We'll call Max and Liz in the morning," she stated decisively. "They'll look into it."

"Thanks for blockin' the nightmares earlier," he mumbled drowsily.

"You're welcome," she whispered, fully intending to do it again once he was asleep. "I love you." She pressed a kiss against his chest.

"Don't do it again though; you need your sleep too."

"Alex…"

His hands suddenly framed her face and forced her gaze to his. "I'm serious, Isabel. I love you and I appreciate what you're tryin' to do but you can't block them indefinitely and I won't let you try to." He gave her a small smile. "It's part of the healing process, right? Besides, I'm not gonna sleep any better knowin' you're exhausting yourself."

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Hey, promise me."

"What?"

"Seven months together, remember? If I don't make you promise you'll just wait until I'm asleep."

"Promise. I'm not happy about it though."

His quiet laughter rumbled deep in his chest and she smiled at the familiar sound as she settled down once more. He still had his moody moments but as time had passed he had started to open up more and she had been happy when she had realized that he was comfortable and at ease around her family and friends. She glanced down when the bed shifted and smiled when Dante crept along until he found a comfortable spot against Alex's right leg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been five weeks!" Alex yelled as he paced back and forth in front of Michael's desk. He was oblivious to the man's barely-contained temper, his attention focused on the problem at hand. "How is it possible that you don't have one single damn lead?"

Michael shifted in his seat, doing everything he could think of to keep his mouth shut. Maria's hand on his shoulder had more to do with that than anything else but he wasn't going to be able to control it for much longer.

He knew Alex was having a hard time dealing with his father's death and he had sworn to look out for the man in his sister's absence… _But not at the risk of upsetting his pregnant wife, _he thought. She was almost seven months pregnant and he didn't want anything to jeopardize her health or the twins'.

"I'm sorry," Alex said suddenly, realizing that he was in danger of crossing lines that shouldn't be crossed. "I shouldn't be here; I know you're doin' everything you can to find my father's killer."

"He's just frustrated, Michael," Maria said once Alex had left. She smiled when he pulled her down to sit in his lap, his hand splayed against her distended belly.

"I know but I don't want you or my babies bein' upset over anything." He glanced up at her. "Did you talk to Iz today?"

"No, but I talked to Max and he said she called this morning; it's probably gonna be at least another week before she gets back."

Michael frowned. "I thought Alex was supposed to meet with the lawyers to finalize the deal to sell his father's company on Monday? Wasn't she supposed to be back for that?"

"Um-hmm, but the client she's babysitting has extended their trip. I'm sure she called Alex when she found out and that probably didn't help his mood any."

"Probably pissed her off too." He nudged her gently and helped her stand up. "C'mon, let's get outta here; we've got dinner reservations at seven and neither of our parents are gonna understand if we cancel again."

"True." She pushed her arms through the sleeves of her coat when he held it for her and endured his fussing until he was satisfied she would be warm enough. "Not that either of the cancellations was our fault."

"Right." Michael scanned their desks, making sure they weren't forgetting anything and rolled his eyes when he saw her purse sitting on the floor beside her chair. Normally she carried a small one but as her pregnancy had progressed they had gotten bigger because she had turned into quite the little pack rat. He had no idea what she put in the thing and he never asked, afraid she'd either think he was picking on her and start crying or she'd sit him down and actually show him. Some days it was hard to gauge which end of the thermometer her emotions were residing at so he had quickly learned to avoid anything that he knew could set her off.

_His mother-in-law had a sick sense of humor, _he thought as he picked up the purse decorated with little pink aliens. His eyebrows rose as he looked at it closely. _Pregnant aliens?_

"Uh, Maria?"

"They're exactly what you think they are." She controlled the urge to smile when he grimaced and shook his head before wrapping the straps around his hand and crossing the room. She knew he wouldn't say anything about her mother's weird sense of humor and he wouldn't ask what he was lugging around that was so heavy, afraid that he would upset her since her emotions were all over the map thanks to her pregnant hormones.

There were only a few things in the purse that were actually necessary; mostly it was just random stuff that she stuck in it. She was waiting to see how long it would take and just how heavy the purse had to get before he finally gave in and asked what was inside. _It_ _had started out innocently enough_, she mused as they left the office. It had been cute when they had first found out she was pregnant and he had insisted on carrying everything for her no matter how small the item was but the cuteness had worn off before long. Her mother-in-law had actually been the one who had suggested making the purse heavier and her mother had created several purses with alien-themed designs that were sure to push all of her son-in-law's buttons but so far they hadn't managed to get a rise out of him. She had to admit she was impressed; not even little pink aliens were going to make him let her carry her own purse.

She leaned against him when his arm settled around her shoulders, calling out a goodnight to the security guard at the front desk as they pushed through the glass doors and stepped out into the brisk, early evening air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he walked to his car, his pace rushed as he hurried to get out of the biting wind. He was opening the door when a hand shot past him and pushed it closed once more. He turned slowly to follow the arm up to its owner and rage flooded his veins when he saw the man standing there.

"Call the dogs off, Alex."

"Why?" He shoved the man away. "They're no closer to provin' you killed my dad."

Grant Sorenson stared at him, dumbfounded when he just shook his head and opened the door again. "You're puttin' too much heat on me; my people are startin' to question whether or not I killed him."

"The lack of evidence leads me to believe that you are responsible whether directly or indirectly." He looked at the man over his door when Grant's hand curled over the doorframe and held fast. "Get your hand off of my door."

"You've got plenty of reasons to hate me but I didn't do this… I'm not responsible for it, Alex." He pulled a small disc out of his pocket and held it out to the younger man. "Take this; it'll prove I'm innocent. Look, you've gotta stop pushin' the investigation in my direction or my people are gonna make me disappear."

"Do you honestly think I care if you're innocent or not?" He shook his head. "I don't care what they do to you."

"No matter what I've done to you you're not the kinda person who could just let an innocent person be – "

"You're not innocent," Alex snapped, shoving the other man away and slamming the door shut. "You're responsible for all of it! What do you think this proves?" He waved the disk in the air before slamming the case down on the roof of the car.

"My innocence. Why would I kill your father when he was in the process of working on another program for me?"

"No." Alex shook his head. "No, my father wasn't gonna work on anything else for you; he gave me his word."

"I can't do anything about what he told you but I can tell you that we were still workin' together. I know you're still pissed about what happened with your girlfriend but you need to get past that and hear what I'm tryin' to tell you."

"Do you understand that I don't particularly care whether you live or die?"

"Would you please just check out the disk? It'll confirm what I'm tellin' you. If you keep throwin' the spotlight on me I'm gonna become a liability to my company and they're gonna get rid of me." His expression became desperate when he saw the cold, calculating look on Alex's face.

"If I were you I'd start lookin' for a place to hide then." He reached for the door handle once more.

"No, wait! What if I get them to back off and leave you alone? No more attempts to recruit you to create new programs or anything else. No more contact at all."

"And in exchange I what? Stop searchin' for my father's killer? If what you're sayin' is even true."

"No, that's not what I'm askin' at all; just turn the investigation in another direction."

"There is no other direction." Alex stared at him as he weighed his options.

"There's also no evidence that makes me a suspect. You're fixated on me because of what I did to Isabel." He moved back when Alex balled his hands into fists. "Comin' after me has nothin' to do with your father and everything to do with revenge."

"Hey!"

Both men turned at the loud voice echoing across the parking lot.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my family the last time we met."

Grant swallowed hard when he found himself facing the business end of Michael's gun. "I'm not here to cause trouble – "

"Don't really care." He made a shooing motion with his gun before aiming it dead center at Grant's chest. "Get gone or get dead. It's your choice; doesn't much matter one way or the other to me." 

"Just consider what I'm sayin', Alex," Grant begged as he backed away and hurried to his own car.

"What was that all about?" Michael asked as he holstered his weapon.

"Nothin'." He paused as he realized what the other man had just said. "The last time you met?"

"Yeah, well, I looked him up and had a few words with him." Michael shrugged. "Sue me; she's my sister and he never should've done what he did."

Alex smiled briefly and opened the door before reaching for the plastic case lying on top. "Thanks for the help but you should get outta here. If you stand the grandparents up again they might hurt you."

"Fine." Michael watched him carefully as he got inside and started the car without releasing the disk. "I'll give you a call later."

"Michael?"

He turned back around when Alex rolled his window down and called him. "Yeah?"

"Don't call Isabel. I don't want her worryin' about me while she's in the field; she needs to be focused on the client and keepin' herself safe." 

Michael shook his head. "You think she's not worried about you right now?"

"She's not as worried as she would be if she knew Sorenson had stopped by and you know that so don't give her anything else to worry about."

"I'll come by and we'll talk after we're finished with dinner."

"Pull the short straw, Michael?" he asked tiredly.

"Huh?"

"How'd you get stuck with babysitting duty?"

"Y'know, I'm gonna forget you said that because you know better than that. Max and Liz have been out of town lookin' into your father's death, Kyle was on his honeymoon when she got this assignment, and Maria and I had no plans to be anywhere so we told her we'd keep an eye on you. It wasn't something she had to ask us, dumbass; you're part of our family and we look out for each other." Michael shook his head and reached in through the window to punch Alex in the arm. "I'll come by later and we'll pop the tops on a couple of cold ones and you can tell me what he wanted."

Alex smirked. "Guess I'd better stop and pick up a six-pack of non-alcoholic beer on my way home."

"You're a funny guy, Whitman." He slapped the palm of his hand against the roof of the car and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Get outta here while I can still make my dinner reservations on time and avoid a family disaster."

"Yeah, you'd need something stronger than non-alcoholic beer if you managed to upset your wife, mother, and mother-in-law all in one night." Alex grinned at the man's pained expression. "I'll see you later, Michael."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel punched in the code on the keypad and turned off the alarm before it had enough time to start blaring and wake the whole house up. She dropped her bags on the floor by the door and leaned back against the wall, relieved to finally be home after more than seven weeks away. The client she had been protecting had extended her tour two times and she had been tempted on more than one occasion to turn the assignment over to someone else. She had talked to Alex and told him what she was thinking but he had insisted that she needed to see the job through to the end and he hadn't given up until she had agreed.

She smiled when she heard the dogs' nails clicking against the hardwood floor as they ran through the hall to greet her. Diablo was a beagle/pug hybrid mix that they had found while wandering past the booths at a flea market in Albuquerque. The puppy, aptly called a 'Puggle' was light tan with a dark muzzle and they had bought him as soon as they had seen him. Alex had picked the name because the puppy was a terror and for the first few weeks Dante hadn't known what to think. Now the two were inseparable and they did everything as a pair; Alex had been right when he had said that Dante needed a friend.

She crouched down when they ran up to her and nearly knocked each other over in an effort to be the first to receive attention. She stayed there for a few minutes to make sure they were given their fair share of attention before patting them a final time and standing.

"Where's Daddy, boys?" She followed them when they took off running down the hall, rolling her eyes as she realized what she had just said.

Her eyebrows rose when she realized they were heading for the patio; she had expected him to be in bed considering the late hour. She navigated the familiar path in the dark and paused on the threshold when she saw Alex slouched down in one of the deck chairs with his feet propped up on the short wall that surrounded the patio. Elbows braced on the arms of the chair, his fingers steepled in front of him, he was staring sightlessly into the night.

She smiled when his right hand suddenly dropped into his lap and he held his left hand out to her as he tipped his head back against the chair to look at her. He tugged her down to settle in his lap and lean back against him and her left arm wrapped around his shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I didn't think you'd be awake," she murmured a few minutes later as her fingers combed through his short hair, leaving it standing up in spikes. "Or sitting out here in the cold."

"Couldn't sleep." He snapped his fingers when Dante and Diablo started fighting over a toy, growling and barking as they battled for it. "You two go lay down." He turned his attention back to Isabel when they ran inside.

"I'm sorry I missed the meeting with the lawyers."

"Don't be; it was long and boring and full of double-talk. The sale has been finalized and the check is in the bank. You're almost-engaged to Roswell's only twenty-nine-year-old billionaire." He paused. "Part of it's tied up in different holdings and stocks, but the amount of money just sitting in the bank is ridiculous."

"You don't want it do you?"

"I don't know what to do with it, Isabel." He leaned his head back against the chair again and his eyes locked on the brightest star in the sky. "The only reason I've got the money is because my dad's dead and the only reason the company is worth so much is because it's responsible for creating programs and software that kills people."

"You don't have to decide what to do with it tonight, Alex." She stroked the side of his face and brought his gaze back to hers.

"No, and I don't really feel like talkin' about it anyway."

"No? What do you feel like?"

"Doin' somethin' that'll take my mind off of everything for a while." He grinned at her. "Got any idea what that might be?"

"Um-hmm." She kissed him again. "Take me to bed and I'll show you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isabel… Isabel, wake up."

She ignored the hand shaking her and the insistent voice for as long as possible before she finally mumbled a groggy, "What?"

"The money; I know what to do with it!"

She mumbled what she hoped passed as a sound of encouragement and burrowed back under the covers. It was still blessedly dark and she didn't want to waste a moment of it.

Alex frowned when she went right back to sleep but he shrugged it off a moment later when she shifted around so she was in his arms again. He glanced at the clock and knew it would be several more hours before she was anywhere close to even thinking about waking up.

His mind was racing with possibilities as he stared at the ceiling and his mind drifted back to a conversation he'd had with Kyle near the end of summer.

Charlotte had called Isabel and invited them to dinner hoping they might be able to pull Kyle out of the slump he had been in since their last job. He had been torn when they had been contacted by two different groups needing assistance because they only had the manpower to handle one large-scale disaster at a time. Several weeks had passed and he was still bothered by having to choose between the two. He and Kyle had been standing on the porch after dinner drinking their coffee in companionable silence when Kyle had finally spoken.

"_We need more people."_

"_Can we do that?"_

"_Yeah." He sighed heavily. "But that won't solve the problem. It's not just people; it's equipment, machinery, vehicles, an exclusive training facility…" He shook his head and leaned against one of the columns that stood on either side of the steps._

"_You wanna build a training facility here? On your property?"_

"_Are you insane? Charlie would kill me and our place isn't big enough anyway." His eyes scanned over the white fences, outbuildings, and the half-dozen or so horses scattered out across the pastures. "I found an area that would be perfect; it's for sale and it's not all that far from here."_

"_So, you're lookin' into this pretty seriously then."_

"_Yeah. I've got it mapped out and I know how I'd want everything set up but I don't have the capital to get it started."_

"_You've got the plans here?"_

"_Yeah, they're in the office."_

_Alex had been impressed when Kyle had pulled the plans out of a plastic tube and unrolled them across the dining room table. It had been well past midnight by the time they had finally started to wind down and the sheets had been put away once more. It was obvious that a lot of thought and care had been put into the plans he had drawn up and it was easy to see how much he wanted to follow through with his ideas._

"_Who would you put in charge of runnin' the facility?"_

"_I think if I could find someone crazy enough to jump in with me I'd do it."_

"_You'd stop goin' out on S&R yourself?"_

"_Yeah, for the most part I would. I'd still go out if it was somethin' local but I'd let the others handle the out-of-state and out-of-country S&R." He shrugged. "I'm getting married in a few months and I'm not home near enough as it is right now. Don't get me wrong; I love S&R but I love her more. She would never ask me to give it up because she knows it's important to me so if I can find a way to swing it I'll run the facility myself." He shrugged and grinned. "Or maybe with a partner who has a reason to stay close to home."_

"_How far out is it?"_

"_Twenty-three miles."_

"_Think we could go out and take a look at it on Sunday?"_

"_Yeah. We can take a couple of horses with us and I can show you some of the stuff I was talkin' about."_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

_They had spent that Sunday going over as much of the property as they could cover and they had been so busy in the following months that they hadn't discussed it again. _

He wondered if the land was still for sale as he finally fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke several hours later and realized he was alone in bed but the muted sounds of dishes clinking together and the scent of bacon told him where Isabel was. He made a quick call on his way to the shower to secure an afternoon appointment with the real estate agent who handled the land he and Kyle had looked at.

Isabel had breakfast ready when he joined her, walking up behind her and pushing her hair aside to press a kiss against the nape of her neck as he reached around her to steal a piece of the cantaloupe she was cutting.

"Mornin'," he whispered against her ear.

Isabel leaned back against him and smiled when his arms slid around her waist. "Morning. Did you sleep good last night?"

"Yeah, once I actually fell asleep I slept very good." He waited until they were nearly finished with breakfast before he brought up one of the things he needed to discuss with her.

"Sorenson approached me a couple weeks ago and offered me a deal." He held his breath as he waited to see if she was going to have a fit over his news.

"What kind of a deal?" Isabel asked warily.

"He wants us to turn the investigation away from him and in exchange his people will leave me alone." 

"That would seem to indicate he's guilty."

"He gave me a disk the night he approached me and it clearly proves that he and my father were up to their old tricks. He had no reason to kill him or to have someone else kill him."

"If you shift the investigation away from him we'll lose any chance of proving he's the killer." 

"That's just it, Iz; I don't think he would've killed my dad while they were in the middle of a deal that was worth millions of dollars."

"That leaves us without a suspect."

"It also leaves us free of him and his company."

Isabel studied him intently for several long minutes. "You've already decided to accept his offer."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I'm sure you put a lot of thought into it so if that's what you've decided to do then you should do it. And if it'll get them out of our lives and give you some peace of mind, then yes, I'm okay with it." She reached across the table to take his hand. "You do know we may never find your father's killer don't you?"

"Yeah." He gripped her hand tightly. "The cops put it on the back burner weeks ago because there's no evidence and you've been great… supporting me and keepin' the investigation active despite the lack of evidence and my refusal to accept it."

"I didn't have to put any pressure on my brother's to pursue the investigation, Alex. You're family and they care about you."

"Family, huh? Does that mean you're gonna marry me sometime soon?" He smiled and shook his head, stopping her reply before she could verbalize it. He didn't know what she was waiting for, what sign she needed to see before she could accept his proposal, but he knew he would continue to wait for her. "Did you have anything on the agenda today?"

"No, why?"

"I want you to take a ride with me." He grinned broadly. "I've decided what I wanna do with the money. Well, some of it anyway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than a week into the New Year Kyle and Charlie drove out of Roswell to meet Alex and Isabel at the property. The temperature was in the high sixties and the sun was shining as they parked next to Isabel's car and got out to join the other couple.

"Okay, what was so important that you had to drag me all the way out here? If you had stayed on the phone I could've told you it's already been sold."

Alex kept his expression neutral. "Huh." He glanced out across the desert and shifted his weight to his left leg out of habit. "Did they say who bought it?"

"No, they wouldn't give me a name. Probably some big city asshole that'll come out here and build a factory or somethin'. Bastard probably won't do one good thing with it." He kicked a rock across the hard ground. "Can I go back home now?"

"Take a look at this first, would you?" Alex asked, tapping a thick folder that was lying on the hood of the car.

Kyle grumbled at the delay but walked over to open the folder. His eyes widened as he stared at the title and deed to the land and most importantly at the blank line beside the company's name.

"How'd you get these?" he asked suspiciously. "Do you know the bastard personally?"

"Yeah, actually I do know him pretty well. And I have them because we need to decide on a company name before the papers can be filed."

"Wh- Huh?"

"Well, I didn't know if we wanted to stay under the Evans and Guerin name or if you wanted to go with our names and just let it be known that we're affiliated with them. I was thinking we could go with the latter… maybe Valenti-Whitman Search and Rescue?"

"You bought it."

"I wanted to do somethin' good with the money from sellin' the company and this seemed like a good place to start. If you're still interested in havin' a partner?"

Kyle just stared at him in disbelief. "Just like that. You wanna be partners?"

"Hell, you've been doin' S&R for five or six years, Kyle; you know the ins and outs of the business a lot better than I do." Alex paused, unsure if he had crossed a line. "We don't have to make it about the money, do we?"

Kyle looked down at the papers in the folder and knew it was the first step to making his dream of owning his own operation come true but he didn't know if he could do it. What Alex was offering was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity but he just didn't know if he could accept it.

"I think you should do it."

He turned his head to look at his wife when she spoke and moved to follow her gaze. She was looking at the other couple that had moved out of hearing distance and was busy discussing something. "I can't match this, Charlie." He waved at the land around them. "I make a ridiculous amount of money but I couldn't afford to buy into this. Partners means bein' equal and we'd never – "

"Stop right there." She held her hand up when he started to speak. "You have the knowledge and he has the money. He's already acknowledged that fact and he doesn't want the money to be an issue. He wants to use it to do something good and he obviously saw the potential in your plans." She reached up to cradle his face in her hands and shook him lightly. "You guys were so excited the night you showed him your plans; you were like a couple of kids. You should've heard the two of you in the dining room bouncing ideas off of each other." She closed the folder and took his hand, leading him to the gate that marked the entrance to the property. "Isabel and I have discussed this and we knew you'd have a difficult time with it." She shoved his shoulder when he looked at her in surprise. "Look, the bottom line is he's been havin' a tough time tryin' to figure out what to do with the money from the sale of his father's company."

"The company sold for – "

"Exactly. So, even with buying this it's not gonna make a dent in his bank account. Isabel said he's so excited about working with you on this that he's been bouncing off the walls at home. She thinks he needs to make the money go towards things that'll help people in some way."

"He feels like he needs to make amends for what his old man did."

"Yeah. So, forget about the financial scales and work with him." She leaned in to kiss him. "This isn't the kinda thing that's gonna come along twice. He wants to make a difference and so do you; don't let the opportunity pass you by."

He released her and climbed up to stand on the third rail on the gate, his hands braced on the top as he stared at the landscape laid out before him. He had never thought the desert beautiful until he had spent his years in college so far away from it. In his minds' eye he could easily see the training facility in its completed state and even more importantly he could see himself sitting down to dinner with his wife every night.

"What d'you think of the name?"

"I agree with Alex; I think you should use your own names and promote your affiliation with Evans and Guerin."

"But should it be listed with my name first?"

"It's alphabetically sound," she assured him.

Alex looked up from his conversation with Isabel when Kyle picked the folder up once more.

"So, do I need to sign this thing anywhere?"


	17. Chapter 17

"What're you doin'?"

Isabel nearly jumped out of her skin when the question was growled in her ear. She turned and slapped Michael's arm when he smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

It was the middle of May and almost everyone who worked for them had showed up with their families for the company picnic. The weather was perfect and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

"Shouldn't you be helping your wife with the twins?"

Michael grinned. It had been a shock when they had found out they were having twins but despite the lack of sleep the first couple of months they were worth it. _Now that they were sleeping through the night it was much better,_ he thought. He had been relieved when the twins had been born and they'd had one boy and one girl. _At least he could tell them apart. _ He had been terrified for months that they were going to have two boys or two girls and he was going to mix them up and scar them for life because Maria hadn't wanted to know before they were born.

"Amy and Jim said they'd watch the kids so we could both play this afternoon."

"Huh."

"Well? You gonna tell me what you're doin'?" he asked, moving around her to lean on the opposite side of the large tree. "You've been hangin' back all day and people are startin' to talk."

"Since when are you worried about what anyone – "

"I'm not worried about people talkin'; I'm just wonderin' why you're hangin' back while everyone else is out there havin' a good time."

"I'm gonna marry him, Michael." She smiled and her gaze followed Alex as he dropped an equipment bag over the short fence that separated the stands from the baseball field and moved to stand near the bleachers to talk to her parents.

"Yeah? Have you finally accepted that he's not goin' anywhere?" Michael knew that was why she hadn't accepted Alex's proposal yet. They had never discussed it or anything but he knew that was the reasoning behind it. She had to get to a place where she believed he was there for the long haul.

"I know Dad's been dropping not-so-subtle hints about marriage around him and he's never once told them that the only reason we're not married yet is because I've been holding out. You, Max, Kyle, and your wives are the only ones who know that he proposed."

"He could've saved himself a lot of heat from the parents if they knew about that," he said with a grin. "All of them." He nodded at the bleachers where Alex was talking to their parents and his mother who had moved back to Roswell earlier that year. "When're you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, think about it later because the game's about to start and we need a win." He stepped away from the tree and motioned for her to walk with him. "I'm not losin' to those clowns from Ruidoso this year."

"We would've had it last year if you hadn't struck out in the ninth inning with the bases loaded," she teased. She grinned when he hooked his arm around her neck and pretended to drag her to the baseball field.

Alex dropped the equipment bag over the short fence and moved to talk to Isabel's parents when he noticed that they had already staked out their seats. He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to them all day with everything that was going on.

"You guys enjoyin' things?"

"We'll enjoy it a lot more if you guys beat Ruidoso," Philip answered, motioning at the players from the other team who were sorting through their own equipment.

"Shouldn't be a problem there," Alex said. "Michael's already threatened everyone who's playin' with bodily harm if we lose." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Although rumor has it that we lost last year because he struck out."

"That's true."

"Leave it in the past, Philip," Diane advised patiently. "We were talking to Isabel earlier and she said that she's transferring to S&R so you can work together." She didn't comment on the face-splitting grin that lit the younger man's face up.

"She is."

"So, she'll be taking on a safer position within the company?" Philip asked.

"Well, it's considerably safer than what she's doin' now but there is still some risk involved."

"She said she was gonna be workin' out of the trainin' facility."

"Yeah, she is and there is still the possibility that we'll go out on rescues from time to time but the risk will be minimized."

"Is there a reason for her suddenly switching to S&R?" Diane asked, interested in his answer. Her daughter hadn't exactly been forthcoming for her reasons behind the decision.

"We've talked about it before because we wanted to work together but when it became possible for me and Kyle to actually get our own Search and Rescue facility up and runnin' we really started talkin' about it seriously. Between you and me though, I think it also has a lot to do with your grandkids."

"She'd better have a ring on her finger before either of you tells us that she's pregnant," Philip warned.

"I'm doin' my best, sir."

"To get a ring on her finger or to get her pregnant?"

Alex choked on the drink of soda he had just been in the process of swallowing and leaned over as he tried to catch his breath. He refused to acknowledge the blush he knew was setting his cheeks on fire and concentrated instead on trying to breathe again. He felt Isabel's hand settle on his back as she chastised her father for what he had said to him. Alex didn't know if she had actually heard the question or if she had gotten a flash from touching him; either way he didn't feel like hanging around to find out. He waved her away as he straightened back up and walked over to the gate, opening it and joining the rest of the team in the dugout.

"Everything okay, Alex?" Liz asked. Her gaze followed her husband as he selected a bat and stepped up to the plate. "You look a little flushed."

"Just one of those embarrassing moments with Isabel's dad." He slouched down beside her and watched Max round the bases and settle on second. "I think he likes twistin' everything I say so it resembles somethin' completely different."

She reached over to pat his arm in a consoling gesture. "Don't take it personally; he's just waiting to see how long you and Isabel are gonna live together before you finally propose."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Maybe my proposal sucked," he muttered. "I did just blurt it out." He motioned for her to move down the bench so they could have some semblance of privacy. "How did Max propose?"

"You're thinking candlelit dinner, wine, and soft music, right?" Liz laughed quietly. "I can see why you'd think that but, no. Didn't happen. We were pinned down by gunfire when he proposed; it was a heat of the moment thing but once we were safe he assured me he was serious."

"What're we whispering about over here?" Maria asked, dropping down to sit on his other side.

"How'd Michael propose?"

"He dared me to marry him."

"Excuse me?"

"We had all gone to Aspen for the weekend and we got snowed in so we ended up playing every game we could think of. We played Truth or Dare for hours and I could tell he was getting frustrated because every time he got to ask a question I chose a dare over the truth. He finally got tired of it and the next time I chose to take a dare he leaned across the table and slapped the ring on the table in front of me." She smiled fondly at the memory. "It was classic Michael."

Alex jumped when she suddenly squealed and stood up.

"Oh, it's my turn to bat!"

"I think I may have lost my hearin' in my right ear," he complained.

"Don't worry, Alex; she's gonna accept your proposal."

"I know. But, God, Liz, her dad thinks I'm responsible for leading his baby girl to the dark side. I mean, don't get me wrong, I get along great with her parents but sometimes I just feel like he knows what we're doin' when we're alone."

Liz laughed at him. "He is a married man, Alex; I'm sure he knows – "

"No, no, no!" He held his hands up defensively. "Please don't go any further with that statement; I'd like to be able to sleep at night."

"Hey, you girls wanna quit talkin' and hit the outfield?" Michael griped from the end of the dugout. "The score's two to nothin' and we're not gonna win if you're gonna sit here yappin' all day."

"I don't know whose idea it was to make him the team captain," Liz grumbled as she pushed up off of the bench, grabbing her glove as she followed Alex out onto the field.

Michael couldn't believe it. They were three points behind, it was the bottom of the ninth inning, bases were loaded, and they had two outs already. He was standing on third base, Isabel and Liz were on second and first respectively, and Max had just struck out. He watched Alex walk towards home plate, swinging the bat a couple of times before taking his position over the plate. _Alex had a good swing but his average of actually hitting the ball wasn't so good, _he thought. He winced when the first swing missed and the second connected but fouled.

"Isabel, do somethin'!" he hissed, knowing she would hear him with no effort at all.

"What do you expect me to do?" she asked, glaring at him.

"He's gonna strike out at this rate!"

Isabel glanced at Alex and suddenly smiled. She reached for her cell phone and punched his number in, watching him lower the bat and lean it against his leg as he pulled his phone off of the clip on his belt. She ignored the sound of Michael yelling for a time-out as Alex glanced at the caller ID.

"Uh, I'm kinda in the middle of somethin' here, baby," he said as he turned his head to look in her direction.

"Yes."

Alex straightened up to his full height and pulled his sunglasses off, dropping them to hang from the string around his neck. "Yes… you're sayin' yes… yes to…?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. So, bring me home so you can put the ring on my finger." She hung up before he could say anything else.

"Talk about puttin' pressure on a guy," Alex muttered as he brought the bat up to rest lightly against his shoulder. _It doesn't matter; she said yes!_ He studied the pitcher as he made a big production of winding up for the pitch. The guy had been taunting their team since the game had started and it was obvious from the beginning of the game that he and Michael had a rather serious competition going on.

She had said yes and he had to bring her back to home plate so he could finally put the ring where it belonged. _That was really all the incentive that he needed_, he thought as the pitcher released the ball and he swung hard.

Michael's eyes widened in shock when the wooden bat connected so hard the bat split in two. He turned to follow the ball as it sailed high overhead and the people in the outfield scrambled to chase after it.

"Run, Michael!" Isabel shouted, shoving him from behind and breaking him out of his stupor.

Michael caught his wife in his arms as he ran across home plate, turning in a circle and kissing her before setting her back down. "You do know what just happened, don't you?" he growled in her ear.

"We won?"

"But do you know why?"

"Could it have had anything to do with that phone call?" she asked, smiling. "You think they're gonna tell everyone today?"

"Nah. I'm thinkin' they're probably gonna keep it between them for now. Those of us who already know he proposed months ago are aware of what just happened and we'll celebrate when we go out tonight but they probably won't tell the parents until sometime tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Alex intercepted Maria on her way back from the ladies room to ask her for a favor before rushing back to his fiancé.

Isabel couldn't keep her eyes off of the engagement ring as the dim lighting in the bar caught the diamond and the two rubies that were set on either side of it. Her hand rested on his chest as they swayed to the music and she couldn't wait to show it off to her parents. She couldn't believe what her dad had said to Alex that afternoon and she still wasn't happy with him even though he had apologized for the thoughtless words.

"You remember the first time I told you that you could show me who you really are?"

She raised her head when he spoke and she realized the music had stopped. He held her fast when she started to step away from him.

"They're gonna play another one… special request." He studied her face for several minutes. "Do you remember?"

"Of course." She froze when the music started again and her gaze flew to his when she immediately recognized it. _It was the same song that had been playing in the dream where he had told her she could show him who she really was. _Her body automatically followed his as they continued to dance to a song that held so much meaning and she glanced at the stage when she realized that Maria was the one singing the song. "Alex… I didn't tell you…" Her hands came up to frame his face and she stared into his smiling eyes. "You remember?"

"Every bit of it," he said, nodding. "And I can honestly tell you that while I was hurt when I left your house that day I did finally realize that there had to be somethin' else goin' on and I was on my way back to you when I was run off the road and taken by the people my father was associated with." His right hand cupped her chin and tipped her head back to make sure she was looking directly at him when he spoke again. "And, Isabel, I can also tell you that despite bein' hurt and pissed off…" He shook his head. "I never once hated you for what you did."

"No?" Her voice wavered and she felt his knuckles brush her tears away. "You're sure?"

"I'm positive, baby." He lowered his head to press his lips to hers, putting everything he had into the kiss in an effort to prove it to her. He knew their connection would allow the flashes to appear and he hoped it would show her that even at his lowest point he hadn't hated her.

"You don't remember what happened that night though, do you?" she asked, pulling back a few minutes later.

"No. The time between bein' run off the road and wakin' up in the hospital is a blank but I think I prefer it that way. I've remembered everything that's important."

"When did your memory come back?"

He took a deep breath. "Couple months ago."

"Wait… a couple months ago? Why'd you wait until now to tell me?"

"Because you finally said yes." He led her off of the floor and outside where they could talk privately and without an audience. "I know part of the reason you've waited to say yes is because you wanted to be sure I wasn't gonna leave. Well, I needed to know you were sayin' yes because you trusted me to stay without rememberin' what happened that day."

"Alex – "

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you weren't scared that I was gonna finally remember how I felt when I left that day and I'd walk. I needed to know you trusted me enough to marry me without that safety net."

Isabel listened to him and knew everything he was saying was true. Her first instinct had been to get angry and walk away but he rarely did anything without thinking it through first so she had forced herself to stay and listen to him. Sometimes she had to take a step back and remember that he had insecurities just like everyone else.

"The memories just hit me one day while Kyle and I were goin' over our plans with the contractor. God, baby, I wanted so badly to call you and tell you but I didn't want that to be the reason you accepted my proposal."

Isabel caught his hand when he passed her again as he paced restlessly. "I told you when you asked me to marry you that I wasn't saying no I was saying not yet. You knew why I did that and you've dealt with my insecurities with patience and understanding…" She smiled. "Just like you always did. And, you're right; I probably would've said yes a lot sooner if I had known that your memory had come back. You were right to wait, Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him. "It's probably just about made you crazy keeping that to yourself."

"It has been makin' me crazy. It just hit me outta nowhere and all of the sudden I could remember everything up until bein' run off the road. And, Isabel, I do mean _everything_," he growled, kissing her.

"Get a room already!"

"I'm gonna kill your brother," he muttered before turning around. "Anyone ever tell you you've got really bad timing, Michael?"

Michael grinned shamelessly. "Nope." He glanced behind him when the door opened and his wife stepped outside. "We're cuttin' out early," he said, draping his right arm around her shoulders when her left arm slid around his waist.

"Mom and Dad keeping the kids for you?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah and since we've got the entire night to ourselves we're gonna take advantage of it." He released his wife and pulled his sister into his arms for a hug. "Congratulations on the engagement." He turned to shake Alex's hand. "You know if you hurt her I'm obligated to kick your ass, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, that goes for us too," Max said, motioning between himself and Kyle as they stepped outside. Their wives moved past them to join Isabel and Maria, offering another round of congratulations before the couples said their goodnights and left to go their separate ways.

"When d'you wanna tell your parents?" Alex asked as they crossed the parking lot.

"Tomorrow; we'll call and invite my parents and your mom over for dinner."

Alex nodded and reached around her to open the passengers' side door for her, dropping his hand when she turned and leaned against it.

Her right hand came up to rest against the side of his face. "Thank you for being patient with me, Alex. I know I can be difficult at times and – "

"Difficult or not, you're worth anything and everything I've had to go through to get to this point."

"I love you, Alex, so much more than words can say, and I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"I would've waited my whole life for you, Isabel." He leaned in to kiss her and rested his forehead against hers as he stared deeply into her eyes. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Would it be too much in one day if I told you I really want to have a baby with you?"

"It'll never be too much with you," he insisted. "But I think we should get married first because if we don't your father might insist on a shotgun wedding." He smiled and shook his head. "And since I doubt our wedding is gonna be a small affair you probably don't wanna have it at the local courthouse."

Isabel wrinkled her nose in distaste. "No. It doesn't have to be really big though…"

He silenced her with a small kiss. "I have a feelin' you've been plannin' this since you were old enough to know what a wedding is so if you want to invite the entire state of New Mexico then I think that's what you should do. I'll probably be uncomfortable throughout the entire thing," he joked, "but if that's what you want I'm willin' to do it."

Isabel smoothed her hand over his shirt and didn't bother trying to hide her pleasure at his easy acceptance of what she was sure would be pure torture for him. "I have to admit at one time I did want the wedding you're describing – and I do want a big wedding – but I think we can avoid inviting most of the state."

Alex nodded. "It's not gonna take that long to plan the wedding is it? I mean, you're not gonna make me wait a year to get married, right?"

"I don't want a long engagement because I'd really like for us to have our first baby by this time next year."

_Oh boy, _Alex thought, grinning. _Someone's biological clock just started counting down._

He kissed her once more before opening the door for her and helping her inside. He had a feeling that his life was about to get even more interesting but he knew he was going to love every minute of it.


	18. Author's Note

First, it has taken a long time for me to get up enough nerve to post so I would like to give a big thanks to two people who were instrumental in helping me: my brother, Carl who has badgered me ceaselessly, and encouraged me endlessly to post even though he's never read a word of these stories. I would also like to thank my sister-in-law, Heather for taking on the challenge of being the first person to ever read my ramblings and see the possibility in them. You guys are my family, my best friends, and I love you!

Second, I would just like to let everyone who reviewed know how much I appreciate that you took the time to review and let me know what you thought – it really makes a big difference if people let you know how you're doing and if you're doing it right! So, to Magali, Trude, JaniceQ, yaba, and JamieBelanger I would just like to say "Thank you!".

Leaving the Past Behind is a story that was written for my sister-in-law and since I had my suspicions that she would be requesting a sequel, I left several important questions unanswered in the story. All questions will be answered when it is finished. While I am working on a sequel to Leaving the Past Behind, don't expect it to be posted too soon. I don't write my stories in a consecutively readable format, so until it is finished it would be impossible to post because no one would understand a word of it!

Anyway, I'm finished rambling – there will be a sequel and once again, Thank you all!

ArchAngel1973


End file.
